2 World War
by tcaldw92
Summary: CN and Disney are two worlds that holds large varieties of extraordinary individuals; a world where anthropomorphic animals live among humans, supernatural beings remaining a secret to the real world but known to several, brilliant minds creating and discovering, where superheroes fighting villains were a common thing, aliens coming from distance planets. And now, war has begun.
1. Chapter 1

-CN-

Miles away from Earth, on the moon's surface, lays one of the most important locations to the Kids Next Door. The Moonbase. A bio-enhanced plant bolted on the surface of the moon, constructed like a giant tree house. One of the most weaponized and secured tree houses, it serves as the base for all KND higher ups and decommissioning chamber.

Inside the main command center, Global Command, a dozen of KND operatives each monitored a computer. Supreme leader Numbuh 362, a blonde girl who wore a bowl-like helmet, stood up straight in the center. She observed the six T.V. screens in front; each one showing a security camera view of locations in the Moonbase. From behind, Head of Decommissioning and Global Tactical Officer Numbuh 86, a freckled face girl with red hair and wore a 2x4 samurai helmet. She came by and saluted. "Numbuh 362, sir."

"What is it Numbuh 86?" Numbuh 362 acknowledged while keeping her eye on the screens.

"We have a dire situation that requires your presence, sir." Numbuh 86 stated.

In no time, the two went to one of the corners in the command center. There, KND spy Numbuh 88, blonde boy in black ninja attire, stood stationary near a round table covered with dozens and dozens of camera photos. "Numbuh 362, sir." He said with a salute.

"Alright, you have me here. Now what is it?" Numbuh 362 questioned.

"See for yourself." Numbuh 88 said, gesturing towards the photos. When she looked at several photos, Numbuh 362 immediately saw the one similarity with each one; the most wanted and most dangerous enemy of the Kids Next Door, Father. Each shot looked like they were taken from a distance and without him noticing.

"I don't understand. You were assigned to spy on Father and keep tabs on him months ago." Numbuh 362 stated. "And looks like you're doing a pretty good job."

"That's why I came here. When I first started tailing him, it was almost impossible. The security around the house and ice cream factory was tight, and he was barely outside. All of his windows were blacked from the outside." Numbuh 88 said in great detail. "But lately it's almost like he's he wants me to take his picture."

"Wants you? What are you talking about?" Numbuh 362 questioned.

"Well, take a closer look at these photos." Numbuh 88 picks up a specific number of photos. "These are from last week. Look how close I took these. The angles. Even those rotten Delightful-Children-From-Down-The-Lane were always by his side."

"What's wrong with that?" Numbuh 362 asked.

"They're scared of him, and he hates them. They mostly just stay out of his way. But since last month, he treats them like they're his pride a joys." Numbuh 88 explained.

"Just get to the real reason already." Numbuh 86 shot out.

"What I'm trying to say is…I think he's a fake." Numbuh 88 finally concluded.

"A fake?" Numbuh 362 asked.

"How easily I took his photos, and the sudden change in behavior to his employees and the Delightful-Children-From-Down-The-Lane these past months is too great." Numbuh 88 explained. "I think the real Father has been gone for at least two months, and the Delightful-Children-From-Down-The-Lane are covering for him."

After she heard it all, the supreme leader just stood there staring at the photos._ "So this whole time we've been spying on the wrong guy." _The conversation was then ended when a loud alarm sound was activated. A red light bulb filled the Global Command with red flashes. Numbuh 362 raced to the center with Numbuh 88 and 86 right behind. "What's going on!?"

"We have a breach in sections C and F." One operative announced, checking schematics from a computer.

"Sections K and G too." Another operative said. As more and more operatives spoke about the same kind of situation, vibrations from explosions shook the room. Battles of gunfire and explosions showed on the T.V. screens before blacking out.

"We're under attack!" Numbuh 86 screamed out.

"But who, how did we not see them coming?" Numbuh 88 wondered.

"This isn't good. Alert all operatives to retreat and assemble at Section A, and notify all Sectors of our situation at once." Numbuh 362 ordered. But just as she stopped, a huge explosion erupted from the front door. The force was strong enough to knock Numbuh 362 out.

By the time Numbuh 362 woke up, all she could make out was the burning wreckage in the command center. Fire swarmed all around her and none of her operatives were sighted. Still at a daze, she laid there as a large shadow covered her whole body. When she rolled to her back, all she could make out was a figure of what looked like some form of animal with large claws. "Heh. Like taking candy from a baby. Easiest job ever." She then saw its claws rise up, ready to strike. But as it was about to attack, its wrist gets caught by some kind of thread. "What the..."

"Now!" Numbuh 88 yelled out. Numbuh 86 then came out of nowhere and attempted to slam a stop sign staff right at its head. Her battle cry gave her away, and the figure easily dodged. Numbuh 88 joined her in a fight with the figure.

Numbuh 362 could tell her body was too weak to help them. But that didn't stop her from being the supreme leader of the KND. As Numbuh 88 and 86 kept the figure occupied, she crawled her way to one of the computers still serviceable. Finally found one, she picked herself up with a bolted chair. Luckily, there was one still coming from the command center. As Numbuh 88 and 86 fought against the unknown figure, Numbuh 362 was able to send out a signal. Too injured to care who was getting the transmission, she finally spoke out, "This…this is Supreme Leader Numbuh 362 of the Kids Next Door. This is a message to all sectored KND operatives. The Moonbase has been breached and overrun. I hereby issue Code: P.R.O.M.I.S.E. Repeat Code: P.R.O.M.I.S.E."

-Sometime later in the City of Townsville-

Blossom Utonium and her sisters were the world famous Powerpuff Girls. Born by an accidental dose of a liquid known as Chemical X, the three are superheroes in the city of Townsville; saving the day against giant monsters and much, much worse. For two years they'd have to battle against forces of nature, machines, and the paranormal. But lately it has been different, and only Blossom seems to notice.

She has just come out of a long relaxing shower, thinking deeply. With her long red hair dripping with water, she twisted it over the sink to get rid of most of the water. After she dried herself off, and put on her signature pink clothes and her red bow, she came out of the bathroom and saw both of her sisters in their bedroom. The sweet and cheerful Bubbles played tea party with her stuffed dolls, while the brute and violent Buttercup was playing Grand Theft Auto San Andreas on the X-box 360.

"Yeah, take that and that." She yelled as she brutally beat down on a policeman.

The composed and analytical Blossom floats over to Buttercup, "You know that's really setting a bad example for you."

"Shut up. It's the fastest way I can get 3 stars." Buttercup says without taking her eyes off the screen. Blossom just sighs and goes over to the mirror; she then picked up a brush and starts brushing her hair.

"Hey Blossom, when is the Professor coming back from his business trip?" Bubbles said towards Blossom.

"I don't know," she said, shrugging. "He just said he'd be back soon."

Blossom finally stops brushing her hair and looks at Buttercup "Hey Buttercup?" She got no response with Buttercup focused on the T.V. "Buttercup!"

"Huh, what?" Buttercup says looking back at Blossom.

"Don't you think it's weird that Mojo Jojo and his fortress just disappeared?" Blossom said.

"You're saying like it's a bad thing. It's obvious he quit." Buttercup said.

"But he was our first real villain. And what about Him and Fuzzy? Even the giant monsters stopped coming." Blossom's irritation soon turned into frustration. "You're telling me they also just quit?"

"Well, that pink fur ball probably migrated somewhere else." Buttercup said humorously. She could see the annoyance in Blossom's eyes. "Oh come on. Who cares what happened to them? We're better off without them."

"Oh really." Blossom said suspiciously. "I'm surprised you haven't been more upset then me."

With that, Buttercup arched an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Three of the most powerful villains we ever faced, missing. Most of the crimes lately are just car thefts and robberies. And the way you were pulverizing that policeman, I'd say you're bored. No, tensed." Blossom analyzed.

"Tensed?" Buttercup said. Outraged, she immediately stood up. Getting a little uncomfortable, Bubbles cuddled under her stuffed animals.

"Don't try to deny it. Out of the three of us, you always had fun beating up Mojo and the others." Blossom said with smug smirk.

"Ha, yeah right." The anger started to build up higher in Buttercup. "I could care less what happened to them."

"You say that, but the way your eyes are flaring up.

I'd say I'm right." Blossom said with enough arrogance to set off Buttercup.

"Why I atta …" Buttercup said nothing more, but charged at Blossom. But as the two almost collided, Bubbles jumped and floated right in front.

"Stop it. You guys always do this." Bubbles said, staying stationary between the two.

Blossom pouted and crossed her arms. "I'm just saying we should start opening our eyes and look at the big picture."

"And I'm just saying, give it a rest. There's nothing going on." Buttercup shot back to her.

Blossom then grunted out frustration. "Fine. Be that way. I know I'm right."

"Yeah, we got that the first 300 times." Buttercup yelled as Blossom stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

0o0

Blossom flew out into the front yard, wondering if something is in fact wrong. _"Could Buttercup be right? I was just overreacting?"_ She thought to herself but quickly shook it off. _"No, something definitely is wrong. I can't pinpoint it, but something in my gut tells me something bad is going to happened."  
><em>  
>She stood there staring up at the sky, not noticing the tall figure standing right behind her. She quickly turns around and sees a wolf wearing red trousers held up by green bracers, with a dark blue top hat. "Heh, hi there. You that Powerpoof thing?" The wolf said. He gave her an evil smirk.<p>

"It's Powerpuff. And wha…I mean, who are you?" she said.

The wolf chuckled a little and then took off his hat like a gentleman, "The name is Zeke. But most people call me The Big Bad Wolf." Blossom could easily feel a weird vibe coming from Zeke and got vigilant. "But enough chit chat." he says before taking a remote device and pressing a single red button. Suddenly a dozen of silver suits of armors came out of a portal that opened in thin air. Each one fully covered up and held spears, chain maces, or swords. "Let's get this show on the road!" he cheered.

0o0

Back at the girl's bedroom, Bubbles continued having a tea party with her dolls while Buttercup resumed playing her video game. They immediately stop what they are doing when they heard a ruckus outside. They rush to the windows and see Blossom fighting against the suits of armor. "BLOSSOM!"

"Hey…guys…I…could…use some…help here" Blossom said as she dodged the armors' slashes.

"You got it!" Buttercup said she and Bubbles flew down to Blossom.

It was now three super powered girls versus over a dozen suits of armor. All three stood back to back, while the armors surrounded them. "Ok, Buttercup you take the dozen on the right, Bubbles you take the ones on the left."

Buttercup nods, but Bubbles gets a puzzled look on her face "Wait, do you mean my left or your left?" Blossom sighs in annoyance, while Buttercup smacks her forehead. Two armors charged at Bubbles with spears at the ready. "LOOK OUT!" she screams. All three jump out of the way, Bubbles charges to one of them and punches it in the helmet, causing a massive dent and knocking it a few feet away. But in no time, the same armor got back up while its helmet repaired itself. "Huh."

Buttercup starts going crazy, and attacks any suit of armor she sees, "Take that, and that. What you want some too, heya!" But when she looks back she sees that all the armors have gotten back up, "What the…?"

After watching her sister's fail, Blossom inhaled deeply and then blew ice cold air out of her mouth. She was able to freeze at least half a dozen of the armors, then immediately smashed every single one into a thousand pieces. She watches the pieces for several seconds, and was satisfied that they didn't move at first, but then… "Oh come on!" she grunts as the pieces started to move and regroup. In seconds the armors were back on their feet.

When one swung a sword at Bubbles, she dodged it and shot a blue energy ball and sent it flying. Buttercup rapidly spun around, creating a powerful tornado and taking several armors in it. Each time the suits of armor fell, they simply just get back up.

As Blossom blew another group out of the way, she notices Zeke taking pictures from a camera. "Hey! What are you doing?" She yelled as he takes another photograph.

"Just doing my job." He then points the camera at her, and flashes it right in her face.

"Why you…" She started before she could ask another question, a light beamed down from above all of them. The sound of helicopter propellers started roaring. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Zeke, and even the suits of armors looked up. Nothing happened until someone called out "Kids Next Door! BATTLE STATIONS!"

Suddenly, jumping out of the school bus-like aircraft, **C.O.O.L.B.U.S. 'C**arriers **O**peratives **O**verhead **L**uxuriously **B**oasts **U**nbeatable **S**peed**'**,was four of the KND operatives of Sector V. 2x4 Technician and Pilot Numbuh 2, a chubby boy wearing an aviator's hat and goggles; Medical Specialist and Diversionary Tactics Numbuh 3, a girl wearing an over-sized green shirt; Hand-to-Hand Combatant Numbuh 4, a short Australian boy with a bowl-shaped haircut; Espionage Expert and Leader Numbuh 5, a African-American gitl wearing a red baseball cap.

When they got down to the battle, they were holding 2x4 technology based weapons. The Powerpuff girls looked confused and Zeke grunts. "You guys know what to do." Numbuh 5 said, keeping her eye on Zeke. Everyone just nodded.

The KND, PPG, Zeke, and the armors waited for someone to make the first move. One of the suits of armor barely moved an inch, and then was blasted in the head by Numbuh 4. With that, the armors and KND began to fight; blasters being fired everywhere.

Buttercup uses her heat vision to slice one suit of armor in half. But as usual in reverts back. Blossom, Numbuh 2, 4, and 5 were mowing down some suits of armor. Bubbles blew down a few armors with her energy blast until she saw something that caught her eye. Numbuh 3 was wearing a pink rainbow monkey purse. Bubbles shrieks, and then rushes towards Numbuh 3, "Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod. Is that the new deluxe rainbow monkey with a build in music box?"

Numbuh 3 gasps, "Yes it is. I got it on my birthday. Isn't it cuuuuute!?" she said in delight. She then pushes a button on the purse and the rainbow monkey theme song played. They both singed along to the song, but annoyed everyone else.

"Hey, shut that crud up!" Numbuh 4 yelled.

While the PPG and Numbuh 2, 3, and 4 were fighting the armors, Numbuh 5 was fighting Zeke. Holding only one2x4 handgun, she dodged Zeke's sharp claws. With her good footing, Zeke cuts nothing but air. Numbuh 5 then manages to jump on Zeke's shoulders and fires the handgun right at his head. Fortunately for Zeke, the gun was set on stun. He then falls back first to the ground and immediately gets a handgun aimed right at his face. "Don't even think about." She said, standing right on his chest. "Now why don't you be a good boy, and stay." Zeke then watched as the KND and PPG had an easier time defeating the armors. Unable to do anything, Zeke growled at Numbuh 5 while she kept that same smirk. The situation then changed when a portal suddenly appeared right beside the two. "Huh?" While Numbuh 5 was distracted, Zeke immediately pushes her off if him.

Coming out of the portal was tall slender Arabian man with a twisted goatee wearing a long robe and turban, holding a golden cobra staff.

"Jafar? What the heck are you doing here?" Zeke said, picking himself up.

"Your job here is done, wolf. These solo missions are no longer needed." Jafar stated with a calm face.

"What!? But I'm not done here." Zeke pleaded to him.

"The King has spoken. We are returning now." Jafar ordered, glaring right at Zeke.

In defeat, Zeke did nothing but growled at him. "Kiss up." Before he turned to the portal, he took one last glance at the KND and PPG. "See ya later, you little brats." He then disappeared into the gateway.

"Hold it!" Buttercup yelled as she and everyone else charge at Jafar. Still at ease, Jafar simply lifts up his staff and pounds it to the ground. A cloud of black smoke then came out from below his robe and staff. "Hey!" Buttercup said as she and everyone else was blinded by the thick cloud. After several minutes in the dark, the smoke finally cleared. In everyone's confusion, Jafar and every single suit of armor was gone. Buttercup was unable to hold her rage any longer. "Alright, that's it." She grabbed Numbuh 2 and hoisted him in the air. "Who are you? You with that lunatic, porky?" He interrogated.

"Ah! No, no wait. You got the wrong guy." Numbuh 2 pleaded.

"Buttercup, calm down." Blossom said as both her and Bubbles tried to calm her down.

"Not until I get answers." Buttercup said, not willing to let go of the boy anytime soon.

"Hey!" Numbuh 5 called out. "You want answers. Then you got to come with us."

"To where?" Bubbles curiously asked.

"To Sector Z." She told them.


	2. Chapter 2

-CN-

"Sooo, let me get this straight." Blossom said who kept her arms crossed. "You're a secret organization that's run by kids under 13?"

"That fights against adults and teenagers that devote their lives to make kids miserable?" Buttercup followed.

"And if you're not living in your houses, you're living in giant treehouses?" Bubbles finished.

"That basically sums it up." Numbuh 5 answered.

All three girls then just stood there with blank stares for a few awkward seconds, not knowing what to say. Then out of nowhere, the three burst into laughter. So hard, Bubbles wounded up on the floor. It was so loud; the rest of the operatives were able to hear inside the aircraft. All four of them just looked at them with annoyed expressions.

-Disney-

Zeke Wolf hastily makes his way through a large hallway. Not caring one bit that he nearly knocked over a maid. The frustration that glared off his face scared other maids and servants away. "Stupid genie's nothing but a dog to that worthless King."

"Hey, you will not talk about the King that way." Zeke heard. He turned around and saw two indivsuals. One was a black slender dog teenager with two of his front teeth sticking out, wearing a red t-shirt, ripped jeans, sneakers and a sword strapped around his back. The other was a cricket, wearing a suit and top hat, and held an umbrella. "This castle is a sacred place. And I don't want it tainted by someone like you." Jiminy demanded while standing on the dog's shoulder.

"Heh, whatever you say, bug." Zeke said with an evil smirk.

"That's Royal Advisor, Jiminy to you." Jiminy said in a serious tone. "Now what are you doing here? You're supposed to be on the ground level with the others."

"I have something the 'mighty King' will want to know." Zeke answered.

"And that is?" Jiminy continued the interrogation.

"It's a message to the King. Not you, insect." Zeke said.

"Hey, when Jiminy asks you a question, you answer it. You got that, wolf." The dog told him. 

Zeke then grumbled a little. "You got some nerve talking to me like that brat." He then looked down and saw a Lieutenant pin on the dog's shirt. "Awe. Would you look at that. Junior made Lieutenant." Zeke mocked. His obnoxiously irritated the dog even more.

"Keep laughing and I'll put you back in prison." The dog tried to threaten.

"Ha! Yeah right. The only reason you're a lieutenant is because your old man is Captain of the Guard." Zeke said.

"And if it wasn't for my Dad and the King, you would have been hanged." The dog shot back.

Fully enraged, Zeke growled louder under his teeth. He then sprouted his claws out. Max quickly draws his sword from his back and holds it in front of him. Jiminy quickly jumps off of Max and float to the floor. "Max, don't. You were just promoted to Lieutenant."

"Better listen to him. I don't want to make the Captain's son look bad." Zeke teased again.

"Heh, just make sure you don't bleed on me." Max said, preparing himself. With no holding back, Zeke lunges at Max with his claws slicing through the air. Max did the same, holding his sword at his side. Now at arm's length, Zeke starts swinging his arms at Max. Ducking and dodging each swing, Max attempts to swing the dull part of his sword at Zeke, but gets caught in Zeke's grasp.

"Heh, what's this? Does the Captain's son think he's too good to fight me? Or are you too scared to even cut me?" Zeke teased him. Irritated by both comments, Max yanks his sword from Zeke's hand and jumps away.

"Both of you stop this!" Jiminy screamed out, as Max dodges Zeke's slashes and then ends up elbowing Zeke in the gut.

Zeke then fist pounds Max's head, and then maliciously knees Max right in his eye, which makes him fall to the ground. "Heh, that the best you got, brat." Zeke taunted. "The fat cops that used to chase me were faster than you."

Max paused for a moment before smirking suspiciously. "You want speed, you got it." Max said, before getting back up and dashing toward Zeke. His sword remained behind him, as he evades Zeke's slashes.

"You think running away will help you when a fight?" Zeke said as he cuts nothing but air.

"No," Max said, before lunging at Zeke. Zeke took the opportunity and attempted to slash Max's face. But as Max was just a few inches from Zeke's claws, he suddenly disappears.

"Huh?" was all Zeke could say. It was as if Max faded into nothing. When Zeke moved his head just an inch, he suddenly gets the sharp part of the sword right at the base of his neck. Turning his head cautiously, Zeke comes across Max holding the sword and giving him a cocky smirk.

"But a little foot work wouldn't hurt." Max said.

Jiminy then quickly jumped on top of Zeke's shoulder. "That's enough." He said, before turning toward Max, "Max, you can't just pick fights where ever you want. You are a Lieutenant after all."

"Sorry Jiminy." Max apologized as he put his sword back in its sheath.

Jiminy then turned toward Zeke, "And Zeke, you lay one more hand on him, I will have no problem sending you back to prison." Zeke grunted and just turned his head away. "If you want to see the King, I'll take you to him."

"Fine." Zeke settled.

"Lieutenant Max! Lieutenant Max!" All three heard as a messenger woodpecker flew towards them.

"What?" Max asked.

"I have a message from the Captain of the Guard." The woodpecker said as it took out a piece of paper." Maxie, report to my office, stop. It is important, stop. Be sure to look spiffy, stop." The woodpecker read.

"Tsk, Maxi." Zeke said under his teeth. Max glared at him for a second and walked away. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Zeke said rudely, before walking away with Jiminy on his shoulder.

0o0

Max had finally reached his destination; Captain of the Guard's office. Wasting no time he opened and ran inside. Nearly out of breath, he fell to his knees. "Sorry…I'm…late" he said while still trying to catch his breath. Just before Max could say another word, he suddenly gets his neck coiled around by arms. A much taller black dog gives Max a hug by his neck, nearly choking him to death.

"Oh, Maxie. I was so worried. I thought something bad has happened to you." The dog said holding Max tightly in his arms. Also in the room was a cadet, who felt a little uncontrollable at the scene.

Max finally uses his arms to push the dog off him. "Dad, I'm fine! Geez."

"Well back to business." The dog said as he confronted the cadet. She had long fiery red hair and green eyes. "Kimberly Ann Possible. You're the top cadet at the Academy, and most skilled fighter. Is that true?"

"Um, yes sir." Kim nervously said.

"Ah-hyuck, you can call me Goofy." Goofy said in a friendly tone.

Over where Max was standing, he grumbled to himself. _"Why am I here again?"_

Before Kim knew it, Goofy grabbed her hand and shook it. "Well, congratulation. You have been promoted to Lieutenant."

Kim's eyes immediately lit up, "Really!?"

"_Her_?" Max thought looking at Kim, dumbfounded. "_Seriously_."

"Oh…wow. I mean, thank you sir." She said.

Goofy then sat at his desk and picked up a piece of paper. "You are to report to the fields...an hour ago?" Goofy said as he read from papers.

"What?" Kim said with all the excitement taken away.

"Hm, Clarabelle did say I needed to organize my files better." Goofy said to himself as he looked at his pile of papers. "Well, let's hope you're not too late. You better hurry." He told her with an awkward expression.

"Uh…" Kim uttered as she glanced at Max who just shrugged back. She then ran out.

"You can go too, Maxie." Goofy said, sitting back at his desk.

"What? That's why you called me here? Someone's promotion?" Max asked in disbelieve.

"Well, I thought as my Lieutenant, you should be by my side for things like this. Donald says it would be a good image for us." Goofy explained.

"Yeah, about that. There's something I need to talk to you about, Dad." Max told him.

"Hm. What is it Maxie?" Curious Goofy asked him.

"It's Max, Dad." Max corrected. "I want you to make me a field lieutenant. Like the one you just gave her."

"You…don't want to be my lieutenant?" Goofy said, nearly heartbroken.

"No Dad, it's not like that. It's just I'm tired of wasting my time here. I want to be out there; part of the war." Max told him.

"Now Maxie…" Goofy began, but was cut off.

"The Captain of the Guard doesn't need a lieutenant to guard the kingdom, Dad. I've been training with Horace for months to fight. Not to be some guard." Max explained.

"You've been training with Horace? Since when?" Goofy questioned him.

"Since I joined." Max admitted.

That made Goofy a little uneasy. "Mmm, I don't know about this. It could be too dangerous." Goofy told himself, in deep thought.

Max then slams both of his hands on Goofy's desk and looks him right in the eye. "When you pledge your allegiance to the kingdom, you cross your heart and soul to protect the innocent. That's what you told me when I became your lieutenant. But how do you expect me to just sit here while soldiers go out there and risk their lives."

Goofy then broke eye contact and looked down. Then, with a sigh, Goofy gets up and walks over to Max. To Max's surprise Goofy hugs him gently. "I know, Maxie. I feel that way every day. I'm just so worried." Max then felt a little bad for the outburst. "Now, give me your hand." Confused by the sudden request, Max broke out of the hug and grabbed Goofy's right hand. Short after, Goofy began shaking Max's hand. "Congratulations. You have been relocated to the field." Goofy cheered with a huge smile on his face. Hearing those words, Max couldn't help but crack a smile. But soon after, Goofy began pushing Max to the door. "Well, don't let me keep you here. You're probably late as well." He said in a fast paced. He then opened the door and basically pushed Max out. "Love to chat more, but I have lots of paper work to do. So bye."

"But I…" Max tried to finish, but had already had the door slam to his face. The second Max was out of sight, Goofy's expression then went from happy to a more sadden.

0o0

Zeke and Jiminy made their way through two large doors. Inside was an enormous library with thousands of books. It was dark and the only light that was given came from these floating lanterns. "How the heck are we supposed to find him in all this?" Zeke said.

"He's usually at his reading spot." Jiminy says then jumps off of Zeke's shoulder. "Follow me." Zeke did as he says and follow him.

The two then make their way to one of the dead-ends in the library, where they see a 2 feet tall mouse standing with his back facing to them. The mouse wore a king's rope and jeweled crown on his head, while reading three floating books at the same time. "Um, your majesty?" Jiminy called. The mouse closes the books, and turns to see both Jiminy and Zeke. "Zeke has come with some news for you, King Mickey." Jiminy announced.

Zeke just smirked at him arrogantly. "Hmph. Well, it's just as you said before. They're forming an army. And getting stronger."

Mickey kept the same serious appearance and only clinched his forehead. "Are you sure?"

Zeke nodded his head before taking out a few photograph pictures from his pocket. "I took these for you." Zeke said with a more polite tone. Each one showed the PPG fighting against the empty suits of armor. "Guess you were right about there being more powerful people than before. Those armors were useless." Mickey then paced around and thought for a moment. "Well? I did as you said. I've done my job for months now. Am I free to go?"

"Zeke, watch how you talk to the King." Jiminy ordered. Zeke said nothing but growled.

Mickey then brought his attention back to the two. "Not yet."

"What!?" Zeke growled. "We had a deal."

"Zeke!" Jiminy yelled, losing his patience.

"I still have a job for you to do." Mickey told him. He then turned to Jiminy. "Jiminy, bring Donald and Goofy to my office. And then assemble all soldiers to the Main Courtyard."

"Right away, sir." Jiminy then leaped away in a hurry. Mickey looked at Zeke, who couldn't help but growl at him.


	3. Chapter 3

-Disney-

Captain of the Guard, Goofy was waiting in Mickey's private office with someone else. It was a white feathered duck, wearing royal attire. While Goofy was calmer and laid back, the duck seemed anxious; tapping his foot and crossing his arms, "What's taking him so long?"

Before he answered, Goofy took a long yawn. "Maybe he got hung up somewhere. It has been busy these days."

The duck merely rolled his eyes for Goofy's optimism. "I just hope for once he called us here for something other than this stupid war."

Suddenly the door opened, and King Mickey walked in. "Hiya, Mickey." Goofy greets but just got ignored.

"The people from the other world are getting stronger." Mickey stated.

"_I knew i__t."_ The duck thought. "Wait, does that mean they're going to attack again?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter." Mickey said calmly. "This time, we're ready for them."

-CN-

_Not long ago, the Kids Next Door was nearly at its end. The first super villain of the KND, Grandfather, was revived and used his ability to turn people into Senior Citi-zombies to take over the world. All KND bases were overrun and most operatives were captured. Thanks to the teamwork and courage of known operatives, the evil tyrant was vanquished. Numbuh 362 immediately saw the flaw in the nearly decommission of the Kids Next Door. She issued a new operation in case the KND would ever be in a global threat. __**Codename: P.R.O.M.I.S.E. 'P**__rior__** R**__eassembling __**O**__rganized __**M**__artial __**I**__ntegration of__** S**__uperb Exigency'_.

Inside the KND's aircraft, the KND and the PPG were flying over the Pacific Ocean. Buttercup grunts "Ugh, are we there yet?"

"Actually, yeah we are." Numbuh 2 stated. The PPG then looked out in the nearest window and saw nothing.

"What the heck are you talking about? I can't see a thing." Buttercup said.

Numbuh 3 giggled, "That's the idea, silly."

Numbuh 2 then turned on the radio and said "This is Sector V, calling Sector Z, awaiting landing approvals."

After a few seconds, someone finally responded with a robotic female's voice_ "This is Sector Z. Please state the password."_

"Yipper." Numbuh 2 said.

"_Password Approved. You may land at the Hangar." _After that_,_ the PPG saw something slowly fade into the sky. What they saw was a gigantic treehouse floating in the air.

"It was being cloaked?" Blossom said.

"Yep. Welcome to Sector Z." Numbuh 2 said.

"Wow. Huuuuge." Bubbles said astonished at how big it really was. Buttercup just stood there in awe.

"Yeah. It wasn't always like this." Numbuh 5 said, a little in disbelief also.

"Really?" Bubbles question.

"Yep. It was a treehouse for the KND operatives of Sector Z. But after they…went missing, we moved our home base here." Numbuh 5 said, trying to hide unneeded information. "It was first stationed in between mountains. With minimum blind spots, it was the perfect place to hold an army. We rebuilt and reinforced it with weaponry. Then after we recruited this one kid, he built these hovercrafts by himself to keep it hovering with a cloaking field." She explained.

"Yeah, but can he be more of a nerd? 'This technology of yours is atrocious. An insult to me and more importantly to science.' Gawd, it was like a second Numbuh 2." Numbuh 4 mocked and complained.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?" Numbuh 2 shot at him.

When they made their way to the hangar, some of the KND operatives were hard at work; building 2x4 weapons, armor, and upgrading their ships.

Numbuh 2 then lands the ship at a free dock. They all then walk way out of the hangar and into a hallway. While Blossom and Buttercup looked around, Bubbles suddenly notices something pink and fluffy behind a trashcan. With her curiosity, she moves closer to it, and sees…

"PUPPY!" she shrieks, as she hugs the living days out of a small pink dog.

"Aaaaah!" The dog screamed, in near panic.

"Oh look, its Courage the cowardly dog." Numbuh 4 mocked as he and Numbuh 2 snickered loudly to each other.

"Don't call him that, he's just shy." Numbuh 3 said, patting the dog on the head. The dog then sighs in relief knowing that he wasn't being attacked.

"This is Courage." Numbuh 3 introduced the dog. Looking petrified, Courage couldn't stop shivering. "And he's our pet!" Numbuh 3 shouted with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"More like stowaway." Numbuh 5 corrected her.

"Yay, you found him!" someone said from behind them. Courage immediately recognizes that voice and tries to make a run for it. Everyone else turns to see a tall blonde girl, with two ponytails wearing a tutu, walking towards them.

Numbuh 2 and 4 were about ready to faint at her presence, "Hhhhi, DeeDee." They said at the same time. Numbuh 3 and 5 just rolled their eyes.

Courage tried to struggle out of Bubbles's grasp, but failed. "I've been looking all over for you, Doggy." DeeDee said with a babyish voice, taking Courage out of Bubbles' arms.

"Why was he hiding?" Numbuh 3 said to DeeDee.

"Well…" DeeDee said putting her finger on her chin.

-10 minutes earlier-

DeeDee sat on a metal bench while Courage lies on her lap. The atmosphere was soothing, as DeeDee pets him. He was resting peacefully until DeeDee stopped petting him, and took something out of her bag. Courage looks at what she took out, and his eyes filled with horror.

DeeDee was holding a small pink tutu, designed to fit a small dog. She then gave Courage a large grin, gesturing for him to wear it.

There was a brief silence for a few seconds, before Courage quickly makes a run for it. "Doggy wait!" DeeDee yelled and then chases after him.

-Current Time-

"So that's why he was hiding behind the trashcan." Blossom whispers to Buttercup.

"I would've hid in the trashcan." Numbuh 4 whispers to Numbuh 2.

"Oh Doggy, you don't have to wear it all day. I just want to see how it looks." DeeDee said, giving Courage an innocent look with her bright blue eyes. Courage then sighed and leaped into DeeDee's arms. "Yea. I'm going to make so pretty." She said in delight before walking off.

"Well, anyway. Let's get these girls to the Recruit Station." Numbuh 5 told the rest of the operatives.

"Recruit? Hey were not joining anything, until we get some answers." Buttercup demanded.

"There is someone waiting for you. They'll tell you all you need to know." she said. The PPG looked skeptical, wondering on who could possibly be waiting for them.

They made their way to a large room where some KND operatives were training. While some were running in an obstacle course, others battle in hand to hand combat with each other.

"Are they part of the Kids Next Door too?" Bubbles said. Some of the kids were even younger than them.

"Uh huh. Cadets Next Door. They're training to be recruited into the Kids Next Door." Numbuh 5 answered her. The PPG watched the intense training that took place. Each cadet had will and determination in their eyes. Running the training them was Drill Sergeant Numbuh 60, a boy wearing attire as if he was in the Arctic.

"Come on. Is that the best you could do? My grandma can do all this blindfolded! Do it again!" He ordered before blowing a whistle.

"This is the guy who's going to give us our answers?" Buttercup said, almost in disbelief.

"No. He is." Numbuh 2 said, pointing in the direction behind them. The girls turned immediately widened their eyes.

"Well, it sure took you girls a while." A voice from behind them said. They all turned and instantly the PPG eyes widen, when they see a tall man wearing a white lab coat and black pants with pens tucked into the lab coat's breast pocket.

"Professor!" The girls yelled.

0o0

In a private room, five individuals sat around a table: Bio Scientist I.M. Weasel, a red-furred weasel; Alien race and technology Expert Max Tennyson, a fairly overweight man in his late 60's; Chemist and Robotics Scientist Dexter, a very short boy in an evident scientist attire; Co-keeper of the Grim Reaper Mandy, a blonde girl with a neutral expression; and the new Supreme Leader of the KND Numbuh 1, a bald boy with sunglasses on.

"Alright, Weasel. How are things working in the Bio lab." Max Tennyson said.

Sitting on a few phonebooks for height support, I.M. Weasel flips through some papers in a file. "I'm actually on a break through on creating the Turbo Pill." He said.

"Turbo Pill?" Numbuh 1 questioned.

"It's a pill that enhances ones stamina, dexterity, senses, speed and strength. But the effects are only temporary that was last no later than 5 minutes." Weasel said.

"The enemy uses magic. You really think a bunch of pills that only last for five minutes will do anything?" Mandy stated.

"Um, well theoretically no, but…" Weasel tried to defend himself, but got interrupted.

"Pfft, magic." Dexter said, leaning back to his chair and rolling his eyes. "Simple-minded fools, they're using nothing but tricks." He said smugly.

"So after everything that has happened, you still don't believe in magic." Mandy said, laying her elbows on the table.

"It is not that I do not believe in magic. It is that I believe science can explain everything." Dexter then leaned forward with a cocky smirk. "And whatever science explains…is not magic." The light from the ceiling glared off his glasses.

"Believe what you want. I have all the proof I need." Mandy said, her expression showing nothing but a cold stare. "Because I have death on my side." She then snapped her fingers, and suddenly the Grim Reaper, a tall skeleton wearing a black cloak and holding a sythe, appeared right behind her.

"You rang." He said in an annoyed tone.

"Fetch me some hot chocolate." She ordered. Nothing else to say, Grim grunted and disappeared in shadows.

"Pfft, matter transference. Knew that since kindergarten." Dexter said pompously.

"Max, as an ex-Plumber, can't you just call for help from current plumbers?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"I've tried. But I haven't been able to contact any Plumbers in this galaxy. So we're on our own." Max said.

"Don't worry, our numbers isn't the problem. We have over a thousand KND operatives at the ready. The problem is our intelligence." Numbuh 1 stated.

"Speak for yourself." Dexter whispered secretly.

"All we know right now is that the enemy attacks one area at a time and then retreats with no warning. Their first attack was on Moonbase Command and we lost…" Numbuh 1 said, but couldn't continue. Then out of frustration, he stood up from his chair. "This is ridiculous. We have been sitting in this room for months, telling each other what we know and we've gotten nowhere."

"You got any bright ideas?" Mandy questioned,

"Yes. We take the fight to them." Numbuh 1 said. The only one that raised his eyebrow was Dexter.

"And how do you think we should do that?" Mandy questioned again.

"Well, I don't know, but…" Numbuh 1 nervously began to say, but was cut off.

"Actually, Numbuh 1, there might be a way for that to happen." Dexter said with an arrogant expression.

0o0

"Professor!" the PPG screamed as they rushed towards the Professor and hugged him. They were thrilled to see him, but were also confused.

Blossom then realized something. She let go of the Professor. "Wait, weren't you supposed to be on a business trip?"

Bubbles and Buttercup also let go of the Professor "Yeah." They said in unison

The Professor sighed and then said, "Well how do I begin."

-Months ago-

The Professor was working in his lab, while the girls were fighting a giant monster. He was looking through some blueprints and papers. "Maybe I should build a nitro booster for the car."

Before he could continue the analyses, his computer picked up on an unexpected signal. The Professor goes to his computer to see a video. But he could see nothing but static.

"This…this is Supreme Leader Numbuh 362 of the Kids Next Door." Static voice said. "This is a message to all sectored KND operatives. The Moonbase has been breached and overrun. I hereby issue Codename: P.R.O.M.I.S.E. Repeat Codename: P.R.O.M.I.S.E." The video then got cut off.

The Professor had a confused look on his face. "Kids Next Door?"

-Present-

"And then when a month passed after that signal, I was greeted by…well these kids." He pointed right at Numbuh 2,3,4,5. "Telling me about this secret society and stuff. I'm mean look at this place. The remarkable machinery, the authority, not to mention this is super cool. I wish I was a Kids Next Door in my childhood." He said with glimmer in his eyes.

"He's doing that thing again." Buttercup whispers to Blossom.

"Wait a minute." Blossom said. "So that whole business trip was a lie? And you've been here the whole time? Why?" She asked, but alone got silence when the Professor nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Professor!"

"Well, I didn't think you girls were ready for something like this." He finally answered.

"Ready for what?" Blossom asked, anxious for the answer.

The Professor looked down and stayed quiet for moment. "We've done the research, and all we can figure out is that someone from another world…or dimension is attacking our world."

"No way." Blossom said, while Bubbles just gasped and covered her mouth.

"Yes. We think it could be an all-out war." He finished.

"Awesome." Buttercup said with no hesitation. Shocking to everyone else.

"Huh!?" Both Bubbles and Blossom shouted out.

She then began cracking her knuckles, "Finally some real action. I've been bored out of my mind."

"What!?" Blossom said in outrage. "You said you didn't care about Mojo and the others missing."

"I said I could care less about those weaklings. Now maybe this time I can cut loose." Buttercup said with her cheeky grin. Blossom just sighed in aggravation and crossed her arms. "I'm in. Just take me where the action is."

"Ooh! Ooh! Me too!" Bubbles excitedly said; waving her arm in the air.

"Bubbles!" Blossom shouted.

"If she can do it, so can I." Bubbles pompously said.

Unable to say more, Blossom just sighs and raises her arm. "Fine, count me in too."

-Disney-

"Now arriving! Their majesties, King Mickey, Captain of the Guard and Archduke Donald!" An announcer hailed as Mickey, Goofy, and Donald came out to a balcony. The balcony gave an astonishing view of the Main Courtyard, which can be measured to the size of a football field.

"Hey Mickey, if it's true that they're forming an army and, do you think it's a good idea to keep this war going." Donald said to Mickey.

"Without a doubt." Mickey said with a smirk, as he stared down at the courtyard that was completely covered with soldiers.


	4. Chapter 4

-Disney-

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy looked like they were at the center of the world. Or at least the center of an entire kingdom. The balcony they stood was to the Main Courtyard, and also had a nice view of a beautiful village.

From a bird's eye view, the castle was the biggest and highest structure around; heavily guarded by a huge wall, with four entrances, with the north gate facing the ocean. The entire Kingdom was nothing more than a village surrounding the castle. The buildings were no bigger than three stories. There were less cars, and more villagers walking on the streets. The villagers were a variety of individuals; from the working class of gardeners, shop keepers, street cleaners to even traveling tourists; with a collaboration of animal and human villagers.

"Salute to their majesties!" An announcer hailed. In the Main Courtyard, the entire army of soldiers saluted to Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. The soldiers stood tall and brave.

Floating down by his umbrella, Jiminy Cricket lands on Mickey's shoulder. "Everyone is accounted for, King Mickey."

"Gawrsh, I didn't think there were this many." Goofy said, taken aback by the sheer number of soldiers. He then takes notice to a certain Lieutenant down below. Nearly knocking Donald over, Goofy leans over the stone railing and waves. "Hey, Maxie! It's me. So you're already in your uniform? That's my boy!"

Max tried to hide his embarrassment under his hat. "Ah, man."

"_Hm. Maybe I'm just overacting." _Donald thought as he stared at the army of thousands.

"This isn't enough." Mickey spoke out. "I want the entire kingdom to hear what I have to say. Set up the intercom."

"Huh?" Donald said confusingly.

Jiminy paused for a moment before speaking. "Are you sure, your majesty?"

"Yes." He demanded.

0o0

In one of the village's inns, it was a slow day. There were only a few costumers in the dining room. Two oddly colored rabbits sat on one side while a panda had his feet on his table on the other side. Wearing nothing but a blue-green sash on his waist, he read a newspaper.

"Come on Master Yo. Let us join the army. Yin and me can use our Woo Foo training to help win the war." The rabbit with blue fur said, wearing a white training shirt with a light purple stripe.

"Yin and I, Yang" The pink rabbit corrected him, wearing the similar training shirt. "And he has a point, Master Yo."

"No." Master Yo said heartlessly.

"What? Why?" Yang barked at him.

"It's none of our business. I mean, we've only been here for a week." Yo told them without taking his eyes off the newspaper. "Oh, and we're leaving tomorrow." He suddenly said before taking a sip of coffee.

"What?!" Yin and Yang yelled in shock.

"Vacation is over. Time to head home." He said, flipping another page.

"We can't leave now. I like it here too much. The village is so beautiful and the perfect place for a romantic date. Plus there are so many places to shop." Yin debated, sounding like some shopaholic.

"Yeah." Yang followed. "What the heck have you've been doing since we've been here?"

"Plenty." Yo answered. "And we're leaving first thing in the morning."

"Ugh, you're impossible." Yin grunted. She and Yang then stormed out.

Master Yo sighed. "Kids. What can you do?"

"Man, what a jerk." Yang complained as him and Yin ran down the street. They then stopped when they heard a loud, but soft alarm sound. They looked and saw it came from a nearby intercom strapped to a tall pole. All around the village, there were intercom poles stationed everywhere. The alarm continued for a few minutes to make sure that everyone would hear it. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Shhh, it's an announcement from the King." A lady said to Yang.

Jiminy's voice came out of the intercom. "_Attention everyone! The King would like to make an announcement."_

0o0

Mickey walked closer to the microphone, "_This is a message to everyone." _

"The enemy that we feared would come back has gotten stronger." Some villagers and soldiers then got a shocked and worried look on their face. "For months, we've been sneaking into their world and tried taking down their defenses. But we've underestimated them." The villager's eyes were filled with fear; some of the soldiers clinched their fists. "But this time we're not going to run in fear, we're not going hide. This time we're ready for them." The King's words fell deep into some of the villagers' and soldiers' hearts. "We're going to show them who we are; what this kingdom stands for. And why they should never start a war with this kingdom. BECAUSE THIS IS DISNEY!"

Mickey then put the radio on its holster. But before the four of them turned back into the castle, they began hearing a roaring sound coming from the village. When they focused their ears in more, it was less of a roar but more like a cheering sound coming from the village. "Whoa, they're so pumped up." Yang said amazed. All of the villagers began yelling out into the sky.

"Hell, I'll fight'em myself!"

"Yeah, I'm not going to let this Kingdom fall!"

"I'll do it with one arm tied behind my back!"

"They won't know what hit them!"

"I'm not going to let this castle fall! I was born here!"

The cries of the villagers were so loud they were heard by the soldiers. Their eyes were filled with spirit and determination. They began waving their hands and weapons in the air and started yelling as well.

"Yeah, no way!"

"I'll fight with all I got!"

"Bring them on! I ain't afraid of nothing!"

"Me too!"

"I'm not going to let this castle fall!"

"I will protect my family, the kingdom, and everyone!"

He didn't yell, but Max gave Mickey a salute. A few rows over Lieutenant Kim Possible just smiled at the King.

Mickey barely noticed when Donald and Goofy patted him on the back in congratulations. He smiled and then then turned and went into the castle, letting the soldiers and villagers cheer. Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy stayed behind and just watched Mickey walked back into the castle.

"Where are you going now?" Donald questioned.

"There's someone I need to see right now." Mickey said, marching on.

0o0

Down below in a dark dungeon-like room, a few indivsuals could hear the cheers from the soldiers and villagers from an open window.

"Tsk, listen to those fools. As if they can do anything."

"I find it kind of funny. They act like some all-powerful kingdom, and yet they bring people like us here for help."

"I just wonder how much we're getting paid after this."

"You buffoon. We're not getting a penny for this."

"What!? Are you daft!? De King promised me bags and bags of gold."

"It was a lie, Duff. They took us out of prison to do a job."

"This is no job. We've been drafted, enslaved, blackmailed!"

"Aargh, I don't believe dis. When I find dat King, I'm going to tear is head off."

"Calm down, you're starting to sound like that wolf."

"Say, where is Zeke anyway?"

-Later in Sector Z-

In the hangar, KND operatives found more cadets for recruitment. Most of them were little boys and girls. A female KND operative went by each cadet asking for their names. And when she gets to a boy with black wild hair, wearing a ripped sleeveless black shirt, red worn out trousers and no shoes. "And your name is…?"

"Um, Zeke. You can call me Zeke." He said with a small evil smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

-Previously in Disney-

"Take this." King Mickey ordered, handing Zeke a glass capsule of blue elixir.

"O...K, so what's this supposed to be?" Zeke questioned, analyzing the capsule carefully.

"Shape Shifting Potion." Mickey answered. He walked by Zeke without even looking at him.

"Huh? Shape shifting?" Zeke's surprised and curious expression geared toward Mickey's cold-shouldering attitude.

"There's one last thing I need you to do." Mickey said with his back turn to Zeke. He then turned his head slightly too only get a side glance at him. "And if you get the job done, I'll let you go."

There was then a brief silence. Mickey waiting patiently for an answer, watching Zeke holds the capsule over his head. When it finally hit him, Zeke smiles at the capsule. What Mickey didn't see coming is Zeke's sudden chuckle. Not long after, then came a burst of uncontrollable laughter. So loud, the sound of his laughter could be heard all through the empty library. After he was finally done and catching his breath, Zeke turns to Mickey. "No problem. It'll be like taking candy from a baby."

-Back to the present-

Mickey walked through the lower layer of the castle. It was a restrict area where only the royalty can enter. The hallway they were in looked more like a dungeon with stone walls and lit candles. Every time he turns a corner, it's the same as before.

It looked like he was getting nowhere, until he finally gets to his destination; two huge white doors covered in black thorn vines. Mickey then stopped and stood up straight. He looked at the vines, and then suddenly puts both his hands together on his right side. _"Verberare!"_ Mickey screamed out before unleashing a large fire blast out of his hands.

When the fire reached the door, it was blocked by some sort of invisible force field. The fire lasted for a few seconds and then ended. There wasn't a scratch on the vines or the door.

Mickey sighed in relief. _'It's still strong.' _He thought. When then focuses back at the door, his hands and eyes started to glow bright blue. He then started to speak in ancient language while maneuvering his hands around. Suddenly the vines started to glow bright blue, and then retracted away.

Both doors then opened up from the inside. Mickey walked right in with no hesitation. Inside was a large room, big enough to fit five garbage trucks in. The ceiling looked like an actual blue sky, with moving clouds. All around was a garden with thousands of flowers everywhere. Mickey walked on a red bricked walkway and the first thing to confront him was empty suits of armor. Dozens of them stood up straight to Mickey and saluted him.

"Where is she?" Mickey said. The suits of armor then all pointed in the same direction.

Sitting on the edge of a large fountain was a girl mouse that looked no different than him, except with a dress and bow. "Hi, Minnie." Mickey greeted her as she fed bread crumbs to fish.

"Hey, Mickey." She said unenthusiastically, not even turning to him.

Mickey then sits next to her with her back still to him. He then takes notice on her belly, which was bigger than normal. "Wow, you've gotten big."

Minnie the immediately turned around and gave him a mean glare. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Mickey then enviously chuckled. "Nothing." Minnie just rolls her eyes and then tries to stand, but have some trouble. Mickey then grabs her arm and helps her stand up.

"Thanks." She says coldly then walks toward a flower bush. She starts picking some flowers out, "So why are you here."

"I just wanted to see you." He said, putting a hand on his chest.

She turns around to see him, and looked at him with those innocent eyes. "You can see me anytime you want if you just let me out of here."

Mickey looked away from her, "I can't." He said quietly

"Mickey!" she shouted.

"I can't!" he shouted. "When we were attacked you were caught in the crossfire." He then looked at her, "And…I don't ever want to see you in that situation ever again. That's why I put you here. Both of you." Minnie looks down at her belly, and then rubs it. "I promise. Everything will go back to normal once this is over." He said, looking right into her eyes. "Well…I better get going. Don't want Donald and Goofy fighting when I'm gone." He said and then walked away to the door. But before he could get any further…

"Mickey!" Mickey stopped but didn't turn around. Minnie walked to him and grabbed his left hand with her right. "Just promise me… promise me that you'll be here to hold our baby for the first time." Mickey finally turned around, and sees the fire in her eyes. There was a brief silence, Mickey couldn't think of anything to do, so he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She was surprised, but kissed back.

When they broke apart, Mickey looked into her eyes. "I promise." He then turned around, and walks away. As Minnie watches her husband leave, she finds something off.

As the doors began to close, Mickey turned and gave one last smile before they finally closed. Showing an uncomfortable smile for a second, Minnie gets a worried look._'Just be alright. Please be alright.'_ She thinks to herself as she rubs her belly.


	6. Chapter 6

-In the Sector Z treehouse-

Max Tennyson, Numbuh 1 and 5 followed Dexter, to his private laboratory. They all meet in front of his Quadraplex T-3000, an overly large computer. "Computer." Dexter called.

The computer screen then reveals two famine eyes and lips. _"Yes Dexter." _A female voice answered.

"Process the blueprints of The Hitchhiker to our guest." Dexter ordered said. The computer's eyes disappeared and showed the design of some kind of aircraft. It looked like a cross between a stealth jet and a NASA spaceship.

"What is that?" Numbuh 1 said.

"This is my new invention that will take the fight to them." Numbuh 1 and Max looked puzzled. Dexter points towards the blueprints. "This is the Hitchhiker, specifically designed to do one thing…" he pauses for dramatic silence.

"Do you have to do this every time?" Numbuh 5 complained.

"It's worth the wait." Dexter said glaring at Numbuh 1. "This ship can take any dimensional code and reopen a portal."

"What's a dimensional code?" Numbuh 1 said.

"Each portal known has its own dimensional code. And I Dexter, boy genius has upgraded my watch so it can record any dimensional code it scans." He says proudly.

"Wait, so what you're saying this ship can open a portal to where the invaders are." Max said.

Dexter then looked a little nervous "uh…well…yeah, but we have two problems."

"What?" all three said.

"1) the ship can only open a portal big enough for the ship to go through, and then the portal closes immediately after. And 2) I don't have the dimensional code from the invader's portal." Dexter stated.

"So even if we do have their dimensional code, we still couldn't do a counter attack." Numbuh 1 said disappointed.

"Actually there is a way for a counter attack." All three looked at him puzzled. "If we send a team in that ship to the other world, find a right spot and open a portal from their side big enough for our fleet to go through." Dexter said with a smirk.

"So what you're saying is, we send a team to go to the enemy's territory, try to open a portal without anyone seeing them?" Max critiqued.

"Uh…well…I uh." Dexter couldn't find the right words to say. Saying it that way made it sound stupid.

"I like it." Numbuh 1 said. Everyone else then looked at him shocked. "I mean what else are we going to do, wait around for the enemy to attack us again and again? If we have any chance of winning this war, we'll take it."

Dexter felt reassured and sighs. "Then it's settled all we do is wait for the invaders to come and…" Dexter was then cut off by his computer.

_"Dexter."_ Computer said.

"Yes Computer?" Dexter responded.

_"A disturbance in space has occurred over the city of San Francisco, CA."_ Computer announced.

"It's them." Numbuh 1 said. "Numbuh 5!"

"On it." Numbuh 5 said, running to the door.

"I'll call the others!" Numbuh 1 shouted as Numbuh 5 exited.

"Wait for me!" Dexter shouted as he grabs a backpack, and follows Numbuh 5.

"You're only sending your team out?" Max questioned.

"Numbuh 5 knows what to do." Numbuh 1 replied.

Dexter and Numbuh 5 run through the halls and almost accidently knock some people over. She presses a button on his watch, sending a signal to the rest of her teammates. "How many people are coming?" Dexter asked.

"Just three more." She answered as they both entered into an elevator.

"What!?" Dexter said, right after she presses a button on a wall. After the doors closed, the elevator moved down.

"You said it yourself. We need to get that code." She stated "This is a stealth mission. The smaller the group the better." The elevator then stopped with the doors opening. "Don't worry, we'll keep you safe."

"Keep me safe?" Dexter said to himself.

Once the elevator's doors opened, Numbuh 5 ran out. "Come on!"

The two then passed right by Zeke, not giving him a second glance. Not caring why they were in such a rush, Zeke focuses his attention on the empty elevator with his name on it. "Heh, too easy." He whispered with a devilish smile.

0o0

Down at the hangars, Numbuh 2, 3, and 4 were already waiting near their aircraft. Numbuh 2 and 3 were calm, but Numbuh 4 looked like he was ready to punch a wall. They then see Numbuh 5 coming towards them. "Took you long enough." He said, but then sees Dexter walking behind her. "Hey, what's he doing here?"

"I'll explain on the way. Let's go." Numbuh 5 ordered. She and everyone else then entered into the aircraft.

After they left the hanger and were on their way to California, Numbuh 5 had already informed every one of the mission.

"What!? That's all we're doing." Numbuh 4 barked at Numbuh 5 who stood exactly where Numbuh 1 would be. "Letting this nerd get his stupid codes?" He pointed at Dexter who sat in a chair by himself, pretending not to listen.

"Maybe you didn't hear me right. If we get those codes, we can fight them on their side." Numbuh 5 told him with little care.

"I want to fight now. I'm tired of being some cruddy delivery boy. I want to knock someone's teeth out." Numbuh 4 growled, smashing his fist to his hand.

"Tsk, savage." Dexter whispered to himself.

"Oh will you calm down. You'll get to fight someone soon enough." Numbuh 5 said, trying her best to shun Numbuh 4 away.

"Hey, don't order me around. You're only leader because Numbuh 1 was voted to replace Numbuh 362." Numbuh 4 confronted her.

"Right before Numbuh 1 gave me responsibility to make sure sector V isn't falling behind." Numbuh 5 specified.

"Hmph, whatever." Numbuh 4 said, crossing his arms and turning the other way.

0o0

They then finally got to San Francisco; some of the buildings were already on fire, the street lights were knocked down and even the streets were cracked opened, people were screaming and running away from the danger.

When Numbuh 2 landed the aircraft in the street, they all got out and prepared to battle. All carrying 2x4 weapons, except for Dexter who just had his backpack.

"So where the crud are these guys?" Numbuh 4 said, ready for action. All they saw was a wrecked street.

"Did they already leave?" Numbuh 5 asked Dexter.

"No. Computer would've detected the space disruption." Dexter said, eyeing his watch. "They should be here somewhere."

"Alright, stay alert everyone." Numbuh 5 ordered. Everyone did as she said and readied themselves. "Numbuh 3, protect Dexter."

She nodded and moved closer to Dexter. _"Protect me?"_ Dexter thought to himself, a little offended. _"Does everyone think I'm so weak, that I need protection? And from a girl!?"_

All five of them just looked around, to see if they see anything out of the ordinary. Numbuh 2 then noticed something coming their way. It was a blue dog with huge ears pointing up. "Hey guys check this out." Numbuh 2 said. The others looked and also saw the dog.

"Its soooo cute!" Numbuh 3 gasped, which made Dexter roll his eyes.

"We don't have time for that. Play with the dog later." Numbuh 5 stated.

"Ah, come on." Numbuh 2 pleaded. "Hey there, little guy."

"H…H…Hiee." The dog suddenly said.

Everyone's eyes widened. "Did…did that dog just…" Numbuh 5 stuttered before the dog immediately grabbed hold of Numbuh 2's shirt and threw him right into a car window.

"Numbuh 2!" They all yelled. He groaned as he slid off the hood of the car.

With an evil grin, the dog then sprouted out two more arms, two antennas out of its head, and three spikes on his back. It then laughed diabolically.

"It's them." Numbuh 4 yelled.

"Numbuh 3, go check on Numbuh 2. Everyone else, attack!" Numbuh 5 ordered. While Numbuh 3 ran towards Numbuh 2, Numbuh 4, 5 and Dexter started to attack the blue creature. Numbuh 5 then threw Dexter one of her extra blasters. They then began shooting at the creature with their blasters, but the creature just evaded by jumping on the cars, streetlights, and walls.

When the creature jumped right in front of Numbuh 4 and just stares at him with that cheeky grin, Numbuh 4 just drops his blaster and begins throwing his fist. Every punch he threw was easily dodged by the creature with little care. "Hold…still…so…I…can…punch…you." Numbuh 4 demanded. The creature then stopped his punch with one hand. "Huh?" He said before the creature suddenly spins Numbuh 4 over him and then throws him at Numbuh 5. Dexter then made the creature jump away with his blaster. It then noticed a large bus crashed into a streetlight. It then ran under it, and with no time at all, lifted the entire bus above its head.

"What the heck is this thing?" Numbuh 4 said.

"I don't know. But I've seen worse." Numbuh 5 said and then pointed a blaster at the creature. "Drop it!"

The creature then snickered a little. "Oketaka!" He then threw the bus at the two.

Numbuh 4 and 5 were about to run away, until Dexter stood in front of them. "What are you doing?" Numbuh 5 asked him.

"Leave it to me." Dexter then pushes a button on the strap of his backpack, and in seconds the backpack transformed into a robotic exo-suit behind Dexter. Although the suit only had two legs and two arms, it was big enough for Dexter to use his whole body to operate it.

"Gaba?" The creature uttered.

"Whoa." Numbuh 4 said in astonishment.

When the tour bus was about to crush them, Dexter lifts up both the robotic arms and caught the bus in the air. Everyone's' jaws dropped. Even the creature was shocked. Dexter struggled a little, but then quickly puts the tour bus down.

The creature then growled. "Feeboogoo!" It yelled as it charged.

Dexter readied himself as the creature came. He swiped the creature away with his robotic arm and sent it into a brick wall. Surprisingly, the creature recuperated and came at Dexter again. He then launches two miniature rockets from his robotic arm. Before the creature could react, the rockets made contact with its head.

Numbuh 2, 3, 4 and 5 just watched in amazement as the creature was caught in the explosion. "I got to get one of those." Numbuh 2 said as Numbuh 3 had a hard time to drag him away from the scene.

The smoke then cleared and the creature was simply shaking his body and scratching its head with its feet. "You're kidding me?" Numbuh 5 said, almost dumbfounded.

"Guess I'll have to maximize power in the suit." Dexter said as he tinkers with his watch. The robotic suit then began make a roaring sound. The creature then growled and charged at Dexter. Then, just as Dexter readied his arms, the power from his exo-suit suddenly depleted.

The creature immediately stopped dead at its tracks as Dexter fell on his face with the exo-suit on top of him. The KND then watched as a long black haired woman, wearing a black and green jumpsuit, standing over Dexter. The back of Dexter's exo-suit was completely ripped apart, which was on top of him.

"Who the heck are you?" Numbuh 4 shouted, pointing his blaster at the woman. But before he knew it, the woman's right hand was glowing green as she breaks the gun in pieces and kicks him in the gut.

"Hey, I'm Shego." She said with a smirk.

The creature then started to growl in irritation. "Ika Patootie!" It barked at Shego.

Shego then turned to it. "I'm going to pretend that was thank you." She said. The creature continued growling at her. "Yeah, yeah I know, Stitch. You wanted to do this yourself. But I got tired of waiting." Stitch crossed all four of his arms and mumbles to himself. "Besides, our job here is done." She said, before pressing a button on a small handheld device connected to her waist. A portal then opened up right behind Stitch. Stitch was a little hesitant and snarled at the portal. "Don't get angry at me. You're in this as much as me. Now go." Pointing at the portal, she urged Stitch to go in. Still hesitant a little, Stitch does as she said and ran in.

Once Stitch went through, Numbuh 4 ran straight for Shego. "Where do you think you're going?!" He shouted as he jumped up and attempted to kick Shego in the face. But she easily dodged, grabbed him by the head and the kneed him it the gut. The impact was so hard, Numbuh 4 passed out.

Shego merely smirked before looking over at Numbuh 5. She just stood there pointing her blaster right at Shego's head. Showing no fear, Shego snickered at Numbuh 5's shaking hands. "Better luck next time, kid." She then jumps through the portal.

As the portal closed, Numbuh 5 loosened her grip from the blaster and just stands there. With the street they were in being a complete wreck, Numbuh 5 then takes the time to look over at her team. Numbuh 3 saw to Numbuh 2's wounds, Numbuh 4 laid on the ground moaning, while Dexter still remained under his own exo-suit. "Dang."


	7. Chapter 7

-At the Sector Z treehouse-

Numbuh 5's team returned from their brief battle between Shego and Stitch. Even though they weren't that badly hurt, Numbuh 2 and 4 were practically dragged to the Medic Station by Numbuh 3. Being a certified KND nurse, it was her duty. While some KND operatives wheeled Dexter's power suit, Numbuh 5 and Dexter made their way to the Command Center.

It was once just the Briefing Room for the Sector Z treehouse, but now was reengineered into the new Global Command Center of the Kids Next Door. Several KND operatives were stationed at computers, monitoring individual sections of the treehouse. Just like Numbuh 362, Numbuh 1 stood at center of it all.

Numbuh 5 and Dexter then met him and told him everything that happened in San Francisco. He was surprisingly calm through the whole thing. "So getting the dimensional code was unsuccessful?" He asked.

"Yeah." Dexter said, focusing his attention to his feet.

"Then we'll just have to try again. Still, I want you focusing your time on your hitchhiker ship." Numbuh 1 ordered.

"Tsk, you know little about me." Dexter said before walking to the door. "For if you did, you would not bother questioning my devotion to science." And with that, he exits.

Numbuh 5 stayed behind, deep in thought. "Something wrong Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 1 asked her.

"There's something else you need to know." Numbuh 5 said. "I'm quitting."

"What!?" Numbuh 1 said, almost flabbergasted of what he just heard.

"Heheh, calm down. I'm not quitting the Kids Next Door, just demoting myself from leader." Numbuh 5 enlightened him.

"You're what? Numbuh 5, I personally recommended you to replace me for Sector V." He told her.

"I was trained as a KND spy in the Artic Base. And spies are trained to work alone. Being in charge of a team is not my thing." Numbuh 5 stated. "Besides, after what happened in San Francisco, I think I'll be more comfortable being part of a team then leading it."

After thinking it over for a second, Numbuh 1 sighed in frustration. "Fine, I was afraid to do this but I would have to temporally adjourn Sector V until further notice. But what would you do?"

"I guess I'll just go solo like I used to do." Numbuh 5 told him before leaving. "Don't worry, I'll tell the guys. After all, now that you're the Supreme Commander, you shouldn't be worrying about the old team anymore." Numbuh 1 didn't need to say any more and just allowed Numbuh 5 to leave. He then returned to his position and monitored the Command Center.

0o0

Down in the Recruitment Station, Numbuh 60 and a few other KND operatives watched in shock as a few of their 2x4 mecha suits were being tossed around like trash. "Fire the missiles!" He screamed. The remaining operatives in mechas then fired off their missiles simultaneously.

The green clad Powerpuff then smirked on the oncoming missiles. "Heh, that all you got." Buttercup taunted along with a clap strong enough to create a sonic boom that destroyed all the missiles. She jumped, with a green streak following her she flew right in front of the operatives. "Come on. Hit me with your best shot." She encouraged him. Then, with a battle cry, the operative maneuvered the mecha's arms to swing at Buttercup. She, of course, had no trouble evading, keeping her arrogant smile. The rest of the mechas had no luck. It wasn't long until Buttercup went on the offensive. In a flash, she tore apart the limbs of several mechas.

From a distance, all that was visible were the mechas being trashed from a streak of green. "Why does she always have to do this?" Blossom said in an annoyed tone. She and the Prof. were standing away from the crowd, not at all impressed by Buttercup's power.

"She's just being herself, Blossom. She's always been the aggressive one out of you three." The Prof. stated. He then turned to Blossom. "And since you're the level headed one, it's your job to keep her out of trouble."

"Great." Blossom expressed with an even annoyed tone.

"Eeee!" Bubbles screeched as she entered the room with a blue streak following her. She confronted the two with something behind her back and a delighted smile on her face

"Bubbles, where have been?" The Prof. questioned her.

"Look what I found." She exclaimed in excitement. She then held out of what looked like a small green legless lizard with two arms. Neither Blossom nor the Prof. looked impressed as the lizard had a panic tried to claw his way out of Bubbles grips.

"A lizard? I would have thought you were scared of those things." Blossom accused.

"Will you let me go already. You're creasing my scales." The lizard told her which surprised the pink Powerpuff. "And I'm not a lizard, missy. I'm a dragon."

"See, he can talk. Can I keep him, Prof.?" Bubbles pleaded, floating to the Prof.'s height.

"Keep me? I am not a pet. I'm a guardian of the Xiaolin…wait are we flying." The dragon said, his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he sees Bubbles hovering off the floor.

"Ah, now I know who this is." The Prof. said, placing his hand under his chin and analyzing the dragon a little more. "He's the dragon that belongs to those Xiaolin monks, Dodo."

"That's Dojo, and for the last time I'm not anyone's pet! I have my own surround system for crying out loud!" Dojo shouted.

"Xiaolin monks?" Blossom questioned.

"You three aren't the only ones the Kids Next Door asked for help." The Prof. stated, not pay attention when one of the KND mecha came flying towards them. Blossom and Bubbles quickly grabbed him and hoisted him up right before the

"Buttercup!" Blossom and the Prof. shouted.

While the operatives just stood there in awe, Buttercup floated there with one of the mecha's arms in her hand. She then tries to hide it behind her back. "What?"

"Somebody help me!" Dojo screamed.

-In the Laboratories-

I.M. Weasel was just finishing a batch of his Turbo Pills. Accompanying him were several KND scientist to assist him. Forced to stand on a chair to reach, Weasel held a glass flask labeled Chemical X. He pours the green liquid into a funnel that channeled it through a series of tubes until finally being dropped into a mini oven. With one pull on a lever, and a few electric pulses later, the oven automatically opens and releases a puff of smoke, unveiling a single spherical green pill. "Outstanding." Weasel expressed. The KND scientists then applaud in success.

"You did it, Mr. Weasel." A nerdy looking scientist said.

"Yeah, but he could only produce one." A snooty scientist said. "It would be more productive if you tell us more about this _Chemical X _andallow us to use it."

"Oh I can't do that. The consequences to that would be extraordinary lethal." Weasel stated. Because of the smoldering smoke coming off the pill, he picks it up with pliers. "Now, someone take this to the Supreme Leader, immediately."

When one operative tried to grab the pliers, another operative with sunglasses shoved him aside. "Hey!" The operative complained, but the one with sunglasses had already left the room. "Jerk."

The same operative walked along a hallway. He kept his face hidden with his hand as a few operatives passes by him. When turned a corner, he finally got to wear he needed to be. "Took you long enough." Mandy says, sitting on a bench and drinking a cup of hot chocolate. Grim stood next to her, reading the newspaper.

"What was that saying they use on earth again? Oh yes…patience is a virtue." The operative told her with a bit of attitude.

"I'd watch your tone, Nergal. Or I'll show how little patience I have." The blonde girl threatened him, without even looking.

The operative then took off his sunglasses and revealed his non-human lime green eyes. "That's Nergal jr." He corrected her. Mandy said nothing but just turned her head slightly and glared at him. Frightened a little, Nergal Jr. turned away. "Ok, ok. Here," He threw Weasel's Turbo Pill at Mandy. She caught it, and then just stared at it in the palm of her hand. "Luckily, Weasel is too naive to have suspicious over anyone. Sneaking into his lab work and getting a sample was easy." Nergal Jr. specified, but felt ignored. Mandy kept her eyes on the Turbo Pill, while Grim flipped a page. "What are you going to do with that anyway?"

Finally, Mandy closes her palm and looks at Nergal Jr. "Nothing that concerns you. Just keep doing your job."

"Hmph." Nergal Jr. mumbled as he put his sunglasses back on. "Fine." His appearance then changed and morphed into a KND operative wearing a guard's uniform. He walked away without saying a word.

"What's the point in keeping him in the dark?" Grim finally said while still reading the paper. "I thought he was one of us?"

"Nergal's abilities are useful, but he hasn't proven himself yet." Mandy stated. She then looked at the pill a little more. "Besides, we're still far from phase 2. And with this war happening, it won't get any closer." Mandy then held the pill to the light in the ceiling and saw the transparency in the shell. "In until then, I'll just have to be patient."

-In the Disney Kingdom-

Near the wall that separated the castle and the village, a little Hawaiian girl, wearing her red muumuu and sandals, walked along the pathway. She carried a backpack as a certain blue creature stalked her from above.

Stich crawled on the wall as the little girl placed her hand in the backpack. Stitch crept down ever so quietly. Just as he was about to pounce, the girl spun around with a large water gun in hand. "Uh oh." Before Stitch could react, the girl sprayed water in his face. "Argh!" Stitch shrieked as he fell to the ground. He then began rolling around the ground as the girl continued to spray him. "Naga bootifa!"

"Gotcha, Stitch." The girl taunted. He quickly snatched the water gun out of her hand, and then began crawling back to the wall. He then through the in his mouth and ate it. "Hey, that was mine." She nagged at him.

"Dunga haga blabla." Stitch retaliated and stuck out his tongue to her.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now get down here." The girl ordered.

Stitch remained where he was and shook his head. "Naga."

"Ok, guess you don't want this bag of chocolate chip flavored muffins." The girl said, holding up the backpack. "I even asked Pleakley to put in extra cheese filling in them." She told him before walking away with the backpack. In a second, Stitch jumped from the wall and landed right in front of the girl. "Thought so." With a smug, she willingly gave Stitch the bag. There's something I've been wanted to talk to you about." She said as Stitch engulfs the muffins. "When you go to the other side, did you…did you hurt anyone?"

"Gaba? Naga." Stitch told her.

The girl then sighed in relief. "That's a good. I was so worried."

"Meega?" Stitch questioned.

"No. I was afraid that you hurt someone, and…turn back to your old self." The girl said with a sadden tone.

Stitch then felt a sudden unkind feeling. "Oh." He expressed while flopping his head down.

The girl then crossed her arms in a serious demeanor. "I want you to promise me." Stitch then tiled his head to the side a little in confusion. "Promise you won't try to hurt anyone."

"Gaba!?" Stitch said, surprised by this sudden demand. "But…uh…I…"

"Stitch." The girl said in a more serious tone.

Both Stitch's ears and head then sagged down again. "Sorry."

"Listen, we came here because King Mickey asked you and your cousins to protect Disney. So there's no reason for you to go back to being evil again. Ok?" Stitch then grumbled something that the girl was unable to hear. "Stitch. I mean it." She nagged.

But before Stitch can answer her, three individuals confronted them both. "Hey, you that blue stitch thing?" One of them asked, a tall slender rat wearing an expensive attire of a dress jacket, pants, hat and shoes. Behind him were two heavily armored rhino guards wielding spears.

"His name is Stitch, and he's my friend." The pestered at him.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm the new Lieutenant of Security, Mortimer Mouse." He acclaimed with an obnoxious voice, showing off his certified badge on his right arm. "Now run along you little brat. The King wants him in the Grand Hall."

"Brat!?" Lilo shouted in outrage. "My name is Lilo."

"Ika Patootie." Stitch growled at him with aggression. The guards then aimed their over-sized spears at him.

"Watch it freak. I'm one of the royals now. Attacking me could cause some serious consequence." Mortimer said with an arrogant smirk. Stitch kept growling as he unleashed his two other arms and spikes.

Lilo then got worried of what would happen. She then moved in front of Stitch. "Stitch, wait. It's ok. Go with them."

"Gaba?" Stitch said in confusion.

"I'll go see what's Jumba doing. See you later." She told him before walking to the castle.

Stitch said nothing more and just watched Lilo walk away, feeling like something was wrong. He then gets a wakeup call when Mortimer began snapping his fingers. "Alright, alright. Let's get going. I got a massage appointment at 3." Seeing Lilo out of sight, Stitch then dropped his ears and head while following Mortimer to different entrance into the castle.

-Inside the Castle-

Archduke Donald was in his living quarters. With him was Archduchess Daisy, a female white-feathered duck who was wearing a beautiful yellow summer dress orange heels and blue bow, but wasn't in the happy mood. "You have to talk to him, Donald. This is ridiculous."

"What's wrong?" He questioned, not anxious to hear the answer.

"What's wrong?" She said in distraught. "Locking Minnie in the dungeon like a prisoner, bringing dangerous criminals to the castle? Mickey's lost his mind?"

"A lot of things happened that day, Daisy." He stated. "He doesn't want it to happen again."

"But starting a draft? I've seen the soldiers. Some barely look over 20." She shot back. "I wouldn't be surprised if we don't have enough, we'll draft even younger kids."

"He wouldn't do that. And I wouldn't allow him to do that." Donald guaranteed.

"Well it's not like you could do much? Just because you're the Archduke doesn't make you Mickey's partner, just the second rate ruler of Disney." Daisy ranted. Rethinking of what she just said, she could see the hurt in Donald's eyes. She then covers her beak her hands. "Oh, Donald. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Tears then began to flood her eyes.

Donald then grabbed one of her hands. "It's ok, Daisy." He told her, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Maybe you should go live with my Uncle Scrooge and the boys, until all of this is over."

"What!?" She screamed, seeming more angry than sad now.

"You're right. I didn't realize how hard it's been for you." He enlightened her. "It's probably better if were away from all of this."

"I'm not leaving you here." She argued.

"Being the Archduke isn't my only duty." Donald stated. "Before that I had two; being Mickey's friend and your husband. While I'm by his side, I need to know your safe." He told her. He then held both of her hands. "Please."

In the silent, Daisy looked down, trying to find something to say to change his mind. She sighed. "Alright." Donald then smiled in relief and hugged her.

There was then a knock at the door that broke the two apart. "Who is it?" He called out.

One of the guards then open the door and stuck there head out, "Archduke Donald, sir. His majesty requested for your presents in the Grand Hall."

Donald then looked at Daisy, who had a more distressed look then before. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing. I'll be right back." He then left, leaving Daisy there with little reassurance.

-In a hallway-

Lieutenant Max Goof was out of his uniform and only carried his sword. As he walked through the hallway, a group of soldiers marched by him. To his surprise, each one saluted him. Max thought little of it and continued walking.

Something then caught his ears. It started with beeping sound and then came two voices. He recognized one of the voices and grew curious. Once he turned the corner, he was surprised that no one was in the hallway. He then heard the whispers coming from behind a pillar. Being a dog, Max's ears were better than humans. He quietly snuck around, and smiled when he saw the redhead crouched down. "Kind of a weird place to call someone isn't?" Max suddenly said. Gasping, Kim quickly stood up and puts something in her pocket. She then turns around to see Max smirking at her. "Hey. Lieutenant Kim, right?"

"Uh, yeah." She said with a less cheerful mood. She was still in his proper uniform. "I was just…reorganizing my schedule on my…hand-held organizer." She said, trying to get the story right.

"Your hand-held talks back to you?" Max questioned.

"Yeah, it's the…deluxe version." She quickly said.

"Huh, mind if I see it." Max said, seeing through her fibbing.

"Actually, yes I do. I was told to report to the Grand Hall." Kim said, hurrying to walk away.

"Hey, that's where I need to be. I'll go with you." Max offered.

"Awesome." Kim answered in a not so grateful manner. They both walked together through the hallways.

-Inside the Grand Hall-

The room was vast. The ceiling grew high with golden hanging chandeliers. The floors and walls were spotless white. Large enough to hold a formal ball, but at this moment held a small party. At the farthest wall from the main entrance was where the King and Queen sat at their thrones while their subjects stand before them.

Coming in, were the criminals Mickey personally requested for. Surrounded by soldiers, they were escorted to the meeting spot. Like the Disney warriors each had their own form of fighting. Whether it is a special power or skill they possess. Ex-superhero and international thief, Shego, still in her black a green jumpsuit; Monkey Kung Fu expert, Montgomery Fiske a.k.a MonkeyFist, wearing a black martial arts uniform; and the irate mercenary, Duff Killigan, sporting a traditional Scottish attire with a kilt and tam.

Stitch, Mortimer, and his guards then reached the entrance. "Ah, here we are." Mortimer said. "Now go stand with the others, the King's waiting." He ordered while pointing in the direction he needed to go. Stitch growled at him, but did as he said.

"Sir, we're not joining him?" One of his guards questioned.

"I got better things to do then care what the King has to say." Mortimer said pompously. He then gets bumped aside by Kim as she walks to the meeting area. "Hey, watch where you're going. I'm the Lieutenant of the security force!" He ranted, but got no reaction from Kim. "Why that little…"

"Mortimer?" Max interrupted him, coming from behind the three.

"Oh, hey kiddo. Long time no see." Mortimer exclaimed, suddenly feeling much better.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mortimer said with cheeky grin, showing off his badge.

"My dad promoted you?" Max expression didn't look at all thrilled. "You're my replacement?"

"That's right. I'm the new Lieutenant, ready to put this castle where it needs to be." Mortimer promised.

"And what's that?" Max questioned, glaring at him.

"You'll see." Mortimer said, glaring back.

The two then stared at each other for a couple of seconds until they get a surprise encounter by Goofy when he wraps his arms around their necks. "Ah, look at you two. My son and my Lieutenant having a friendly." He expressed, choking them both.

"Dad, will you…" Max tried to say but was cut off.

"Oh. We better get over there before we miss anything." Goofy said before carrying them both by his arms. He then stopped when he noticed the guards following them. "Huh, what are you two doing here?"

"We were ordered to accompany Lieutenant Mortimer, sir." One guard said.

"Oh, he doesn't need guards all the time. He's around friends." Goofy assured them. "Take the day off."

The guards were flabbergasted before looking at each other and smiled. "Cool."

"Hold on, those are my…" Mortimer tried to shout out, but was interrupted.

"No time to talk. We don't want to be late." Goofy said as he drags them both.

0o0

Kim made her way to the rest of the group and glanced over at the criminals. While MonkeyFist and Duff sneered at Kim, Shego couldn't help give a cheeky smirk to her. "Ugh, so not the drama." She said under her breath as she turned away.

Several minutes later, more and more soldiers came in. Donald and Goofy stood where they needed to be, up near the thrones. Finally closing the doors behind him, King Mickey walks straight to the thrones. Everyone saluted, bowed down, or just watched as Mickey passed by them. Hoping over the stairs, Mickey stood in-between Donald and Goofy as he looked at the crowd. "Right, thank you for coming. I'll make this quick." He said in a highly fashion. "We're going to the other dimension, and start an attack." King Mickey bluntly said. Every indivsuals in the Grand Hall were surprised, but also had mixed feelings between them. Both Goofy and Donald, who were right at Mickey's sides, looked at him as if he's lost his mind.

"What? We're attacking? When?" Donald questioned him.

"As soon as the Walt is ready for launch." He told him with an emotionless response.

"The Walt? My uncle says it's not ready for battle." Donald enlightened him.

"And wasn't your plan to send out small groups? So we can find out how strong the enemy is." Goofy asked.

"We've waited long enough." Mickey said.


	8. Chapter 8

-3 months ago-

The wolf, known as Zeke was in his dark prison cell. He lied on his bed and calmly whistled a tune that was unfortunately heard from neighboring cells. "Ogh, he's at it again?" One cranky cellmate said with a dry throat.

"Vill you stop dat infernal sound!" Another cellmate irately said with a German accent. Zeke ignored both of them and continued whistling the same tune. "If you don't cease, I'll make sure dee rest of your life vill be nothing but horrible agony."

"Heh, like I'm scared of blue man and demented." Zeke said smugly before continued whistling.

"I am not demented! I am Professor Dementor!" The German cellmate yelled in anger.

"And I am Dr. Drakken." The other cellmate announced sounding more annoyed then angry. "And you're disturbing my beauty sleep with that horrid racket."

"It's not a racket." Zeke said, finally stopping. "It's my theme song."

"Theme song?" Both other cellmates questioned.

"Yeah, three little pigs made this song about me when I tried to eat them. And the name just stuck." Zeke specified.

**Who's afraid of the big bad wolf  
>Big bad wolf, big bad wolf?<br>Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?  
>Tra la la la la.<strong>

He sang that one verse in the same tune of his whistling. "And that's where my nickname came. The Big Bad Wolf, heheh."

"Wow, dat's a really good story. Now shut up and let me sleep!" Dementor yelled out.

"Hmph." Zeke expressed, but was too tired to say anymore.

A few hours later, Zeke woke up and heard footsteps heading his way. When the footsteps got closer, he stayed still and pretended to sleep. The footsteps then stopped at his cell. "Ah, here we are." Mortimer Mouse said with two guards accompanying him. "Prisoner: 475964, Drew Theodore P. Lipsky and Prison: 639650, Demenz."

"Ugh, what is it now?" Drakken complained in a grumpy mood. "And how come you didn't say his full name?"

"That's the only real name we have of him." Mortimer answered him, which irritated Drakken.

"It's called secret identity." Dementor teased him.

"Shut up, you walking steroid." Drakken shot back.

"Ahem." Mortimer cleared his throat. "The King asked for you two to report to the castle for a job. And if you succeed, you'll earn your freedom."

"Really?" Dementor and Drakken said in disbelieve, grabbing the bars of their cells. Both guards then opened the cells with keys.

"Well, it's about time." Drakken said.

"And to zink. I was going to plot my escape in the morning. What conceivable timing." Dementor said

Zeke then rushed to the front of his cell. "Hey, wait a minute. What about me?"

"You?" Mortimer read the numbers on his prison shirt and then flipped through the clipboard he held. "Zeke Midas Wolf." He read off a clipboard. He then grew a devilish smirk. "You're going to be executed next week." He said with coldness, which irritated Zeke. Enough for him to stick his hand and clawed at Mortimer. He quickly backed away in fear as his guards grabbed Zeke and shocked him with stun sticks. Zeke then fell to the hard stone cold floor.

"Ha, that's rich. Try singing a song now." Drakken teased, exiting his cell.

"That's it. I'm transferring out of this dump." Mortimer growled, before walking away. "Come on."

"Have fun whistling. Big Dead Wolf, hahaha." Dementor mocked Zeke, before he and Drakken followed Mortimer out. When it was silent once more, all Zeke could think of doing was whistle again.

-Days later-

Zeke remained on his bed and barely ate his daily meals. He scratched his claws on the wall, drawing pictures of three houses, three pigs, and him. While doing this, he again whistled in tune. "Ahem." Zeke heard from outside the cell. He looks to see Mortimer standing there with double the amount of guards as last time.

"You again?" Zeke ranted. "What is it this time?"

"The King asked for you to report to the castle." Mortimer stated, catching Zeke off guard. "He has use for someone like you."

It was then the wolf finally cracked a smile. "Bout time."

-Later at the Disney Castle-

Like others, Zeke was requested to aid the Disney Forces in the war with their skill and expertise. Zeke had an expertise of disguise and infiltration. Perfect for a war.

Guarded by guards and shackled, Zeke stood along Shego, MonkeyFist, and Duff in the Grand Hall. Mickey sat alone on his throne and looked down to them. Zeke heard a lot about Mickey being a kind and happy King. Mickey's expression was neither calm nor friendly, but more determine and serious.

"I called you here because I need your help." Mickey suddenly said. "The Disney Forces is not in the condition to defend this kingdom in a war. That's why we need people like you to fight in front lines."

"Tsk, and what's in it for us, your highness." Shego called out.

"You'll get your freedom. And this." With glowing blue hands Mickey then shoots at the floor in front of him. A second later, a big pile of gold appeared before them. Duff was so dumbfounded he fell to his knees and crawled to the gold. The guards quickly kick him back. "Do we have an agreement?" With that, the four nodded in agreement.

0o0

On their first task, Zeke and the rest of them used a portal to simultaneously break into an enemy base. The entire compound was run by nothing but children no older than 12. But Zeke could care less.

While the others attacked different location, Zeke went straight for the top. Once he reaches a large silver doors labeled 'Global Command', several other kids sneak behind him with 2x4 rocket launchers. Zeke then turned to them with his claws out. "Fire!" one kid yelled, before the rest shot their rockets. But Zeke was a split second too fast when dodges the rockets in inches. As the rockets exploded near the door, Zeke clawed out to the kids, not wasting anytime knocking them out.

He then entered into a large room that looked like the main command center for the whole base. Because of the rockets the room was in complete wreckage. Zeke then sees a little blonde girl alone on the floor who was still breathing. When his shadow covers her, the girl turns to her back to get a good look at Zeke. The dizziness in her face was enough to get Zeke to snicker. "Heh. Like taking candy from a baby. Easiest job ever." He then raises his hand with his claws out for a strike. But as he was about to attack, his wrist gets caught by some kind of thread. "What the..."

"Now!" one boy yelled, while another came out of nowhere and attempted to slam a stop sign staff right at his head. Zeke heard her battle cry and dodged it. The boy then joined in. These kids were more skilled than the other ones Zeke faced. They were quick and used the room to their advantage. All Zeke could do was cover up as the redhead girl shot at him a blaster.

"This…this is Supreme Leader Numbuh 362 of the Kids Next Door. This is a message to all sectored KND operatives." Zeke heard. He then looks to see the blonde girl had managed to crawl all over to a computer.

"Oh no you don't." Zeke growled, charging at her. He then gets a thread wrapped around his neck, nearly chocking him.

"Like I'll let you even get near her." The boy said, holding the thread.

After ripping the thread of his neck, Zeke turns to the boy. "You really think that would hold me?"

"No, just stall you." The boy told him.

Before Zeke could react, the redheaded girl came from behind him and slammed the stop sign staff on his head. Zeke then fell hard on the floor, but quickly got back in an angrier mood. "That's it." He said under his teeth. "I didn't sign up for this to play games with little brats like you."

"Hey wolf." Shego called out from the entrance.

"What do you want?" Zeke asked, about to loses his patience.

"Our job's done here." She ordered. "The King has something special to do here."

"Like what?" Zeke questioned.

"Don't know, don't care." She said with aloofness. "Now come on."

"But I'm not done here yet." He growled at her.

A portal then suddenly opened behind her. "Suit yourself." She told him before she disappeared though the portal. Growling in frustration, Zeke did as she said and ran towards the portal.

"We won't let you get away." The boy yelled, throwing a very thin thread lasso. This time, Zeke was ready and jumped to the left, dodging it. He then sees the redheaded girl charging at him.

Smirking, Zeke evades the staff and grabs the girl's head. "Catch!" he yells while throwing the girl to the boy, who caught her in the air.

But before Zeke entered the portal, "Hey!" he heard. He stops and turns to see the blonde girl getting up off the floor. "We're not brats; we're the Kids Next Door. And you won't get away with this."

Zeke just stood there for a second and looked at the determination in her eyes. The situation then changed when the whole room began to shake and glow bright blue. Zeke then grinned at the confused and scared expressions on the kids' faces. "Doesn't look like it." He then jumps through the portal, not even knowing what demise the kids endured.

-Months of similar deeds later-

"Well? I did as you said. I've done my job for months now. Am I free to go?" Zeke questioned Mickey, anxious to hear an answer.

"Zeke, watch how you talk to the King." Jiminy ordered. Zeke said nothing but growled.

"Not yet." King Mickey told him, enraging Zeke

"What!?" Zeke growled. "We had a deal."

"Zeke!" Jiminy yelled, losing his patience.

"I still have a job for you to do." Mickey told him. He then turned to Jiminy. "Jiminy, bring Donald and Goofy to my office. And then assemble all the Military personnel to the Main Courtyard."

"Right away, sir." Jiminy then leaped away in a hurry. Mickey looked at Zeke, who couldn't help but growl at him.

Mickey thought little of it and walked over to a cabinet on the wall. He opens it, showing a variety of colored capsules. He takes one and walks over to Zeke.

"Take this." Mickey ordered, handing Zeke a glass capsule of blue elixir.

"O-K, so what's this supposed to be?" Zeke questioned, analyzing the capsule carefully.

"Shape Shifting Potion." Mickey answered. He walked by Zeke without even looking at him.

"Huh? Shape shifting?" Zeke's surprised and curious expression geared toward Mickey's cold-shouldering attitude.

"There's one last thing I need you to do." Mickey said with his back turn to Zeke. He then turned his head slightly too only get a side glance at him. "And if you get the job done, I'll let you go."

There was then a brief silence. Mickey waiting patiently for an answer, watching Zeke holds the capsule over his head. When it finally hit him, Zeke smiles at the capsule. "Oh. Now I get it." What Mickey didn't see coming is Zeke's sudden chuckle. Not long after, then came a burst of uncontrollable laughter. So loud, the sound of his laughter could be heard all through the empty library. After he was finally done and catching his breath, Zeke turns to Mickey. "No problem. It'll be like taking candy from a baby."

"The potion is designed to focus on age and species. What you would look like is up to your imagination." Mickey specified. With no hesitation, Zeke pops the cap off and gulps down the potion. Couple of seconds later, Zeke's body parts individually changed. His fur and tail retracted into his skin, his mouth and snout pulled into his face, he got shorter as his tail disappeared into his body. Finally Zeke transformed into a small Caucasian boy with black wild hair wearing the same red trousers he originally had and a black ripped up shirt.

Zeke looked at himself with amazement. He looked about the age of 8 or 9. He then looked down to see he had no shoes on. "Whoops, forgot the shoes." Even his voice was different.

"It'll have to do. I'll arrange for you a private trip through the portal. And don't forget. The potion will only last for 6 hours." Mickey told him.

"And what am I supposed to do when I get there?" Zeke asked him.

"That's your problem." Mickey said. Zeke sneered at him, annoyed by his heartlessness.

-Later in CN-

"And your name is…?" The female KND operative asked Zeke.

"Um, Zeke. You can call me Zeke." He said with a small evil smirk.

Thinking little of his smirk and more on the fact that he had no shoes on, the operative wrote his name down on a clipboard. "Alright, welcome to the Sector Z tree house. As of the moment, this will stand as our new headquarters for the time being." She announced. "This is also our training base for new recruits, our research and science labs…" Zeke zoned her out and got a better look inside the hanger. There were large aircrafts from left to right, heavily armed with blaster and missile torrents. Some operatives were even putting extra metal plating on some aircrafts. He then watched a trolley of rockets passed by him. "Ahem…ahem!" The operative said to Zeke, trying to get his attention. He then finally took notice of her. "Are you done gawking at the airplanes, little boy." She teased him. Other kids then laughed at him. "Anyway, time for all of you to head over to the Recruit Station for recruitment. Come on."

The operative then led the group of kids through the base. Zeke played along and followed them. After a few minutes of following, Zeke decided to take his own little tour. Right then, both Numbuh 5 and Dexter exits out of an elevator and passed right by him. When he saw that the elevator was free, he smirked. "Heh, too easy." He then entered the elevator and pressed any numbered button he could get to.

Being a giant treehouse floating in the sky is merely the scratch of the surface. The entire base was something Zeke has never seen before. Auto slide doors, two door elevators, walls and floors reinforced with hard steel. Parts of the tree even came through the hallways. He walked in a hallway and saw what looked like where the barracks were. Even for Zeke, it was hard to believe that this whole base was constructed by kids under 13. From the looks of the barracks, it was no different with bunk beds stationed from left to right.

"Um, pardon me." Zeke her from behind. He turned and actually got taken aback when he's met by a very small yellow boy with a big, round-shaped bald head. Unlike the others who wore KND armored attire, the boy wore red and black Xiaolin robes. With his two hands together, the boy bowed to Zeke. "Sorry to bother you, but have you seen my dragon."

"Huh." Was all Zeke could say arching his eyebrow.

The boy then spread his arms in a small amount. "He's about this long, two arms, no legs, green scales."

"Um, no." Zeke told him.

The boy then signed in disappointment, placing his hands on his face. "Oh no. If I don't find Dojo soon, the others will surely kick my bucket." And to make Zeke even more surprised, the yellow boy jumped to a surprising height and leapt away.

"O-K. I wonder if there are more weirdoes around here." Zeke said to himself. Later on, Zeke made his way the section that held the science labs. But just as he turned a corner, before he even notices, a KND guard wearing sunglasses runs right into him. As Zeke fell he growled in frustration. "Watch where you're, huh." He yelled, but then notices the guard's non-human lime green eyes.

The guard quickly adjusted his glasses back to his face. "Excuse me." He said, picking himself up and then walking away.

Before Zeke even gets up, the guard was out of sight. "How many freaks do they have in this place?" Hours have passed, and Zeke had been through most of the base. He then snuck his way into a restricted area of Sector Z. It was a section that had the words restricted painted red on the walls. He was completely alone. At least that's what he thought…

"HI!" Zeke heard from behind, nearly jumping to the ceiling.

He quickly turned around to see a boy with an extremely large pink nose, wearing a blue and white striped shirt with a red hat. "Wha, where'd you come from?"

The boy just stood there, sucking on an orange. He then offered some to Zeke. "Tangelo?" He offered with politeness.

"Tan what?" Zeke asked.

"It'll keep the clowns away." The boy said.

"What clowns?" Zeke told him unkindly.

The boy then unexpectedly grabbed Zeke's shirt. "They're everywhere. They will come to our homes at night and take all of our YOGART! And they will destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all!"

Pushing from the boy's grasp; Zeke just backed away slowly, allowing the boy to yell 'destroy us all' over and over again. Trying to figure out what just happened; Zeke went deeper into the restricted section. It was then he came across a door with a big sign on it that said 'TOP SECERT-DO NOT ENTER' in big red letters. Zeke then grinned. "Jackpot." But before he gets the chance to turn the door knob, Zeke suddenly feels a throb inside him. "What the…" He said before feeling enough throb. He then suddenly hears the King's voice.

"_Don't forget. The potion will only last for 6 hours." _He heard Mickey's voice in his head.

Zeke then growled under his teeth. "That stupid mouse didn't tell me changing back would be this, argh!" He screamed in agony, feeling a much stronger throb.

"Hey, you!" One KND guard yelled as two of them confronted Zeke with 2x4 rifles. "What are you doing here? This is a restricted area." The guard barked at him.

"Uh…sorry…I got…lost." Zeke struggled to say, clasped his chest.

"Hey, are you alright?" The other guard asked with a little compassion.

"Yeah, just…something I ate." Zeke replied.

"Doesn't matter. You're coming with us." Both guards then grabbed both Zeke's arms. As they dragged him, the throbbing got worse and worse.

"Argh, let me go." Zeke grunted.

"We'll let you go when we put you in your cell." The guard assured.

"Grrr…I said…let go!" Zeke yelled before he pushes both guards to the floor.

They then quickly got back up. "You just bought yourself a one-way ticket to…to…" One guard said before both guards watched as Zeke began to transform.

"Aaargh!" Zeke screamed as he returned to his old self. The guards just stood there as Zeke moaned in ease. He then began cracking his bones, "Ah, that's better." Zeke then looked down to the now frightened KND guards and grinned. "Guess the jig is up."

"Freeze, or we'll…" But before the guard could even finish, Zeke grabs both their helmets and smashes them hard into each other. Both guards then fell to the floor.

"Ah," He exclaims as he cracks his neck and arms. "Good to be back in my old body."

"Aaaah!" Zeke heard from a frightened girl operative. She then immediately ran off.

And before he went after her, Zeke cracked some of his bones one more time. "Well, here we go again." He then jumps and chases after her.


	9. Chapter 9

-In the Sector Z Medic Station-

Numbuh 5 met up with Numbuh 2, 3, and 4 in a private room.

"What!?" the impulsive Numbuh 4 yelled out. Not caring who heard him outside the room.

"You're quitting Sector V?" Numbuh 2 said from the bed. His aviator hat and goggles were on a nearby table while there were bandages wrapped around his head.

"Why?" Numbuh 3 asked.

Numbuh 5 just leaned on the wall and said nothing as her team nagged and bickered at her. Adjusting her hat, she finally confronted them. "Listen, you guys. After San Francisco, this would probably be the best solution right now."

"Noooo!" Numbuh 3 screamed overdramatically. "I don't want you to leave."

"Wait a minute. That makes me next in line as leader." Numbuh 4 said.

"How does that make _you_ next in line?" Numbuh 2 questioned him.

"Cause I said so." He shot back, almost threating him.

"Numbuh 1 temporarily disbanded Sector V." Numbuh 5 bluntly said.

"What!?" All three screamed out.

"There's no Sector V anymore?" Numbuh 3 said, covering her mouth with her sleeves.

"So, wait. We're just regular operatives now? No team?" Numbuh 2 questioned her.

"That sounds about right." Numbuh 5 answered.

"Argh, you got to be kidding me." Numbuh 4 grumbled, crossing his arms.

"But what are we supposed to do now?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Well, I'm going back to my solo days as an operative. The rest of you can contribute however you want." Numbuh 5 stated.

"Hm, I guess I could join the mechanics on the new tech Dexter gave." Numbuh 2 said. He then turns to Numbuh 3. "And you could go back being a nurse again, Numbuh 3."

"Hm, ok." She said, semi-enthusiastic. She then looked to Numbuh 4, who still looked angry. "Numbuh 4, what are you going to do for the Sector?"

"Hmph, why should I?" He mumbled. "If Numbuh 5 can do whatever she wants, that means I can do what I want. No one tells me what to do. No more waiting around doing nothing." Numbuh 4 then pounds his fist into his hand. "Time for Numbuh 4's turn."

"Ha, that's rich." The four heard from the doorway. They look and see a small boy with large buckteeth leaning on the door. "The oh-so-great Numbuh 1 got rid of his own team."

"Hey, he didn't get rid of us, meanie." Numbuh 3 told him, sticking out her tongue.

"What do you want, Numbuh 363?" Numbuh 5 asked in an annoyed tone.

"I just thought I'd check on the fat one that fell down." Numbuh 363 smugly said. He entered with two other kids behind him.

One was a small girl with blonde pigtails who looked nervous to be there. The other was a boy wearing a brown snow hat over his eyes and kept playing with his yoyo.

"I was thrown into a car." Numbuh 2 told him with an annoyed expression.

The pigtail girl then taps Numbuh 363 on his shoulder. "But I thought you came here to gloat at their misfortune?" she asked.

"I know that. Just be quiet." Numbuh 363 whispered to her, but was still heard by everyone.

"Alright you little twerps, beat it. If Numbuh 1 says it's a good idea, then it's a good idea." Numbuh 4 stated.

"Good idea? That moron wouldn't know a good idea if it was taped to his butt." Numbuh 363 said nastily.

"Hey, that's no way talk about the Supreme Leader." Numbuh 3 spouted while waving her finger.

"He's not the Supreme Leader. My sister is the Supreme Leader. He's just some knock-off replacement." Numbuh 363 said which didn't sit well with the four. "Turning Sector Z into some tree in the sky? Asking non-Kids Next Door and _adults_ for help? And now getting rid of his stupid team? What next? We'll go after all the other Sectors and…" He was going to continue until Numbuh 4 grabs him by his shirt.

"You wanna call my team stupid again, dweeb? Huh!" Numbuh 4 said in a threatening voice.

"Don't touch me!" Numbuh 363 yelled, pushing Numbuh 4 off of him. "Don't ever touch me."

Numbuh 5 then pushed Numbuh 4 further away. "Numbuh 4, back off."

"Hey, you're not the boss of me anymore." Numbuh 4 sated.

"Yeah, but I'm still your friend and I'm making sure you don't do anything stupid." She assured him. Grumbling a bit, Numbuh 4 did as she said and turned his back to them.

"Well, if he's not going to do anything then I will." Numbuh 2 said, before getting off the bed. "Listen you little…" before he knew it, Numbuh 3 pulls him and slams him into the bed.

"You're supposed to stay in bed, silly." She told while laying on top of him.

Numbuh 5 then stood in front of Numbuh 363. "Alright, are you done? Cause no matter what you say or what a computer says, we're still a team and we're still Kids Next Door. And we'll do what we have to do to keep it that."

"And I'm not fat. I'm pudgy." Numbuh 2 added.

"And if you talk about Numbuh 1 again, I'll teach you how to spell knock-out in Australian." Numbuh 4 threatened, pounding his fist together. Numbuh 2 then rolls his eyes at his stupidity. Numbuh 3 smiled but kept it hidden.

"Cool." The yoyo boy expressed. Both him and the pigtailed girl were impressed by their devotion. Numbuh 363 just looked annoyed.

"Let's get out of here. Let these losers have their lame time." Numbuh 363 said before exiting with the other two following him.

The pigtail girl then turned to them one more time. "Sorry." She then leaves the four. Neither of them didn't know what to say at the moment.

-In a Recreation Room-

Several KND operatives were relaxing from a long day while there were two teenagers playing foosball table.

One was a tan Brazilian with a round face, dark thick eyebrows, green eyes and dark brown, spiked hair wearing Xiaolin robes and a medallion necklace.

He then held up a foosball. "Alright, Clay." He said to a taller Caucasian teen on the other side of the table. He was stocky build with a round nose, blonde hair that mostly covering his blue eyes, big hands and huge arms wearing similar Xiaolin robes with a cowboy hat. "2 out of 3?"

The cowboy, known as Clay then adjusts his hat. "You're on, Raimundo." As the two began playing a match on the foosball table, they get confronted by a short, thin, pale Japanese girl, with two black pigtails, light red/bright pink rosy cheeks, red lips and, baby blue eyes, wearing the same Xiaolin robes.

"Hey guys." She said to him. "Have you seen Omi?"

"Nah, he's probably doing some secret training again." The Brazilian, known as Raimundo said while continued playing foosball. "He's probably with Dojo too."

The Japanese girl then crossed her arms, glaring at Raimundo. "Then shouldn't we be training with them."

"Tsk, why should we? We're the Xiaolin Dragons." Raimundo said with arrogance.

"And this is a war to another dimension, Rai." She shot at him.

Clay then stopped moving the rods on the foosball table. "Huh? Hey Clay, what are you doing?"

"Hate to say it, but Kimiko's right." Clay answered him, adjusting his hat. "Come on. Let's go find the little guy." Both he and Kimiko then walked away.

"Hey come on. It's not like anything bad is going to happen." Raimundo said trying to convince them as the left him there. After he grunted in frustration, he hurried and followed the two.

-Down in the Hangars-

KND mechanics were prepping some aircrafts with high tech weaponry, while two kids stayed out of the way near a wall. One boy looked aggravated and paced back and forth. He looked about 10 years old, with short brown hair, green eyes, pale skin wearing a black-striped white shirt with short sleeves, green cargo pants, black and white shoes with black stripes, and wore a watch-like device on his wrist. "Argh." The boy grunted.

"What's wrong with you?" said by a girl his age. She had short orange hair, green eyes wearing a blue shirt with a cat logo on her chest, long white shorts and white shoes.

"I'm tired of just waiting here doing nothing." The boy complained, continuing his pacing as the girl sat on a table with her legs crisscrossed. The boy then stopped and grew curious, when he saw the girl was silent and had her hands closed. "What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm trying to focus my magical aura through meditation." She answered him.

"Meditation? Why would you do that when you got that spell book?" The boy questioned, pointing at a small book.

"Unlike you, Ben, I don't need some watch or book to make me useful. I only need the book to remember the words." The girl specified.

The boy, known as Ben felt annoyed by her comment. "Hey, I'm useful." He shot back.

"Heh, maybe a little with the watch. But without…" She didn't bother to finish, which did nothing but irritated the boy more.

"Hey, I can be just as good with or without the Omnitrix." He taunted.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." She said with a cheeky smirk.

Ben then grunted and yanked his hair. "Fine." Ben said before walking off.

"Where are you going?" She said.

"You want to waste time doing nothing. Be my guest, Gwen. I'll find some fun on my own." Ben assured while Gwen stayed there and meditated.

-In a restricted section-

A female KND operative was alone in the hallways, staggering on the walls. She was bleeding form a cut on her right shoulder. Wasting no time resting, the operative used her blaster as a crutch. She uses her hand to try to stop the blood from spewing out. She then stopped when she saw an intercom on the wall. "Yes" she says to herself. She then felt an ominous figure behind her.

"There you are." Zeke Wolf said.

She quickly turns around with her blaster at the ready, but Zeke swiped it away. Running out of options the operative quickly made a dash for the intercom. She grabbed the microphone and switched it on. "Intruder! There's an intruder in Section D. Hurry, he's…" Zeke smashed the intercom with his fist. He then grabbed her neck and hoisted her up. Zeke grinned as the operative was having a hard time breathing in his grasp.

But before he could continue, a voice came out from the intercom speaker._ "Help is on the way!"_

To his surprise, Zeke heard the weak laugh from the operative. She was ready to pass out from all the blood she lost. "Heheh, too late. Now you're gonna get it from the Kids Next Door." she assured with a tiny smile.

But before she knew it, Zeke brings the girl's face right into his eyes. "Oh, yeah? We'll see about that." he said with an evil grin.

-Earlier in Dexter's lab-

The boy genius was hard at work. Looking at a holographic screen, He observed his droids to make sure each was doing their appointed job. It seemed like they were constructing of what seemed to be a ship of some kind.

Dexter then hears a beeping sound from his watch. "What is it, Computer." He answered, still focusing on the droids.

"_There is an unidentified transmission sending out a signal." _Computer stated which caught Dexter's attention.

"Transmission?" He said to himself. "Pinpoint the position of the signal."

"_Yes Dexter."_ Computer said.

"What sort of signal can break through my jamming field? I wonder if…" As Dexter was about to finish, he heard another beep from the watch. "What is it now, Computer?"

"_I had just recorded a possible distress call from an intercom before it was brought to out-of-order."_ Computer answered him.

"Play it to me." He ordered.

"_Intruder! There's an intruder in Section D. Hurry, he's…" _said in an operative's voice with a static sound at the end.

"I should have known this would happen. Pinpoint the location of the intercom. I'll take care of this myself." Dexter ordered. Before he exits, he picks up a backpack.

0o0

About a dozen KND operatives were now heading to Section D in an elevator. They all were geared up in armor with helmets that covered their faces. They also had 2x4 rifles. When the elevator stopped at the floor, they all readied there rifles and prepared for the worst. The elevator door then opened up revealing the same female operative lying on the floor.

The male operative in front quickly makes a dash to her while the others search around. "Hey, you alright." he says to her. She then struggled to say, but he couldn't hear her. "What?"

"You know, in the movies, moments like this would mean…" Another operative spoke out before getting cut off.

"A trap!" The girl screamed out. Before he knew it, Zeke came from above and landed right behind the operative. Before he could react, Zeke struck him across the head, and sent him hard into a wall. The other KND then immediately start shooting at the wolf. Dodging each blast, Zeke preys at each operative he can reach. He slashed the chest plate on one operative, grabbed another operative and threw her into two more, merciless kicked one operative in the face.

Zeke then grabbed the head of one girl operative and hoisted her up. His grip was so tight the helmet she wore started to crack. She tried to get away but it was no use. "Hehe, one kid omelet, coming right…" Before Zeke crushed her head, a chubby operative slammed his whole body into him. Zeke lost his grip of the girl but kept his footing. "Why you." he growled as he walks towards the chubby boy. But before he got a chance to strike, a large robotic hand sucker punched him in the face, sending him across the highway.

"Why don't you pick on someone _my_ size?" Zeke heard. Standing in front of the wounded KND was Dexter in his exo-suit.

Zeke grunted to himself. He then eyeballed the mechanics of Dexter suit, which was strange to him. "What is that supposed to be?"

"Hmph." Dexter mumbled with an arrogant smirk. "Feast your eyes, evil-doer, to my new and improved Dexo-Transformer 2.O. With added features so I won't be blind sighted like last time." Dexter said proudly. The arrogant smirk he showed didn't make Zeke feel any better.

"Hey, hold on." One female operative said as she limped to Dexter's side. "I'm the leader of this group and I say this is Kids Next Door's business. We don't need outsiders' help."

"Pfft." Dexter expressed before putting his exo-finger right into her face. "Listen here, little girl. I am Dexter, boy genius. And I don't take orders from a girl." His said pompously.

"What did you say!?" she yelled at him.

"Hey!" Zeke called and got their attention. "Doesn't matter who you are." Zeke told him as he gets to his feet. He then makes sure his claws were visible to both. "You're just another meat about to be shredded!" He then lunges at Dexter, slashing his claws right at Dexter's face. Another operative then quickly dragged the leader operative away. To Zeke's surprise, Dexter evaded every slash with that large exo-suit. Getting frustrated, Zeke makes one last slash before Dexter gets a right jab to his face. As Zeke was shot away, a few of the KND started cheering on Dexter's side. As he got up, Zeke couldn't help but growl at the redheaded boy. Without hesitation, he charges recklessly at Dexter, wildly swinging his arms. Dexter had no problem in grabbing Zeke's arm. He tries to attack with his other arm, but Dexter catches it in time. Before Zeke could react, an electric shock surged through his body. "Argh!" Zeke screams as he falls to his knees.

With his arms still being held, Zeke looked like he was unconscious. The KND then surrounded Zeke with blasters. "You're under arrest. You're coming with us, intruder." The leader of the pack said.

There was then a sudden smirk on Zeke's face, along with a small snicker. "What are you laughing at?" Dexter questioned him. But before he knew it, Zeke jumps and attempts to sink his teeth in Dexter. "Ah!" Thinking fast, Dexter leans back and holds Zeke back with his left exo-arm. Now with a free arm, Zeke quickly uses his right arm to rip out a handful of wires from Dexter's right exo-arm. "No!" Dexter screamed as he watches the arm fall to the floor. Now out of Dexter's grasps, Zeke jumps away from them.

"Who would have thought all those electric punishments in prison would help me out one day. That shock was barely a tickle." He said as the KND shot at him with their blasters. Again, Zeke had no problem evading them. With the other exo-arm was out of commission, Dexter's suit was lopsided and unbalanced. "Now you're mine!" He yelled as he went straight after Dexter. The KND couldn't do anything while Dexter tried guarding himself with his good arm. "Aaaah!" Zeke cried as he was about to strike. But before his claws reached Dexter's head, he gets a foot right up his jaw. "Argh!" Zeke cried as he gets launched over a yard way. "What the…" Zeke says before looking back. Thinking it was Dexter at first, he was surprised to see the small yellow boy standing before Dexter. He stood in a fighting ready position in his Xiaolin robe attire. _"It's that weirdo from before?"_ Zeke thought.

"I don't know who you are, but I cannot allow you to attack my fellow duds." The boy assured. Both Dexter, the operatives, and even Zeke looked puzzled at his statement.

"What did he just call us?" One operative asked aloud.

"Think he means dudes." Another one corrected.

"That too. Now stay far back everyone. I wouldn't want you to get more hurt then you already have." The boy told them in arrogance, which didn't go well with most of the operatives.

"Uh, this guy's kind of a douche." One operative whispered to the other.

"Yeah." The other acknowledged.

Zeke then got back up, staring down at the boy. "And what the heck are you supposed to be?" He questioned the narcissistic boy.

"I am the Xiaolin Dragon of Water, Omi. And if you do not wish a swift beating, I suggest you surrender peacefully." Omi recommended. Zeke just growled at him. But before he could say anything, Dexter steps the foot of his exo-suit right between the two. "Huh?" Omi expressed with Dexter's exo-hand right in front of him.

"Step aside, simpleton. I already had this under control." Dexter said smugly.

"Yeah, but he's not any different." One operative whispered to the other.

"I'll say." The other acknowledged.

"I admire your courage, robotboy. But I advise you stay out of this for it is too dangerous." He said snobbishly. "I wouldn't want you to save you again."

"Oooh, burn." One operative snickered.

"I have a better idea." Zeke said, before charging at the boy with his claws scraping the metal wall. "Why don't I just kill both of you right now." He threatened. But to Zeke's surprise, the boy leaps all the way to the ceiling and bounced off it. Zeke then steps to the side and evaded Omi's spinning kick. He then began swinging his claws at him. Omi had no trouble evading Zeke slashes, and was able strike him to multiple times around his body. Then when Zeke tried to kick Omi's head, Omi grabs his legs and throws Zeke's whole body into the wall. As Zeke struggled back up, he could see the small boy looked like he hasn't broken a sweat. "That the best you got?" He growled at Omi.

"Probably." Dexter assumed before attempting to punch Zeke right in the face. Zeke quickly ducked and tried to slash Dexter's face off. But to his surprised, Dexter grabs it with his other exo-arm.

"Wait, I thought I…" Zeke questioned, but got cut off.

"The very wonders on self-repair." Dexter said before giving Zeke yet another electric shock.

"Argh!" Zeke screamed, before Dexter throws him across the hallway.

Zeke heavily grunted as he slowly got up on one knee. He then sees Dexter and Omi standing just a few feet before him. "I most suggest that you would surrender. For if we are to continue, the outcome would most definitely be against your favor." Omi assured him.

"The monk is correct. The numbers aren't too good." Dexter assured as he check the status with watch.

Zeke couldn't help but growl in frustration. He then looks behind to see the same elevator the KND came out from. With a small smirk he then turned back at them. "Hmph. The day I take orders from some brats, is the day pigs fly!" Zeke yelled before he inhales a large portion of air. Before anyone could react, Zeke exhales a surprising powerful gust of wind that blows Omi and the operatives a few feet away. "Mom always said I had strong lungs."

Thanks to the weight of his exo-suit, Dexter was able to stay put. He watched as Zeke manually opened the elevator doors. "Stop, intruder!" He yelled, and then launches two rockets from his exo-arm. Zeke then jumps to the side, letting the rockets explode on the doors.

Seeing that the elevator doors were blown off, Zeke grinned. "See you later, brats." He then escapes into the elevator shaft.

"Nice going there, _genius_." The leader operative said. Dexter said nothing and just laughs uncomfortably.

-In the Command Center-

A computer operative calls to Numbuh 1. "Sir, the team we sent down has lost track of the intruder in the elevator shaft."

"Hm, then I was afraid of this." was all Numbuh 1 said. "Activate all intercoms and notify everyone."

"Are you sure, Numbuh…I mean, sir?" the operative questioned.

"Yes." Numbuh 1 ordered. "Something tells me that this won't get any better."

Seconds later, the alarm sounded around the whole treehouse. It was then the voice of a female operative spoke out, _"attention all operatives and quest. This is an emergency announcement…"_


	10. Chapter 10

-In Sector Z treehouse-

In a small private room, a Japanese man wearing a white samurai robe was sitting on the hard floor with his legs crossed, hands placed together, and eyes closed. He had a samurai sword in its sheath, on his lap. The lights were off and there were candles everywhere.

His concentration was then disturbed when an alarm sounded from the intercom. _"Attention all operatives and quest. This is an emergency announcement._ _An intruder has been sighted near Sector D." _Immediately his eyes opened. The man thenstood up with his samurai sword strapped to his waist, and marches out of the room._ "It is reported that it is a ravage wolf has vanished into the elevator shaft. And it appears to be hostile, with several operatives already being escorted to the Medic Station." _He then marches out of the room with a serious look on his face._ "All Sector Z personnel are to be on guard and stationed where they are until further notice."_ The female operative the ended the broadcast. Her voice was heard the intercom speakers that were heard throughout the entire treehouse.

It was mayhem in Sector Z. KND operatives were scattered all around, bearing 2x4 blasters. As the alarms kept going, the boy with the overly large pink nose. Ran around in a panic. "They're here! The clowns have come to destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all!" He kept screaming as hid into an air vent.

The Japanese man merely walked in the hallways as operatives kept running past him. As the alarm kept sounding, along with several operatives yelling orders, the man stayed calm.

Gwen came running around the corner and bumping into the man. "Uh, sorry." She told him.

"No, pardon me." He said with a calmly voice and then walked away.

"Gwen!" Gwen heard from afar. She then saw Max Tennyson running toward her.

"Grandpa!" Gwen said in relief.

"Where's Ben?" He asked her.

"I don't know. He ran off before the alarm." She told him.

"Well find him. It's no time for him to act solo." Max said before a hoard of operatives nearly knocked Gwen over.

"Hey, watch where your…" She started but stopped when she saw the depression in their eyes as they carried several wounded operatives. Gwen just stood there in shock when she saw some of the operatives covered in blood.

"Gwen. Come on. We need to go." Max ordered her. After she shakes it off, she and Max then ran off.

-In the Recruitment Station-

The KNDs and even the CNDs were suiting up in battle-ready attire. "Come on guys, let's go." Numbuh 60 barked at the operatives. "Some intruder scumbag thinks he can mess with us? We'll show them!" A group of operatives even cheered for his encouragement.

"Ah yeah. Finally some action." Buttercup said with excitement. She then flies in the same direction as the operatives.

"Buttercup, wait." Blossom called out but didn't slow her down. "Come on, Bubbles." She ordered before tailing Buttercup.

Still holding Dojo in her arms, Bubbles faces the Prof. "See you later, Professor."

"Wait, don't take me with you!" Dojo screamed as Bubbles followed her sisters.

"Be careful, girls." The Prof. yelled like a worried father.

Numbuh 60 then confronts him. "Hey, adult."

"Hm? You can call me Professor Utonium." Prof. told him in friendly tone.

"Yeah, sure." Numbuh 60 coldly said. "You sure those little girls of yours can do more than just destroy training mechs?"

"You don't know the Powerpuff Girls?" Prof questioned him.

"I live in Antarctica. So I don't really get that much of the outside world unless I'm with the Kids Next Door." Numbuh 60 then crossed his arms with an annoyed expression. "And even then, all I get are these bizarre stories from new recruits of giant robots, superheroes, alien invasions, and all other stupid stuff. I even hear stories about the Powerpuff Girls, but I just thought they were all bogus."

"Hmph, you kids are very fascinating. I mean just look at still compound. Remarkable." Prof. complimented. "I wasn't sure myself at first. But I assure you. My girls are more than capable to this kind of threat"

-In the Medic Station-

KND medics and nurses scampered around as injured operatives were carried in. From a private room, Numbuh 3 and 4 stuck their heads out and watched as the wounded were wheeled by them, both opposite in expressions. As Numbuh 3 looked petrified and covered her mouth with her sleeves, Numbuh 4 clenched his fist in anger.

"Don't do it." Numbuh 5 said from Numbuh 2's bed.

They both turned to her, Numbuh 4 less interested of what she has to say. "Do what?" He coldly said.

"You know what. You can't go out there." Numbuh 5 advised him.

"You're not my leader anymore, remember. I'm a solo operative now. And I can do whatever I want." He told her.

"It's too dangerous, Numbuh 4. We have to stick together." Numbuh 2 said from his bed.

"You guys don't get it do you? If we keep standing around waiting for them to come to us, we'll never beat them." He stated. But just as he left the room, Numbuh 3 tugs on his hoodie.

"Don't go." She whispered to him. What felt like an eternity between the two, lasted for a couple of seconds of them just standing there in silence. Without saying a word, Numbuh 4 just walks further away, leaving Numbuh 3 in the hallway. "Wally…" Numbuh 5 interrupted by grabbing Numbuh 3's shoulder.

"Just let him, Numbuh 3." She ordered.

"You're going to let him go?" Numbuh 2 questioned her.

"You know Numbuh 4. Once he puts his mind to something there's nothing stopping him." She stated. Numbuh 3 said nothing and kept her head down. Numbuh 5 comforted her. "Besides, it's Numbuh 4. He'll be fine."

-In an elevator shaft-

Zeke climb the walls, while the entire Sector Z was in a panic. Being a part of the ventilation system, the temperature was much colder. With his body still aching from earlier, he struggled to climb the nearly frozen pipes and ledges. "This is stupid. I am the Big Bad Wolf. I give kids nightmares, I don't run from them." He growled. "Where are those idiots anyway?"

"Right here!" Zeke heard from below. He then sees Dexter, in his exo-suit, using its jetpack function to fly towards to him. "And if you haven't noticed, I am no idiot." Dexter pompously said. Getting frustrated, Zeke growled and then notices several pipes labeled 'Water Pipe'. Cunningly smirking, he starts climbing as fast as he can. "Get back here." Dexter called out.

"Pardon me." Omi said before jumping off of Dexter's head.

"Hey!" Dexter barked.

Omi ran up the walls much faster than Dexter could catch. In no time, he reached Zeke and was ready to attack. Quickly, Zeke uses his strength to rip a pipe off the wall and unleashed a large amount of pressurized water. "Yah!" Omi screamed out as he gets swept down. Zeke quickly open all the other pipes. The water was powerful enough to even take down Dexter's suit, slamming into a couple of walls. He quickly then shoots a robed grabbling hook from his exo-arm that hooks onto a ledge. He hung there as Omi fell with the current.

"Ha. Better luck next time, you little brats." Zeke yelled, and then continued upward.

Far down the shaft, Omi finally grabs hold on to a ledge. Without saying a word, nine separate dots begin to glow on his forehead. "Tsunami Strike, water!" He screamed before spinning in mid-air. As the water around him began to spin with him, Omi shot up like a rocket. In no time, he reached Dexter and Zeke, both extremely shocked. Dexter had no time to react as he was caught in the stream. Zeke attempt to get away, but was too late. Both him and Dexter were caught in Omi's tsunami and were carried higher until they reached an open elevator door. Omi then shot all three of them out simultaneously.

While the wolf and the boy genius were on the floor coughing for air, Omi stood there in a one legged meditate position. "What the heck was that?" Zeke nagged, still catching his breath.

"I am a Xiaolin Apprentice. And my element is water." The dots on Omi's forehead then stopped glowing.

When Zeke sees the little boy standing over, he gets ready to pounce. "Why you little…huh?" Zeke expressed when he finally noticed he was completely surrounded by Kids Next Door operatives. Dozens of them, equipped with 2x4 blasters.

Frustrated, Zeke thought of nothing but growled at them. "My Master Fung once told me that the most stubborn warrior will lose more than gain." Omi told Zeke as he towered over him. "Now I'll ask you again. Surrender and expect a fair imprisonment."

Zeke stood there for a couple of seconds and took a second glance at everyone. He then attempted to strike Omi but only hit air while the operatives shot at Zeke. He then tries to escape to the elevator but was blocked by Dexter. Desperate, Zeke ran right towards the operatives, taking a couple of hits but not severe ones. He then plows through them with no remorse. When he saw an opening he took it and jumped. But Omi anticipated his moves and jumped in his way. Zeke tried to swiped him out of the way, but was unsuccessful.

"Repulse the Monkey!" Omi yelled before double punching Zeke right in his chest. Zeke fell back to the floor. "Or in your case. Repulse the Wolf."

Zeke then sees he was surrounded once more. With blasters pointed right at him, he showed no fear. "Just try it, you worthless brats. I can take whatever you got!" He taunted. A moment later, the ceiling above Zeke then suddenly collapsed on top of him. When the dust cleared, Zeke was out cold under a pile of rubble.

On top of the rubble was the boy with the large pink nose who was laughing hysterically. "I'm a spaceman!" He exclaimed before running off, leaving everyone confused.

"Uh…that was unexpected." An operative said.

"And convenient, look." Another operative said, pointing at Zeke. "We got 'em." All the rest of the operatives then cheered in success.

As Dexter's suit retracted back into a backpack, a certain blonde snuck up behind him. "Hi Dexter!" DeeDee screamed right into Dexter ear, nearly giving him a heart attack.

"DeeDee!" Dexter yelled, outraged while DeeDee giggled. "What are you doing here?"

"Look." She said before holding up Courage dressed in a pink tutu. "Isn't he cute?" Courage didn't seem cheerful in the slightest.

"No." He coldly said which made her sneer at him. "Now beat it, you walking lollipop. I got better things to do than to…" Dexter said, but was interrupted when his watch started beeping. "Yes, Computer."

"Hmph. Rude." DeeDee said to him before walking away with Courage.

"_Dexter, the unidentified transmission is coming from outside the treehouse and transmitting to your location." _Computer stated.

"Me?" Dexter questioned.

"Six feet from you to be exact." Computer specified.

"Six feet?" Dexter wondered before he looked over at Zeke. "Oh no. We got to get him out of here!" He yells, getting everyone's attention.

"Yeah, we know. We're taking him the cells. Just because you're a guest here doesn't mean you're the boss of us." An annoyed operative told him.

"No. I mean we need to get him out of the treehouse. He's been giving away his position the whole time. They could be here any…" before he could finish. Everyone heard some sort of roaring sound that shook the whole treehouse. It sounded like it was coming from outside.

"_Dexter, a space anomaly has occurred 500 yards away from the treehouse." _Computer suddenly said.

"Lovely." Dexter said unhappily. "Sound the alarm! We're about to be attacked."


	11. Chapter 11

-Inside the Command Center-

Numbuh 1 anxiously paced around, eyeing all the operatives on computers. _"How does Numbuh 362 do this every day?"_ He thought. Since the intruder, he's been on the edge lately.

"Numbuh…I mean. Supreme Commander, sir" A computer operative called out. "The intruder has just been found and captured." There was then a brief cheer among the operatives.

Numbuh 1 merely smirked a little and adjusted his sunglasses. "Good. Have him locked in a cell for questioning." The cheering then ended when there was a loud roaring sound that was heard from the outside. Everyone, except Numbuh 1, nearly lost their footing as the entire room shook. "What's going on?" He called out.

-Outside the Sector Z treehouse-

A gigantic portal opened and soon came out was a large ship. But not just any ship. It was a wooden full-rigged sailing vessel. With three tall masts and sails; baring the symbol of Disney on its flags. But instead of floating on water, it hovered in the air. Over a hundred Disney soldiers were on board; equipped with their battle armors and guns.

King Mickey stood near the steering helm on the ship, which had the name the Walt painted on the side. Instead of his king robes and crown, he wore a battle armor specifically made for him. "Captain, ready the cannons." Mickey ordered the captain of the whole ship.

"Ready the cannons!" The captain screamed out. The Walt then turned sideways and opened rows of doors that revealed the barrels of cannons. "Cannons ready, your majesty. Your orders?"

"Let's give them a warning. Shoot two cannonballs." Mickey immediately said.

"Yes, sir. Fire two cannons!" The captain screamed. Instantly, two cannons fired cannonballs at the base. But they weren't ordinary cannonballs; they were red and had some kind of yellow energy all over them. On collision, they exploded and surprisingly doing massive damage. _"His majesty, the King has given you a warning. Surrender now and pay for your crimes."_ The captain's voice was loud enough to be heard all the way to the base.

-Back inside the Command Center-

Numbuh 1 and the computer operatives just stood there and looked at the whole fleet through a large glass window. Most of the operatives looked frightened and trembled. _"Crimes?"_ Numbuh 1 thought.

An operative then approached him with cautious ease. "Um, Numbuh 1, what do we do?"

"What do we do? What do you think we'll do?" He said, getting the attention of all the operatives in the room. He then stopped looking at the fleet and looked at his fellow operatives. "Notify all operatives to battle stations. Ready the turrets and get airships out there now!" He yelled.

"Yes, sir!" The operatives acknowledged.

0o0

"_Kids Next Door, battle stations. Kids Next Door, battle stations. Kids Next Door, battle stations." _A female operative's voice repeated through the intercoms.

Down to the hallway where Zeke was captured, most of the operatives had disbanded to the hangars. Omi had already sprinted elsewhere. Several of them stayed behind and kept an eye on Zeke. He was still unconscious and was carried in the arms of one of the 2x4 mechs. "Alright, let's get this intruder to the cells." A female KND leader ordered, before she's confronted by Dexter.

"Wait." Dexter demanded. The operatives did as he said and stopped. Dexter then pressed a few buttons on his watch. It then began scanning Zeke's whole body.

"_Transmitter detected."_ Computer said from the watch. A holographic screen then showed a full body blueprint of Zeke.

"There you are." Dexter said when a red dot pinpointed behind Zeke's right ear. He then wasted no time and snatched out a small rounded device hidden behind Zeke's ear. "So this is the transmitter that was able to sneak through my jamming field. It even took Computer a while to pinpoint its location. The creator must be a genius."

Unimpressed by the device, the operatives began marching away. "Well, while you idolize at that useless thing, the Kids Next Door has work to do." The leader told him.

"Tsk, simple-minded fools. This device is everything but useless." Dexter then breaks the device in half.

0o0

"_Kids Next Door, battle stations. Kids Next Door, battle stations. Kids Next Door, battle stations." _A female operative's voice repeated through the intercoms.

Waking up from the floor, Courage's vision was still blurry as he struggled to get on his feet. He felt bruises all over his body. Still a little woozy, he looked around and saw the entire hallway demolished. The lights were busted open, wires were short circuiting, and there was a huge hole to the outside, from what looked like something had exploded from the outside.

As his vision was getting better, Courage hears moaning right next him. Courage's eyes widened when he saw DeeDee, injured, motionless, and underneath a large door that has fallen over. "Oh no." he whimpered.

0o0

"_Kids Next Door, battle stations. Kids Next Door, battle stations. Kids Next Door, battle stations." _A female operative's voice repeated through the intercoms.

The Powerpuff Girls were in an empty hallway. All three hovering off the floor, they looked through a window and eyed the ships in the sky. "So a flying pirate ship? Been there, done that." Buttercup pestered.

"Well, I can't say I haven't seen weirder." Dojo added, still held captive by Bubbles

"Alright girls, lets show these guys who they're messing with." Buttercup preparing to fly right out of the window.

"Wait!" Blossom yells, pulling Buttercup before she breaks through the window.

"Ugh, what?" Buttercup sighed in an irritated mood.

"We need a plan, Buttercup." Blossom demanded her.

"Oh, here we go. Ms. Bossy and her plans." Buttercup ridiculed. "For the last time, we don't need plans to beat up the bad guys."

"Yes we do." Blossom shot at her.

Dojo watches in disgust as the two argued with each other. "Yeesh, do these two always fight like this?" He asked, but got no answer. "What? Am I talking to myself here?" He then looked up to see Bubbles was looking in another direction. She had a blank stare on her face. "Hello? Earth to big-head here." He rudely said, but still no response. He then finally looks in the same direction and sees a portal opened just a few feet away them. "Uh, uh…girls?" He said.

"We need plans." Blossom told Buttercup, not noticing Dojo's call. "We can't just go in without knowing what we're up against."

"We're faster and stronger than anyone. When have we ever needed plans?" Buttercup shot back.

"Girls?" Dojo called again, but still nothing. Bubbles stayed silent, as Dojo tries waving for her sister's attention. He then sees two figures then began coming out of the portal. "Girls!" He immediately shrieked.

"What!?" Buttercup and Blossom yelled, already irritated with each other. Their expressions then changed when they see two creatures in front of a portal. One was a small icy blue-colored frosty koala-like creature [1], while the other was a small red, six-legged reptilian creature with a hole-like nose [2].

"Eeeee!" Bubbles screamed in glee. She barely even cared when she dropped Dojo to the floor. "They look so cute!"

"What am I? Chopped liver?" He utters, rubbing the part that hit the metal floor. Before Bubbles tried to even get closer, Blossom snatches her back.

"Hold it, Bubbles. They came from the portal. They could be dangerous." Blossom lectured her.

"Oh come on. These things?" Buttercup said, hugely skeptical.

"But they look so cute." Bubbles said while the creatures growled at them.

"Doesn't look like it. They're growling at us." Blossom tried to convince them.

"I'm with the pink on this one." Dojo added, a little frightened by them.

"Ooh, growling. Very scary." Buttercup mocked. She then floated closer to the creatures and tried placing her arm on the red ones head. "Hey there, little…" All she could say before the red creature shoots a plasma ball from its nose and into her chest. "Yaah!" she yelps as she gets sent right into the wall.

"Ha. Told ya." Blossom arrogantly said to Buttercup as she fell to the floor. Her gloating then ended when the red creature shot at them with an overwhelming amount of plasma balls. On instinct, Bubbles quickly flew down and shielded Dojo. While the girls were distracted, the frosty creature blows a miniature blizzard from its mouth. In no time, the girls and Dojo were then frozen in a large block of ice. After which, the two creatures then laughed and gave each other a hive five. Their celebration was then shortened when the ice block exploded from the inside. Shielding themselves from incoming ice debris, they're then surprised to see the Powerpuff Girls and Dojo just fine. "Ok, now I'm mad."

"Um, well. Seems like you girls have everything under control. So I'll just…" Dojo tried to ease his way away from the girls. Neither of them even paid attention to him. "Bye." He then sprints away.

0o0

"_Kids Next Door, battle stations. Kids Next Door, battle stations. Kids Next Door, battle stations." _A female operative's voice repeated through the intercoms.

In the hangars, many KND operatives prepped and boarded aircrafts. A cluster of them had already left out of the hangar. "Let's go, let's go. Get these aircrafts out there now!" One operative ordered.

"Wait, look." A female operative called out. A group of operatives then looked to see where she was pointing. It was a small portal that appeared on the wall. Besides fear, they grew curious and slowly moved closer. For a few seconds, there was nothing, until finally something popped its head out. They all then quickly backed away.

"What the?" Another operative said as a red unknown creature stepped out. It looked like a mixture of a weasel and a lizard with four volcano-like pits along its back [3]. The metal-plated floor then began to melt under its feet. It growled like a dog as smoke began coming out of its pits. The operatives then pointed their blasters at the creature. "Stop right there!" He ordered. The creature then chuckled at them before its eyes glowed bright orange. Then, without warning, the creature shoots lavaballs out of its pits. "Look out!" The operative yelled as the lava flies right over them. The creature then laughed diabolically as each of its lavaballs melted on several aircrafts.

0o0

"_Kids Next Door, battle stations. Kids Next Door, battle stations. Kids Next Door, battle stations." _A female operative's voice repeated through the intercoms.

Numbuh 363 and his team ran along the halls in a different direction from the other operatives. "Numbuh 363, shouldn't we be heading for the airships too?" The terrified pigtailed girl asked.

"I got a better idea." Numbuh 363 said. "We're going to get ourselves some of those Turbo Pills that weasel cooked up."

"But I thought they were not ready and had terrible side effects?" She questioned.

"Pfft, he's just saying that to keep them for himself." He anticipated. "Since he's in Sector Z, everything he has belongs to the Kids Next Door."

"But we can't just take his pills? Maybe we should…" She tried to convince him but was cut off.

"Hey!" He yelled turning back and sneering at her. "I'm the leader of this team, so I decide what we should do. You just keep staying out of the way and handing out the snacks, Numbuh 83." He demeaned her; which was in fact her duty in the Kids Next Door. She said nothing and just sulks her head down. Numbuh 363 then turns to the snow hat wearing kid, who just stood there with his arms crossed and yoyo in hand. "That goes for you too, Numbuh 84. Unless _you_ have something to say." Numbuh 363 urged him. Numbuh 84 said nothing or even made a single gesture. "That's what I thought." Numbuh 363 said in an arrogant tone. "Now calm down. If there even was an attack, I doubt that anyone can even get in here." Just then, a portal twice his size opened behind him without him noticing. "Huh?" He expressed when he sees the surprised look on Numbuh 83 and 84's faces. Their expressions then changed from shocked to horrified as tentacles begin coming out. "What the heck's wrong with you two?" Without saying a word, Numbuh 83 and 84 pointed just a few inches above him. Arching and eyebrow, Numbuh 363 curiously turns around to see a light blue octopus-looking creature [4] slithering out of a portal. It wasn't that much taller than him, but Numbuh 363 looked terrified. "What the…" But before he finished, the creature shot all three with pressurized water out of its hose-like tentacles.

-Back outside the Sector Z treehouse-

Mickey and the rest of his army waited patiently for a response from Sector Z. Some more anxious than others. A soldier then came running towards Mickey from behind. "Your Majesty, sir." The soldier said as he went down on one knee. Mickey turned only slightly. "The Experiments have begun their infiltrations."

**[1]-Slushy (523)**

**[2]-Splodyhead (619)**

**[3]-Yang (502)**

**[4]-Yin (501)**


	12. Chapter 12

-Outside the Sector Z treehouse-

A group of KND aircrafts swarmed at Mickey's fleet. Some were built for singles, while others carried over a dozen KND operatives readied for action. "Give 'em all you got!" An operative commanded through his headset. All aircrafts then launched missiles from their turrets.

Still at the helm, Mickey and everyone else on the ships did nothing and just stood there. Some of the soldiers still looked a little nervous as the missiles headed right for them. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Mickey assured them as the missiles were about to collide. They were then protected by an energy shield that covered all three ships. The missiles exploded on contact and did not even get close to the ships. "Fire the cannons!" Mickey ordered. Cannonballs were then fired from the ships and out through the energy shield. The aircrafts then scattered like bees and evaded the cannonballs. They then begun shooting their 2x4 weaponry, but not a single one got through the shield.

"It's working, your majesty. While their attacking us, the monsters will destroy their own base." The captain gloated.

Mickey then looks over at the treehouse. "It only just started."

-In the Commander Center-

Numbuh 1 anxiously watched the whole battle from a giant monitor. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "I can't stand this. I should be out there." Numbuh 1 said to himself.

"You can't do that. You're the Supreme Commander, sir. Your place is here." A KND guard recommended him.

"I know that. It just doesn't feel right." He was so focused on the screen; he didn't notice an operative calling him.

"Sir. Sir!" she said from behind Numbuh 1.

"Why aren't the other aircrafts out there yet?" He snapped at her.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. There's been a report of some kind of lava monster destroying everything in the hanger." She reported.

"Same thing in Section E. Something is attacking everyone." Another operative stated.

"What?" Numbuh 1 questioned. Other operatives then began announcing similar reports. Red alert signs kept flashing on their computer screens. Numbuh 1 just stood there for a couple of seconds before he looked back to the larger monitor. "Oh no. Don't tell me…" Numbuh 1 started but didn't finish.

"Wait, look!" A computer operative shouted, pointing at the exit. A portal had appeared and blocked the door. "Is that what I think it is?"

Numbuh 1 immediately took out his 2x4 handgun. "Everyone prepare for battle. We're about to be attacked." Most of the operatives did as he said and hid behind their work stations with 2x4 weapons in hand.

"Bu…but I can't fight. I'm a pacifist. That's why I'm a computer operative. And…" An operative protested before he gets pulled from behind a desk by another operative.

While everyone was ready and hid, Numbuh 1 stood there in plain sight with his blaster pointed at the portal. "Come on. Give us all you got."

-Down in the Medical Station-

The floor echoed with sirens and kids shouting. KND medics carried in already wounded operatives. With the alarm was still sounding, Numbuh 5 secured herself with a 2x4 melee weapon.

"What, now you're leaving?" Numbuh 2 told her.

"Time for Numbuh 5 to show they shouldn't mess with the Kids Next Door." She said, adjusting her hat.

"Well, if you're going, so am I." Numbuh 2 announced, getting out of his back. "Most of my equipment is still on the ship."

Numbuh 5 then grew curious when she didn't here Numbuh 3's protesting against Numbuh 2's leaving. She's then surprised to see Numbuh 3 right in her face. "Numbuh 5, what do I do?"

"Um, anything you want. We're not a team, so you don't have to follow Numbuh 1's or my orders anymore." Numbuh 5 assured her.

"But…I don't want to be alone. I don't want the team to break up." Numbuh 3 begged.

"Why? You were so happy a few minutes ago." Numbuh 2 said, adjusting his aviator hat on.

"I change my mind. I want to be part of Sector V." Numbuh 3 stated with her arms crossed.

Numbuh 5 then sighed. "I told you. There is no Sector V anymore, Numbuh 3. We all have to deal with it." Numbuh 5 told her. Numbuh 3 just stood with a pouted face. "Like Numbuh 2 said before. You can be a nurse and help out here." Numbuh 5 advised.

"Yeah, you'll be part of the medical team." Numbuh 2 added, loading some kind of soda cartridge in a 2x4 rifle.

Numbuh 3 still remained silent and kept her pouty face. Numbuh 5 then placed her hand on Numbuh 3's shoulder. "Look, Kuki. Once this whole thing is over, everything will be back to normal."

"Promise?" Numbuh 3 quietly said.

"Promise." Numbuh 5 assured her. "Alright, let's go, Numbuh 2."

"Yeah." Numbuh 2 said, following Numbuh 5 out.

Numbuh 3 just stood at the door and watched them leave. She then notices a nurse's cap by her feet. After a few seconds of just staring at it, she finally picks it up and places it on her head. "Hey, nurse!" She heard when a KND doctor confronted her.

"Uh, yeah?" Numbuh 3 answered him nervously.

"Go get a cart of utensils from the storage room. We got a few casualties on the way." He told her with little compassion.

"Uh, ok." Feeling a little terrified, Numbuh 3 did as he said and ran towards the storage room. When she reached it, she immediately grabbed a cart. Then, as she walks it out, a small portal opens inside the storage room without her noticing. In the dark small room, something dropped out of the portal. It was a small yellow hairball-like creature with a pink bow, dark blue eyes, and long scissor-like claws [1].

-In the hallways-

Numbuh 2 and 5 made haste to the hangars. "Hey, Numbuh 5. You sure it was a good idea to just leave her there."

"We don't have time for that now." She told him. "Besides, at times like this, it's better if she just stay out of the way."

"I know. But it didn't seem like she liked us just leaving her back there." Numbuh 2 criticized.

"She'll be fine." She told him. "Right now are main objective is getting to the hangar."

"You know why she's really upset, right?" Numbuh 2 questioned.

"Yeah, where the heck is…" She was interrupted when the metal floor in front of them suddenly burst from below.

Numbuh 2 and 5 quickly took cover as debris flew. Numbuh 4's unconscious body was then tossed out and landed right at their feet. "Numbuh 4!" They both screamed.

"What happened?" Numbuh 5 said, dropping to her knees and checking Numbuh 4 who was out cold.

"Numbuh 5, look." Numbuh 2 said, pointing directly at the hole in the floor. Climbing out was a large, purple, muscular, beastly creature with two bulky legs and torso, four strong arms with three fingers on each paw, short ears, hardly any neck, a round nose, and black eyes [2]. "What is that thing?"

"Baaheth Jihadi!" The creature yelled. It then pointed right at Numbuh 2. "Yuuga, fabba pujara. Baaheth Jihadi!"

"Well, whatever it is, it's talking to you." Numbuh 5 said, trying to drag Numbuh 4 away. The creature then started pounding its chest.

"What!?" Numbuh 2 flustered.

"Baaheth Jihadi!" The creature taunted, beating its fist into the floor.

"But I didn't do anything." Numbuh 2 whined. They both then heard moaning coming from Numbuh 4.

"He's awaking up. Numbuh 4." Numbuh 5 called as Numbuh 4 began opening his eyes.

"Ugh, what…what happened?" Numbuh 4 said as he came to. He immediately notices the big purple creature punching the air. "Why you, big ugly…" Numbuh 4 said as he was getting ready to charge at the creature. Numbuh 5 then quickly pulled him back down.

"Hold on. What is that thing?" Numbuh 5 questioned him.

"That big ape came out of nowhere and jumped me." Numbuh 4 ranted.

"Feeboogoo!" The creature taunted as it walked toward them.

"He kind of looks like that thing that threw me into a car." Numbuh 2 added.

"Yeah, all the better reason to beat the crud out of this thing. Yah!" Numbuh 4 then lunged at the creature with a battle cry.

"Numbuh 4, wait!" Numbuh 5 pointlessly yelled.

When Numbuh 4 tries to go for a right hook, the creature catches it with its top left paw. "Iky, toobaga." The creature then catches Numbuh 4's left hook with its top right paw. "Toobaga!" The creature yelled before it head-butts Numbuh 4.

"Gah." All Numbuh 4 could say through the pain.

"Numbuh 4!" Both Numbuh 2 and 5 yelled.

The creature then laughed mischievously as it held up Numbuh 4 by his arms. Barely conscious, Numbuh 4 just hung there. "Let him go." Numbuh 5 demanded.

"Oketaka." The creature said before throwing Numbuh 4 right at their feet. The creature then looked at them with a disgusted face. "Iky, toobaga. Yuuga isa bliznak. Harash." It barked at them. "Naga shaalthabye." The creature the rolled up into a large purple ball and rolled away from them.

"What the heck was that all about?" Numbuh 2 questioned.

"It didn't see us as a threat anymore." Numbuh 5 indicated.

"You understood it?" Numbuh 2 asked her.

"Numbuh 4 acts the same way when he beats you at wrestling." She stated. "Get Numbuh 4 to the Medical Station now."

"Where are you going?" Numbuh 2 questioned.

"I'm going after that thing." She told Numbuh 2 and grabbing his 2x4 rifle.

"You're what!?" Numbuh 2 yelled in distraught. "You saw what that thing did to Numbuh 4 and the floor."

"Which is why I'm not letting that thing hurt anyone else." She said before running off in the same direction as the creature went.

"Numbuh 5, wait!" Numbuh 2 yelled, but was too late as Numbuh 5 turned the corner. He then starts hearing Numbuh 4's moaning getting louder and louder. "Man, hope she knows what she's doing." He said to himself as he drags Numbuh 4 away.

-Inside the laboratories-

KND scientists were running for their lives as a creature chased them around. It was a large dark blue porcupine-like creature, with huge white-tipped spines on his tail, back, front legs and head, a red nose, large black eyes, and black claws [3]. As they took cover, the creature kept shooting its spikes everywhere.

I.M. Weasel hides behind a desk with several other scientists. "Hm, there seems to be some kind of liquid on the tip." Weasel said out loud, cautiously examining the needle. The other scientist were already terrified enough from his statement.

"Is it poison!?" A scientist screamed hysterically.

Another scientist then wobbled by them and then trips on the floor with a needle stuck to his arm. "Duuuh…I can see my house from here." He dopily said with his face planted right to the floor.

Weasel then looked around and examined other pierced scientists. Some were still standing, but seemed strange. From what were once smart KND scientist acted like goofy idiots. They either spoke in gibberish or said statements that had nothing to do with the situation.

"No. It appears to be a toxin that causes the victims to act…stupid." Weasel stated. "Some sort of goofy drug. Fascinating."

"It's making us stupid!?" The same hysterical scientist said. "We got to get out of here!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that?" Weasel told him.

"What? Why?" Another scientist questioned.

"This creature was transported here through the same portal as our enemy. Right after the enemy shoots warning shots at the base, correct?" Weasel asked rhetorically. "Which means this is a sneak attack deployed everywhere."

The scientist on the floor then rolled over on his back with a goofy expression. "Duuuh…hi, Doggy." He said, waving upward. Weasel and the other scientist then looked to see the porcupine creature stood on a desk and growled at each and every one of them.

"Perhaps we should save this conversation for later." Weasel said before everyone runs away as the creature shoots its needles at them.

-Down in another section-

The Xiaolin monks Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko were running in the hallways as the alarm kept ringing from the intercoms. "Man, where the heck is that little cheeseball." Raimundo said, from behind the two.

"Well, if we know Omi. Him and Dojo headed off to that flying pirate ship." Clay accused, running the middle.

"Nah, I don't think so." Kimiko enlightened, leading them both.

"Oh yeah? What makes _you_ so sure?" Raimundo asked her.

"Cause he's right there." She told him as she pointed in front of them. Omi was at the end of the hallway crouched down looking under a vending machine. "Omi!" Kimiko called out.

Surprised, Omi quickly turned to them with a nervous expression. "Oh, Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo. Hello. Good evening." He said with sweat sliding down his round head. He gave them a huge grin as they approached him.

"We've been looking all over for you." Kimiko said.

"What the heck were you doing anyway? We're under attack." Raimundo interrogated.

"Me? Um…I was…stretching." Omi said while fiddling with his fingers. "Yes, that is it. I was stretching and getting ready for a most important battle." Omi prevaricated.

"Well, I think that's enough stretching around. Where's Dojo? We need the Shen Gong Wu." Clay told him.

"Dojo?" Omi said, fiddling with his fingers again. "Uh, well he's somewhere around here. He could here or he could be…" Just as Omi was about to finish, Dojo slithers right behind him.

"Hey guys, you wouldn't believe…" Before he could continue, Omi snatches Dojo in his hands and showed him to the others.

"Right here! See? Here he is! Nowhere else but here. I did not lose him." Omi quickly said with a cheeky grin. Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo just stood there without saying word for couple of seconds.

"Riiiight." Raimundo broke the silence. "Well, anyway. Dojo, where'd you hide the Shen Gong Wu?"

"First. Will you let me go!" Dojo screamed as he squeezed out of Omi's grasp. "I was already suffocated by that powdered poof. Now, where you may ask. I'll have you know I hid them in a very secret, protected, and most _valuable _place_._"

"Well?" Raimundo said, losing her patience.

"They're right…h…h…h…" Dojo stopped in mid-sentence with a shocked/traumatized/dumbfounded expression.

"Dojo?" Kimiko asked, but got no response. Dojo just continued to repeat the 'h' sounds.

"Um, perhaps he is talking about that?" Omi said, pointing towards behind the three. They all turn to see a portal just a few feet from them.

"What the…" Before Raimundo could finish, something came out and immediately charged at them. It a large tan mammoth-like creature with a big round green nose instead of trunk, tusks as large as the entire front of its body, four fat legs with external toes, a big hump forehead, and two tiny little antennas [4].

"Look out!" Kimiko screamed as the all dodged out of the way as the oversized creature battered right into the vending machine and into the wall. It didn't come for them caused as much damage as possible.

"Woo wee! Look at the size on that critter." Clay exclaimed as the creature backed out of the metal wall and drew its attention to the monks.

"I don't think that's a cow, dude." Raimundo told him, keeping his distance.

"And neither are they." Kimiko said when two more creatures came out of the portal. One was a three feet tall purple wombat-like creature with long blade-like claws and a sharp bladed neck [5]; the other, a small yellow pterosaur-like creature with a baseball bat-like tail [6]. "Aw, they look so cute." She said, before the pterosaur creature picked up a piece of shrapnel and slugged it with its tail. The shrapnel flew surprisingly fast and nearly struck Omi and Dojo. The purple creature then began rapidly spinning its blades with only its head staying stationary. "Um, nevermind."

-In the KND Cafeteria-

Operatives tried their best to take down a small round orange armadillo/bulldog-like creature with thick legs, sharp teeth, and a short tail [7]. Being constantly shot at by blasters, the creature paid them no attention and kept eating any metal it could find; chairs, tables, the floor. The more it ate, the larger it became.

"What the heck is this thing?" One operative said.

"I don't know but just keep blasting." Another operative ordered as a hoard of them kept on blasting. When it got to the size of an elephant, the creature turned it's attentions on the operatives, now with vengeance. "Uh, oh." The operative said before they all ran away.

"Hey!" The creature heard before a tray of food is thrown at its head. It turned around and saw Ben Tennyson standing there. With his arms crossed been looked at the creature with a smirk on his face. "Why don't you try messing with a real hero?" He then began tinkering with the unusual device on his left wrist. After he presses down on it, his body then transformed into something else. He turned to a hulking, broad-shouldered creature covered in yellow armor plating on its back, shoulders and the backs of his arms. He was mostly white with black on his upper half. "Cannonbolt? I wanted Fourarms." Ben said with a much deeper voice. "Well, could have worse." He then rolls back into a ball and starts accelerating towards the creature. Before the creature could even react, Ben hops and smashes right into its face. It was enough force to send the creature right into the kitchen area.

"Whoa." An operative expressed.

Ben then turns towards the shocked operatives. "Yeah, never mess with a hero." He taunted, holding his arms up.

"More like _zero_." One operative insulted him.

"Yeah. You pushed it right into the kitchen and destroyed it." Another added.

"Hey, if it wasn't for me, you guys would have been toast." Ben told them. Their expressions then went from enraged to scared. "What's wrong with you guys?" The all then pointed above his head at the same time. Ben turned to see the creature standing over him. "Uh, oh." While the operatives ran off, Ben quickly rolls up into a ball before the creature scoops up Ben in his mouth and starts chewing.

"Ah! He's done for." One operative yelled.

"Hm?" The creature expressed before it spits Ben out. "Blugh." It said in disgust.

Slamming into a wall, Ben rolled up out of his sphere form. "Ugh, eeew." He said with drool all over him. "Alright, no more Mr. Nice Cannonbolt."

-Near the Generator Room-

KND operatives could barely keep their footing as they slipped on the slime from a large green slimy slug-like creature that did nothing but sprayed more slime [8]. Operatives that got close tried to catch it, but their hands couldn't get a good hold from its oily skin.

One operative then tried shooting a baseball from a 2x4 launcher at the slimy creature, but it just slipped off. "This is ridiculous. We can't even shoot it, let alone touch it." He shouted at another operative.

"Don't worry. I got this." Gwen Tennyson said as she walks passed them. She looked calm and secured while she held a small book. The creature takes notices as she stood on a sliminess floor. Taking a deep breath, she directly at the creature. "Sinnyu Invisibiss." She spoke, extending her glowing blue hand at the creature. A blue energy orb then surrounded the slug creature and lifted it up off the floor. "Yes!" Gwen cheered, pumping her fist. "Ha, knew the meditation would pay off." The creature was unable to do anything except drown itself in its own slime.

"Whoa. Are you a witch?" One astonished operative asked who eyed Gwen's attire. She wore a black jumpsuit, gloves, purple sash around her waist, and a black and purple Mardi Gras cat mask.

"Hm, I prefer the term 'hero'." Gwen corrected him. She then poses with her hands to hips. "Call me, Lucky Girl."

Several of the operatives looked amazed. "Man, I'm so buying her card." One operative whispered to another.

"Now, what to do with this thing." She said, examining the slug creature. Suddenly, the lights up above started to flicker and then consecutively shattered. "What's going on?"

A yellow electrical streak then came out from one of the wall sockets and went straight for the other creature. With a surge of electricity, it busted the blue orb in few seconds. As the slug creature splatted on the floor, the electric streak landed on the wall and showed itself. It looked similar to Stitch, but had a slimmer body, light yellow fur, oval-shaped head, and two long forked antennas coming from between its eyes [9]. "Goobaja." It said to the slug creature before they both made a run for it.

"They're getting away!" One operative yelled. Both Gwen and other operatives quickly went after them.

-In the Inventory Storerooms-

KND technicians were having trouble with their own equipment as they started floated and moved on their own. "I didn't sign up for something like this, man." One technician said as a floating power drill cornered two of them.

"Who knew a treehouse in the sky could be haunted." Another said as the drill got closer and closer as the blade kept spinning. Then, out of nowhere, the Japanese man jumped in and unsheathed his sword. Before the drill could do anything, the man slices it in half.

"I think I wet myself." A petrified operative quietly said.

"Gee, thanks." The other said. "If you didn't show up we would have been…"

"Shhh." The Japanese man shushed him. He then aimed his sword at the pieces of the drill on the floor. "I know you're there, demon. Show yourself." He ordered, which concerns the operatives a little. Then, to their surprised, something phased out of the pieces. It was a green ghost-like creature with short arms, a large conehead a koala-like face, and long rabbit-like ears [10]. It floated in the as it laughed at them with its squeaky voice.

"I knew it, it is a ghost." One of the operatives panicked. Still laughing, the creature flies over and phases through a large crate. Soon, the crate was turned to pieces as a KND mecha busted through with no driver inside.

Both operatives then ran away as the mecha charged at the Japanese man. He jumped, dodging the mecha's arm slamming and destroying the floor. In mid-air, the man manages to cut off one arm. The mecha attempted to strike once more, but the man cuts the other arm and both legs off, making the whole thing collapse to the floor. The man then stood over it with his sword aimed right at it. "Do you surrender?" He got no answer but the same squeaky laugh from before. When the mecha's missile hatches suddenly opened, the man jumped in the air before hoards of missiles were shot out. As they came at him, the man sliced every single one before they exploded. He then watched the ghost creature fly out of the mecha and through the walls as it kept on laughing. The man didn't even hesitate as he went after it.

-In the more restricted section-

The whole hallway was cleared of KND guards as Mandy walked with Grim right behind her. They then stopped when a portal opened and came out another creature. It looked like a small gray dinosaur-like creature with a hammer-like head [11]. "What is dat thing?" Grim asked.

"Isn't it obvious? The people from the other world are sending in their demolition team to do most of the work for them. Sending in the pawns first is usual expected in warfare." Mandy explained. The creature then charged right at her. "Take care of it." She said before Grim took out a long scythe and sliced through the air.

He opened a rip-like portal and released two black fiery, monstrous looking dogs with glowing red eyes. They easily scare the hammer creature enough for it to run in the opposite direction. "Go get 'em." Grim ordered right before the dogs went after the creature.

"Since when do you have hellhounds?" Mandy curiously asked.

"The big guy owes me one." Grim answered her. "Now how far is this place? I may have been around for thousands of years, but dat doesn't mean I have more patience."

"It's right here." Mandy told him as she walks up to a heavily locked door labeled 'KND C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E.' "Let's get started."

**[1]-****Clip (177)**

**[2]-Kixx (601)**

**[3]-Spike (319)**

**[4]-Butter (227)**

**[5]-Deforestator (515)**

**[6]-Slugger (608)**

**[7]-Tank (586)**

**[8]-Slimy (390)**

**[9]-Sparky (221)**

**[10]-Phantasmo (375)**

**[11]-Hammerface (033)**


	13. Chapter 13

-Three hours earlier in the Disney Grand Hall-

"We're going to the other dimension, and set out a full frontal attack." King Mickey bluntly said. Every indivsuals in the Grand Hall were surprised, but also had mixed feelings between them. Both Goofy and Donald, who were right at Mickey's sides, looked at him as if he's lost his mind.

"What? We're attacking now? When?" Donald questioned him.

"As soon as The Walt is ready for launch." He told him with an emotionless response.

"The Walt? My uncle says it's not ready for battle." Donald enlightened him.

"And wasn't your plan to send out small groups? So we can find out how strong the enemy is." Goofy asked.

"We've waited long enough." Mickey told him. "In a few hours, the ships should be ready for departure. We will fight them with all our forces." King Mickey told everyone in the Grand Hall.

"Ah, yes!" Lieutenant Max exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. Took him a couple of seconds to realize several of the soldiers around him stared and snickered at him. Embarrassed, he tried hiding his face with his cheeks blushing.

"Yeah, nice one there, pup." Lieutenant Mortimer spitefully said out loud.

The Captain of the Guard looked at his son and saw nothing but his son. He even sees several soldiers that looked like they were still in their teens. "Um, not too sure about this." Goofy told Mickey.

"Goofy, I've seen Max train with his sword myself. He's ready." Mickey assured him.

"But it's not just Max. Most of these soldiers just got out of the academy. None of them are ready for something like this." Goofy told him.

"Mickey, he's right." Archduke Donald joined in. "You can't just send them out into battle now."

"They won't have to." Mickey told them. "We have our secret weapons."

Goofy then seemed confused and scratched his head. "Huh? Secret weapons."

"Him." Mickey then pointed out into the crowd. Everyone stepped out of the way from his direction until only Stitch was sitting there. Not even paying attention, Stitch picked his nose with his tongue. "Stitch." Mickey called out.

"Huh?" Stitch uttered before putting his tongue back in his mouth.

"The 'cousin's you came with are like you, right?" Mickey questioned.

"Ih, cousins." Stitch acknowledged. "Ohana." He said in a cheery tone.

Mortimer then comes from behind and smacks him on the head with his hat. "How bout speaking English, runt. That's the king you're talking to after all." He told him with a haughty expression while superiorly standing over him. Enraged, Stitch lunged at him. "Aah!" Mortimer screamed as Stitch tackled him to the floor. Stitch doesn't stop and starts chewing on Mortimer's very expensive wool jacket. "Get this thing off me!" He ordered. Max tried his best to hide his snickering. A few guards and soldiers then attempted to sedate Stitch, but failed as he tosses them away.

"You still want his help?" Donald whispered to Mickey.

"Yes. He's perfect." Mickey said. When he holds out his right hand, it began to glow a purplish color. Right before Stitch could pounce on Mortimer once more, he gets stopped in mid-air, with the color purple outlining his whole body. "Now's not the time fight each other." Mickey called out to everyone. Mortimer just led on the floor in devastation for his shredded jacket. When a guard offers to help him up, Mortimer shuns him and gets up on his own. Mickey levitates Stitch closer to him. "Stitch, I have a job for you and the others like you."

"Cousins." Stitch told him.

"Uh yes, you and your cousins can help win this war for us." Mickey told him.

"Gaba?" Stitch wondered.

"You'll be transported directly into enemy's base." Mickey asserted.

"What?" Donald and Goofy expressed.

"All you have to do is what you were created for." Mickey told him. "Destroy everything, no matter who's in your way."

"Meega Kweesta?" Stitch then got an excited grin on his face as Mickey places him back on the floor. "Alright!" He cheered, jumping and pumping his fist in the air. He then stopped for a moment when a thought then came to him.

"_Promise you won't try to hurt anyone." _He heard Lilo's voice in his head.

"Well? Will you do it?" Mickey asked. "Will you help save the kingdom?"

Stitch just stood there in deep thought, until he shakes his head. "Ih." He told the King, nodding his head to him.

"Good. Then get your cousins ready at Ludwig's laboratory. He'll take care of the rest." Mickey ordered. Stitch nodded his head once more before putting both his feet in his mouth and rolling away like a ball. "Everyone else, prepare for battle. We're going to end this war today."

Most of the soldiers then hailed as they ran out. Before he left, Max looked at the disappointment in his father's face. He quickly brushed it off and left with everyone else. As Kim left, she glanced over to the criminals with the same sneered expressions. She merely rolled eyes before turning away.

"Ahem." MonkeyFist uttered loudly, getting the attention of Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. While guards were still around him and his wrist and ankles were still shackled, MonkeyFist took the time to give Mickey a few small claps. "That's a nice plan and all, but what about us?"

"Yeah, where's mi gold you promised?" Duff nagged. When Mickey then waves his glowing blue hand, the chains on the wrists and ankles broke off.

"You're all free." He told them, which made questioning expressions from Goofy and Donald. "_After_ all of this is over. And you're coming along for back up."

"Fine, let's get this over with." Shego snobbishly said, rubbing her wrist and stretching his arms.

"Guards, take them to the Walt and keep them there for departure." Mickey ordered.

"Yes, your majesty." One guard acknowledged.

As the guards escorted the criminals away, Donald and Goofy stayed with Mickey, neither of them happy of the situation. "Don't worry Goofy. I'll make sure Max is safe." Mickey said without even looking at them.

"Wait. You're not letting Goofy come?" Donald questioned.

"No. You two stay here and look after the kingdom." Mickey demanded.

"But he's the Captain of the Guard. And I'm the Archduke. We should both be out there." Donald recommended.

"There's no point for all three of us to all go into the front lines." Mickey persuaded them.

"But why are _you_ going?" Donald questioned him.

"I'm the king. And as king I have to be there for our kingdom's victory." He then puts his hand on Donald's shoulder. "Besides, I'm sure Daisy would want you to see her off." Donald was about to retaliate, but just gave up. "Don't worry, you two. Everything will be fine."

-Three hours later in the Sector Z treehouse-

Stitch's 'cousins' caused as much damage as possible in the Sector Z treehouse. KND operatives barricaded themselves with tables in a hallway and shot at a group of 'cousin's trying to charge their way through. "Keep it up! These things won't get through!" Said by one of the leader operatives. A small red dragon-like 'cousin' with small bat-like wings, a reptilian head with thin pointed ears, thin body, and black eyes [1] then flew over the barricade and blasted a ball of blue energy from its snout. The energy then made the barricade of tables melt instantly. "Uh oh." The same operative uttered before a small, blue, lemur-like 'cousin' with four arms and a megaphone-like antenna on his head [2] stands right in front of them. It then unleashes a powerful shockwave that blew all the operatives away. In celebration, the lemur 'cousin' then hops on its striped tail and blew small honks while other 'cousin' passed by it.

"Ow, my ears hurt." A girl operative whined.

"_Ow my ears hurt. Ears hurt. My. My. My. Ears hurt. Ow."_ The operative heard her own voice sung by a bright orange koala-like 'cousin' with a wide mouth, a big round purple nose, black eyes, and big round ears resembling speakers [3]. It stood there near the operative with a constant smile. _"My. Ow. Ears. Ow. Hurt. Ow."_

"No! Stay back!" Another operative yelled as he crawled away from a dark brown blob-like 'cousin' with black eyes and two gooey arms and antennas [4]. "Aah!" The operative cried as the 'cousin' smothered all over him. After it was done, the 'cousin' moved on and left a trail of itself all over the operative. The operative then sat up with no harm to him. Curiously, he licked some of the goo on his hand. "Chocolate?"

"_Chocolate? Cho, cho, cho. Chocolate? Chocolate? Ow. Ears. Hurt." _The koala 'cousin' repeated once more from its ears and mouth._ "Stay back! Chocolate? Ow."_

"Get away!" A girl operative cried. She was corned into a wall by a large grey bulldog with a spike collar, and glowing olive-green eyes and. "I hate dogs." She said with fear in her eyes. The dog kept on growling with drool in its mouth.

"Hey, get away from my little sister." An older operative demanded, before shooting at it with a gumball-launching sub-machine gun. **G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. **'_**G**__umball __**U**__tilizing __**M**__echanism __**Z**__ings __**O**__verabundance __**O**__f __**K**__andy __**A**__round'_ The dog then turned to him with a hissing voice. Then in a second, it morphed from a dog to an old lady wearing a night gown and with the same glowing olive-green eyes. "Grandma?"

"Billy, aren't you going to give granny a good night kiss?" The old lady questioned him as she moved closer with her wrinkly lips puckering.

"No. No way man!" The operative yelled as he coward away.

"_No. No. No. No. No. No. No way! Ow. Chocolate? Ow. Man! Chocolate?"_ The koala 'cousin' repeated again, putting more rhythm into it each time. "_My ears hurt. Ow. Chocolate?"_

"Back up! We need back up here now!" The leader operative screamed into a radio headset before he gets a whipped cream pie thrown into his face by an orange and tan 'cousin' with a white face, a wide mouth, red nose, black eyes, yellow-tipped antennas, and a blow-horn for a tail [5]. It silently laughed at him while honking from its tail.

-In another hallway-

A group of operatives carried Zeke and escorted him the Holding Cells. Unconscious, he was carried by one of the KND mechas. _"Back up! We need back up here now!"_ The operatives heard from their radio headsets. After that, they could vaguely hear loud explosions coming from around the treehouse.

"You guys heard that? We're under attack." One operative panicked.

"Let's just hurry and get this intruder in his cell." The girl leader ordered. Just when they were about to reach the holding cells, another of Stitch's 'cousins' appeared and blocked their path. It looked like a small gray sheep that stood on its hind legs [6]. "What is that?" The operative asked before the 'cousin' began prancing towards them. "Stop!" She demanded while she and the other operatives aimed there 2x4 weapons at it.

"Baaaa." The sheep 'cousin' bleated at them. All operatives then felt drowsy and immediately fell asleep on the floor. The operative controlling KND mecha even lost consciousness and dropped Zeke on his head. The 'cousin' then prances away.

"Gugh, ugh." Zeke grumbled as he started waking up. "What…the…ow, why does my head hurt?" He grumbles when he felt the bump on his head. When his vision became more focused and he noticed all the sleeping operatives, he quickly stood up. "What's going on here?"

-In another hallway-

While mayhem was going around all over, one last portal opened in an empty hallway. Stitch dropped in with his two other arms, antennas, and spikes already sprouted out. He was already on guard and ready for battle but saw no one. That was until he heard squealing from afar. The hammer-headed 'cousin' running for his life "Cousin." He said before the 'cousin' runs passed him. "Gaba? Hammerface?" Stitch uttered as the 'cousin' known as Hammerface ran off, screaming in terror as two hellhounds came running after him. But just after the first hellhound ran past him, Stitch immediately took action. On one punch, he knocks a hellhound into the wall. The other hellhound then drew its attention towards Stitch and lunged at him. He easily handled them both with all their attempts to sink their teeth in. Stitch was then surprised when punches through one of them and sees nothing but a hallow shell. The hellhound didn't even notice when it lunged at Stitch once again. This time, without pushing them away, Stitch uses all his strength and rips them apart with ease. The pieces hit the floor before evaporating into nothing. After he was done, he retracted his two other arms, antennas, and spikes back into his body. Hammerface then comes out of hiding and approaches him. "Ok?" Stitch kindly asked.

Hammerface then nodded his head to him. "Ih."

"Maytr!" The both heard before the big four-armed 'cousin' drops in on them.

"Aloha, cousin." Stitch innocently greeted.

-Inside the Command Center-

Two unknown 'cousins' managed to infiltrate and wreak havoc in the room. One was a small dark purple 'cousin' with a slim body, two eyes on two stocks, three short legs and six spiky mace-like tentacles that shot out like rockets [7]. It threshed through computers and equipment all over the place. The other was an orange dog-like 'cousin' with small black eyes, big mouth, and droopy ears and a large black oval-shaped stone on its forehead [8]. It shot a heat ray from the stone, burning and melting whatever it could see.

Both caused as much mayhem as possible with some operatives taking cover or running away while others retaliated. The purple 'cousin' easily beats through them, swatting them like flies. Numbuh 1, of course, aggressively attacked. He ran towards the 'cousin' with a 2x4 melee weapon. **S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.** _'__**S**__olid __**P**__ine __**L**__oaded __**A**__rtillery __**N**__icely __**K**__icks __**E**__nemy __**R**__ear__**'**_ The 'cousin' saw him and tried pushing him away with its arms. Moving fast, Numbuh 1 evaded all six of the mace-tipped tentacles. When he got close enough, he aimed the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. right at the 'cousin's' eyes. Before it reacted, the plank wood smacked the 'cousin's' eyes and face, enough to knock it to the floor.

The S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. the got shot and scorched by the orange 'cousin's' heat ray. Numbuh 1 quickly evaded another incoming heat ray and took cover behind a desk with other operatives. One of the computer operatives then throws some kind of lemon strapped to a 2x4 explosive at the orange 'cousin'. **L.E.M.O.N.A.D.E. **_**'L**__emony __**E**__xplosive __**M**__akes __**O**__utstanding __**N**__oise __**A**__nd __**D**__ouses __**E**__nemies__**'**_ But before it could even get close, the 'cousin' completely burns it to ashes. "Aw man. It's too fast."

"Hey, Numbuh 1." An operative spoke while he approached Numbuh 1. "You're gonna wanna here this." He then hands over a 2x4 radio headset to Numbuh 1.

"_Back up! We need back up here now!"_ Numbuh 1 hears from the headset.

Getting impatient, the 'cousin' then focuses its heat ray into a laser and slowly cuts through the desk they were all hiding behind. "Alright. That's it." Numbuh 1 said to himself. "Hand me one of those." Numbuh 1 demanded before he was handed a L.E.M.O.N.A.D.E. by the same computer operative. "When I give the word fire all of your weapons at it." Numbuh 1 ordered them before they nodded. He then started sprinting around the room while dodging the 'cousin's' rays. Once he got it to turn a 90 degree angle, Numbuh 1 screamed "Now!" The hoard of operatives then began shooting their weapons at the 'cousin'. The 'cousin' cringed first, taking a few shots before retaliating. The operatives quickly ducked back down from the incoming rays. "Hey!" Numbuh 1 called to get its attention. He held out a 2x4 weapon that had a blender full of ice connected to a thermos. **F.R.A.P.P.E.** **'**_**F**__reeze __**R**__ay __**A**__lways __**P**__aralyses __**P**__otential __**E**__nemies__**'**_"Freeze. Just as he shoots a freeze ray, the 'cousin' focuses its ray into a laser.

Both beams were equal at first, but the 'cousin's' heat was greater and was able to best Numbuh 1's F.R.A.P.P.E. It smiled at first before looking down to see a L.E.M.O.N.A.D.E. ticking right next to its feet. It then detonates, releasing a creamy lemon-flavored sludge. "Ugh, iky." The 'cousin' uttered before getting frozen by Numbuh 1.

"Alright, it's clear!" He called out. From all around, operatives came out from their hiding spots. "Status report." Numbuh 1 demanded.

"We have several wounded, but nothing serious." One operative spoke.

"The room's a mess, but the Computermabob 2 is still operational." A computer operative said as he checked a computer screen.

Without anyone noticing, the purple 'cousin' begins waking up. "Good. Notify all operatives in the air that the treehouse has been infiltrated." Numbuh 1 ordered as the purple 'cousin' gets itself up. "I want a few of you to stay here and have every section report their situation." Once it sees Numbuh 1 with his back turned, it launches one of its arms right at his head. "And stay on guard over these two things. I don't want anything to…"

"Look out!" One operative screamed before catching the mace with his bare hand only inches from Numbuh 1's head. Numbuh 1 then turns and immediately freezes the 'cousin' in solid ice.

This operative was different from the rest. He kept most of his face hidden along with sunglasses. After dropping the mace, he adjusted his sunglasses to make sure his eyes were covered. "That's some grip you have." Numbuh 1 acknowledged his savior. "I saw one of those maces go through the wall, and you caught it with one hand."

"Yeah, that was awesome." Another operative added.

"Just doing my job, sir" The operative said with a soothing, yet impassive voice. "If you excuse me." He then walks away to the exit, keeping his head and leaving everyone puzzled.

"Um, that guy's kind of weird." A girl operative stated.

"But he's not wrong." Numbuh 1 told her. "Gear up! We're going on the offensive. We'll show these freaks what kind kids we are." He encouraged before they all hailed in a battle cry.

-In another hallway-

Numbuh 5 quietly snuck around and kept to the shadows. She carried therifle__she took from Numbuh 2.** T.H.U.M.P.E.R.**_** 'T**__eddy __**H**__urling __**U**__ltra __**M**__icrowave __**P**__owered __**E**__jection __**R**__ifle__**' **_stocked with four stuffed teddy bears. "Now where did that thing go?" she asked herself.

"Meega Nala Kweesta!" She heard from a familiar voice. "Baaheth Jihadi!"

"Naga!" She heard from another voice around the corner. She quickly leaned up against the wall and cautiously stuck her head out. There she saw Stitch with Hammerface and the four-armed 'cousin'. She immediately recognizes the big purple 'cousin' from before.

"Great, now that thing from San Francisco is here too." Numbuh 5 complained, securing her rifle.

She watched as Stitch nags at his cousins in another language. "Lilo. Said. No. Hurting." He struggled to say in English.

"It can speak English. Time for one of Numbuh 5's spy gear." Numbuh 5 whispered to herself before taking out a 2x4 watch from her hat. **S.L.O.W.T.E.P.**_** 'S**__py __**L**__ooking __**O**__perating __**W**__atch __**T**__aping and __**E**__avesdrops __**P**__eople__**'**_She then holds it out toward them and presses the only button. For a few seconds, she just hid there and recorded Stitch and his 'cousin' bickered at each other. Sometimes in English, other times in their language. "This doesn't make any sense." She whispers to herself.

"Ahem." Numbuh 5 suddenly heard. She was taken off guard when she sees one of the 'cousins' standing right in front of her. It was a 'cousin' that looked similar to Stitch. It was a pink shapely feminine 'cousin' with two long tendril-like violet-tipped antennas that are about half its body height, long violet-tipped ears, small eyelashes, white V-shaped symbol on its chest, pink fingernails and toe nails, and big black eyes [9]. "Batookah." It said in a female voice. Numbuh 5 aims the T.H.U.M.P.E.R. at it and launched a teddy bear at surprising speed. The 'cousin' easily dodges, and before Numbuh 5 could launch another, the 'cousin' swipes it away.

"Gaba?" Stitch uttered before Numbuh 5 gets thrown to their feet. He then sees the pink 'cousin' walking towards them. "Aw, Angel." Stitch said in relief.

"Batookah, boojiboo." The 'cousin' known as Angel seductively said to him.

Numbuh 5 quickly hid the S.L.O.W.T.E.P. in her hat before the purple 'cousin' hoisted her up. "Jaba ramid nye hassin, saari!" The 'cousin' snarled as it held her by her arms.

"Kixx, naga!" Stitch demanded, but the 'cousin' called Kixx didn't listen. Numbuh 5 tried struggling as hard as she can but failed. To her surprise, she was saved when Stitch body slams into Kixx's chest and launches him across the hall. When Numbuh 5 was freed, she immediately, but neither Stitch or his 'cousins' stopped her. The now enraged Kixx got up and charged at Stitch and punched him into a wall. Hammerface and Angel stayed out of the way as Stitch sprouted his extra arms and wrestled around with Kixx.

"Boojiboo." Angel expressed in a worried tone.

Stitch jumped and rolled away from Kixx's punches until he finally managed to grab one of his arms and pin Kixx down. "Hammerface." Stitch called. From around the corner, Numbuh 5 kept filming with her S.L.O.W.T.E.P. as Hammerface helped Stitch keep Kixx pinned. "Angel." Stitch called again.

Angel then ran right to Kixx's face. "A-koo dite mutia-la no taga, nah toom onta tagito teemicha tooca." Angel sung in a soothing voice. He struggled at first but soon came memorized by her voice. The once irate Kixx then got up in calmly manner.

"Lilo. Said. No. Hurting." Stitch demanded with his face right into Kixx's.

Kixx grumbled at first but the answered him. "Oketaka."

"Ok, goobaja." Stitch ordered to all of them.

Once they were gone, Numbuh 5 came out of hiding. Slightly traumatized, she rubbed part of her arm that was held by Kixx. "Man, what the heck is going on?" She takes out her S.L.O.W.T.E.P. and just stares at it in deep thought. "Hmm, looks like it's time for Numbuh 5 to get more…insightful."

-In the Medical Station-

The loudest and wimpiest scream came from a boy medic. He and several others ran as they were preyed on by one of Stitch's 'cousins'; the hairball-like creature. One medic then tripped, giving the 'cousin' its opening. It pounced right on the medic's head and started cutting his hair. The boy got up and screamed as the 'cousin' snips his hair off until there was one strand left. "Aah! My mom's going to kill me!" The medic shrieked. The 'cousin' did the same thing to two more operatives.

"Ew." A girl nurse uttered from under a table as the 'cousin' ate the hair like spaghetti from its claws. The second it saw the operative's long blonde hair, it moved a bit closer to her. "No, not my beautiful hair." she begged. "Stay away!" Once the 'cousin' lunged at the operative, Numbuh 3 shoots it with a pistol-like mustard bottle. **M.U.S.K.E.T. **_**'M**__ustard__** U**__sing__** S**__idearm __**K**__icks__** E**__nemy __**T**__ail__**'**_

"You go away, you meanie." Numbuh 3 demanded. The hairball 'cousin' looked disgusted and irritated with mustard all over its fur. It said nothing but instead leaped away and shook what little mustard it could shake off. Numbuh 3 sighed in relief before the same vulgar medic from before approaches her.

"Yes, yes, yes. That was very helpful." He snobbishly told her. "Now go get me a glass of water. My throat's dry from all the screaming."

Numbuh 3 didn't respond but just grumbled at him. She then sees Numbuh 4 being carried in by Numbuh 2 at the entrance. "Numbuh 4!" She shrieked before running towards them, knocking the medic out of her way. "What happened?" She asked while examining Numbuh 4; wounded and unconscious.

"Some kind of monster attacked him and he's pretty beat up." Numbuh 2 explained. "We should try to wake him up in a calm and safe…"

"NUMBUH 4! WAKE UP!" Numbuh 3 screamed right in Numbuh 4's face while jerking his body back and forth.

"Uuuh, nevermind." Numbuh 2 told her.

"Gugh, what?" Numbuh 4 uttered as he came to. "Kuki?"

"Yay!" Numbuh 3 expressed when she wrapped her arms around his next, mostly choking him.

"Hey, Numbuh 4. You alright?" Numbuh 2 asked him.

Numbuh 4 then quickly pushed Numbuh 3 off him for air. "I'm fine. Now where the heck is that ape thing?" He said while trying to pick himself up.

"Um…well…" Numbuh 2 nervously said. "Numbuh 5 kind of…went after it."

"What!?" Numbuh 4 yelled.

"She didn't want anyone else to get hurt by that thing." Numbuh 2 told him before Numbuh 4 tugs on his shirt.

"And you just let her go by herself?" Numbuh nagged at him while using him to keep his balance. "It attacked me first. It was mine to beat up."

"Heeey? Did this thing have claws and big blue eyes and a pretty pink bow?" Numbuh 3 questioned with puzzled look on her face.

"Uh, no? Why would it…AAH!" Numbuh 2 screamed when the hairball 'cousin' jumped on his head and started chewing. "Aah! What the heck is this thing!?" Numbuh 3 and 4 just stood there and watch as he ran around screaming.

"Watch out. It'll eat your hair." Numbuh 3 warned him.

"It'll eat my what!?" Numbuh 2 panicked. The 'cousin' then used its mouth to take off Numbuh 2's hat. But before it could even get at Numbuh 2's hair, Numbuh 4 jumped up and kicked it off his. "Gugh, what the heck is that thing."

"Who cares? This thing's toast." Numbuh 4 threatened as the 'cousin' smiled and purred at them. It jumped over them and ran off. "Oh no you don't. Come on, Numbuh 2."

"What seriously? Oh man." Numbuh 2 complained. He quickly put his hat back on before following Numbuh 4.

"I want to go to." Numbuh 3 said happily.

"Hold it, nurse." The snobbish medic stopped her. "Don't forget about that water." Numbuh 3 once again didn't say anything but just grumbled as she went to get him that glass of water.

-In a demolished hallway-

Courage dragged himself toward DeeDee with the tutu he wore withering off him. While DeeDee was still unconscious and under a large door, Courage tried lifting it up himself but was too weak and hurt to even move it. All he could think of doing now was lick her cheek. After several licks, she finally moaned, but still had her eyes closed. Relieved she was still alive, Courage then desperately howled as loud as he can.

After he finished, the sound of footsteps then came from the end of the hall. It was too dark to see, but Courage was happy enough to hear they were coming towards him. He then felt less reassurance and more frightened as another of Stitch's 'cousins' came into the light. It was a small purple dinosaur-like 'cousin' with a, a bulky body and legs, a huge tail with a triangle shape at the end, lavender stomach, a round face with a wide mouth, a round nose, black eyes, short ears, a single horn on his head and tiny spikes down its back [10]. Courage shivered in terror as the 'cousin' just stood there and smiled.

-In another hallway-

"Mmm, I thought I heard a dog howling." Dexter said as he ran through the restricted section.  
>"Probably nothing."<p>

"_Dexter, the laboratory has been infiltrated by unidentified creatures."_ Computer spoke from the watch.

"What!?" Dexter shouted before increasing his speed. He then gets to a door with a big sign on it that said 'TOP SECERT-DO NOT ENTER' in big red letters; next to it was an access code panel. In no time, Dexter jotted down four digit numbers that got the door to open automatically. Once he got in, he was anything but happy. "AAAH! My laboratory!" He screamed out loud, seeing the destruction to his lab. All of his robots were scrapped and all over the place. "How did this….DeeDee!" He automatically assumed.

"DeeDee? What is that some kinda panic call or somethin?" Dexter heard and was surprised to see it was coming from another of Stitch's 'cousins'. It resembled a light green koala with much thicker limbs and a rather large, round head, feminine body figure, big dark blue eyes with girly eye-lashes, small light brown round nose, wide mouth, with two very blunt fangs sticking out, two long rabbit/mouse-like ears, a yellow green "V"-shaped stripe on its forehead, and are two small antennas [11]. "Yo Clyde, check this guy out. He's like a bird." It snickered in perfect English with a Brooklyn accent.

"Hold on. I found some cool stuff in here." Said by another 'cousin' that was by Dexter's Quadraplex T-3000 computer. It looked similar to a teddy bear with light brown fur, a roundly built body, a round face with a wide mouth, a small black nose, little pointed ears, little stubby antennas, black eyes, a big round jaw, and some kind of robotic left arm from the elbow down [12]. It was tearing apart the dashboard and ripping out its wires.

"_Deeex….teer."_ Computer stuttered while her screen was distorting.

"Computer!" Dexter screamed. He then reactivated his exo-suit and immediately lunged at the 'cousin'.

"Clyde you idiot. Move!" The koala 'cousin' yelled.

"Uh oh," The 'cousin' uttered before Dexter smacks it away with his mechanical arm. "Hey."

Dexter then just as quickly deactivated his exo-suit. "Computer, speak to me." Dexter pleaded, tapping on what keys were left. "Come on, come on." The distorted screen was then shot and shattered by energy balls. "No!" He then jumped out of the way and took cover as more energy balls were shot at him.

"Hey, twerp!" The koala 'cousin' called out to Dexter. He then looks to see it was holding some kind of ray gun pointing right at him. "Nobody gets to hit Clyde but me." She said while the other 'cousin', called Clyde, stood behind it.

"Aw, gee thanks, Bonnie." Clyde said in gratitude.

"Shut up, Clyde." The 'cousin' referred to as Bonnie spoke in a rude tone.

Dexter then walked out in the opening without his exo-suit activated. He looked at the two with fire in his eyes. "You broke into my lab, you destroy my robots and my equipment, and destroyed my computer." He said under his teeth. "As Dexter, boy genius, I will make you pay."

**[1]-Melty (228)**

**[2]-Yaarp (613) **

**[3]-Sample (258) **

**[4]-Fudgy (054) **

**[5]-PJ (133) **

**[6]-Drowsy (360)**

**[7]-Thresher (544)**

**[8]-Heat (609)**

**[9]-Angel (624)**

**[10]-Richter (513)**

**[11]- Bonnie (149) **

**[12]- Clyde (150)**


	14. Chapter 14

-Inside Sector Z treehouse-

Two of Stitch's cousins, Bonnie and Clyde, have already demolished most of Dexter's lab. "You broke into my lab; destroyed my robots and my equipment, and massacred my computer. As Dexter, boy genius, I will make you pay." Dexter said with aggressive passion

"Yeah, yeah. Why don't you go cry in the corner." Bonnie said. She then started shooting energy balls at Dexter's feet. Dexter quickly pressed a single button on his watch and activated an orange energy bubble around his body; strong enough to deflect any energy balls that hit. Clyde joined her and switched his left bionic forearm into a blaster. He then fired a stronger blast that was deflected off the bubble and into the wall, exploding on impact. Bonnie then turned towards Clyde with a worried face. "Not dat powerful, you idiot." She whispered to him.

"Oh, yeah." Clyde said before he adjusted a dial on his arm.

"Just give up, twerp." Bonnie demanded. "Can't beat us Experiments."

"Hmph." Dexter mumbled as he was thinking. "I can't activate my Dexo-Transformer without deactivating the energy shield." He said to himself. "But maybe I could reshape it." He then began pushing holographic buttons from his watch and turning a holographic dial.

"Huh?" Bonnie and Clyde said at the same time once the bubble began to expand. It went through everything but still blocked the energy blasts shots.

"If you don't want to be vaporized into dust, I suggest you run away, createns." Dexter threatened.

"Aah! Run!" Bonnie screamed before running away, dropping her gun. Clyde did the same and switched his gun back to a hand. They both got together and ran to the furthest part of the room.

"Gah, we're trapped." Clyde panicked as they both reached a wall.

"I know dat. Drill through it." Bonnie ordered him.

Clyde then switched his bionic hand into a drill and tried piercing through the metal wall. "I can't!" He yelled when he couldn't get an inch through the wall.

They both cringed when the bubble was about to make contact. What surprised them was the bubble going right through them as well. "Huh?" Both uttered in confusion. They then heard Dexter's snickering from where he stood.

"Foolish creatures. The energy bubble was only adjusted to the frequency of your feeble guns. Everything else it just goes through." He arrogantly told them. "Now feast your eyes on real science." Dexter acclaimed before he reactivated his exo-suit.

"He tricked us." Clyde growled.

"Get 'em!" Bonnie ordered Clyde. He then switched his drill back to a blaster while she ran back towards her gun.

"No one messes with my computer and gets away with it." Dexter threatened before he shoots a dodgeball from his exo-hand.

"Oof." Clyde expressed when the ball hits him with surprising force into the wall.

"Almost there." Bonnie said as she was about to grab her gun, until Dexter steps his exo-leg right on it. "Hey!" She screamed as Dexter reached his exo-hand towards her. "Clyde!" The bear-like 'cousin' was just now coming to after the hit to his belly. "Clyde!" Bonnie cried even louder as Dexter's exo-hand was about to grab her. "Clyde!"

"Huh?" Clyde uttered as he saw Dexter snatched up Bonnie by her ankle. "Hey!" He then began firing energy balls at the exo-suit. Dexter retaliates by launching more and more dodgeballs at Clyde.

"Let me go, you little twerp!" Bonnie barked as she was dangled by her ankle. "Clyde, get me down from here!" Clyde then shot an energy ball right at Dexter's chest.

"Agh!" Dexter winced from the minimum pain the ball gave. Clyde took the opening and jumped on the exo-arm that held Bonnie. Switching his bionic arm into a drill, he starts piercing into the mechanics. Dexter tried swatting him off, but Clyde held on tight.

"Yeah that's right. I ain't going nowhere." Clyde arrogantly spoke. Dexter merely smirked before pressing a button on a handle. A short but strong electric charge surged through the exo-suit, shocking only Bonnie and Clyde.

"Aah!" Both screamed. Clyde fell to the floor right after.

After Dexter through Bonnie near Clyde, he deactivated the exo-suit. "Now to reconfigure the shield."

"Ugh, huh?" Bonnie articulated when she stands up to see Dexter tinkering with his watch. She's then surprised when an energy bubble appeared around both of them. "Hey!" She yelled as she and Clyde pointlessly pounded on the bubble.

"Success." Dexter gloated to himself. He then left them there and quickly rushed toward his Quadraplex T-3000 computer. Under all the damaged dashboard, he found a USB plug and connected it to his watch. "Come on, come on." He pleaded while he tinkered with the holographic screen from the watch.

"_Yes Dexter?"_ Computer roughly voiced out from Dexter's watch.

"Computer, my love. Are you alright?" Dexter asked.

"_I am unable to initiate my majority attributes with my interior systems damaged." _Computer stated._ "I would require uploading myself into a similar mainframe nearby."_

"Do it." He commanded.

"_Now uploading to neighboring mainframe:_ Kids Next Door _Super Big__ Computermabob."_ Computer stated.

After Dexter was done, he turned back to Bonnie and Clyde and walked toward the two with his arms crossed behind his back. "Now that I have you two vermin in a more 'suited' state, you'll have no choice but to answer my questions."

"Yeah right. We ain't telling you nothin." Bonnie snarled at him.

"Wrong!" Dexter snapped before pressing a button on his watch and unleashes an electric shock inside the energy bubble.

"Aah!" Both Bonnie and Clyde screamed in agony.

"You've destroyed my lab. You owe me an explanation." Dexter told them in a threaten tone.

"Wasn't personal, man. We were just doing a job." Clyde suddenly answered. Bonnie then smacks him in the back of his head. "Ow."

"Shut up, Clyde." Bonnie told him.

"What job? Who are you working for?" Dexter demanded.

"The King." Clyde answered again and gets smacked in the back of his head again. "Ow."

"I said shut up, Clyde!" Bonnie yelled at him.

"AAH!" They both screamed when Dexter unleashed a much powerful electric shock in the bubble.

"I don't like it when someone tries to destroy what I built. I always have to start all over again and again" Dexter calmly said while looking down. He then gave them a serious and almost frightening look "Which is why I don't have patience for you vile _things_ to answer my questions." He said in a threatening tone before turning the holographic dial from his watch. The bubble then started to shrink and squash Bonnie and Clyde. "Now, who is this King?"

Both Bonnie and Clyde looked terrified as they were forced to be back to back with the walls closing in. Clyde was ready to spill his guts until Bonnie cut him off. "King Mickey. King Mickey sent us heeya." She quickly answered.

"To do what?" Dexter question.

"To do what we always been doin. Wreckin stuff." Bonnie told him.

Dexter stayed silent for a moment before turning the dial and expanding the bubble enough to give the two some leg room. He then started pacing back and forth. "Hm, sending mindless creatures to do nothing but destroy the enemy's base. Interesting strategy, but careless when he obviously doesn't know who they're up against." Dexter guessed as he started calculating on his watch.

"Hey, we ain't mindless creatures that just destroy things." Bonnie snapped at him.

"Yeah, we steal things." Clyde added but still got smacked on the back of his head.

"As I was sayin, me and my cousins ain't like dat no more." Bonnie elaborated. "We're the good guys now."

"Most of us don't even want to be here." Clyde added. "Heck, me and Bonnie would be chillin on the beach if you didn't start this war."

"Start the war?" Dexter said to himself before he focused on Bonnie and Clyde. "You mean you believe _we _started this war?"

"Yeah, you attacked the kingdom first." Clyde told him. Then he turned to Bonnie. "That's what Lilo said, right?"

"Yep." She nodded to him.

"Hmm." Dexter mumbled and adjusted his glasses. "Please, do tell me more."

-In the Command Center-

The remaining computer operatives continued rebooting the computers. "Got it." One operative expressed in excitement. "Communication systems back online."

"Good. Contact all the operatives outside and tell them the situation." Another stated. While they all were distracted, the orange 'cousin' with the large black oval-shaped stone on its forehead started to melt through the ice he was in.

-Down in the Recruitment Station-

A few cadets and drill sergeant, Numbuh 60 had trouble keeping up with a 'cousin' bouncing all over the walls. It was some kind of glowing yellow, living laser bolt 'cousin', with a lightning-shaped antenna, dark blue eyes, and a small limbless dog-like body [1]. He started to get irritated when he shooting nothing but blanks. "Come down here and fight me like a kid." He snarled as he continued shooting a green energy laser from a 2x4 rifle. It was comprised of a red flashlight, magnifying glass, soup can, and a green glass bottle on a plank of wood. **S.C.A.M.P.P. '**_**S**__oup____**C**__an____**A**__nd____**M**__agnified____**P**__hoton____**P**__hlaser__**'**_ He then stopped when he felt a chilling presences behind him. He turns and looks up to see a very large polar bear with glowing olive-green eyes. "Wha...how did you…" Numbuh 60 stuttered but didn't finish. He was too terrified to move as the bear hissed at him. The polar then simply moved an inch forward. "Aah!" Numbuh 60 screamed like a girl as he fell back and accidentally fired his S.C.A.M.P.P. The polar bear screamed in agony when it was hit with the green laser. Numbuh 60 then looked puzzled, hearing it didn't sound like a normal bear cry. The bear then suddenly changed its form until it was a completely unidentified 'cousin'. It was a green blob-like thing with glowing olive green eyes, a wide mouth and three round, short, stubby spikes on its back [2]. "Hey! You're onw of those things." The 'cousin' quickly turned into a rat and scampered away. "Oh no you don't." He threatened, ready to shoot at it.

"Sir, look out!" A cadet screamed before the living laser 'cousin' shot right through his S.C.A.M.P.P.; smashing it to bits.

"Hey!" Numbuh 60 yelled. Both 'cousins' then got away. "Dang it." He growled under his teeth.

"Numbuh 60." Numbuh 1 called out. Him and a bunch of armed and ready operatives came in from another entrance. "What's the situation here?"

"My obstacle course is wrecked, my favorite gun is gone, and I think I dropped my dignity somewhere around here." Numbuh 60 ranted.

"Hm, well it's good that you're here." Numbuh 1 acknowledged. "Let's go."

"You heard him, cadets. Move out!" Numbuh 60 yelled. The cadets quickly picked up any equipment they could find and marched on.

-In the hallways-

All around the treehouse, the KND and non-KND operatives had their fair share of Stitch's 'cousins'. The megaphone-like 'cousin' unleashed more of his devastating sonic blasts at operatives. The dragon-like 'cousin' melted any equipment or weapon he saw with his nostril blasts. The orange beatbox-like 'cousin' just stayed out of the way and broadcast ant sound it heard. The chocolate blob-like 'cousin' filled the halls with his chocolate, which several operatives seem to enjoy. The sheep-like 'cousin' made any operative who heard his bleats suddenly fall asleep.

0o0

A dark blue and white roughly koala-like 'cousin' [3] used its spring-like body to hurl heavy objects at scared operatives. "Look out!" An operative screamed as a large crate came flying their way.

0o0

Other operatives took cover when a green scorpion-like 'cousin' [4] used its pincer-less tail to shoot exploding plasma balls at them. "Incoming." An operative called out as a bunch of them jumped away from blast.

0o0

Several kids even had trouble just catching a timid whitish-tanned rabbit-like 'cousin' with huge black eyes [5] that kept running away while disappearing and reappearing. "Man, this thing's too fast." A frustrated operative said.

0o0

A purple 'cousin' with a parrot-like beak and tail feathers [6] fired a green ray from its small antenna and caused machines to complete shutdown; also making operatives drop to the floor and become over-relaxed. "I don't feel like doing much of anything." An operative passively said.

0o0

A small blue 'cousin' with a pitchfork-shaped head [7] released a high-pitch scream, hurting anyone near. "Argh, my ears!" One operative yelled as she plugged her hears.

It then stopped and curiously turned to see the big-nosed boy standing near it, unfazed by its scream. The 'cousin' even tipped its head in confusion with the boy having tangelos in his ears and nostrils.

"Tangelo." The boy offered it. "It'll keep the clowns away."

0o0

"Ah! No!" The Professor screamed as he backs away into a corner.

"Mr. Utonium, as your 4th grade teacher, I have looked through your homework." An old lady with glowing olive-green eyes said. "And I am certain it deserves nothing more than an A minus."

"No! I worked so hard!" Prof. cried, nearly ripping his hair off.

-Meanwhile at another hallway-

Zeke Wolf was alone and looked out a window and saw the Walt, swarmed by KND aircrafts. "Heh, well it's about time! I almost died here!" He screamed as loud as he could. "Hmph. That stupid mouse better keep his promise." He then started walking to the nearby elevator.

"Hold it." Zeke suddenly heard that made him spin around. He then calmed down and chuckled a little once he sees it was only Mandy there.

"Heh, well hey there little girl. You almost scared me." Zeke greeted with cheeky grin. He then felt confused from Mandy's emotionless face.

"You must be the intruder." She said in a calm tone. "Because of you, all of this is happening."

"Yeah? So what?" Zeke asked in a rudely manner.

"So I would like to thank you." She told him, which confused Zeke even more.

"Huh?" He uttered with a puzzled face.

"Unlike the others, I've had a different objective since this so called 'war' started." She enlightened him. "Thanks to you, I've obtained what I needed from it."

"Tsk, well you're welcome." He gracefully bowed to her. "I do tend to make it a habit to cause a lot of…" The moment Zeke lifted his head he felt a sudden ominous figure behind him. He quickly turned and saw Grim preparing to swing his scythe.

Just as he swung, Zeke fell to the floor and missed the blade inches from his ears. "Drat. I missed." Grim complained as Zeke crawled away from them both.

"Wha…wait a minute." Zeke stuttered. He looked at Mandy who had the same expression. "What is this? I thought you were thanking me?" He questioned her.

"There are only two kinds of people that know my true objectives; the ones that work for me and the ones who are dead." She coldly told him. "Grim."

"Sorry, mon." Grim said with little remorse. "Looks like it's your time." He then rushed at Zeke while spinning his scythe. He surprisingly moved so fast, Zeke could barely keep up. Grim swung his scythe at him and nicked three hair strains.

"Alright, that's it." Zeke charged at Grim with his claws out and went on the offense. While carefully dodging Grim's scythe, he slashed through his black robe.

"Hey!" Grim yelled and then checked the ripped fabric. "My granny knitted this herself." He complained before charging green electrical energy into his scythe. After an energy ball formed at the tip of his scythe, Grim threw it at Zeke. He quickly jumped out of the way, letting the ball hit the wall and explode. When Zeke turned back, the entire wall and window were completely blasted opened. The draft from the outside immediately swooped in.

"What was that?" Mandy said to Grim. "You can't kill someone without telling the whole world?"

"What do you expect, child?" Grim told her. "I am the Grim Reaper. Master of Death." He glorified himself. "I'm not cut out to fight like some assassin. My bones are already started to ache." Grim complained like an old man. Zeke then took the opportunity while Grim was distracted and snatch the scythe out of his hand. "Hey!"

"Ha!" Zeke cheered as he jumped away and landed near Mandy. "Now that I have your toy, I'm calling the shots now." He said with a cocky smirk. "It'll only be a matter of time until someone comes t my rescue. So why don't I just stick around for a while." He then positioned the scythe right over Mandy's head. "So tell me, No Nose, what objectives were you up to?" He teased her.

Mandy showed no fear and just stared at him. "I'm going to become the ruler of the universe." She said, which easily made Zeke laugh hysterically.

"Ruler of the universe?" Zeke snickered. "Ha, that's rich. And how were you going to do that?"

"I'm not going to tell you." She told him.

"Huh?" Zeke uttered. "I'm the one holding a scythe over your head, girl."

"Do it. Do it." Grim quietly begged with his fingers crossed.

"What's going to happen is you're going to die in the next five seconds." Mandy foretold.

"Heh, yeah right. And how is that supposed to…" Before he finished, a black tentacle wrapped around his neck and strangled him. "What…the…Aah!" Zeke tried to speak out before he gets electrocuted, powerful enough to make him drop the scythe to the floor. All he could see was Mandy's icy stare. Enraged, he started to move forward and tried clawing at her. Three more tentacles then wrapped around Zeke and increased the dosage. Zeke suffered through the pain and picked the scythe back up. He then started swinging it recklessly behind him until he finally cuts one off.

"Ah!" Zeke heard from behind. The tentacles were then withdrawn away as Zeke fell to his knees.

"Ugh." Mandy grumbled as she smacked her hand on her face. "Can't you two do anything right?"

"My apologizes." Zeke heard again. He turns around to see a KND operative wearing sunglasses walk out of the shadows. "You asked for a quick death, so I thought this was the best way." He then took off his glasses and showed his non-human lime-green eyes. "But maybe I'll have to take a more direct approach."

"Huh?" Zeke uttered with an even more confused face. "Now who the heck are you?" He questioned. He then took another look at the operatives eyes. "Hey wait. Don't I know you?"

"Hm, highly unlikely. I would have remembered meeting a wolf." The operative told him as he threw the glasses to the floor. "I'm Nergal Jr. and from the center of the Earth."

"Just get on with it, Nergal." Mandy ordered.

"Oh, yeah?" Zeke arrogantly smirked at the operative. "Now you're going to fight me?" He told him with the scythe in hand. "Well going ahead and try it. I'll slice up any tentacle you got, freak."

Nergal Jr. glared at him and clenched his fists from the rude remark. "Perhaps it would better if you fight someone your own size." He said before his body started to change. Zeke watched in shock as the operative morphed into a complete replica of him; all but the lime green eyes.

"Wha…what?" Zeke stuttered. "How did you…" Just before he finished, Nergal Jr. lunged and slashed his claws at him. Zeke quickly recoiled and started wildly swinging the scythe. Nergal Jr. had no trouble evading before using one of his tentacles to snatch it out of Zeke's hands. "Hey!" Zeke yelled before he gets punched in the jaw.

Nergal Jr. then threw the scythe at Grim. "Oh, how I missed you. Are you hurt?" He nurtured his scythe and even kissed it.

Zeke and Nergal Jr. fought like rapid dogs, Zeke having more trouble. He tried his best, but couldn't get a fix on Nergal Jr.'s movements. A few times, he would get cut by Nergal Jr.'s claws. In frustration, he swung his arms with little restraint. Nergal Jr. effortlessly dodged with a constant smirk. Zeke then went for a right hook, but was easily caught. He growled while Nergal Jr. smiled at him with smug. "Agh!" Zeke cried as Nergal Jr. crushed his hand. He fell to his knees and continued screaming in agony.

Grim then walked from behind with his scythe ready for cutting. "End of the line. Time for your execution."

Zeke then snapped. "No!" He screamed as he pushed Nergal Jr. away and kicked Grim to the floor. His focus then drew to Mandy. "I will not die!" He then charged at her in a fitted rage. Taken off guard, neither Grim nor Nergal Jr. could react in time. Mandy did nothing but just stood there as Zeke was about to pounce. Suddenly, Zeke's hand was then shot and frozen by a freeze ray. "Huh?"

"Mandy, get down!" Numbuh 1 yelled as he fired his F.R.A.P.P.E. at Zeke. As Mandy jumped away, a group of operatives, including Numbuh 60 attacked Zeke. They surrounded him and nailed him with 2x4 weapon fire. Grim stayed out of the way while Nergal Jr. morphed back into an operative, putting his glasses back on. "Restrain him." Numbuh 1 ordered. A couple of other operatives jumped in with lassoed ropes.

Numbuh 60 took out a 2x4 net launcher. **T.A.N.G.L.E.R. **_**'T**__osses __**A**__rmored __**N**__ets __**G**__uaranteeing__** L**__otsa__** E**__ntangled__** R**__ivals__**'**_ He then shot a green wire net that covered Zeke. "Got'em." The kids with lassos quickly tied and finally sedated Zeke to the floor.

"Intruder secured." A girl operative announced as Zeke kept struggling to get out of the netting.

"Are you alright?" Numbuh 1 said as he approached Mandy.

"Sure, if you can call it that." She coldly said and showed little appreciation.

"You shouldn't be here. The treehouse has been infiltrated." Numbuh 1 told her.

"I'm aware." She acknowledged with little care.

"You heard him, girl. The treehouse is under attack." Numbuh 60 stepped in. "Take your skeleton and get somewhere safe." He spitefully ordered Mandy which didn't sit well with her. She said nothing but just glared at him for a bit.

Then with no warning, Mandy walked away from the group. "Let's go." She called and soon came Grim right behind her.

"Uh, thank you, Numbuh 60. But I think I could have handled that a little better." Numbuh 1 assured him.

"Just thought I contribute." Numbuh 60 told him. Nergal Jr. tried to follow Mandy but was stopped when Numbuh 60 grabbed his shoulder. "And where do you think you're going?" He questioned him.

"Uh, I thought I would keep her safe as well." Nergal Jr. told him.

"Forget her. We got work to do." Numbuh 60 enlightened him before pulling into the group.

"Well that could have gone better." Grim said as Mandy kept walking.

"Shut up." She said in a more infuriated tone.

-In another hallway-

Numbuh 4 was on pursuit for the hairball 'cousin', who leapt from wall to wall. He tried to hit her with mustard from his M.U.S.K.E.T., but kept missing. "It's too fast." He complained before the gun jammed. "Dang it." The 'cousin' then leapt right at Numbuh 4's head while he was distracted.

"Numbuh 4, look out!" Numbuh 2 yelled before he shot an entire orange juice carton from a 2x4 launcher. **B.A.J.O.O.K.A. '**_**B**__lasts__** A**__loft __**J**__uicy__** O**__verfilled__** O**__range__** K**__artons__** A**__mazingly_**' **Before it could get a snip of his hair, the 'cousin' took a direct hit by the carton; which exploded on contact. While the 'cousin' got blown away, Numbuh 4 was drenched with sticky orange juice.

"Argh, Numbuh 2." Numbuh 4 whined.

"I told you to look out. That thing almost had you." Numbuh 2 explained to him. "And would it really hurt to wear this." He said before he roughly puts a 2x4 helmet on Numbuh 4's head.

"I don't need this stupid thing." Numbuh 4 ranted as he slammed the helmet to the floor. The 'cousin' then began to come to and stood up. It grunted in disgust with its hair wet and tried shaking it off. Numbuh 4 quickly aimed his M.U.S.K.E.T. at it. "Don't move, Hairball." He tried to shoot but the gun was still jammed. "Dang it."

"I got it." Numbuh 2 offered as he took out an orange juice carton from a bag he had on his back and loaded it in theB.A.J.O.O.K.A. "How bout some orange with that shake." After the pun, Numbuh 2 launched the carton. Having no time to react, the 'cousin' cringed for the impact.

There was then a sudden beep sound before the carton exploded before getting nowhere near the 'cousin'. "Huh?" Numbuh 2 and 4 uttered as the orange juice painted the walls.

"Hey, what happened?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"I don't know. They're not design to suddenly explode like that." Numbuh 2 explained while scratching.

"Well do it again." Numbuh 4 rudely demanded.

Numbuh 2 rolled his eyes as he reloaded the B.A.J.O.O.K.A. He then launched another carton at the 'cousin'. Another beep sound occurred before the carton suddenly exploded. "Again?"

Their confusion then deepened when the 'cousin' started smiling and waved her claws at them as if she was saying hello. "Now what's it doing?" Numbuh 4 asked. Numbuh 2 then curiously looked behind him.

"Uh, Numbuh 4. I think you should turn around." Numbuh 2 told him. Numbuh 4 then unknowingly turned around to see three more 'cousins' just a few feet away from them.

One of them was a green and white 'cousin' with a wiry body and a triangular face with black eyes, a small dark purple nose, a wide mouth and a horseshoe-like horn that was bended down [8]. Another was a small yellow rabbit-like 'cousin' with large red eyes, no ears, wide mouth with only two teeth, and two thin antennas [9]. The last was a small red elephant-like 'cousin' with a small trunk [10].

"We gotta get out of here." Numbuh 2 panicked.

"No way!" Numbuh 4 told him.

"Are you crazy!?" Numbuh 2 questioned him.

"As a freelance operative, I vote we don't run away like cowards and fight!" Numbuh 4 stated as he took out a L.E.M.O.N.A.D.E. out of Numbuh 2's bag and threw it at the group of 'cousins'. The ends of the horseshoe 'cousin's horns suddenly flashed green, along with a beep. When the L.E.M.O.N.A.D.E. touched the floor, the timer on it stopped without detonating. "Dang it, Numbuh 2. All your equipment are defective." Numbuh 4 barked at Numbuh 2.

"Hey, I built them myself. You probably messed up the wiring or something" Numbuh 2 snapped back at him.

"And what about your stupid milk cartons." Numbuh 4 questioned him. While the two argued, the rabbit-like 'cousin's' eyes started to swirl as it stared at Numbuh 2 and 4.

"It's orange juice, genius." Numbuh 2 affronted him.

"You want an orange juice knuckle sandwich." Numbuh 4 threatened. The 'cousin' then fired a thick blue goo from its antennae and stuck to Numbuh 4's right hand and Numbuh 2's left hand.

"What the?" Numbuh 2 said.

"Why you little!" Numbuh 4 yelled as he suddenly charged at the 'cousin' who just smiled him.

"Numbuh 4, wait." Numbuh 2 pointlessly said. Before Numbuh 4 could even get close, the sticky goo yanked them both back together. While they both were on the floor, the hairball 'cousin' jumps over them and joins the rest. "I told you to wait."

"Whatever. Let's just get those things." Numbuh 4 said as he got back up, but only to get the full blast from a typhoon-like wind coming from the elephant-like 'cousin's' trunk. They both couldn't do anything but get blown off their feet.

-In the laboratories-

I.M. Weasel, along with several other KND scientists ran as the porcupine 'cousin', launched his infinite supply of spikes all over the place, destroying all the equipment. Anyone who tried to make a dash to the exit is spiked on site. "Duuh, I like pinecones." One goofy scientist said.

"Remarkable. It doesn't seem to have any limitations to its spines." Weasel analyzed as he hid behind a desk. "Hmm, which means its weak points would located on its non-spiked regions." His hypothesis was then interrupted when the 'cousin' appeared above him on the desk. Though terrified, Weasel took a more different interest. "That's it." He said ecstatically before he simply flicked the 'cousin's' large red nose. Completely off guard, the 'cousin' fell to the floor in a fetal position and starts crying like a baby. "Fascinating." The intrigued weasel said. "There, there. Everything will be alright." Weasel pampered as he patted the 'cousin' on his un-spiked head. Now that the situation was dealt with, the rest of the scientist finally came out of hiding.

The sliding doors then suddenly opened with gallons of water coming in. Numbuh 363 and his teammates, Numbuh 83 and 84 quickly ran in. "We…made it." Numbuh 363 said while trying to catch his breath. "Hey! Weasel!" He called when he saw Weasel. "Fork over those Turbo Pills, now."

"What? I can't. They're not ready yet." Weasel tried to explain.

"I don't care. This is an emergency." Numbuh 363 barked at him. "As the leader of Sector W, I order you to give me the pills, fleabag."

"Fleabag? Why I…" Weasel fumed but stopped himself. "The Turbo Pills I have manufactured have all come to be too unstable but one."

"Ok, so give me that one." Numbuh 363 demanded.

"I've already had it sent off to Numbuh 1." Weasel enlightened him.

"Why the heck would you give it to him!? What are you that stupid, you stinkin..." Numbuh 363 ceased his ranting when he sees the 'cousin' getting up from behind Weasel. "Uh…"

"Look, young boy. Calling me names and being impolite will not help you in your coming years." Weasel lectured him, not noticing the 'cousin' right behind. "Now if you can excuse me, I have a creature to study." He then turned around to see the whimpering 'cousin' offering to give him a hug. But before Weasel could react, the 'cousin' wraps his arms around him. "Yow!" Weasel yelped when he gets pricked on his arm. Before he could even take it out, his entire expression suddenly changed. "Duuuuh, I gots three fingers." He said as he looked at his hand.

"Aah! Let's get out of here." A KND scientist yelled as several of them ran towards the doors.

Numbuh 83 then gasped. "No! Don't open the door!" She pleaded but was too late. Once the doors opened, right in the scientists' path was the blue octopus-looking 'cousin'. Using eight tentacles to absorb water into its balloon-like head, the cousin aimed them right the scientist. Somehow, with no mouth visible, she managed to mutter something that made the porcupine 'cousin' snap out of his crying state. Everyone was then surrounded by the two 'cousins'. Numbuh 84 then thought fast and through his yoyo at the light switch next to the octopus 'cousin'. The entire room then went dark. "Too dark. Too dark." Numbuh 83 panicked.

The 'cousin' then turned the lights back on, and soon found Numbuh 83 and 84 missing. "Hey, where they go?" Numbuh 363 asked out loud.

"To the carnivals." Weasel spoke in his goofy mood. The octopus 'cousin' then muttered something once more that made the porcupine 'cousin' nod and searched for Numbuh 83 and 84.

Both kids stayed hidden under a desk. "They're going to find us. And it's so dark." Numbuh 83 whimpered while Numbuh 84 searched quietly for something useful.

"Hmm?" He uttered when he takes out a small box. When he opened it, there was nothing but small round pills that kept flashing a green glow.

"Those must be the Turbo Pills." Numbuh 83 said before both are taken off guard when the porcupine 'cousin' pushed the desk away and exposed them. Numbuh 84 quickly pushed Numbuh 83 away before the 'cousin' grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "Numbuh 84!" She cried when Numbuh 84 is thrown hard to the floor to the others. One pill was then tossed right next to Numbuh 83's feet. When the 'cousin' came after her, she grabbed and swallowed the pill with little hesitation.

The 'cousin' then grabbed Numbuh 83 with his claws and started dragging her toward the others. She seemed surprisingly unrebellious at first, but then sucker punched the 'cousin's jaw. Both the operatives and the octopus 'cousin' watched in shock as the porcupine 'cousin' soars over them and smashed into a wall. "Cool." Numbuh 84 said. He then looked over at Numbuh 83, who stood in an almost woozy stance.

When the porcupine 'cousin' fell to the ground and started crying again, the octopus 'cousin' immediately shot pressurized water out of its hose-like tentacles. Before the water even touched her, Numbuh 83 disappeared. Both the 'cousin' and scientist were confused. Numbuh 83 then suddenly landed right behind the 'cousin'. It turned to see Numbuh 83's green glowing eyes right in its face. Then out of nowhere, Numbuh 83 punched it right between the eyes, sending it flying to the porcupine 'cousin'.

"Whoa." Numbuh 363 uttered, dumbfounded. All the scientists, including the goofy ones, cheered in victory. Except for Numbuh 84, who looked at Numbuh 83's almost dead expression. Both 'cousins' kept their attention on Numbuh 83 and started shooting out pressurized water bullets and spikes. This time, Numbuh 83 ran right at the spikes and water, dodging every single one. Neither 'cousin' didn't know what to do before Numbuh 83 tackled them both right through the wall. "Whoa, no way." The astonished buck-teeth kid said before him and the others ran towards the hole in the wall.

On the other side was the boys' bathroom and everyone who could peek their heads in watched as Numbuh 83 single-handedly fought against the 'cousins', showing little facials the whole time.

"I don't think she's allowed in there." A snobbish scientist said.

"Shut up." Another one shot at him.

The porcupine 'cousin' then changed its tactics and rolled up into a spiked ball at Numbuh 83. She easily broke through his spikes and stopped it with one punch. She then ruthlessly kicked him into a stall. The octopus 'cousin' then came from behind and aimed only one tentacle at Numbuh 83. It then unleashed the strongest pressurized water out; powerful enough to even make Numbuh 83 yield to the floor.

"Oh no. She's going to lose." Numbuh 363 freaked.

Before the 'cousin' knew it, Numbuh 83 grabbed hold of her tentacle and blocked the flow. The 'cousin' then ended up wailing in pain from the pressure of the blockage and then gets tossed at the stall where the porcupine 'cousin' was. Both cousins got up and saw Numbuh 83 walked toward them.

"Akare asaid." The porcupine 'cousin' whimpered as it coward behind the octopus 'cousin'.

The octopus 'cousin' tried to shoot water, but ran out. Its balloon-like head was already shriveled up. It looked behind and quickly placed one of its tentacles into the toilet and suctioned the water. It then used the rest of its tentacles to shoot water to keep Numbuh 83 at bay. The octopus 'cousin' then mumbled something to he porcupine 'cousin' which made it cautiously turn to Numbuh 83 and shoot a spike into her leg.

"Oh no." One scientist panicked. "Now she's going to be goofy."

Showing no change, Numbuh 83 took the spike out of her leg. Both the 'cousins' and operatives were all flabbergasted.

"The pill makes her immune to the toxin." An intrigued scientist said.

As the octopus 'cousin' kept the pressurize water on Numbuh 83, Numbuh 84 got tired of watching and jumped in. "Numbuh 84, what are you doing?" Numbuh 363 questioned. "Let Numbuh 83 handle it. She's stronger now." Numbuh 84 ignored him and ran toward the 'cousins'.

When the porcupine 'cousin' launched spikes at Numbuh 84, he jumped up and threw his yoyo. The 'cousin' flinched when it thought the yoyo was going to hit him, but only saw it fly right above it. Numbuh 84's yoyo smashed the toilet's lever. The octopus 'cousin' then wailed in agony as the toilet flushed and pulled its tentacle in the plumbing. It tried its best to tug its tentacle out of the toilet but failed when Numbuh 83 knocked it out with one punch. She then turned and looked at the porcupine 'cousin' with an emotionless face, which frightened it even more.

-In another section-

The Xiaolin monks faced off against three of Stitch's 'cousins'.

Kimiko and Raimundo were in close-combat with the blade 'cousin' spinning at them. A few times, the 'cousin' would miss and grind its blades against the wall. "I got him." Kimiko said before she jumped. "Judolette Flip, fire!" she screamed as she flipped through the air, with her foot on fire. She nearly struck the 'cousin' with her leg but accidently slipped. The 'cousin' then had an open for an attack, but just backed off.

"Typhoon Boom, wind!" Raimundo yelled when he thrust his hands and created a strong gust of wind, blowing the 'cousin' away only a little. It easily landed on his feet and spun his body once more. "Man, this thing's fast. How are supposed to be it when we can't even touch it?"

Clay held his own against the mammoth 'cousin'; wrestling it like any other cattle. "Yahoo, makes me miss home." Clay exclaimed as he rode on the cousin's back. He finally got thrown off and landed on his feet. The 'cousin then charged at Clay with surprising speed. "Seismic Kick, earth!" Clay yelled before stomping the metal floor, making it flip like a wave. The 'cousin' easily plowed through it with its huge tusk and continued charging.

Omi battled against the small pterosaur 'cousin', who kept using its bat-like tail to shoot any rubble it could find. Omi dodged as the barrage of debris were constantly shot at him. "Tornado Strike!" He yelled as he spun rapidly and smashing wreckage back to the 'cousin'. Back and forth, the two kept hitting what the other had deflected. They both then stopped at the same time; Omi a little more exhausted. The 'cousin' continued to smile innocently. "These strange beings are truly formidable foes." Omi stated.

"I vote we use the Shen Gong Wu." Kimiko proposed.

"Yeah, no kidding." Raimundo acknowledged.

"I'm with you on that." Clay agreed.

"I too agree." Omi settled.

"Dojo!" All four monks called out.

The legless lizard stuck his head from around the corner. "Can't a dragon hide peacefully for once?" He complained.

"Give us the Shen Gong Wu." Omi ordered.

"Fine. But I'm gonna need the Changing Chopsticks." Dojo clarified.

"I got 'em." Kimiko said, pulling two wooden chopsticks out from her robe.

Raimundo then swung his leg and managed to back Deforestator away. "Go!" Raimundo ordered her.

Kimiko then back flipped towards Dojo and handed him the chopsticks. "Now where are they?"

"Right here." Dojo said as he picked his nose.

"Ew." Kimiko uttered with a disgusted face. "That is just sick and wrong."

"Hey, Master Fung said it was the best hiding place." Dojo defended. He then takes out some kind of pebble from his nostril and placed it on the floor. He then positioned the chopsticks over the pebble and said "Changing Chopsticks." Suddenly the pebble grew into a large brown bag.

Kimiko quickly went through it and took out a few unique items. "Omi!" She yelled as she threw Omi a light-blue crystal orb.

After he caught it, Omi points the orb right at the pterosaur 'cousin'. "Orb of Tornami!" He yelled before a flood of water was suddenly released from the ball. All the 'cousin' could do was tried flying away before getting swept away.

"Clay!" Kimiko yelled as she threw Clay a metal gauntlet.

Sliding the gauntlet into his right hand, Clay stood his ground as the mammoth 'cousin' came charging at him. "Fist of Tebigong!" He yelled. He then punched the 'cousin' right in the face. The strength that came from the gauntlet was enough to blast the 'cousin' right off its feet.

"Rai!" Kimiko yelled as she threw Raimundo a gold sword.

Catching it with one hand, Raimundo spun the sword like a fan. "Sword of the Storm!" He yelled as the sword blew a gust of wind, powerful enough to blow the blade 'cousin' away like paper.

All three 'cousins' somehow ended up landing near each other. Before they got up, Kimiko jumped in front of them, holding a pendant with a red ruby in the center. "Eye of Dashi!" She yelled as the pendent released a bolt of lightning onto the 'cousins', strong enough to knock them out cold. "That'll keep them quiet for a while."

"Woo wee!" Clay expressed. "Nice job there, Kimiko."

"Thanks." Kimiko appreciated.

"Yes. We are victorious." Omi gloated as he punched the air.

"But didn't Dojo say there were more of those things?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah. I saw two of them fighting with the pumkinheads." Dojo added.

"So? We can take on how many things they got." Raimundo told.

"For once, Raimundo is correct." Omi said, unknowingly insulting Raimundo, while he started punching and kicking the air. "We are the Xiaolin Dragons. We are trained to fight the forces of evil, protect the innocent." He glorified.

"And smell the stench of my rotting feet." Raimundo whispered into Omi's ear.

"And smell the stench of my rotting feet." Omi glorified, but soon got a puzzled expression on his face. Both Raimundo and Clay then laugh hysterically, which steamed Omi.

-In the Cafeteria-

Ben, still in his Cannonbolt form, continued to face off against the metal-eating 'cousin'. Already ten feet tall, the 'cousin' barely took notice of the operatives 2x4 weapon fire and kept trying to consume more metal. "Incoming!" Ben yelled. Just as the 'cousin' was chewing on a piece of the wall, Ben came from above and slammed on its head. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not polite to eat someone else's cafeteria?" Ben pestered. The 'cousin' shook his head and ran off. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" Ben questioned before he rolled after him.

-Near the Generator Room-

Gwen and several operatives chased after two 'cousins' down through the hall. The slug-like 'cousin' left a slimy trail everywhere it slid, while the electric 'cousin' kept streaking through the lights and blowing them out. When they reached two hallways going in the opposite direction, both 'cousins' split up.

"They're splitting up. You guys go after the slug." Gwen ordered them. The operatives acknowledged and went after the slimy 'cousin'. "I hope this works." Gwen then extended her hand out. "Meena Goh." She spoke before a focused beam of light then suddenly shot from her hand. "Whoa!" She was caught off guard on the immense power. She missed the electric 'cousin' and ended up blasting open the wall in front of him; opening a straight passage to the Generator Room. "Oh no." She gasped as the 'cousin' flew in. "No you don't." She ran in a room filled with dozens of power generators. The 'cousin' had already short circuited five generators in a laughing thrill. Gwen quickly took out a small book from her purple sash and looked through it. "Let's see. How bout this. Badickinis Metalalurca." She read before chains appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around the 'cousin'. It didn't take long for the 'cousin' to simply slip out of the chains. "Nope." She said as she kept flipping through pages. "Hm, maybe this. Reanima verdanica!" She said while pointing at that 'cousin'.

"Eh, gaba?" The 'cousin uttered as flowers began growing on its own yellow fur. Only annoyed, it heated itself with electricity and burned the flowers off.

"Not even close." Gwen said, looking through the book again. "Oh, this could work. Tardis Motis." She read and suddenly the 'cousin's' entire body slowed down in mid-air. "Yes." She cheered. Her celebration then ended when the walls near her were busted through by the metal-eating 'cousin'. Ben came in right after and rolled back up to his feet. "Ben?"

"Gwen?" Ben said before he noticed her attire. "Why are you wearing that getup again?"

"Cause you're not the only superhero here, Ben." She snapped at him. "And what is this?" She pointed at the metal-eating 'cousin', who just ate an already broken generator.

"Nothing a little Cannonbolt can't fix. You can just stay back and watch the master at work." Ben arrogantly told her. His overconfidence attitude then ended when the strange symbol on his forehead started beeping a red light. "Oh no. Not now." A green flash then shined from the symbol before he completely changed back into his human form. "Argh, man." He grumbled.

-Down in the Hangars-

The lava spouting 'cousin' had a blast. He just kept laughing diabolically as the lava balls he shot from his pits melted anything they touched. Operatives did their best to put out the fires and even attack with their 2x4 blasters. One operative then thought it was a good idea to water down the 'cousin' with a hose. The combination with the water and the 'cousin's' lava caused it to be trapped in dry lava casing. The operatives cheered for only a short time when the 'cousin' exploded the casing right off. Perfectly fine, but now enraged, the 'cousin' was getting ready to launch lava balls right at the operative with the hose.

"Hey!" Max Tennyson spoke out and got the 'cousin's' attention. He held a long cylinder gun that had a tube connecting it to some kind of container strapped to his back. He shot a wad of pink gel right on two of the 'cousin's' back pits. When he tried to melt them off, his heat had no effect. "That heat-resilient gel is strong enough to put even a Pyronite down. So I advise you stay down or else…" Max then gets cut off when more lava balls were shot at him.

"Yu Porma dissy!" The 'cousin' infuriately screamed.

Max and the operatives quickly took cover from the lava. "I don't know what language it's speaking. But I'm pretty sure it's not anything pleasant." Max said as readjust the dial on his gun. He then got up and started shooting balls of goo. Other operatives joined in with their 2x4 guns. The 'cousin' retaliated with more lava. He was so enraged; the floor under it kept getting hotter and hotter until it ended up melting through the floor. A few operatives then couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably. Max watch carefully as the 'cousin' tried to get back up. His eyes glowed orange and growled through his teeth. "Kids, knock it off." Max ordered but no one listened. The infuriated 'cousin' then exploded in a lava inferno, destroying the floor and sending lava balls in every direction. Max and the operatives got blown away. Most of them, including Max, hurt from the blast. Max opened his eyes to see some of the operatives injured. When he then sees the 'cousin' walking towards them, he went for his gun but the container was too heavily damaged.

As the 'cousin' approached them, it snickered a little. "Toobagas." It said, laughing at their misfortune. It then heard something coming from the outside. To its shock, KND aircrafts started to fly into the Hangar. They came in dozens, carrying a swat of operatives. The 'cousin' automatically gets fired upon by aircraft turrets. It snarled and started launching his lava balls at them. "Meega nala kweesta!"

"Hey salamander!" Max called out which got the 'cousin's' attention. "I'd watch your mouth." He then took a wrench and smashed it on the heat-resilient gel container. The impact caused some of the gel to shoot out and covered the 'cousin's' mouth and eyes. Completely off guard, it panicked and retreated away. The 'cousin' stood on two legs and tried to use its front hands to pull the gel off. As it stumbled around, armed operatives surrounded him.

-Through the hallways-

Operatives were nearly run over by a shopping cart that was built with motorcycle parts. **S.H.O.P.P.I.N.G.D.A.R.T.** **'**_**S**__uper__** H**__oagie__** O**__perated__** P**__iston__** P**__owered __**I**__nterceptor__** N**__aturally__** G**__oes__** D**__own__** A**__isles__** R**__eally__** T**__urbonically__**' **_It dashed through the hallways, constantly bumped and crashed into things, with no one driving. It was then forced to stop when the Japanese samurai suddenly jumped in its path. A squeaky laugh then came from the S.H.O.P.P.I.N.G.D.A.R.T. before it accelerated to the man in high speed. With little effort, he cuts the S.H.O.P.P.I.N.G.D.A.R.T. in half in one swift motion. "Enough of these games, 'creature." The samurai demanded just as the ghostly 'cousin' comes out of the pieces. It looked frightened with the man's sword right in his face. "Who or whatever you are will cease this war at once." He said with more emphasis on the 'at once.' "People have already suffered from your evil doings."

"_At once."_ The man heard his own voice. From at the end of the hallway he sees the orange beatbox-like 'cousin' waving hello to him. _"Cho, cho, cho. Chocolate? Ow. My ears hurt."_

-In a demolished hallway-

Courage shivered in fear as the dinosaur-like 'cousin' walked to them. DeeDee was still unconscious under a large door and all Courage could do was stand in front of her as the 'cousin' got closer and closer until they were face to face. Courage then cringed and aimlessly swung his skinny arm at the 'cousin's' face. He's then surprised when the 'cousin' licked his face. "Huh?" Courage uttered.

"Batookah. I, Richter." The 'cousin' introduced itself as Richter. He then brushed passed Courage and moved toward DeeDee. Richter looked at her and actually seemed worried at her condition. She was bruised and mostly motionless as she moaned in pain. Richter then used his triangle shaped tail to lift the door off her.

-In another hallway-

Stitch, along with Angel and Hammerface snuck through the halls. Kixx on the other hand, felt the need to bounce around the walls. Stitch first grumbled to himself before confronting Kixx. "Quiet, cousin." He ordered after already shushing him. Angel couldn't help but smile at Stitch's authority attitude toward Kixx.

"Nala baaheth jihadi." Kixx bluntly said. He then looked at Stitch for a second with a smug look and his arms crossed. "You not boss." He told him. Stitch sighed in frustration as Kixx just walked away.

Angel then walked by Stitch and surprised him when she kissed on the cheek. "Awe, thanks" He said, nearly about to swoon over.

Later on, the four turned a corner. "Gaba?" Stitch said when he saw two of his 'cousins' unconscious on the floor; the icy-blue frosty 'cousin' laid in its own puddle of water, and the red reptilian 'cousin' had plasma dripping out of its nose. "Slushy? Splodyhead?"

"Boojiboo." Angel called as she pointed up. Stitch then looked up to see the Powerpuff Girls floating in mid-air. Stitch growled at them before sprouting his two extra arms, antennas, and spines. He immediately lunged at them and was ready to slash his claws at them until he gets ensnared by two arms.

"PUPPY!" Bubbles screamed as she hugged Stitch. He tried to get away but couldn't get out of her grasp.

"Bubbles, what puppy has six legs and antennas?" Blossom quizzed her.

"The really really cute kind. So…shut up!" Bubbles screamed at her.

"Boojiboo!" Angel yelled in concern. She then jumped right at Bubbles before Buttercup grabbed her and held her by her back fur.

"I don't think so, furball." Buttercup told in her cocky attitude.

"Meega Kweesta." Kixx yelled as he suddenly grabbed Buttercup and rammed her into the wall, dropping Angel to the floor.

"Buttercup!" Blossom and Bubbles screamed, dropping Stitch to the floor.

The raging 'cousin' then recklessly assaulted Buttercup to the wall with a four-armed combo. She then blocked one of his punches and uppercuts him so hard he went straight up to the ceiling. Kixx quickly recoils and then used the ceiling to launch himself back at Buttercup. "Feeboogoo!" He roared as he rolled up into a ball and tried to bounce right on Buttercup.

She then simply cartwheeled away and dodged him. "Lame. That all you got?" She taunted as Kixx rolled back to normal.

While Buttercup and Kixx went at it, Stitch jumped from wall to wall and tried to strike and Bubbles and Blossom. "Geez." Blossom expressed as she and Bubbles evades him. "Hope this thing doesn't have rabies."

"What makes you think it has babies?" Bubbles harmlessly asked which made Blossom smack her forehead.

"Not babies, Bubbles. Rabies. It's a disease for animals." Blossom explained.

Without even looking, Bubbles caught Stitch again with one hand and held him out to Blossom. "Well what animal is this?" She asked.

"I don't know." Blossom said before she leaned in closer. "Looks like some kind of koala. Or maybe a…" Before she finished, Stitch spits a loogie in her face. "Ew! Yuck." She exclaimed as she wiped the saliva off her. "Why you…" Blossom said in a threatening tone before a metal plate suddenly hits her in the head. "What the?"

Hammerface pounded his head into floor and bended the metal floor open. Angel then grabbed the plate and tossed it at Blossom. This time, Blossom saw it coming and used her heat vision to melt it into nothing. Angel growled in frustration before she drew her focus to her unconscious cousins. "Matyrs." She told Hammerface before she ran towards Splodyhead. "Wake up!" She screamed as she harshly slapped him awake. Splodyhead woke up in a fright before Angel grabbed his head and pointed it at Blossom and Bubbles. He gritted his teeth before shooting plasma right at them.

When Slushy finally came to, by the help of Hammerface, he immediately reverts back to his frosty form. Seeing Blossom and Bubbles quickly got him angry enough to start shooting ice shards at them.

"Bubbles, look out!" Blossom yelled as they were pelted with Splodyhead's plasma and Slushy's ice shards. When Bubbles got distracted, Stitch wiggled himself out of her grasped.

"Boojiboo." Angel said as she hugged him the moment he landed on the floor. But he wasn't much in the hugging mood.

Blossom blew her freeze breath at Splodyhead and immediately froze him in solid ice. "Cousin." Stitch worriedly said. Afterward, Bubbles flew over to Slushy and Hammerface in a flash. Before they reacted, Bubbles screamed and was loud enough two shatter Slushy into pieces. Hammerface just plugged his ears and cringed down. "Cousins."

Out of the heat of the moment, Kixx bellowed a battle cry as rabidly swung his arms but only hit air. Buttercup just arrogantly smirked at him and easily maneuvered around every swung. Getting more and more frustrated, Kixx spun as fat as he can with his arms out; enough for him to look like a spinning top. He was then completely taken aback when Buttercup stopped his spinning with one arm. "Pfft, lame." She roughly criticized. "You can't beat anyone like that!" She then suddenly smashed her head into his. The power of the impact was so great; Kixx fell to floor like a doll.

"Cousin!" Stitch shouted in complete shock, seeing one of his most tough and aggressive 'cousins' taken down so easily. He was about to run over to Kixx until Angel stopped him.

"Boojiboo." Angel whimpered as she tugged on Stitch's fur. She hid behind him as he realized that all three Powerpuffs had them both surrounded. Besides her sisters, Bubbles looked almost puzzled by the terrified look on Angel's face.

"Four down, two to go." Buttercup unenthusiastically said.

"Or you can safe us time, savior any further beatings, and just have you and your friends surrender." Blossom kindly offered.

"Surrender?" Stitch said to himself. With the girls glaring at him and four of his cousins out of commission, Stitch could only think of one thing. "Naga!" He yelled before he reaches his hand deep into his throat.

"Ew." All three girls exclaimed. He then takes out a device that looked like some kind of one buttoned-remote. Once he pressed the button, the device emitted some kind of high-pitched sound. Suddenly, four portals opened near Stich and Angel, Slushy and Hammerface, Splodyhead, and Kixx. "Huh?" All three girls exclaimed.

As both Slushy and Hammerface jumped through the portal, Splodyhead and Kixx were still unconscious. "Help, Splodyhead." Stitch ordered Angel before he ran towards Kixx.

Angel hurried to Splodyhead and head-butted against the block of ice; strong enough to crack it open with one hit. "Wait a minute." Blossom said as she watched Angel pull Splodyhead through the portal. "Buttercup, stop it before it gets away."

"Got it." Buttercup acknowledged as she flew straight at Stitch. He thought fast and shot another loogie in Buttercup's face. "Argh! Gross!" She exclaimed as she tumbled on the floor. Stitch then quickly dragged Kixx down the portal.

"Nice going. They got away." Blossom complained.

"Oh shut up." Buttercup snapped at her.

-All over the treehouse-

Bonnie and Clyde were still trapped inside Dexter's energy bubble. A portal then opened right near their feet. "What!?" Dexter said.

"Ha! Looks like question time is over, twerp." Bonnie mocked Dexter as Clyde jumped in first. "Our rides heeya." She then jumped, leaving Dexter mumbling to himself.

0o0

The computer operatives took cover as the heat 'cousin' and the purple six-armed mace 'cousin' were both free. As the two shot their heat rays and maces at the operatives, a portal appeared near both of them. They both then jumped in.

0o0

The hairball 'cousin' purred and happily waved goodbye to Numbuh 2 and 4 as it and the rest of the 'cousins' jumped through a portal, leaving the two on the floor while they were still stuck together by the goo. "Well, that could have gone better." Numbuh 2 mentioned. Numbuh 4 then felt the need to hit Numbuh 2 right on his nose. "Ow!"

0o0

When a portal opened on the floor near the porcupine 'cousin', he was about to jump right in before he glanced over at the octopus 'cousin', who was still unconscious. It then looked at Numbuh 83's blank stare as she and Numbuh 84 surrounded it. Whimpering and unsure what to do, the porcupine 'cousin' took one last look at its 'cousin; before jumping into the portal.

Seeing it was safe now, the scientists and Numbuh 363 entered the bathroom. "Aright, we got that stupid thing." He praised as he approached Numbuh 83 and 84. "Nice work there, Numbuh 83. I think I like this part of you than…" Before he finished, Numbuh 83 suddenly grabbed his neck and choked him.

"Numbuh 83 let him go." Numbuh 84 demanded as he tried to pull her away. She didn't response and just kept choke Numbuh 363. "Numbuh 83!" Numbuh 84 screamed. Numbuh 83 then out of nowhere released Numbuh 363.

As Numbuh 363 fell to the floor, gasping for air, Numbuh 83 looked at Numbuh 84. "Lee?" She spoke before she dropped to her knees and started coughing out blood.

"Sonya!" Numbuh 84 screamed as she then passed out on the floor.

0o0

A large portal opened in between the Xiaolin monks and 'cousins'. "Aah! Here comes more." Dojo screamed like a girl as he leapt up and hid under Clay's cowboy hat.

"I am ready for anything they can pitch at me." Omi taunted as he positioned himself ready.

"That's 'throw at you'." Raimundo correct him.

"No, look." Kimiko said as the 'cousins' ran toward portal. "They're trying to escape."

Clay quickly went through the brown bag and took out a snake-like rope. "Lasso Boa Boa!" He yelled as he threw the rope like a lasso and wrapped it around the mammoth 'cousin's' leg. "Gotcha." When the rope started to constrict, the 'cousin' yowled in pain and still tried to get away. "Whoa! Big guy's still fightin." Clay uttered as he almost gets yanked before the rest of the monks grabbed the rope.

As both the others ran through the portal, the mammoth 'cousin' was dragged back by the monks. Then as Clay heard its agony cries, he let go his grip on the rope. "Hey! Clay what are you doing?" Raimundo asked as him, Omi, and Kimiko were now being dragged by the 'cousin'.

"All the critter wants to do is go home. Doesn't feel right to not let him." Clay stated.

"I think he's right." Kimiko mentioned.

"Master Fung would most defiantly agree." Omi added right before he and Kimiko suddenly let go of the rope at the same time.

"No wait!" Raimundo screamed before he's dragged on the floor. Once he lets go, the rope loosened its grip and fell off the 'cousin' as it ran through the portal. "Couldn't give me a little warning before you did that?" He snapped at them.

0o0

"Kemo Char!" Gwen read from her book. She then shot a blast of yellow energy from her hand and right at the metal-eating 'cousin's' head. It didn't even flinch as it chowed down on another generator. "Can you hurrying up with that thing?" Gwen nagged at Ben.

"I'm trying!" Ben said as he tinkers with his watch, which was red. "Come on, come on." He begged. There then surprised when a large portal opened. "Argh, now what?" Ben complained.

The spell that had the electric 'cousin' trapped in slow motion then wore off. "Uh oh. Kemo Char!" Gwen yelled as she shot another energy blast at the 'cousin', but missed.

The 'cousin' flew and landed on the metal-eating 'cousin's' face. "Goobaja." The electric 'cousin' ordered before flying into the portal. The metal-eating 'cousin' took one last bite from a generator before walking into the portal as well.

Suddenly Ben's watch turned green. "Hey, it's back." He delightfully said before seeing the irritation look Gwen gave him. "Uh, nevermind."

0o0

The lava 'cousin' was so focused on Max's gel stuck to its face; it barely took notice of the operatives surrounding him. A portal even opened right next to it but just stumbled around it. "Get down or he'll shoot, freak." An operative threatened while they all were armed with 2x4 weapons.

Still in pain, Max limped over to them. "No, get back before he…" Max tried to warn before the 'cousin' launched more of its lava balls anywhere he could. "Get down!" Max screamed as him and the operatives quickly took cover. Upon firing lava, the 'cousin' ended up falling into the portal.

0o0

The ghostly 'cousin' sighed in relief after a portal opened just below him. The samurai just stood there as it slowly floated down into the portal while laughing. He then turned toward the beatbox 'cousin' who kept smiling at him. _"Chocolate?"_ It sounded before he hopped through another portal.

"Hmph." The samurai merely expressed while he puts his sword back into his sheath.

0o0

When a portal opened up at the wall, Richter started heading over to it with DeeDee lying on its back. Before it went through, Richter stopped and turned toward Courage. The pink dog just stood there with his body still shaking. "Trust?" Richter spoke with an innocent smile, which managed to calm Courage down and nod. He then urged Courage to follow as he walked through the portal. Courage whimpered for a moment before following Richter in.

-Outside the Sector Z treehouse-

"Sir!" A Disney soldier called as he approached King Mickey with a salute. "The Experiments have started to withdraw from the base." He stated.

"Finally."

**[1]-Zap (603)**

**[2]-Spooky (300)**

**[3]-Sproing (249)**

**[4]-Plasmoid (617)**

**[5]-Houdini (604)**

**[6]-Lax (285)**

**[7]-Belle (248)**

**[8]-Shoe (113)**

**[9]-Link (251)**

**[10]-Phoon (540)**


	15. Chapter 15

-Earlier Outside the Sector Z treehouse-

On board of the Disney ship, the Walt, King Mickey and his army just stood there and watched as a few dozen KND aircrafts aimlessly tried breaking the force field.

"Don't hold back. Keep going." One male KND pilot said. But several aircrafts have already taken a few hits from cannonballs.

"_Attention, Kids Next Door. Return at once."_ He heard on his headset.

"Huh?" The pilot uttered as orders directed from the Command Center.

"_The treehouse is under attack by unknown creatures."_ All operatives heard.

"Everyone fall back. Now!" The same pilot yelled.

0o0

All aircrafts turned around and retreated back to the sector Z treehouse. Most of the Disney soldiers cheered at their retreat. "Yeah, that's right. Go hame to yer mommies." Duff Killigan yelled along with them.

"Why are you suddenly cheering alongside them?" MonkeyFist questioned from behind him.

Duff turned to him with an irritated look. "Well, I can't get ma pile gold if we're losing." He told him. MonkeyFist just said nothing a just rolled his eyes.

Lt. Max was leaning on the side and looked more anxious and tensed than the others. He constantly tapped his foot and even gripped the hilt of his sword. It then came to the point when he finally loses his patience and walked toward the helm where Mickey stood. "Mickey!" He called out, but Mickey was too focused on the aircrafts. "Hey! Mic…" He stopped when a long bony hand grabs his shoulder. Max turned and looked up to see Jafar staring down at him. "Jafar?"

"The King is busy, mutt." Jafar said.

Max immediately brushed his hand off. "What are you doing here?" Max asked.

"I thought I tag along and make sure things went accordingly to Mickey's orders." Jafar clarified.

"I don't need someone like you telling me what to do." Max said in an unfriendly tone. When he tried to walk away, Jafar placed his golden cobra staff in Max's path.

"He doesn't need you disturbing him." Jafar told him in a coldly tone. "Ask for your dog treat later." Max then grabbed the hilt of his sword and was nearly ready to attack Jafar with all his might. There was then a loud explosion coming from the Sector Z treehouse; loud enough to get Max's attention. When he turned back, Jafar was gone. Max silently grumbled to himself in annoyance.

-In the lower levels-

Lt. Kim Possible was in the Weapons Storeroom; stocked with melee and projectile weapons on racks. She made sure she was alone before she tampered with a hand-held device. All the screen said was 'No signal'. "Can't even reach Wade." She said while putting the hand-held in her pocket. "This really must be another dimension."

"Well, duh." Kim heard. She quickly turned to see Shego walking in; unchained and dressed in her asymmetrical green and black outfit.

"What are you doing here?" Kim questioned in a hostile manner. "Shouldn't you be with Killigan and MonkeyFist?"

"Please. I ditched those two morons and thought I take a tour." Shego said as she kept walking around while Kim stood at her place. "And what do I find? My old acquaintance, Kimmie hiding down here with her…what did you call it? The Kimaphone?"

"It's the Kimmunicator. And I wouldn't call myself an acquaintance to someone who tried to kill me multiple times." Kim sassed at her.

"Oh Kimmie. That was ancient history." Shego tried to explain.

"And while we're on the subject, Shego. You slipped passed the guards and you just so happened to walk into a storeroom full of weapons." Kim questioned as Shego neatly brushed her hand along several rifles. "What are you really doing here?"

"Oh please." Shego said before she took out a rifle with one hand. Kim got ready to move until Shego's hand began generating green plasma; melting the rifle to the floor. "You of all people should know, I don't need guns."

"That wasn't my question. What are you doing in this kingdom?" Kim asked.

"Hm, I can ask you the same thing." Shego shot back at her. "Was being a freelancer getting so old, you have to save an entire kingdom now?" Shego mockingly questioned out of curiosity.

"Well you have your reason and I have mine." Kim told her.

"And what's to stop me for telling his highness up there one of his lieutenants is not who she says she is." Shego threatened. Kim silently grumbled and just scowled at her. "Oh, calm down, Kimmie. If we wanted to do that, we'd of done it already."

"What's stopping you?" Kim asked.

"Well, where's the fun in that." Shego teased. Both her hands then glowed green. "We can always settle this with the old-fashion way." She enticed with her hands glowing green.

Kim calmly said nothing and rolled her eyes. "I'm not here to fight you, Shego." She told her as she headed towards the exit. "I have a job to do." Shego didn't say a word and just allowed her to leave. As her hands turned back to normal, she gave Kim a sinister smirk.

-At the helm of the ship-

King Mickey severed the force field once the KND aircrafts were far enough. He stayed calm and focused as the soldiers applauded. "Hey Mickey!" Lt. Max called when he came up from the stairs. The Captain of the Walt stopped before he got any closer.

"Know your place there, Lieutenant." The Captain told him. "You can't just…"

"It's ok, Captain." Mickey interrupted him.

Max then brushed out of the Captain's way and kneeled down to Mickey. "We're supposed to be ending this war, right?" Max asked but didn't wait to hear Mickey's answer. "So why are we just sitting here when they're right there?"

"We are." Mickey answered without even eyeing Max. "Stitch and his 'cousins' have a mission."

"So we're just going to rely on someone's science projects?" Max questioned hysterically.

"That was never the plan." Mickey bluntly said.

"Huh?" Max expressed with a puzzled look.

"Sir!" A Disney soldier called as he approached Mickey with a salute. "The creatures have started to withdraw from the base." He stated.

"Finally." Mickey said when he jumped up on the rail. "They should have done enough by now."

"Wait, what?" Max said in almost distraught. "They're retreating?"

"Max, I never expected them to defeat the enemy. I knew they couldn't." Mickey told him while keeping his attention on the treehouse. "I just needed them to do enough damage."

"Enough damage for what?" Max questioned, but didn't get a response. Mickey started saying words that neither Max on the Captain could understand. Both his hands and eyes started to glow bright blue. Bright blue energy then began to disperse from his hands. In seconds, the energy formed all over the treehouse. The soldiers on board looked at the treehouse in awe. Even Lt. Kim, who just got there, looked stunned. "What are you doing?"

"My duties as a king." Mickey struggled to say.

-Inside the Sector Z treehouse-

All over it was the same. The walls and floor shined bright blue and shook like an earthquake.

0o0

"Huh, what is this?" Dexter said as his entire lab shook and glowed bright blue. He then quickly pressed a few buttons on his watch. "Analysis." A red scanning light then beamed out of the watch and scanned parts of the glowing floor.

"_Unknown energy signature." _Computer voiced from the watch. Dexter said nothing and just rubbed his chin.

0o0

"Grim, what is this?" Mandy asked.

"Hmm, it appears someone is casting some kind of magic on the base." Grim explained with an intrigued look. "But I'm not familiar with this kind."

0o0

"Yay, it's disco night." Weasel goofily exclaimed as him and the other scientists were moving the shaking floor.

0o0

The Xiaolin monks tried their best to stay on their feet while halls shook. "Aah! What's going on!?" Dojo panicked.

"I don't know but it doesn't look good." Kimiko replied.

0o0

"Um, Gwen?" Ben curiously asked.

"It's not me. This is something else." Gwen responded.

0o0

Max Tennyson was already passed out on the floor while operatives had trouble tending to the wounded because of the shaking in the Hangar.

0o0

The samurai said nothing, but was just as confused as everyone else and only arched an eyebrow.

0o0

"What the heck's going on?" Buttercup asked.

"Something beautiful." Bubbles delightfully said as she looked around and saw all of the blue.

"Shut up, Bubbles." Buttercup told her.

"It's happening all over the treehouse." Blossom explained as she used her x-ray vision to see the whole treehouse. When she turned towards the window, she took a closer look at the Walt and sees Mickey with the same colored eyes and hands. "That's it. He's doing this."

"What?" Buttercup asked her.

"Girls, we're heading to the ship." Blossom demanded.

"Finally." Buttercup said in bliss. But before she tried flying through the window Blossom got in her way.

"But following my lead." Blossom ordered her. Buttercup grumbled before she and Bubbles followed Blossom out.

-Back at the Walt-

"Your majesty, look." The Captain said as he pointed. He and Max see pink, green, and blue colored streaks come out of the treehouse. "They're heading right for us." He said but Mickey was too deep in his trance.

"Are those missiles?" Max asked.

"No." The dumbfounded Captain said as he looked through binoculars. "They…they look like…girls." Max arched his eyebrow; puzzled by his answer.

Then before Max could respond, Blossom flew by and punched Mickey to the floor. It was only a second before anyone could even process it. Both Max and the Captain just stood there with shocked expression.

"I'm giving you all _one_ chance to surrender peacefully." Blossom demanded in a serious tone. Max just froze and looked at Mickey's unconscious body on the floor.

"Ah! There's two more." Max heard a soldier scream all the way at the front. He looked to see Bubbles and Buttercup just floating a feet from the ship with their arms crossed, waiting impatiently.

"How dare you harm our king!" The Captain barked at Blossom. He then pulled out his pistol.

"Wait!" Max screamed before the Captain shot a bullet at Blossom.

She had no trouble swiping it away and made it pierce through the sails. "Everyone wants to do it the hard way." Blossom nagged. "Now girls!" Then in a flash, the Captain gets punched left and right to his jaw, eyes, nose, chest.

Both Buttercup and Bubbles then flew in and started shooting their energy blast at both sides of the ship. "Alright, who wants to get their butts kicked first?" Buttercup arrogantly asked as she flew over the soldiers.

Max stood there as the Captain barely got a chance to breathe with Blossom swarming all over him. She then stopped and allowed the Captain to fall face first to the floor. Max then had a hard time just moving an inch. He even shivered a little.

"Protect the King and the Captain." A soldier ordered as a group of them charged at Blossom. Blossom then blew her freeze breath and froze the soldiers where they stood.

"_That's no little girl."_ Max thought. He unsheathed his sword and moved toward Blossom. While she fought off several soldiers, Max snuck behind with his sword. Then, with surprising speed, Blossom turned and smashed the sword shoots pieces. "What!?" Max yelled before Blossom jabs him right in his gut and sent him across the helm. The punch was so great; he passed out before he hit the floor.

-At the Front-

Buttercup easily plowed through soldiers with little effort. "That all you lame-os got?" When she flew up and passed by one of the masts, she gets a surprise kick to the back of her head. "Ow!" Buttercup yelped when she's knocked fell to the ship's floor.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles called before a golf ball came from behind her and exploded. She spiraled down and landed right next to Buttercup.

"Argh." Buttercup uttered as she rubbed the back of her head. Soldiers from all around surrounded them but kept their distance. "Ok, who's the wise guy that hit me?" Buttercup demanded, showing no fear to their rifles pointing right at her,

"Ahem." Buttercup then heard from above. She looked up to see MonkeyFist swinging down from the ropes and land just a few feet away. "I prefer wise simian, little girl. If that's what you are anyway." He spoke to her with a snotty attitude.

"Move it, ye dafts." Duff called out as he pushed through the crowd of soldiers. He carried a bag of golf balls and golf club. "Out of the wye. Dat pile of gold is mine."

"Still with that childish delusion, golfer?" MonkeyFist mocked him.

"Argh stow it, ye monkey bas." Duff fumed before dropping a golf ball to the floor. "I'm earnin that gold one wye or another." He then swung his club at the ball and lobed it right over Bubbles and Buttercup and nearly hit MonkeyFist.

"Hey!" MonkeyFist yelped as he nearly dodges the ball. Confused soldiers watched the ball hit the floor before it exploded and get knocked off their feet. "Are you insane!?" MonkeyFist shouted at him.

"Less competition, more gold for me." The irate golfer spouted as he spread the golf balls all over the floor. He then started lobbing them in every direction and carelessly covering the ship in explosions.

"That stumpy buffoon." MonkeyFist growled as he tried to hide from the mayhem.

"Hey!" He heard before Buttercup sucker punched him to the floor. "Don't think I forgot about you, creep." She told him.

While he was on the floor, MonkeyFist spits out blood and one of his teeth out of his mouth. "Ugh, how charming."

-Back at the Helm-

Blossom watched the chaos as the ship gets covered in a cloud of smoke. "Bubbles! Buttercup!" She called out but had no reply. So focused on her sisters, she barely noticed Shego sneaking up behind her. Blossom scarcely ducked from Shego's plasma hand and flies a few feet away. Seconds later, she watches her bow fall down from her head and burn in green fire. "My bow!" She yelled, saddened to see her bow burn into ashes.

"I wouldn't be too sad. I was aiming for your head." Shego told her, which got Blossom to forget the bow and glare intensely at her.

-To the Front-

As Duff's rampage continued, soldiers just screamed and ran away from his exploding golf balls. One soldier gets blasted over the side and falls to the sky. Kim quickly jumped right over with a rope. "Gotcha." She said when she caught him by only his ankle. Three more soldiers then also get blast over the rails and fall. "No!" She screamed as she just hung there. Then to her surprise, Bubbles flew in and carried them all back safely.

Meanwhile, MonkeyFist swung up the ropes on the mast. Buttercup was right behind him and was about to strike but missed as MonkeyFist maneuvered himself with the ropes. She tried once more, but completely missed him again. She growled in frustration before shooting a green energy blast at him.

MonkeyFist evades it and flips up to the top of the sails. His hand-like feet made it easy for him to balance on the rail. "You seem to have great power, but you fight like a raging bull." He snobbishly told her.

"I'll give you a bull!" Buttercup roared as she flew right at him. MonkeyFist jumped, flipped, and twirled all over the rail and evaded each one of Buttercup punches and kicks. "Hold…still…so…I…can…punch…you." When she missed again, MonkeyFist suddenly grabbed her head with his naked foot.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I can't hear you with my foot in your face." MonkeyFist arrogantly mocked before he slammed her whole body to the floor.

"Why you." Buttercup growled through her teeth. Suddenly, the rail they were on gets hit by one of Duff's golf balls and gets blown away. "What the!?" Buttercup expressed as she flew back away from the explosion.

"Argh, that idiot!" MonkeyFist shouted as he leaped to another mast nearby.

It took enough explosions for the entire mast to tumble over. A bunch of frightened soldiers just stood there in fear as it came falling down to them. Buttercup then sees Bubbles swoop in and catch the mast just before in crushed the soldiers. "Dat's right. Dat gold is mine." Duff shouted as he kept on swinging golf balls everywhere, laughing diabolically. Bubbles grumbled in annoyance as she threw the whole mast off the ship. She then swiftly flew right above Duff. "No one can best the World's Deadliest…" Bubbles then cuts him off by pounding his head to the floor. "…golfer." Duff uttered before he passed out.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup called as she flew to Bubbles. "What are you doing?" She questioned her.

"He's the bad guy." Bubbles responded.

"I know. But why are you helping _them_?" Buttercup questioned her while pointing a several hiding soldiers.

"Because they don't seem as bad as him." Bubbles countered while pointing at Duff, who was seeing stars. As the smoke cleared, Buttercup looked around to see the genuine scared faces from the soldiers. She then sees MonkeyFist trying to sneak away.

"Hey, there's that monkey guy. Come on Bubbles!" Buttercup yelled as she and Bubbles flew at him.

MonkeyFist turned to them and sighed in annoyance. "I didn't want to use this so soon." He nagged before some kind of orange energy formed around his arm. As Buttercup and Bubbles were about to strike, MonkeyFist merely swung his arm down and formed a larger energy arm that smashed the girls right through the floor. The orange energy then disappeared. "Pfft, insects."

From down below, Buttercup and Bubbles were still recovering. "Argh, I didn't see that coming." Buttercup said. Bubbles just grumbled at her.

-Back at the Helm-

Shego aimlessly swung her arms as Blossom flew all around her. "That was my favorite bow." Blossom said as she evaded Shego's plasma hands.

"What? You gonna cry tears, now?" Shego mocked her before Blossom's glaring eyes started beaming red. "Uh, nevermind." Shego then jumped away from Blossom's heat vision, nearly having her hair scorched. Shego retaliated by throwing plasma from her hand. Blossom gets hit right in the face and falls to the floor. "Ha!" Shego triumphed before Blossom stood up and wiped the plasma off her face, leaving only small burnt marks. "Great." Shego irately uttered.

While the two went at it, Kim jumped up toward the helm and ran toward Max's unconscious body. "Hey, Lieutenant." Max heard as he came to. When his eyes opened, he's faced with Kim right over him. "Max, wake up."

"Ugh, what?" Max uttered as he leans up off the floor. He's then shocked when he sees the destruction on the ship; equipment trashed, the floor blown to pieces, injured soldiers. "What the?" He uttered before he saw Mickey on the floor. "Oh no, Mickey." Max said. But before he crawled over to him, Kim quickly pulled him in the other direction.

"Watch out!" She yelled while they both evaded one of Blossom's pink energy balls. Max just stared at the completely obliterated floor he was just lying on. "Come on. Get your head in the game." Kim told him as she helped him up. She then cartwheels and flipped toward the fight between Shego and Blossom.

Blossom ducked and nearly missed Kim's flying kick. "Hey, Kimmie. Nice for you to join us." Shego teased her.

"Not now, Shego." Kim said in an annoyed tone. They both then simultaneously charged at Blossom from both sides. Surprisingly, they were both in sync with each other's kicks and punches. Blossom even took a couple of blows before unleashing two pink laser beams out of her arms to get them away from her.

The three continued going at, whereas Max just stood there and watched. Like before, his legs were frozen in fear. He looked down at the bits and pieces of his sword and turned to the motionless Mickey.

He then sees Kim and Shego jump farther away when Blossom combined both her arms to launch a lightning bolt at them. "What is this thing? Some kind of robot?" Shego questioned as she jumped away.

"Could be. Much stronger than the Bebes. That's for sure." Kim said before they both get blasted by strong shock wave, created by Blossom clapping her arms together.

"Ha. I'm no robot." Blossom chuckled. "I'm Powerpuff Blossom Untiuom. Your average-day superhero." She glorified.

"Superhero huh. Been there, done that." Shego ridiculed. She then started charging a large ball of green energy from behind her back. "Kim." Shego whispered.

"Yeah." Kim acknowledged before she rushed at the Powerpuff. Blossom tried stopping her by shooting multiple pink energy balls. But Kim just breezed past them and jumped right at Blossom. She then takes a small white ball from her pocket and throws it right at Blossom. When she blasted it with her heat vision, the ball then exploded into one big smoke cloud.

Shego then took the opportunity and threw her green energy ball at Blossom, getting a direct hit.

Max shielded his eyes from the flash explosion. When he looked back, Blossom was on the floor and motionless. "You got her." He cheered, moments before Blossom began to shake her head and get back up.

"You're kidding me." Kim expressed.

"Argh. Ok, that kind of hurt." Blossom said. As she rubbed her head, a dark red cobra slithered behind her. Before she could even flinch, the cobra lunged and stuck its fangs into her arm. "Aaaah!" Blossom screamed. The cobra then slithered away before morphing into Jafar.

"Jafar?" Max said to himself. With his staff in hand, Jafar then disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Blossom's agonized scream echoed all over the sky; enough for both Buttercup and Bubbles to hear. "Blossom!" They both yelled before immediately flying toward the helm. When they reached her, Blossom was on her knees.

"Blossom." Bubbles said with concern as she comforted Blossom.

"Alright, who did this to my sister?" The enraged Buttercup growled. She glared at all three of them but neither said anything. "Fine, guess I'll have pound every single one of..." Buttercup threatened but was interrupted.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles yelled at her as Blossom fell to the floor. Kim almost looked guilty by the concerned look on the Bubbles's face. "She isn't waking up?" Bubbles apprehensively asked while she held Blossom up. Buttercup tried to say something, but couldn't find the right words at the moment. She couldn't help but feel the uneasiness, looking at the desperation in Bubbles's eyes and Blossom's lifeless body. "What do I do?"

"I…I…" Before she could even get a word out, Shego came from behind and tried to claw at her with plasma hand. Buttercup barely dodged it but then roughly gets kicked in the head.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles quietly yelped as she watched Buttercup flew over the rails. She then turned her focus to Shego who stood over her.

"Sorry to interrupt up. But I didn't come all this way to lose to a bunch of brats." Shego told her with a cold stare. Then with no warning, she relentlessly tried striking Bubbles with her plasma hand before Buttercup flew in front and blocked her.

"Don't even think about it." Buttercup snarled before lunging at Shego. Kim would have joined but was too intrigued by the care Bubbles gave to her sister and held her up. Buttercup was so enraged she recklessly swung her arms. With a smug smirk, Shego easily maneuvered around them and punched Buttercup with her plasma hand.

"Argh." Buttercup uttered. She then shook out of the pain first before lunging at Shego once more. And then once again, Buttercup hits nothing and gets punched in the face. This time as she fell next to Bubbles, Shego overwhelmed them with a shower of her plasma energy.

Kim uneasily watched as the PPG clinched their bodies as Shego mercilessly continued hurling her plasma energy at them. She couldn't take it anymore and grabbed Shego's shoulder. "Shego, I think they had enough." Kim told her.

Shego stopped and turned toward Kim before back at the PPG. "Uh-uh. You saw what they can do. I'm not taking any chances." Shego said as she started charging a much larger ball of green energy in her hands. While Blossom was still unconscious, Buttercup and Bubbles just moaned in pain. "Besides, I'm pretty sure his highness wouldn't want these things around." Same as Kim, Buttercup and Bubbles just stood there and braced themselves.

"Yeah." Max quietly said. He then suddenly hears the vague moans from Mickey. "Mickey!" Max exclaimed in relief as he ran towards him. "Oh man, am I glad to see you alright."

"What's going on?" Mickey said as he leaned up. Still a little woozy, he looks up to see Shego ready to blast the PPG with her energy ball. He then suddenly jolted full awake. "It's them!" Mickey then tried to run at them but Max held him back.

"Wait, Mickey. What are you doing?" Max asked.

"We have to get them!" Mickey desperately said.

"Don't worry, Shego's going take care of them." Max told him. Before he could say more, they're all surprised when a missile hits the ship and shook it; enough for Shego to accidently lobbed the energy balls over the side rails.

"Now what?" She grumbled before another missile hits the ship. Before they all knew it, the ship was swarmed with a dozen KND aircrafts.

"Kids Next Door, battle stations!" Numbuh 1 screamed from his aircraft, an old-fashion automobile with surfboards for wings. **R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R. 'R**eally** O**ld** A**uto **D**islodges** S**urfboards** T**o** A**erially** R**ock**' **KND aircrafts then started to unleash a barrage of missiles and lasers upon the Walt. Several operatives even jumped out and roped down to the floor. Disney soldiers that were still able to fight took what guns and cannons they could find and retaliated.

Kim then sees an ambulance-like aircraft flying right at them in surprising speed. **S.K.R.A.M.B.U.L.A.N.C.E. 'S**uper **K**wick **R**ocketing **A**mbulance **M**akes **B**ig **U**nbelievable **L**eaves **A**t **N**ot **C**ool **E**mergencies**' **"Shego, look out!" Kim screamed as she pulled Shego out of the way. The S.K.R.A.M.B.U.L.A.N.C.E. missed them in inches and landed, more like crashed on the floor. The backdoors open with Numbuh 3 holding a T.H.U.M.P.E.R.

"What the…oof." Shego said before she takes a teddy bear into the gut.

"Come on!" Numbuh 3 yelled. Buttercup and Bubbles then flew and carried Blossom toward the S.K.R.A.M.B.U.L.A.N.C.E.

"Stop them!" Mickey ordered. Both Kim and Max then ran toward the S.K.R.A.M.B.U.L.A.N.C.E. before Numbuh 60 suddenly appeared from behind Numbuh 3 and threw them both a L.E.M.O.N.A.D.E. Kim and Max didn't even have time to brace themselves before the L.E.M.O.N.A.D.E.s exploded and covered them with sticky lemony goo.

"Argh, gross." Kim grunted.

When the PPG got in, Numbuh 3 and 60 closed the doors. "Go, go!" Numbuh 60 yelled at the pilot. The S.K.R.A.M.B.U.L.A.N.C.E. then took off into the air.

"No!" Mickey screamed as he struggled to get up.

"Mickey…Mickey…" Mickey heard as he just stood there and watched the S.K.R.A.M.B.U.L.A.N.C.E. fly away. "Mickey!" Max yelled, finally getting Mickey's attention. "What do we do?"

Mickey just stared at him for a couple of seconds before answering. "Retreat."

-In the air-

"Yahoo! Yeah, take that ya creeps." Numbuh 4 excitedly shouted. He and Numbuh 2 were on board a doghouse in a cockpit cutout with four ironing boards as wings and a propeller. **D.O.G.F.L.I.E.R. 'D**oghouse** O**n** G**reat** F**lying **L**ift **I**nflames **E**nemy **R**ivals**'**

"Stop moving. It's hard enough to fly with one hand." Numbuh 2 told him.

"Oh shut up. Why'd you pick this cruddy thing anyway?" Numbuh 4 questioned.

"It was the only one left." Numbuh 2 told him. "Now hold still." He then pressed a button that activated two cheese dispenser turrets on either side. "Let's cut the cheese." Numbuh 2 punned before shooting slices of cheese at the soldiers.

Numbuh 4 took out a G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. and just fired gumballs at any soldiers he could hit. He then stopped when he recognizes a girl wearing a red cap sneaking down to the lower levels of the Walt. "Numbuh 5?"

Numbuh 2 then forced the D.O.G.F.L.I.E.R. to stop when a huge portal suddenly open from behind the Walt. "They're retreating." The other aircrafts also stooped and ceased their gunfire as the Walt started backing up into the portal. Numbuh 2 then flies his D.O.G.F.L.I.E.R. right next to Numbuh 1's R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R. "Numbuh 1, should we follow them."

Numbuh 1 thought of it for a moment. "No. Let them go."

"Wait!" Numbuh 4 screamed as tussled around the D.O.G.F.L.I.E.R.'s cockpit.

"What are you doing?" Numbuh 2 asked him in annoyance

"Numbuh 5's on the ship!" Numbuh 4 told him.

"What!?" Numbuh 1 and 2 exclaimed.


	16. Chapter 16

-Earlier in Disney-

In a large laboratory, Lilo anxiously waited in front of some kind of large portal-generator machine. "Little girl, perhaps you would be better waiting comfortably in the castle." Said by a portly large individual with purple skin on his backside and pale pink skin on his front side. He had a huge, mostly bald, rather bulbous, ovalish head, a wide mouth, a large purple koala-like nose, four pale yellow eyes, large blunt-edged fangs, thick limbs, four fingers on his hands but no toes on his feet, and wore a large white lab coat. He was standing at a large lab workstation with high-tech science equipment. With him, were some of Stitch's 'cousins' just waiting around as well.

"I'm not moving." Lilo stubbornly told him as she crossed her arms. "Not until they come back."

"Egh, always so stubborn. Much like Pleakley." He complained with a Russian accent. "By the way, where is he? I haven't seen the little tyke for a while."

"He's watching the rest of the cousins at the ship." She said without even looking turning around.

"Really?" He said while pouring some kind of green liquid into a beaker filled with pink liquid. He then studied the glowing reaction of the two liquids. "I would have alleged looking after the Experiments would be too much for him."

"He'll be fine. But why aren't you more worried, Jumba? Stitch and his cousins are fighting in another dimension." Lilo nagged but didn't get a response. She looked at him to see him on his laptop. "What are you doing?"

"I'm devising upgrades for several of the Experiments." Jumba told her while he kept typing on the laptop.

"Why?" She wondered.

"The Experiments were designed to cause mayhem and destruction. Not to be an offensive force for an army." He explained. "If they are to continue participating in this war, they'll need a slight improvement."

"But…I don't want them to get an upgrade." Lilo protested. "I don't even want them in this war."

"I recall you were ecstatic for us to be a part of this in the beginning." Jumba replied.

"Yeah, but I didn't know it will be this long. I mean, what if Stitch and them really hurt someone?" Lilo wondered.

"I'm sure the Experiments are perfectly capable of controlling themselves." After he said that, a small orange 'cousin' with four ears, small body, and a very large head with a dark orange mark on its forehead [1] made a sudden buzzing sound, with its mark on its forehead lighting up. Jumba grumbled in annoyance. "Experiment Zero-Three-Two, you know the rules. Off the table." He told as he brushed the 'cousin' off the table, knocking some of his paper to the floor in the process.

"Diiirty." Said by an olive-green anteater-like 'cousin' with a thin brushy fuzz-tipped tail, an elephant-like trunk, dark eyes, short ears, black claws, and three dark-tipped spines on its head [2], as it came out from under the table. "Diiirty, diiirty." It snarled repeatedly and tried to use its trunk to suck up the papers.

"No, Experiment Zero-One-Zero." Jumba told it as he picked the papers back up. "These are my notes."

"Diiirty!" It yelled before attempting to suck up a paper from Jumba's hand.

"Egh, you little…" Jumba uttered as he tried the paper out of the 'cousin's' trunk. "Un-hand my notes, Experiment Zero-One-Zero."

"Hey!" Lilo yelled as she ran over and pulled the creature. "Oscar, what are you doing? You're supposed to be Oscar, the dirt-blower, not Felix, the neat-freak." She demanded. The paper then ripped with Jumba falling on his back. In a rage, the 'cousin' started shooting lasers out of his trunk in every direction. "Oh no! It's Felix!" Lilo yelled.

"Experiment Zero-Eight-Six!" Jumba called out. Then, walking toward them was a big green mouthless crab-like 'cousin' with six legs, two large claws and a large window on its chest [3]. It then suddenly vertically split into two identical halves. When Jumba threw Felix right between the halves, the crab then rejoined and trapped Felix in its hollow body.

"Thanks, Clink." Lilo encouraged the crab named Clink as she patted his shell. Clink then clicked both of his claws in acknowledgement. Still enraged, Felix kept shooting inside Clink. But the lasers ended up bouncing on the walls and hitting it. "Jumba, what's wrong with him? I thought you reprogrammed him to not be such a crazy neat-freak?"

"It's what I feared the most. He's returned to his original programming." Jumba stated.

"But how?" Lilo questioned.

"All Experiments from Zero-Zero-One to Six-Two-Three were design to have a built in reset function into their brains if they were ever to differ from their programming. That's why I created Experiment Six-Two-Four, design to trigger this function with her elaborate singing." Jumba explained. "But recently I've noticed, ever since we stepped into this land, the Experiments have been acting like their original peculiar."

"Well, they were probably just goofy around." Lilo optimistically guessed.

"Yes, I too wondered if that was just the case. But it's something much, much more." Jumba told her as he took out a chalkboard. "What I've conjectured is that there is some kind of signal or energy being emitted from this land, causing abnormal effect to the Experiments." He explained as he drew pictures matching what he was saying.

"Where?" Lilo asked.

"I'm not sure. But it probably is better for us to get the Experiments as far away from here as possible." Jumba suggested.

"Yes." Lilo delightedly agreed. She then looked over to Felix who was still trapped inside Clink. "But what about Osc…I mean Felix?"

"Until I am able to reprogram him once more, he would have to be deactivated." Jumba said as he approached Clink. "Luckily, I redesigned Experiment Zero-Eight-Six to work as a dehydration chamber."

"You did?" Lilo wondered. Jumba then grabbed both of Clink's eyes and pulled them up, activating his dehydration function. In a flash, Lilo watched Felix scream in agony before he disappeared. Clink then splits apart and lets out a small white ball with the numbers 010 on it. Jumba picked it up and placed it in his coat pocket. "Doesn't that hurt them?"

"Not to worry, little girl. It's merely a little pinch to them." Jumba kindly assured her, but was interrupted by the orange 'cousin' loud buzzing. Jumba again grumbled in annoyance at him.

"Thanks, Fibber." Lilo thanked the 'cousin' named Fibber who smiled at her. The conversation then ended with an alarm sounding. "What is that?"

"Experiment Six-Two-Six must have activated the retrieval beacon I gave him. I must open the portal here." Jumba explained as he hurried towards the portal-generator. After typing a few codes in the computer the portal-generator started up and opened a large portal right in front of it.

"_Please be alright. Please be alright." _Lilo anxiously thought as she waited in front of the portal. Then, one by one, the 'cousins' came out. "Ok. There's Melty, Yaarp, Belle, Sample, Fudgy, PJ, Houdini, Drowsy, Thresher, Heat, Zap, Spooky, Sproing, Plasmoid, Lax, Shoe, Link, Phoon, Phantasmo, Deforestator, Slugger, Butter, Slimy, Sparky, Tank, Bonnie, and Clyde. So far so good" Lilo said in relief. Then stumbled in the lava 'cousin', who still had Max Tennyson's heat resilient gel on its face. "Oh no, Yang!" Lilo panicked. She and Jumba quickly ran towards Yang as he rolled all over the floor.

"Hm, this is an impressive heat-resilient gel." Jumba fascinatedly analyzed.

"Jumba!" Lilo desperately yelled at him.

"Not to worry." Jumba stated before he took out a spray dispenser from his coat pocket. He then sprayed the dispenser all over the gel.

0o0

While they all were distracted, Richter walked in with DeeDee still on his back. He thought fast and walked away from them. Courage then walked in and he nearly fainted when he saw all of the 'cousins'. "Hey." He heard Richter's deep voice. When he turned to see Richter hiding DeeDee in a metal container, Courage tiptoes to him and hid in as well. Richter then shushed him to be quiet before closing the container door.

0o0

Once the gel on Yang's face hardened and cracked to pieces, he gasped for air. He quickly got on his feet and heating back up in anger. "Experiment Five-Zero-Two, I order you to cease your overheating at once." Jumba ordered him, but didn't get much obedience from Yang.

"Yang." Yang heard and turned to face Lilo. "Please calm down." She innocently pleaded to him. He then cools down with his glowing orange eyes turning back to normal. After that, Lilo and Jumba sighed in relief.

"Lilo!" They heard before turning to see Stitch coming in, along with Angel, Kixx, Slushy, Splodyhead, and Hammerface.

"Stitch!" Lilo exclaimed as she ran towards him. The two happily embraced with Stitch lifting her off her feet and spinning.

"Hmph." Angel nastily muttered at their compassion. She turned away while the others walked passed.

While being dragged in by Hammerface, Kixx finally comes to. He jumps to his feet; ready to fight, but then notices where he was. "Gaba?" He uttered. "Baaheth jihadi."

"Naga, cousin." Angel told him, which made Kixx grumble in irritation.

Placing Splodyhead on the floor, Slushy schemes of something fast and spits water in his face. Splodyhead then wakes in a fright. "Iky, dunga haga blabla." He expressed in disgust as he shook it off. Slushy couldn't help himself and laughed hysterically.

When Stich puts down Lilo she gets a glimpse on how big the metal-eating 'cousin' got. "Whoa. Looks like you had a good meal, huh Tank." She complimented him. She then nearly jumps back when the big-eyed rabbit 'cousin' appeared in front of her. It then rushed to her side and rubbed his head on her. "Good to see you too, Houdini." Lilo then gets surprised, but not scared when a scary clown head popped out a jack-in-the-box with a hissy laugh. "Ha, nice try Spooky." Lilo said, unimpressed. The jack-in-the-box then morphed into Spooky who looked disappointed. The slug 'cousin' then came from behind Lilo and happily laid his oily body on top of her. "Ugh, hey Slimy." Lilo civilly said as his slime soaked her.

The six-maced 'cousin' then roughly knocked Slimy off Lilo. "Toobaga!" The heat 'cousin' rudely told Slimy as he backed away.

"Thresher! Heat! Stop being mean to Slimy. He didn't mean to get slime all over. He can't help it." Lilo told them.

"Soka." Both Thresher and Heat apologized.

"Hmph." Angel, once again watching from a distance, turned away in annoyance.

0o0

While the 'cousins' greeted Lilo, the ignored Jumba finally closed the portal. "Hmm?" He mumbled when he hears the brief moans of DeeDee coming from the metal container behind him. When he curiously headed towards the chest, Richter quickly stepped in his way with an innocent look on his face. "Ah, Experiment Five-One-Three. Have you come to greet your creator?" While still smiling, Richter nodded his head before jumping up to Jumba and hugged him. "Ah, how invigorating to know at least one of my Experiments is still loyal." Jumba said in relief. Satisfied by Richter compassion, Jumba walked away from the container.

0o0

"Well it's good to see everyone safe." Lilo said to all of them. She then sees Yang looking with worried look on his face. "Yang? What's wrong?"

"Yin." He anxiously told her.

"Yin?" Lilo said. "Wait, where is Yin?" She asked while she and the others looked around. "Yin!"

"Experiment Five-Zero-One!" Jumba called out.

"Cousin!" Stitch yelled.

"I know, Finder!" She called out. A red aardvark-like 'cousin' with little arms and legs, no tail, a long snout, black eyes, and large rabbit-like ears [4] then appeared and ran right to her. "Finder, find Yin." The 'cousin' named Finder then started sniffing all around. Its ears spun like helicopter blades as it floated up in the air and lands on Tank's head. Then after it was done sniffing, the 'cousin' just shrugged. "He can't find her."

"Impossible. Experiment One-Five-Eight is capable of locating the tiniest little insectoid on the other side of the planet." Jumba stated.

"What about another dimension?" Lilo asked.

Jumba then thought about it for a moment. "Hmm, I never suspected this."

"Oh no, she's still in the other dimension! Yin got left behind" Lilo freaked.

While they all panicked, Bonnie and Clyde both were at a wall. "Hey Bonnie, you think we should tell them about…oof." Clyde whispered to Bonnie, but gets elbowed in the gut.

"Shut up. They don't need to know that." She told him. She then notices Spike whimpering in a corner. "Hey, Spike. What's wrong with you?" She asked but didn't get an answer.

"Not to worry. I'll reopen the portal and send out a search group." Jumba offered as he went back toward the portal-generator.

Right then, at the other side of the room, a large garage-size door suddenly raised. It opened to the outside with a view of the Main Courtyard. Lt. Mortimer Mouse then entered, wearing a new wool jacket after the other one was chewed up by Stitch. Behind him, were four heavily armored rhino guards. "Well, well. Look whose back." He pretentiously said. "Stitches and his family of mutants." Stitch growled at his comment. Mortimer then took out an expensive-looking silver pistol. "Ah, ah. Not this time, freak. You stay right where you are." Mortimer told Stitch with the guards pointing their spears at him as well. Stitch was barely phased by the pistol, but Lilo couldn't help but worry.

"Stitch, don't." Lilo told him as he held him back.

Mortimer then sees Jumba reopening the portal. "Hey, what'd think you're doing?"

"One of Stitch's cousins was left behind." Lilo told him. "We need to go back and find her."

"Not happening. Your orders were to go in and get out. Until his highness says so, you're staying put." Mortimer rudely told them. "You're just going to have to forget the little thing. You have plenty of them.

"No! You can't tell us to do that." Lilo nagged at him. "Yin is family. Family means no one gets left behind."

"Or forgotten!" Stitch growled at him.

"Well to bad. No one's going anywhere." Mortimer coldly said. He then turned to Jumba. "Close that portal, Professor." He ordered, but Jumba didn't even touch the dashboard.

"As a once evil genius, I have the responsibility to preserve my evil creations." Jumba stated. His prideful attitude then shriveled when Mortimer shot a pistol at the wall next to him.

"Now, you over-size hippo, or the next one is going right between your four eyes." Mortimer threatened him.

"Mmm, perhaps it would be best to close it." Jumba nervously said before he closed the portal.

"Ha-cha-cha. Always the best way to get the point across." Mortimer said. He then kissed the gun.

"But…you can't do that!" Lilo yelled. "King Mickey asked for our help. He wouldn't let you do this."

"Well Mickey isn't here." Mortimer told her. "And as far as I can see, I have the most authority here. So you all are going to do exactly what I tell you."

"Naga!" Stitch yelled said. "Naga-takabah!"

"What?" Mortimer puzzled in his lack of Stitch's language.

"Stitch?" Lilo cautiously asked.

Stitch started to tremble in anger "Yin is ohana." He growled through his teeth. Several of his 'cousins' nodded in agreement. Angel couldn't help but smirk at his irate behavior which scared Lilo a bit. "No one left behind!" He then sprouted his extra arms and spines.

Mortimer then pointed his gun at Stitch. "Hey, I told you to stay back, freak."

"Meega baaheth jihadi!" Kixx yelled out, jumping in.

"Meega nala kweesta." Yang snarled with his eyes glowing orange. "Cousins' such as Heat and Thresher join them as well.

Mortimer, along with his guards, started to get uneasy. "You try anything, monsters and I'll…I'll throw you in the dungeons." He timidly threatened but neither 'cousin' backed off.

"Ah, it's just as we feared. Their original programming is taking over." Jumba stated.

Lilo watched at Stitch and his 'cousins' were ready to attack. She stood there hesitantly before jumping in front of Stitch. "Stop!" She screamed.

"Gaba?" Stitch uttered. Him and the rest of his 'cousins' calmed down but looked at her in confusion.

"No, Stitch." Lilo ordered him. "I won't let you turn back into your old self."

"But Lilo. Cousin." Stitch pleaded to her.

"I know. We will find her eventually. We just have to be…patient." Lilo hesitantly said.

Stitch was against it at first, but then gave in. "Ok." He said with his head flopped down. Most of the 'cousins' shared his expression. Mortimer them smirked.

"Argh!" Kixx grumbled in disappointment.

"Hmgh." Angel smugly mumbled again.

"Aw, man. I wanted to see some action." Bonnie complained. Clyde switched his blaster back to his bionic hand.

"Now that's more like it. At least one of you knows who's in charge here." Mortimer scorned them as he put his pistol back in its holster. He then turned toward one of the rhino guards. "Make sure that portal stays closed." He ordered. The rhino guard then plowed through the 'cousins' and confronted Jumba. After he pushed Jumba out of the way, the guard took out the generator's fusion battery. "Oh, I almost forgot why I came here. Ludwig wants to see you, Professor." Mortimer said before Fibber buzzed again. The rhino guard then roughly grabbed Jumba's arm pulled him towards the exit.

"A simple 'please come with me' would have been nice." Jumba criticized.

"Wait, you're lying. Where are you taking Jumba?" Lilo questioned.

"Somewhere that's none of your business, brat." Mortimer told her. The guard then handed him the fusion battery. "The rest of you better stay out of trouble. Or I won't be so nice next time." He told them with a smug smirk. They then left with two guards practically dragging Jumba out. The door then closed, leaving everyone saddened and confused.

"Don't worry guys. We'll get both of them back. I know we will." Lilo assures them. She then hears a statically noise coming from Jumba's workstation.

_"Jumba…zzz…help."_ A whiny voice broke through a walkie-talkie.

"Pleakley?" Lilo said as Stitch jumped on the table and grabbed the walkie-talkie. He then handed it to Lilo. "Pleakley, what is it?" She said into the radio.

"_Lilo…zzz…the monsters…zzz…are…zzz…loose…zzz…Help!"_ The voice stuttered through the speaker.

"Uh oh. Not good." Lilo said before she ran towards a smaller exit door. "Come on, Stitch." She called out.

"Right!" Stitch said as he followed her.

"Angel, you're in charge." Lilo ordered before the left.

Angel looked surprised at first but then got an intrigued smile on her face. "Hmm."

-Inside the castle-

Right outside the Captain of the Guard's office, sitting at the secretary chair was a slender female black cow with horns, wearing a green bow on her head, red shirt, white blouse, green skirt, gold high-heels, reading glasses, and red lipstick.

The sign on the desk read, 'Secretary Clarabelle Cow'. The cow typed away on her computer while she happily hummed a certain tone. She then watched as a messenger woodpecker flew by her desk and was about to knock on Goofy's door. "Hey, just hold it right there, mister." The cow ordered, stopping the messenger. She then stood up from her desk and approached the messenger. "Can't you read?" She told him while pointing at a sign hanging on the door knob saying 'Do Not Disturb'.

"But I have a message for Captain Goofy from the Archduke." The messenger replied.

"Well the message is going to have to wait." Clarabelle stated. "The Captain is very busy."

"But…" The messenger tried to persuade.

"Beat it." Clarabelle rudely told him.

"Ok, ok. Geez." The messenger rolled his eyes and flew away.

After he left, The cow turned back to the door and took a deep breath. "Goofy? Sweetie?" She said while knocking lightly. She then opened the door and stuck her head in. "Yoo hoo. Goofy?" It was messy inside the office; nothing but piles of paper on the floor, dirty surfaces, the trash bin knocked over. Goofy was at his desk doing nothing. "Ugh, just look at this place. What would you do without me?" The cow pestered. Goofy didn't listen and just kept looking at a photo of Max, who looked about eleven years old with a stick in his hand and smiled happily.

_-0-_

"_Hey dad. Dad!" Eleven year old Max called as he ran toward Goofy in his office._

"_Yes, Maxie?" Goofy asked him._

"_Want to sword fight?" Max harmlessly asked._

"_Gawrsh, sure." The two later on played around at the gardens and had a blast. With sticks in their hands, they fought all over the grass._

"_Haha, yeah." Max expressed as he aggressively attacked Goofy. "Take that." He said as he lightly poked Goofy in the gut. Goofy then dramatically cringed more than he should and fell to the ground in agony. "Dad?" Max worriedly said._

_Goofy then jumped up with his hands in the air, "Blah, I'm the tickle monster and I'm going to tickle." He said._

"_Ha, I don't think so." Max playfully said as he ran away. While Goofy chased him, he accidently trips on a rock and hits his head on a tree. "Dad!" Max screamed as he ran towards Goofy. "You ok?"_

_Goofy was seeing stars before he shook it off. "Ah-hyuck, yeah." Goofy said right before grabbing hold of Max. "Gotcha."_

"_Argh, come on, dad. That's not fair." Max protested. The two the wrestled around the ground and laughed hysterically as they tickled each other._

_-0-_

"Goofy? Goofy!" The cow yelled while she was right next to Goofy. He snapped out of it while still looking at Max's photo.

"Hmm?" Goofy mumbled before he turned his head to her. "Oh hello Clarabelle. When did you get here?"

"Not long." Clarabelle answered in an annoyed tone. "Have you been sitting here this whole time?"

Goofy then laid his head on his desk. "Hmm well, Maxie hasn't come back yet. So I thought I just wait here." He lazily said. "Ogh, why did I transfer him to the field?" He moaned.

"Goofy, you shouldn't mope like this." Clarabelle tried to comfort him. "Max is strong. He'll be good and safe."

"Mickey said he will be safe too." Goofy added.

"Mickey? Mickey has lost his mind." Clarabelle coldly said. "I mean really, what was he thinking bringing dangerous criminals to the castle? And locking Minnie in the dungeons to keep her safe? She would be just as safe right by Mickey's side. It's so unlike him." Goofy just kept his head on the desk, ignoring Clarabelle's rant. Grumbling in frustration, Clarabelle grabbed Goofy by his shirt and hoisted him up. "Look, Goofy. You're the Captain of the Guard. You have to start acting like one." She demanded him but didn't get much action from him. "You think Max will like to see you like this?"

"No." Goofy told her with little effort.

"Do you want your son to be proud of you no matter what?" She asked.

"Yes." Goofy said with a bit more energy.

"Well then you better snap out of it. You need to act like the tall, strong…and handsome…" Clarabelle trailed off in amour. "…captain you are. There's a war going on and your son's in the middle of it." She demanded him.

Goofy then jumped full of energy. "You're right. I can't just wait here while Maxie is out there. He needs me." He said with a determined look on his face. He's then surprised when Clarabelle kisses him on the lips.

"Now that's more like it." She said. "Just the guy I fell in love with."

The two were then about kiss again before they both heard a pecking sound from the door. "Excuse me, Captain?" The messenger woodpecker said from behind the door. "You have a message from the Archduke." He then continued pecking the door.

"I'm going to kill that bird." Clarabelle said in a viciously annoyed tone.

-At one of the Main Gates-

Archduke Donald and Archduchess Daisy looked out onto the village. The two held hands in silent as a guard were loading up five of her overly-large luggage into some kind of armored-automobile. "Huh, for some reason the village looks bigger than I remembered." Donald tried to begin the conversation. Daisy just stayed quiet and gazed out at the village. Donald then sighed. "Look, Daisy. I know you don't want to leave. But this is the only way I know your safe." He told her. "Heh, I'm pretty sure my Uncle Scrooge's mansion has a better security than ours. And I heard the pizzas at Duckburg are the best in the whole world." He tried to lighten the mood but was still getting the cold shoulder.

"The transport is ready for departure, ma'am." The guard announced.

Daisy then let go of Donald's hand and went toward the automobile while he just stood there and watched her walk away. She then suddenly stopped. "Donald." Daisy said without looking back at him. "Just promise me you'll be alright." She demanded him.

Donald just stared with an astonished look on his face before smiling. "Sure, Daisy. I promise." Without saying a word, Daisy got in the automobile. It then drives away, leaving Donald there; at least happy to hear her voice one last time.

"Hey, Donald!" He heard. He then turns to see Goody running towards him. "Did she leave already?"

"Yeah." Donald said in gloom.

"Awe, I just got your message. I wanted to say goodbye." Goofy whined.

"It's alright. It would have been harder for her anyway." Donald told him.

"You think she will be alright?" Goofy asked him.

"Yeah" Donald said as he looked back in the direction the automobile went. "She's better off as far away from this place as possible." He then turned back to Goofy. "By the way, how are you doing with Max out there?"

"Hmm, well I was feeling a little blue at first and just stayed in my office." Goofy replied as he rubbed his head. "If it wasn't for Clarabelle, I could have been there all day."

"Yeah, it's always good to have someone close since these last months." Donald said.

"Yeah." Goofy agreed. He then gets a puzzled look on his face. "Wait, then why'd you sent Daisy away?"

"To be honest, I don't know." Donald answered. "I just have a bad feeling."

"Um, ok." Goofy said, unsure what Donald meant. "You should probably see a doctor for that." He innocently suggested which just irritated Donald.

-In one of the village inns-

The panda, Master Yo was in his room, packing all of his stuff in his suitcase; same colored sashes, magazines, beer. He then walked toward the room next door.

"Yin, Yang? You two ready?" He said from the outside as he knocked, but there was no response. He knocked again and this time opened the door slightly. He looked inside and saw two lumps under the blankets on two separate beds. Yo sighed and started to walk toward the bed. "Look you guys, I know you don't want to leave, but this war is none of our business. I mean we've only been here for two weeks for crying out loud. It's not like we were planning on living…what the!" he says when he takes the blanket off of the bed realizes it's nothing but a pillow there. He then rushes towards the other bed, and discovers it was also a pillow. Yo then quickly came to conclusion. "Those kids." he said under his teeth.

0o0

The pink and blue rabbits, Yin and Yang were standing outside one of the Main Gates, which was closed, and approached the security post. There was only a single crocodile guard there on duty.

"Hey, let us in. We're the King's new elite warriors." Yang hyped.

"Beat it, brats." The guard aggressively told them. He looked extremely unhappy as he just impatiently leaned on the post.

"What'd you say!" Yang growled. He was about to lunged at the guard, until Yin grabbed his arm.

"Yang calm down. I'll handle this." Yin smugly told him. She then moves a few steps forward. "Hello. Please excuse my brother for his rudeness. My name is Yin and he's Yang. We've only been here for two weeks, but this place is like a home away from home to us. So please let us in so we could help the Disney army defeat this evil force trying to destroy this kingdom." She plead to him elegantly as possible.

"Hmm, yeah sure. Go right ahead." The guard told her.

"What?" Yang said, dumbfounded.

Yin then turned to him. "See, Yang. All you need is the right words, and you can get anything you want…Aaah hey!" She yelled when the guard grabs her ears and pulls her up.

"Let her go!" Yang yelled.

"I was used to be a captain." The crocodile cruelly snarled at Yin with her right in his face. "And now I'm stuck here keeping rodents like you out." He whined.

"I said let her go!" Yang demanded. "Bamboo Sword!" He screamed out before a bamboo sword appeared in his hand. But when lunged up, the guard swung his tail and swiped Yang away into a pile of trash.

"Yang!" Yin yelled.

"Your turn, pinkie." The guard then let go of her ears and maliciously kicked her into the same pile of trash.

When Yin and Yang poked their heads, Yang's face started to turn red. "Why you!" He said under his teeth and prepared to charge at the guard. He was then stopped by Yin, grabbing his arm. "What are you doing?" He questioned her.

"Yang, we can't." She told him.

"What!?" He fiercely said. "We can totally beat that guy."

"I know. But if we fight any of them, the kingdom will think we're the enemy." she said. "We'll just have to find another way in."

Yang was about to protest before they both heard a loud roaring sound coming from the sky. "What's that?"

0o0

While they ran through the village streets, Lilo and Stitch curiously looked up.

0o0

Clarabelle curiously looked out a small castle window. She was so enthralled she didn't notice the messenger woodpecker, who was also engrossed, landing right on her shoulder.

0o0

Daisy stuck her head out of the automobile window as it kept going.

0o0

"Is that them?" Goofy asked as he and Donald watched from the ground.

Then, high above the kingdom, a gigantic portal opened up.

"They're back." Donald said.

0o0

"Yes, the King has returned. The war could be over." One villager hailed, along with others as they cheered for his arrival.

Everyone's happiness then turned to traumatized when the Walt came out with parts of it on fire.

**[1]-Fibber**

**[2]-Oscar/Felix**

**[3]-Clink**

**[4]-Finder**


	17. Chapter 17

-In the Sector Z treehouse-

"Numbuh 99.9% Sure, give me a status report." Supreme Leader Numbuh 1 ordered as he and a nerdy-looking operative walked through the halls.

"Of what, sir?" The operative asked politely as he tinkered with a 2x4 handheld device. **S.O.U.P.E.R. 'S**uperb **O**perating **U**ltra **P**ortable **E**stimating **R**eckoner.'

"Everything." Numbuh 1 demanded.

-In the Medical Station-

"_Well, I've accounted about 63 wounded but most of them aren't that serious and only have a 21% injury rate. Though, 32% of operatives have somehow been affected by the creatures."_

KND medics and nurses were running all over the place, aiding any of the wounded that came through the entrances.

Nurse operative Numbuh 3 tends to an operative much younger than her who fell victim to the hairball 'cousin's' habit on eating hair. Keeping a cheerful attitude, she took out a novelty wig from a box and place it on their head. When Numbuh 3 showed his reflection through a hand mirror, the boy operative looked less excited with a long red dreadlock-style wig on his head. "You sure this looks ok?" He nervously asked.

"Yep. You can be space alien." She tried to persuade him by doing abnormal hand gestures over her head.

"Well, I do like aliens." The operative said in a more optimistic mood.

"Yay, Space-Alien-Kid." Numbuh 3 expressed as she hugged him. Her enthusiastic attitude actually made him feel better.

"Hey, nurse." Numbuh 3 heard as the same snobbish medic confronted her. "Stop playing with those wigs. We got work to do. Go get a cart of utensils from the storage room." He ordered her. Numbuh 3 grumbled a little before leaving the operative there and heading towards the storage room. "And get me a chunky bar while you're at it."

0o0

Two or more operatives were stuck together by their hands and/or feet thanks to Link's goo. KND scientists tried many different tactics to break through it. "The goo appears to be only sticky to your hands." One scientist analyzed. He then uses his hands to pull parts of the goo far apart from each other. "Surprisingly elastic." Then once he lets go, the goo immediately drew back. "And extremely retractable."

"Come on. There's got to be something you could do." One girl operative panicked.

"We don't know how." Another scientist told him. "It seems to be indestructible."

"No! I can't be stuck like this forever." The operative dramatically whined. The boy operative she was stuck to looked less panicky and more annoyed by her whining.

0o0

Some operatives had trouble hearing after hearing the pitchfork-head 'cousin', Belle's screams or the megaphone-like 'cousin's' sonic blasts.

"What!?" An operative yelled.

"I said, can you hear me now!?" A nurse yelled back.

"No!" The operative told him which confused her a little.

0o0

"Argh! Why won't they wake up!?" One medic growled in frustration while pulling his hair. They tried all sorts of tricks to wake up operatives that were put to sleep by the sheep 'cousin', Drowsy. They tried loud noises, ear pulling, nose flickering, foot tickling, electric shocks, pies to the face.

0o0

"Come on guys, you need to get to work." A frustrated operative ordered to a bunch of lazy-looking operatives that were slouched and resting in the middle of the hallway. But each one of them were still influenced by the parrot-like 'cousin', Lax's green ray effect.

"Work is to overrated, man. You guys just need to chill." One indolent operative told him.

0o0

KND scientists, including I.M. Weasel, were still acting goofy after their confrontation with the porcupine 'cousin', Spike. They were pushed in like cattle into the Medical Station and were kept in a yellow tape barrier. "I.R. Weasel." Weasel stupidly hyped himself before he fell over.

0o0

"_Although, there are two serious injuries to take notice. According to some scientists, an operatives has fell to a comatose state after taking one of Weasel's unstable Turbo Pills."_

In a private room, Numbuh 83 was unconscious on a table and breathed softly into an oxygen mask. Medics examined her state and puzzled. She seemed awake, but her eyes were only half open and pale. One medic then took her temperature with a thermometer. "119 degrees? She's burning up. We need ice." He demanded as Numbuh 83 sweated intensely. Numbuh 84 didn't do anything but cautiously watch from behind the door.

0o0

"_One of the Powerpuff Girls has somehow been poisoned._

In another private room, Blossom too breathed heavily into an oxygen mask, and was completely unconscious. Buttercup and Bubbles sat at one side of her bed, while Professor was on the other side and studied her condition carefully. He used his high-tech equipment to scan the snake bite on her arm. "I don't understand. This is a snake bite alright. But what kind of snake could possibly pierce through her skin? Let alone poison her immune system." He wondered as he drew some of her blood out with a syringe. "You two see what happened?" Prof. asked Buttercup and Bubbles.

"No." Buttercup said bluntly. She kept her head slouched down while Bubbles anxiously watched Prof. at work.

Holding up a vacutainer filled with Blossom's blood, Prof. analyzed it carefully. "I'm going to need to examine this in my lab." He said before he opened the door. "You two watch her carefully. If her condition changes, come get me." He then leaves and closes the door.

Buttercup and Bubbles just sat there while Blossom's heart monitor kept beeping the same tune. Covering her mouth with her arms, Bubbles looked nervous as she kept turning her hear to either Buttercup or Blossom. "Buttercup?" She innocently asked for her sister's attention. Buttercup merely turned her head to her. "Blossom's going to be ok, right?" Buttercup couldn't find the words to answer her and just looked back down at the floor.

-Back to Numbuh 1-

"Poisoned?" Numbuh 1 said as he and the nerdy operative kept walking through the halls. _"And here I thought they were our top guns."_ He thought before they both walked into a hallway that was completely demolished by one of the Walt's cannonballs. The lights were busted open, wires were short circuiting, parts of the walls and floor were blown to pieces, and there was a huge hole to the outside. One light then fell right in front of Numbuh 1's and the operative's feet. "What about the damage to the treehouse?"

"The numbers are not good, sir." The operative told him. "As you already know, parts of the Command Center were destroyed, 47% to be exact. 66% of the cafeteria ravaged. With half of the generators short circuited or at least damaged, power is only about 43% left. The Inventory Storerooms lost about 79% of its stock. The structure is already at a 39% capacity from keeping the treehouse from collapsing. It's as if those creatures attacked the treehouse more than anything." He estimated with his S.O.U.P.E.R. "Numbers like this puts us at a disadvantage of 78%."

-In Dexter's lab-

Dexter tried his best to cope with the destruction from Bonnie's and Clyde's rampage. "My beautiful computer, my precious robots, my brilliant tools." Dexter poetically dreaded as he picked up the remainders from his robots. "Why do my lab and inventions always get destroyed?" He sobbed. "At least Computer is still safe."

-Command Center-

"I don't get it. I looked at these computers, inside and out. They should be working." A frustrated computer operative said as he and others continued typing away on the keyboards.

"_Unauthorized use of keyboards."_ Computer's voice came out of the speakers.

"And who the heck keeps saying that!" The operative screamed.

-Inventory Storerooms-

Along with the KND technicians and mechanic, the samurai helped clean up scraps of wreaked equipment.

He then looked over to see a crying girl operative sitting at a wall and hugging her legs. He could hear the sob she made with her head buried in her knees. "Why did this happen. Why is any of this happening?" She cried. The samurai looked at her with pity. He then looks down at a pile of wires just lying on the floor.

"Hey, what's that adult doing?" A KND mechanic asked to another when they see the samurai twirling wires together in his hand.

While the girl continued crying, the samurai then approached her. "Pardon me." He said politely. The girl then looked up tears pouring out of her eyes. She then sees the samurai holding a flower made of wire. When he silently offers it to her, the girl takes it with confusion. She couldn't help but puzzle why the samurai gave her the floor. She looks back up to see the samurai's innocent smile he gave. She then suddenly cracked a smile and even wiped her tears.

"Um, mister?" The samurai heard from behind. "Can I have a dog?" A mechanic pleaded to him. In no time, the samurai was surrounded by KND operatives.

"Ooh, I want a dinosaur." An operative excitedly said.

"I want a U.F.O." Another asked.

"I want a cat that breathes fire." Another followed. The number of request kept running in.

-Down in the Holding Cells-

"_But there are some good news, sir. We still have two of the intruders."_

Zeke Wolf tried to yank the bars off his cell. "Let me out of here, you brats! I don't belong here!" He screamed as he tried clawing at the KND guards.Right beside him was the octopus 'cousin'. It was in a smaller cage; its tentacles tied and completely dehydrated of water. It too struggled to get out but just mumbled through her mouthless face.

0o0

Just outside the cellblock hallway, Mandy was just standing there with her arms behind her back. "Why are you obsessed with this wolf?" Grim questioned as he appeared behind her. "It's not like you told him anything."

"I needed to test something. What he knows doesn't matter." Mandy said without looking at him. "What matters is when I need someone dead, asking the Grim Reaper himself is pointless."

"Hey, I already told you. I'm not your attack dog, child." Grim ranted. "Why don't you ask Nergal to do your dirty work next time?"

"When my plans come into effect, I'll need real killers on my side." She then turned towards Grim. "Bring me Pain and Delgado."

-Back to Numbuh 1-

Numbuh 1 and the operative then entered the hanger. Thanks to Yang's rampage, it was mostly cover in dry lava; several of the aircrafts melted down.

"Sir, we've may have taken a lot of damages and lost a lot of our resources. But if we start repairs now, we can be in 59% operations by sundown." The operative told Numbuh 1.

"And Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 1 anxiously asked.

"No sir. Numbuh 5 has still not been accounted for." The operative answered.

Numbuh 1 didn't say anything but just sighed in frustration. "That'll be all Numbuh 99.9% Sure."

"Yes sir." The operative said with a salute before leaving Numbuh 1 there.

-Meanwhile in Disney-

The devastated look on the villagers faces were frozen as the Walt flew over the village. It flew over to the harbor. Parts of it heavily damaged; one of the masts blown off, the sails and flag on fire, explosion holes on the sides.

Archduke Donald and Captain of the Guard Goofy, along with a bunch of Disney soldiers gathered around as the Walt landed on the water. A fire truck then rode in with a group of firefighters. They quickly went into action and used a hose to douse the fire with water.

The side of the ship then opened with a long wide ramp coming out and landing on the stone dock. _"Please be ok. Please be ok."_ Goofy thought. Injured soldiers then either limped or were carried out in stretchers. "Do you see them?" Goofy asked Donald.

Donald didn't answer and just watched the army of wounded soldiers pass by them. "Monsters. Little girl monsters!" The Captain of the Walt hysterically yelled out loud. "They're too powerful! They're going to kill us all." He yelled into the crowd. A few soldiers held him down and dragged him away.

"_Monsters?"_ Donald thought.

"There they are." Goofy told Donald. After most of the soldiers exited the Walt, King Mickey came out with Lt. Max and Lt. Kim right behind him.

The criminals, Shego, MonkeyFist, and Duff were back in their shackles and escorted by soldiers. "This is ridiculous. I was promised freedom by the king himself. I demand you let me go." MonkeyFist fumed.

"Yeah, and where's mi gold." Duff barked. Shego just stayed quiet and walked along.

Donald then quickly approached Mickey. "Mickey, what happened?" He whispered.

"We failed." Mickey bluntly said. "They were stronger than I thought."

"So what do we do now?" Donald asked him.

"We'll talk in the castle later. I need time to think." Mickey told him.

0o0

As Max walked alongside Kim, he held of what was left of his sword after Blossom destroyed it. "Man, Horace is not going to be happy. He made this for me himself."Max said.

"I'm sure you'll get another one." She tried to cheer him up.

Before Max could reply, his neck was then embraced by his father's arms; so tightly he could barely breathe. "Oh, Maxie, I was so worried. I thought something bad has happened to you." Goofy cried out, holding Max tightly in his hold.

Kim felt a little uncomfortable at the scene, but also had the feeling of déjà vu. She then suddenly heard a beeping sound coming from one of her pants pocket. "Uh oh." While Max and Goofy weren't looking, Kim then snuck away.

Max finally managed to push his dad off of him, "Dad, I'm fine! Geez."

"Gawrsh, sorry, Maxie." Goofy apologized.

Max rolled his eyes and sighed. "Call me Max, Dad." He then puts his broken sword back into its sheath.

"So, uh. I guess things didn't go so well out there." Goofy awkwardly said.

"Yeah, what was your first clue?" Max rudely told him in sarcasm. They both turned back at the Walt that still had smoke smoldering from it.

"Heh, oh right. I don't think Ludwig will be happy to hear this." Goofy said, not paying attention as Max walking away. When he finally noticed, Goofy ran jetted towards Max. "Wait, Maxie. You want to…talk about?"

"Talk about what?" Max asked while still walking.

"Why…your first mission as a Lieutenant, of course." Goofy answered.

"We failed, Dad. What is there to talk about?" Max told him.

"Oh that doesn't matter. As long as everyone comes back alright, it's more of a success." Goofy told him.

"Yeah, if you say so, Dad." Max said while still seeming uninterested.

Goofy quickly thought fast to keep the conversation going. "Hey, have I ever told you when me, Donald, and Mickey once sailed in the sea."

"Yeah, about eight times." Max then stopped and turned to Goofy. "Look Dad. I really don't have time to talk. There's somewhere I need to be." Max then left his father there.

"Uh, ok. See you later then." Goofy said as Max kept walking. He then slouched his head down and moaned.

0o0

Kim kept herself hidden behind a building. She pulled out her Kimmunicator from her pocket and pressed a single button. On the screen, it switched to a dark-brown skinned teenager sitting at a desk with high-tech computer equipment all around him. "Hey, Wade."

"Kim! Ah, finally. Where have you been? I lost your signal for like 20 minutes." The teenager named Wade anxiously said with his face right at the screen. He looked short and a bit overweight.

"You could say I took an unexpected field trip." Kim told him.

"You mean, like another dimension?" Wade asked with interest.

"Yeah. Looks like those rumors were true." Kim replied.

"And there really is a war going on between our world and the other?" Wade asked.

"Yep. You could say I was in the front lines." Kim stated. "It's probably why Drakken, Shego, MonkeyFist, Duff, and Dementor were released from prison. They recruited them like mercenaries."

"It sounds like it's getting pretty rough out there." Wade commented.

"Nothing a hot shower wouldn't fix." Kim lightly said with her hair still sticky from the KND's L.E.M.O.N.A.D.E.

"You want to pull out?" Wade suggested to her.

"No. I'm going to finish this mission one way or another." Kim declined. "But I could use some new toys. These armor just aren't my taste." She said as she examined her battle armor.

"On it." Wade said as he started typing on one of his keyboards. "Sending you some gear now. I'll make sure it lands in the woods where no one can see. It should be there in ten minutes."

"Thanks Wade." Kim thanked him. "And Wade, uh…how's Ron doing?" She hesitantly asked.

"Ooh…uh…he's doing fine." Wade nervously replied. "He and Rufus went back to the Yamanouchi Ninja School to continue their training."

"Huh, I guess that's good." Kim said. "Wait _their _training?"

"Yeah, thanks to Ron and Rufus they started accepting animals at the school." Wade happily explained. "Like ninja companions. Pretty cool huh."

"That's one word to put it." Kim commented.

"So…uh, do you need me to send some help…" Wade tried to suggest.

"No." Kim quickly said, cutting him off. "I got to go anyway. Before they start looking for me." She then pressed a button and blackened the screen.

-Meanwhile in the village-

A group of villagers were suddenly attacked by a small blue beetle-like 'cousin' with a round body, two thick arms and legs, two large wings on his back with purple spots on them, a round face with large black eyes, a little mouth, and two antennas [1]. Before they reacted, the creature shoots a red ray from its eyes into their eyes. The villagers seemed unharmed at first, but soon got confused looks on their faces.

"Huh? What's going on? What is this place? And who am I?" One lady said before she and the rest started to panic.

"Ohana!" Lilo screamed as she and Stitch ran toward the group. The villagers then shook their heads and suddenly calmed down. "Stitch, get him." She ordered.

Stitch then jumped up and snatched his 'cousin' from the air. "Naga, cousin." Stitch told him like an authority figure.

"Amnesio, stop wiping everyone's memory." Lilo demanded before the 'cousin' known as Amnesio shot its ray into her eyes. "Huh? What's going on?"

Irritated, Stitch slams Amnesio into a bucket. "Ohana."

Lilo then shook her head. "Ugh. He did it again, didn't he?"

"Ih." Stitch replied.

"Man, Jumba was right. They are turning evil." They both then suddenly heard a woman scream from a distance. "Let's go."

"Oketaka." Stitch acknowledged before he grabbed Lilo. He carried them both all the way up to the rooftops and leapt across the village.

"Over there." Lilo said as they followed the panicked screams from villagers. They then reached of what looked like an outside mall; stores around every corner, vendor carts parked in the middle of the street, all around a very large fountain. From a high point of view they see two of Stitch's 'cousins' wreaking havoc. Stitch quickly lands all three of them to the ground and then confronts a large fat green hippopotamus-like 'cousin' with a big nose and mouth, two stubby antennae and a large spiked beaver-like tail [2]. "Choppers, stop!" Lilo yelled as the 'cousin' named Choppers used his tail to hack a vendor cart into pieces.

"Aggaba!" Stitch yelled but was still ignored. Before Choppers could crush a terrified vendor, Stitch uses his four arms to lift the 'cousin' off the ground and drop him on his back. Like a turtle, the 'cousin' was unable to roll on his feet.

"Stitch! Huggo!" Lilo yelled as she pointed to a large, purple octopus-like 'cousin', but with six tentacles and two eye stalks [3] that had two villagers in his grasp.

"Naga bootifa!" Stitch yelled before he jumped and grabbed the 'cousin's' eye stalks. While wincing in agony, the 'cousin' named Huggo loosened his grip and let the villagers go. He then drew his tentacles towards Stitch. But with cat-like reflexes and super strength, Stitch tied the tentacles together and immobilized Huggo.

"Stitch, I found Sinker." Lilo said while at the fountain. From the edge, she watched as another 'cousin' swam in the water. It was a small, purple shark-like 'cousin' with black eyes, thin mouth, small arms and legs and a large dorsal fin [4]. Once it got close enough, Lilo grabbed its fin and pulled him out. "Gotcha." She said as the 'cousin' named Sinker tried struggling from her grip, as did Amnesio under her arm. Stitch then came, while dragging both Choppers and Huggo on the pavement. "We have to get these two back to the ship." They both then suddenly hear a sinister laughed from above. They look up and see another 'cousin' on top of the statue. "Oh no." Lilo said in horror. It was a pink 'cousin' with an abnormally large posterior, two spines on his back, black eyes, a round nose, a wide mouth, short ears and short stubby tail [5]. "Cannonball."

"Tukibowaba!" The 'cousin' named Cannonball screamed in excitement as it jumped off the statue. Once it hit the water, all of the water suddenly turned into a massive wave. Lilo, Stitch, and his 'cousins' get swept away with the current; that only lasted for a few seconds before the water flowed in the drainage.

And while Lilo and Stitch were laying on the floor, Cannonball, Sinker, Huggo, Chopper, and Amnesio managed to escape in different directions. "We're gonna need a new plan." Lilo suggested.

-Back at the harbor-

While most people have already left, there was one last passenger exiting the Walt. She checked to make sure the coast was clear before dropping down and hiding behind steel crates. She carried a backpack and wore different attire that would be fitted for a secret spy. "Hehe, looks like I made it." Spy operative Numbuh 5 snickered when she first sees the Disney castle. "Time for Numbuh 5 to do what she does best." She adjusted her signature red cap before moving on.

**[1] Amnesio (303)**

**[2] Choppers (441)**

**[3] Huggo (489)**

**[4] Sinker (602)**

**[5] Cannonball (520)**


	18. Chapter 18

-In the Disney Castle-

Just outside Mickey's quarters, Donald waited. He impatiently paced back and forth with his tolerance decreasing fast.

"Is he still thinking in there?" Jiminy asked as he jumped and landed on Donald's shoulders.

"Uh huh." Donald uttered. "I don't get what so important, that he can't just tell me."

"Whatever it is, I just hope it's something good." Jiminy yearned. "Seeing the Walt like that as they flew by was just…overwhelming."

"I demand my freedom at once." Both Donald and Jiminy heard. Coming towards them were the criminals, Shego, MonkeyFist, and Duff being escorted by guards. "I did my job. Now release me." MonkeyFist demanded. Duff tried to talk but had cloth tied to around his mouth. Shego just kept quiet.

"Pardon us, sir. But the prisoners requested for his majesty's approval to allow them to leave." One of the guards announced.

"Oh yeah, that." Donald recalled.

"You were there, Fowl." MonkeyFist mocked Donald. "After this mission, we would have our freedom."

"It was Mickey's decision. It's his choice to let you go." Donald explained.

"Pfft, some Archduke you are." Shego commented which didn't make Donald feel any better.

Goofy then came around the corner in a very moping attitude. He moaned and barely paid attention to the criminals. "Hey Donald." Goofy said with as little joy as he could give.

"Hey. How'd it go with Max?" Donald asked.

"Oh, the usual." Goofy answered.

0o0

Lt. Max Goof was outside the castle in the courtyard and headed towards a stone and steel building that was on the outs of the castle but still in the castle grounds. The bronze sign above the door read 'Royal Engineer-Horace Horescollar'.

When Max opened the door, he immediately heard loud southern rock music. "Horace?" It was so loud Max could barely hear his own voice. "Horace!" He called again but got no answer. The entire room was packed with fresh made armor and weapons. There were even tables filled with finished and non-finished mechanical gadgets. As Max drew closer to the music, he kept nearly tripping over things from the messy floor. "Horace!" Max growled, getting more frustrated. He then finally saw who he was looking for; a slender black horse wearing a welding apron with blue overalls, red long-sleeved shirt, brown shoes, and a horsecollar around his neck "Aw finally. Horace!" The horse still didn't answer as he used a blow torch to weld two pieces of metal together. The loud music didn't make it easier. Max frustratedly grunted before turning off the dial on the gas tank.

After the flame extinguished on the blow torch, Horace Horescollar curiously turned around to see Max; showing an annoyed expression with his arms crossed. "Oh Max." Horace said in delight as he took off his welding mask. "What are you doing here?" He asked kindly with a southern accent. All he saw was Max mouthing words but couldn't hear him. "What?" He asked. Exasperated enough, Max walked passed Horace and switched off the music from the radio. "Hey!"

"I said 'the music is too loud'." Max told him.

"Well, why didn't you say so, little buddy?" Horace cheerfully said while patting Max on the head. "Now what brings you to my work area?"

"I came to see you." Max said in a more calm tone, brushing Horace's hand off. He then looked around the whole room. "Hey, where's Gus?"

"Oh, he went to go get some spare parts for me in the village…five hours ago." Horace answered before sighing in annoyance. "For all I know, he's sleeping under a tree or chowing down in a restaurant."

"Heh, you would think Donald's cousin would be a little more active." Max snickered.

"Yeah." Horace said depressingly. "Oh yeah. How'd it go in the other dimension?" Max paused hesitantly at first before taking out of what was left of his sword out of its sheath. "Whoa. What happened to your sword?"

"It's a long story." Max responded.

-In the forest-

Just on the outskirts of the village, Lt. Kim Possible made her way through the see of apple trees. "Now where is this thing?" Kim said as she followed the radar on her Kimmunicator. A few yards and a dozen tree passes later, she finally saw what she was looking for. It was a small rocket that crashed in to the ground with the words 'Made by Wade' on it. Kim then pushed a button on the rocket; opening a compartment with a large duffel bag inside. She takes it out and opens it to find a bunch of high-tech gadgets inside. "Thank you, Wade."

"_This rocket will self-destruct in five seconds."_ Wade's voice spoke out from the rocket's speaker.

"Argh, Wade." Kim grumbled in an annoyed manner. She then quickly took the bag and back flipped away before the rocket explodes. Kim then land on her back hard on the ground "Ow. That could have ended badly."

"Or perhaps it could have ended accordantly." Kim suddenly heard. She jumped up and looked around but saw no one.

"Who said that?" Kim said on her guard. She then hears small chuckling coming from up above. "Who's there?" Kim demanded. A smile of teeth then suddenly appeared above a branch. "What the?" Then came two yellow eyes, followed by an entire pink and purple striped cat laying on the branch. "A cat?"

"What cat?" The cat asked, keeping its mischievous grin.

"You." Kim told him.

"Who are you?" The cat asked.

"Uh, Kim Possible." Kim answered.

"What's impossible?" The cat asked again.

"No, that's my name." Kim tried to correct him.

"Who's name?" The cat asked.

"Mine." Kim replied.

"What mine?" The cat asked.

"No, not a mine. It's my…" Kim then paused and thought it all over. "Wait, why am I answering your questions?"

"You tell me." The cat pestered.

"No, you tell me." Kim demanded.

"Tell you what?" The cat pestered.

"Why am I…" Kim paused again. "You know what, forget it. I'm outta here." She then picked up the bag walked towards the kingdom.

Still with the mischievous grin, the cat disappeared and reappeared on a branch over Kim. "Is it that you were nearly blown up, you cannot answer simple questions?"

"Even if that's any of your business, why should I answer some weird cat's questions?" Kim sassed while still walking.

"Why should you?" The cat asked.

"Urgh, forget it." Kim grunted frustratedly.

The cat continued disappearing and reappearing, following Kim where ever she went. "You seem frustrated, but not from me. Could it be you are stress from something else?"

"Pretty sure it's you." Kim replied, barely paying attention to the cat anymore.

The cat's head then suddenly appeared floating right in front of Kim. "Really? Are you sure it's not that you seem to be in over your head." The cat's body then appeared, bouncing on its own head.

Kim seemed to be more surprised in the cat's statement than his detached appearance. She quickly shook her head and walked past the decapitated cat. "Look, I don't know who or what you are, but I don't have time for this. So just leave me only."

"Very well. But just so you know, deciding to do things on your own can sometimes seem insignificant when there's no one there to help you." The cat said.

Kim didn't stop but turned back to see the cat was gone. She thought about his statement for a second before shaking it off. "It's just a weird cat." As she walked, the cat's mischievous grin and eyes returned and watched Kim walk away from the shadows.

-In the village-

The villagers continued to scream and run as Stitch's 'cousins' continue to run amuck. One 'cousin' in particular went after a frightened man. It was a small pink/purple hummingbird-like creature with a large head, black eyes, and a long lavender beak [1]. "Aah! No, get away!" The man screamed before the 'cousin' pecked him behind his neck. The man the stopped for a moment and looked at a female cat villager. He then suddenly had a swoon look on his face with pink hearts hovering over his head. "Where have you been all my life?" The man said. He then grabbed the cat's arm and kissed it.

"Excuse me!?" The cat outragely exclaimed as she swipes her arm away.

"You are my one true love." The man admitted with passion while trying to get at the cat again.

"Get away from me, you freak!" The cat screamed as she ran away.

"Wait, my love!" The man yelled before Stitch appeared and splashed water in the man's face. He then stopped and shook his head. "Uh, what just happened?"

Before the 'cousin' could fly away, Stitch grabbed it in the air. "Naga, Cousin." He told it as it kept struggling. It even desperately pecked him a couple of times, but Stitch just laughed. "Hahaha, naga takabah. Meega love Angel."

"Stitch, put him in here." Lilo said as she ran towards him with a glass jar. Stitch then threw the 'cousin' in the jar like a basketball. Lilo quickly closed the jar with a lid full of holes. "Hunkahunka, what's gotten into you guys?" She innocently asked, but the 'cousin' known as Hunkahunka just kept trying to peck out of the jar.

They both then heard the sound of glass smashing from a nearby glass shop. Soon came out another of Stitch's 'cousins'. "Cousin!" Stitch said as he charged at it.

It almost resembled Stitch, but had pale purple skin, huge yellow buckteeth, football-shaped head, small bean-shaped body and thick limbs [2]. "Woops." The 'cousin' said before Stitch tackled it to the ground.

"Gotcha, cousin." Stitch said, while his 'cousin' just laid there with a dumb look on its face.

While Stitch held his 'cousin' down, Lilo could still hear the distance screams from villagers in multiple directions. "This isn't working." She ran to Stitch and grabbed his 'cousin's' arm. "Pleakley and the ship are just over there. You go and try to stop as many of your cousins as you can. I'll take these two to Pleakley and get some Experiment-Catcher stuff."

"Oketaka." Stitch nodded before rolling off in a ball.

"Well, it doesn't look like you were affected by whatever is doing this to the others. Come on, Woops." Lilo ordered as she pulled the 'cousin' named Woops by his arm.

-At the harbor-

Many ships stationed. But there was one in particular that was different from them all. It was less of a water vessel and more of a giant spaceship. On the side it was tagged with large white text, reading 'B.R.B. 9000'.

Just in front of its opened entrance, there was an individual running around in a panic. It was a slender and flexible individual with green skin, one eye and antenna on his head, olive spots, two fingered hands and three legs. He wore a pink flower dress and sandals. "Help! Panic, panic. Someone call the Galactic Federation!" The individual screamed as he continued frantically running around.

"Pleakley!" Lilo called as she walked towards the hysterical Pleakley.

"Lilo, thank goodness." Pleakley gasped as he grabbed Lilo's shoulders. "I'm so glad to see you. They're all gone!" He then started to cry with tears flowing down his eye.

"What happened?" Lilo asked.

"Well, I was in the ship with the other monsters and I was making my rounds of distributing their hourly scrumptious enrichments." Pleakley explained.

"Snack time. Got it." Lilo added.

"Everything went according to plan, until one of the little monsters tricked me and locked me in the broom closet." Pleakley whined, nearly about to cry again. "By the time I escaped, they were all gone."

"Why didn't you radio in sooner?" Lilo questioned as she walked in the B.R.B. 9000's entrance.

"I tried but that little monster wouldn't leave me only." Pleakley whined as he pointed straight up. Lilo looked up to see one of Stitch's 'cousins' hanging on the ceiling. It was a purple bat/lizard-like creature with four arms, a lion-like tail, large wings on its shoulders and a Stitch-like face [3].

"Jam." Lilo said. She then handed Hunkahunka and Woops to Pleakley. "Here, put them in containers. There's only one way to get catch Jam." Lilo said as she headed inside the ship. She then later came back with a jar of peanut butter. "Hey Jam! I have delicious peanut butter for you."

"Miki Miki!" Jam howled as he flew down. Lilo quickly threw the jar into a large glass cylinder container and waited for Jam to get inside before closing it.

"That's three down… and a lot of them to go." Lilo said, almost depressingly.

"Hey Lilo. Where's Stitch and Jumba?" Pleakley asked as he had both Hunkahunka and Woops in their containers.

"Oh, well I told Stitch to catch as many Experiments he can while I get supplies. And Jumba was taken away." Lilo said quickly and quietly.

"Oh good." Pleakley said in reassurance before realizing the second part. "Wait what!?"

"Yeah, the big dummy kinda took him." Lilo said as she grabbed more a supplies.

"Gantu!?" Pleakley gasped.

"No, the new big dummy. Lieutenant Morty I think." Lilo corrected.

"But why? Where is he? Is he alright? What happened?" Pleakley hysterically asked.

"Don't worry. As soon as we have the Experiments back we'll go look for Jumba and Yin." Lilo explained as she carried the supplies to what looked like to be a red buggy car.

"What about Yin?" Pleakley questioned.

"Uh, nothing." Lilo quickly fibbed. She took all the supplies and put them in the back compartment of the buggy. "Just keep an eye on the Experiments and make sure they stay here. You can do that right?" Lilo asked with puppy dog eyes."

"Uh, why yes. Yes I can. As a former member of the Galactic Federation, and College Chair of Earth Studies, I will make sure these little monsters will not leave my sight." Pleakley pledged.

"Good." Lilo said as she jumped into the buggy's driver seat and turned it on.

"Lilo! You can't drive the X-Buggy." Pleakley exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I've seen Stitch drive it all the time." Lilo explained before she pressed on the gas. "Whoa!" Lilo screamed as the X-Buggy sped right past Pleakley and out into the dock. "Wow that was so cool. No wonder Stitch always wants to drive."

Pleakley just stood there and watched Lilo drive the X-Buggy away, nearly hitting anything and anyone. "Seatbelt! Seatbelt! Ogh, I hope Nani doesn't find out about this."

-Back in Jumba's laboratory-

Stitch's 'cousins' did all they can to pass the time. The beatbox 'cousin', Sample filled the room with its remix of sounds as it hopped around the room

Spooky snickered quietly as he slid his way behind Houdini. Without even transforming, he leaned in to Houdini's ear and whispered, "Boo." Houdini then jumped up screaming before disappearing. Spooky then couldn't help but laugh.

"Hakkiah, huzziuh, Tiznet!" The spring-like 'cousin', Sproing counted before it hurled Jumba's chair. The pterosaur 'cousin' then used its bat-like tail and slugged the chair high up. Tank then caught it and munched it down.

Splodyhead launch his plasma balls in the air and have them explode like fireworks. Slushy climbed on top of one of Jumba's machinery and created an ice slide.

Several had no trouble messing around on Jumba's desk. Phoon used her trunk to blow all of Jumba's paper off with a strong wind. Slimy climbed up and drenched the desk with his slime. Some even went through the cupboards. 'Cousins' like Yaarp and Belle helped themselves to Jumba's candy stash. Richter quickly snatches something from one of the desk's cupboards without anyone seeing.

0o0

Elsewhere, several other 'cousins' were still aggravated from before. "Ah-qae jihad." Yang roared with his eyes glowing and skin steaming.

"Ih! Emba-chua." Kixx agreed right by Yang. "Nala baaheth jihadi!" He yelled with his fists smashing on the floor. Several of the 'cousins' joined in, such as; Heat, Thresher, the scorpion 'cousin', the electric 'cousin'.

"Muzzt zzzave couzzin and Jumba." The electric 'cousin' said with a distinctive buzz in his voice. They all headed toward the door before Angel stood in their way.

"Naga!" Angel yelled as she held up her hand.

Kixx then growled in frustration. "Ika patootie."

"Gaba ika tasoopa?" Yang asked. "Meega nala kweesta!" He roar with the others sharing his rage.

"Toobaga!" Angel yelled at him. She then evilly smirked at them. "I have better idea." She seductively with a surprising Scottish accent.

"Huh?" The 'cousins' uttered in confusion.

"Yang. Kixx. Heat. Thresher. Plasmoid. Sparky." Angel said to all six of them. "Salsa." She told them before running off on all her fours. Reluctant at first, the 'cousins' followed her.

0o0

Bonnie and Clyde watched from afar as Angel led her 'cousins' away from everyone else. "Why the heck Lilo leave her in charge? I gots more leaderin skills than anyone heeya." Bonnie ranted and expected a response from Clyde. But he was too busy thinking while rubbing his chin. "What's wrong with you?"

"That kid, Bonnie." He finally answered. "We told him a lot. Don't you think we should tell the others?"

"I told you before. We're not telling everyone that we squealed." She told him. "You want us to get deactivated again?"

"No, but shouldn't we at least tell Stitch." Clyde suggested.

"We'll tell him when we have to." Bonnie said, getting more and more aggravated. She then grunted in frustration before walking away.

Clyde immediately followed her. "Hey, where you going?"

"To go steal somethin. All this waitin around just ain't my style." Bonnie replied.

0o0

Both Bonnie and Clyde passed right by the chest DeeDee and Courage were hidden. Inside, DeeDee still remained unconscious while Courage just sat there. He rubbed her head and whimpered. Richter then suddenly opened the chest. "Drink." He said as he handed Courage a plastic bottle.

"Huh?" Courage uttered as analysis the bottle. The label tapped on it read 'Healing Elixir'. He then looked up to Richter's innocent smile. Hesitant at first, Courage took a sip from the bottle. Then after a few seconds, his bruises and scratches faded away. Astonished that he was completely healed, Courage quickly poured some of the elixir into DeeDee's mouth. Her condition then suddenly healed, with all bruises disappearing. "Yay." Courage said quietly.

-Down below the castle-

In an unguarded passageway, Lt. Mortimer personally escorted Jumba through the narrow dark hallway. "May I please ask where are you taking me?" Jumba politely asked.

"We're just taking a nice trip to Ludwig." Mortimer told him.

"You were not telling the truth back at my lab and you are not telling the truth now. The way to Ludwig's lab is further from here." Jumba said before Mortimer rudely pushed him forward.

"Just keep movin. I don't have all day." Mortimer barked at him.

"Whatever it may be, I must return to my lab at posthaste. My Experiments are in no condition to be left alone." Jumba pleaded. "I hope they haven't discovered my supply of delicious delicacies."

Mortimer once again pushed Jumba forward. "Quit your whining. If you know what's good for ya, you'll pick the right side."

"Right side?" Jumba said to himself. They then reached their destination when Mortimer opens the last door at the end of the hallway. Inside it was dark with nothing but a chair and a flickering ceiling lamp. "What is this?" Jumba questioned, a nit scared.

"Get in." Mortimer ordered as he shoved Jumba in the room. He quickly looked around the hallway before closing the door. "Alright, I brought you the fat guy." Mortimer said into the dark.

"Excellent, Mortimer." Said by a mysterious male voice. A small bag was then thrown from the dark and into Mortimer's grasp.

"Ha-cha-cha!" Mortimer cheered as he opened the bag to a hand full of ruby diamonds. "Never loved the color red so much."

"Now, Mortimer. You may leave us." The voice permitted.

"Huh?" Mortimer uttered, arching his eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Yes. I would like to speak to the scientist alone." The voice demanded.

"Fine by me." Mortimer said in ecstatic. Jumba just stood there with combination of confusion and frightens, as the mouse lieutenant left the room.

"Please have a seat." The voice said in a politely tone. Jumba then hesitantly sat in the chair with the ceiling lamp flickering from above. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to ask you some questions."

"Ergh, okay." Jumba reluctantly agreed.

"You are Jumba Jookiba, are you not?" The voice questioned.

"I am." Jumba answered.

"And you are a graduate from the Evil Genius College?" The voice questioned once more.

"Evil Genius University." Jumba corrected.

"After that, you became the lead Scientist of Galaxy Defense Industries and created an army of genetically engineered creatures for the destruction of planets." The voice continued.

"Hmm, I used to be. I have taken my profession to a much different direction." Jumba said, feeling calmer than before.

"I am aware. Which is why I have asked for your presence." The voice told him. "Now Jumba…

"My name is Dr. Jumba Jookia." Jumba interrupted the voice. "I was wrongfully accused and imprisoned for simple experimentations by the United Galactic Federation. And now after the Lieutenant held a weapon to me, my Experiments, and a very dear companion of mine, I'm taken here and questioned." His anger built more and more as he ranted. "I would at least appreciate if you would tell me who you are."

The voice was silence at first. "My apologies. It has been a bit…edgy for everyone these past months." Jumba then sees an individual coming out of the shadows. "But since were both intellectuals, it would be proper if you at least know my name." The individual was tall and wore a body cloak that even covered his face. "I go by many titles, but my most famous would be The Phantom Blot."

Surprised by the individual's cloaked appearance, Jumba couldn't help but stare at the individual's white eyes. "Phantom blot? I am not familiar with that name."

"Not surprising. You are a foreigner from another planet. And you resided on a small island." The Blot indicated as he walked around Jumba. He walked in an upright position with his arms crossed. "I am what you would consider a world-renowned figure."

"Figure? For what?" Jumba questioned.

"Oh, many things." The Blot calmly said. "But enough about me. The reason I brought you was because me and my associates have paid close attention to you and your _experiments._" The Blot explained. "We feel that you are not using your full potential in Hawaii."

"I am well aware of my capabilities and is satisfied of my current residence." Jumba defended himself. "What are you asking of me?"

Jumba's then taken aback when the Blot then grabbed both of his shoulders firmly. "We want you to join us Dr. Jumba. We are a small number of indivsuals who desire to same goal. World domination." The Blot said right into Jumba's face. "Starting with this retched kingdom and its king."

"You want to overthrow the King?" Jumba couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes. And if you join us Jumba, I'll make sure you are greatly funded and considered by all a genius." The Blot offered while sticking his hand out for Jumba to shake.

Jumba sat there for a moment, thinking everything through. He then crossed his arms. "I'm afraid I would have to decline." The Blot immediately retracted his hand after Jumba's statement. "It does seem like a good proposal, but I have new responsibilities now. My ohana you would say. My evil genius side is nothing but a memory I choose to leave behind."

"Hmm, and are you sure of this chose?" The Blot asked.

"Yes." Jumba said proudly.

"Hmm, then I would have to take some extra measures." The Blot said as he took out a remote and pressed a red button.

Jumba's ankles is then suddenly shackled and bolted to the floor. "What is this!?" Jumba exclaimed before the chair tied others parts of him down.

"I thought an intellectual like yourself would have gladly accepted this opportunity. But, if you're not a part of us, you'll just have to be another of our pawns." The Blot explained.

"What are going to do to me?" Jumba questioned.

"Do you remember when I paid Mortimer for your delivery? He believed I gave him a bag of ruby diamonds, but in reality I gave him a bag of useless rocks." The Blot explained.

"What?" Jumba asked.

"In truth he was hypnotized, by a skilled hypnotist." The Blot gloated.

"No. I will not allow you to use your powers to turn me into your pawn." Jumba ranted as tried struggling free.

"Powers? Only the weak need powers." The Blot corrected. "I am a mere mortal with so much intelligence and mastery, a weakling like Mickey could not dare challenge." The Blot proudly said. He then unzipped the head part of his cloak and revealed his true appearance to Jumba. "But don't worry. I won't let you do anything you don't want to. Not with this war and all. Me and my colleagues will acquire your assistance at a more…appropriate time." The Blot explained while he was face to face with Jumba. "Now, Dr. Jumba Jookiba, look into my eyes and forget everything about this chat of ours."

**Horace's music - watch?v=JZ8ls1tYB74**

**B.R.B. 9000 - wiki/B.R.B._9000**

**X-Buggy - wiki/X-Buggy**

**[1]-Hunkahunka (323)**

**[2]-Woops (600)**

**[3]-Jam (202)**


	19. Chapter 19

-In the Disney Village-

Stitch jumped from roof to roof, chasing down three of his flying 'cousins'; a small pink 'cousin' with a big head with a baby-like face, tiny purple insect-like wings, stubby legs and arms, short ears, plump cheeks, purple nose, a yellow pacifier in his mouth and a long baby rattle-shaped tail [1]. Another was a small green mosquito-like 'cousin' with four purple eyes, four wings and six legs [2]. The third was a grey cloud-like 'cousin' with small black eyes, and thin mouth [3].

"Aggaba, cousins!" Stitch yelled while the two flew to get away. The baby-like 'cousin' then turned around and released a pink powder from its tail. "Whoa!" Stitch gasped. He quickly jumped over the powder. "Naga bootifa!" Stitch snarled at the baby-like 'cousin'. The mosquito-like 'cousin' then fired a purple ray from its stinger. Stitch quickly ran, jumped, flipped, and rolled away all over the roof, dodging his 'cousins' rays. "Knock it off!" Stitch roared. The cloud-like 'cousin' then unleashed a downpour right over Stitch. "Iky, dunga haga blabla." Stitch complained before he accidently slipped on the slanted roof. "Bliznak!" Stitch growled as he held on the edge of the roof. As his 'cousins' got closer to him, the anger in Stitch grew. "Nala kweesta!" He then grabbed and lifted the part roof with his four arms. He then swatted all three and knocked them down into the street. Stitch then immediately dropped down and tackled the baby-like 'cousin' and tied it down with its own tail. And just before the mosquito-like 'cousin' flew away, Stitch grabbed it by its wings. "Goocha!" Still having three arms free, Stitch attempted to tackling down the cloud-like 'cousin', but only went right through it. "Naga!" Stitch cried.

"Hehehe, chabata!" The cloud-like 'cousin' laughed mischievously as it float away

"Stitch!" Lilo screamed.

"Gaba?" Stitch uttered as he watched the little Hawaiian girl drive the X-Buggy to the scene. "My buggy!"

"Whoa!" Lilo screamed as she crashed the X-Buggy into a pile of barrels.

"Ika patootie." Stitch grunted as he checked the frontend.

"Hey! I'm not a stupid head! I just haven't driven before." Lilo defended herself. She then sees the baby 'cousin' get tossed into the passenger seat. "Oh good, you caught Babyfier."

"Ih." Stitch said as he placed the mosquito 'cousin' into a large glass cylinder container.

"And Bugby. These two are probably the most dangerous if they have gone bad." Lilo said in relief. She could hear the laughing of the cloud-like 'cousin' from above. It even evilly unleashed another downpour onto them. "Looks like Cloudy's back to his original programming too."

Stitch snarled through his teeth as he took out a net launcher from the X-Buggy. "Toobaga!" He yelled before shooting a thick blanket straight up and caught the cloud-like 'cousin' named Cloudy in a bag. "Gotcha." Stitch whimsically gloated as he caught the bag.

"Good, now let's get the rest of them." Lilo said with her hand on the steering wheel. She's then surprised when Stitch pulled her up by the back of her muumuu dress. "Hey." Lilo complained.

Stitch the placed her in the passenger seat with the baby-like 'cousin' named Babyfier. "I drive."

"Fine." Lilo said in frustration while crossing her arms. "It was fun while it lasted."

Just as he touched the wheel, Stitch noticed the village law enforcement started coming their way. "Uh oh. Aka-choota!" Stitch bellowed before driving the X-Buggy away.

0o0

Elsewhere, Lt. Kim Possible walked along the pathway, heading towards the castle.She was too much in deep thought to even pay attention to the villagers she passed by.

"_Was being a freelancer getting so old, you have to save an entire kingdom now?" _She heard Shego's mocking voice in her head.

"_Do you need me to send some help?" _This time she thought of Wade's worried advice.

"_Are you sure it's not that you seem to be in over your head."_ She then thought of the mysterious cat's words. _"Deciding to do things on your own can sometime seem insignificant when there's no one there to help you."_

"_K.P., you don't have to do this." _She thought of another person's voice.

Kim then finally shook her head. "It doesn't matter now. I'm not going to quit now."

"Look out!" Kim suddenly heard before Numbuh 5 tackled her to the ground. A second later, one of Stitch's 'cousins' came rolling by.

It strangely resembled a steamroller; a large green 'cousin', with two cone-shaped yellow-striped antennas, yellow patches around its eyes, three yellow stripes on his rear legs and a small roller between its front legs [4].

Kim and Numbuh 5 landed just as the 'cousin' stampeded pass them. "What was that?" Kim asked out loud.

"I don't know. But I'm not sticking around this place." Numbuh 5 said before she ran off.

"Hey wait!" Kim called but only could watch Numbuh 5 vanish into an alley.

"Wow, this is some pretty high-tech stuff." Kim heard before looked to see another 'cousin' rustling through her bag. It looked like a cross between red wombat and a pig, standing on two legs, a huge round nose, a large mouth, with a much bigger lantern jaw, very round lantern jaw, no neck, skinny ears pointed downward, thick limbs, and small black eyes [5].

"Hey!" Kim called but got no response from the snooting 'cousin'.

"Grappling gun, multi-vision sunglasses, lipstick laser…" The 'cousin' listed in fluent English as it went through all of Kim's equipment. "Stealth suit, knockout gas bombs…" Before the 'cousin' could go on, Kim slaps it hands away.

"Enough. It's rude to go through peoples things." Kim advised him as she put her gadgets back in the bag.

"I like to think it's ruder for people to keep secrets from one another." The 'cousin' opined. "That's how my creator made me."

After she finished, Kim noticed something was missing in her pocket. "My Kimmunicator." She said to herself as she panicky looked around.

"Oh, you mean that blue hand-held communication device. It fell over there after my cousin Splat almost rolled over you." The 'cousin' said nonchalantly as it pointed.

Kim looked over to her device exactly where the 'cousin' pointed. "That's a relief." She sighed. Then before she knew it, another 'cousin' came in and grabbed the Kimmunicator with its tongue. It was a small orange dinosaur-like 'cousin' with black eyes, a purple nose, tiny ears, and a thick, short tail and legs [6]. "What?" Kim said before the 'cousin' retracted its tongue back and transformed the Kimmunicator into a large older version of a PDA. "Hey!" She yelled as she quickly picked it up. The dinosaur 'cousin' paid no interest to Kim and just hopped away. "What just happened?" Kim asked out loud.

"That was my cousin Retro. He turns things to their primitive form with his tongue." The big-nosed 'cousin' happily answered.

Kim desperately tried to access the Kimmunicator's features, but had no luck. "This is not happening. This is really not happening." Kim said to herself as she paced back and forth. "All of the Kimmunicator's memory is gone. I can't even reach Wade." She whispered to herself in a panicky tone. Little did she know, the red 'cousin' kept close to her and eavesdropped.

"Well, you know. You could just have Retro turn it back to normal." The 'cousin' suggested.

"Really?" Kim asked eagerly.

"Yep. All you have to do is catch him, wrap his tongue with your hand-held communication device, and spank him three times on his butt." The 'cousin' explained.

Kim then thought about it for a moment. "Seriously?"

"Yep." The 'cousin' casually replied.

Taking its words into consideration, Kim looked in the direction Retro went and even heard the screams from some of the villagers. She then sighed and shrugged her elbows. "Fine. Can't say I haven't done weirder." The 'cousin' then tried sneaking another peak in Kim's bag. "Hey!" Kim called which stopped the 'cousin' instantly. "Hands. Off. The. Bag." She demanded in a serious tone. The 'cousin' nodded his head with a frightened expression.

-Inside the Royal Engineer's Garage-

Max told all he could of what happened in the other dimension. "Then after they came with all their planes and weapons, Mickey ordered a retreat." He said in a sullen attitude.

"Huh, it was that bad?" Horace replied.

"Didn't you see the ship when we flew to the docks?" Max questioned him. "All that damage."

"Well, I was in the garage." Horace guiltily said, rubbing his head. "Too busy fixing some of Ludwig's equipment." He said as he gestured toward the work station full of discarded tech. From the table, Horace then grabbed hold of Max's sword. "So a little girl blasted your sword to pieces."

"Hey. It wasn't a little girl." Max snapped. "It was…something else."

"I know. But this sword was made of unicorn horns. Hard to believe anything could break something this strong." Horace explained.

"Yeah. Well she…I mean it, made it look like it was nothing." Max said as he rubbed his stomach, remembering the time when Blossom sucker punched him.

"Hm." Horace mumbled. He then walked towards a pile of scraped weapons and threw the sword on it. "So why did you come here?"

"I don't know. Just needed someone to talk to." Max answered him.

"What about Goofy?" Horace questioned as he started rustling around the messy room.

"Hmph, my dad just doesn't get it. He wants to act like things are normal." Max complained. "It hasn't been normal since this whole thing started."

"Well maybe to him it is normal." Horace tried to explain while he continued searching around. "He is the Captain of the Guard."

"Yeah, well it's not normal to me. Why should it?" Max rambled. "I mean, I didn't even want to be part of this. Let only Lieutenant to my dad."

"Well, what changed your mind?" Horace questioned.

Max then paused for a moment. "Uh, just thought I was needed." He said hesitantly. He then grew curious on to where Horace had gone. The room was so packed and messy he couldn't even see "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for something." Horace answered. "YOW! Dang pitchfork." He grumbled.

"You and Gus really should get this place cleaned up, Horace." Max humorously advised. He waited for a response but got nothing. "Horace?" Max called and still got no answer. He looked around and saw only Horace's mountains of junk. "Where'd you go?"

"Found what I was looking for." Max heard Horace from behind. He turned around and immediately had a broken and rusty sword thrown at him.

"An old sword?" Max questioned after he caught it in his hand. Then before he knew it, Horace came at him with a newly sharpened sword.

-Inside the Disney Castle-

Outside of the King's quarters, everyone continued to wait for Mickey to come out.

"What is he doing in there?" MonkeyFist asked with a rude attitude.

"He's thinking." Jiminy answered.

"Of what? How to retreat faster?" Duff mocked.

"Mickey did what he had to do." Jiminy told him. During which, Donald got more and more irritated as the time went by. Goofy just stood in a depressive state.

"Whatever. Where's ma gold ye promised?" Duff questioned.

"Gold? You were never promised any of the King's gold." Jiminy clarified.

"Told you." MonkeyFist gladly said.

"What!? No gold!?" Duff expressed in outrage. "I busted my arse with no pay? Those exploding golf balls are expensive you know."

"Your freedom should be more than…" Jiminy tried to respond.

"This is utter preposterous. I am a respected archaeologist. Not some criminal that can be tossed around like trash." MonkeyFist ranted.

"Well…" Jiminy got cut off again.

"Hey, bug. Why don't you go squeeze through that little keyhole and his uptight highness in there to hurry up." Shego told Jiminy.

"Now see here…"Jiminy fumed.

"Hm, I wonder if it would cheer up Max if I baked him a cake?" Goofy suddenly wondered. Through everyone's bantering, Donald's tolerance for it all was hitting its breaking point.

"Everyone shut up!" Donald screamed with his feathers turning red. They all went silent then.

"Agh stow it, you birdbrain twit." Duff unpleasantly told him.

"Birdbrain!? That does it!" Donald fumed with steam spewing out of his nostrils. He tried lunging at Duff, his arms flapping in the air. Goofy then quickly grabbed Donald's shirt and held him back.

Finally, the doors opened and everyone stopped and watched Mickey come out. "I made a mistake." He bluntly said, giving them all a puzzle look.

-Back at the Garage-

Max and Horace fought all over. With a rusty sword, Max did more running and backing away while Horace kept coming after him.

Frightened, Max could barely react when Horace lunged his whole body. "Gah!" Max screamed as he guarded the full force with his sword. Horace smirked as he towered over Max. "What are you doing!?" Max struggled to ask while using both of his hands to hold Horace back.

"I just thought we could spar." Horace said as he continued pressing his whole body weight down. He then suddenly grabbed Max's arm and roughly threw him across the room. "We haven't had one in a while."

Picking himself up with only a busied lip, Max faced Horace in fight-ready position. "Now? I just came from another dimension." He said before Horace came at him again.

"I see no reason why that should stop you." Horace said as their swords clashed.

"Yeah, of course you wouldn't." Max complained. He then swung his sword and only had it smashed to pieces by Horace's sword. Before Max could even respond, Horace pushes him to the floor.

The tall horse then pressed his foot on Max's chest and kept him down. "Huh, I figured you'd be better by now." Horace specified.

"You gave me a rusty sword and attacked me out of the blue. With a better sword" Max ranted while he laid there.

"Hmph." Horace sighed in disappointment. "And here I thought all that training would have taught you something."

Max then took the opportunity and pushed Horace's leg off. He then quickly got up and grabbed a broomstick. "All you've been teaching me was how to fight." Max told him, readying himself. Horace didn't hesitate and charged again. This time, instead of blocking, Max dodged the sword and smashed the broomstick into Horace's gut.

"Oof!" Horace cringed as he backed away. "Well, now that's more like it." He only took a slight breather before attacking at Max again.

"What is the point of this, Horace?" Max questioned as he blocked Horace's swing.

"You've been feeling depressed ever since you got back. I thought I cheer you up." Horace replied as he tried swiping his leg under Max.

"Throwing me an old sword and attacking me would cheer me up?" Max interrogated before jumping in the air, evading Horace's leg.

"Hmph." Horace grumbled to himself and rolled his eyes. While Max was still in the air, Horace pressed his hand hard into Max's chest.

"Gugh!" Max uttered as his whole body gets launched into a pile of junk.

"What were you doing when the little girl attacked Mickey?" Horace asked.

"What?" Max responded as he pick himself up.

"What were you doing when the little girl was attacking the captain?" Horace asked him as he walked closer.

"I was…I was…" Max stuttered to say.

"Why didn't you try to help them?" Horace questioned as he got closer and closer. His serious tone was enough to get Max to back away.

"I…I did. I told you." Max replied to him, getting cornered into a wall.

"After the kingdom was attacked, you came to me and begged me to teach you how to fight." Horace stated as he towered over Max. "Hmmm. What was it that you said?" Horace asked as he thought about it.

"Teach me how to fight." Max suddenly said with his head down. "I want fight them and make them pay."

"And when the moment finally came, you hesitated." Horace stated.

"Hey, I already told you." Max snapped at him. "Those weren't little girls. They were like some kind of super powered monsters."

"Pfft, please. In my traveling days, I had to fight my way out from a group of ogres. Ten times my size and twice as hungry. I was so scared my legs shivered the whole time. And it all started when I wanted an apple." Horace told, nearly drifting off.

"What's your point, Horace?" Max interrupted.

"Hm, well. All I'm saying is, with all you've been through, do you still want fight?" Horace asked.

Max kept quiet for a moment with his head still down. He then looked at Horace with seriousness. "Yeah."

"Well then." Horace said as he held at his hand. Max then happily grabbed Horace's hand. "Let's get back to it." Horace said before he tossed Max over his head and across the room.

-Back at the village-

Lt. Kim finally came face to face with Retro. The dinosaur-like 'cousin' had a hard time wrapping its tongue on Kim with her constantly jumping and flipping around. "Argh. Sorry, no tongue on the first date." Kim said; nearly having Retro's tongue graze her head. She then charged at Retro, evading is tongue again and this time grabbing him. "Gotcha." Kim said as Retro struggle to get free. "Hold still." She ordered him as she took out her old-fashioned PDA. "You sure this will work?" She asked the big-nosed 'cousin' who was just sitting there.

"Yep." It answered.

Kim then shrugged before throwing the PDA up in the air. She then squeezed Retro's neck and forced him to shoot out his tongue. Once the tongue wrapped around the PDA, Kim hesitantly spanked the bottom of Retro three times. Retro then retracted his tongue and transformed the PDA back into the Kimmunicator. "Yes." Kim cheered as she caught the Kimmunicator. Then, while she was distracted, Retro managed to slip out of her grasp and bolted away. "Hey, stop!" Kim called as she tried chasing him.

"Wow. You have a jetpack too?" Kim heard. She turned back to see the big-nosed 'cousin' peeking into her bag again.

"Hey! What did I say before!?" Kim told him.

"I can't help it. It's what I was programmed to do." The big-nosed 'cousin' cried in shame. "That's why they call me Nosy."

"Hmph, that's a fitting name." Kim sassed at him. She then suddenly heard a beeping sound coming from the Kimmunicator. "Great." She complained before answering.

"Kim! What happened? I lost your signal again." Wade anxiously said.

"It's fine, Wade. Look you don't have to call every time the Kimmunicator goes down. It's happened in missions before." Kim enlightened.

"Yeah, but nothing like this." Wade commented.

"I told you I can handle it." Kim said to him with a bit of an attitude. "And stop calling me or you'll blow my cover."

"But…" Wade tried to say before Kim hung up.

Feeling a little remorse for hang up on her friend, Kim quickly shook it off. "Sorry Wade. But you of all people should know I have to do this." She then looked back to see that the 'cousin' named Nosy was gone. "Great, now that one ran off too." She sighed in annoyance. She then gets a glimpse of several Disney soldiers running around from afar. "I better hide this stuff before someone sees me." She said before picking up her bag. "Ugh, geez. This bag is heavier than I thought."

-Everywhere else in the village-

Lilo and Stitch split up and separately pursued his 'cousins' as they continued to storm the streets and cause as much trouble as they could.

0o0

At the docks, Stitch's cousin Cannonball bounced its way to the water. "Tukibowaba!" He yelled as he dropped down, bottom first. Stitch then intervened and caught Cannonball before he made contact with the water. "Aw." Cannonball uttered in disappointed.

Stitch was only holding on to the dock with his foot, nearly falling into the water. "Iky. Dunga haga blabla." He grunted as he pulled Cannonball in.

0o0

"What's going on?" A confused villager said.

"Who are you? Who am I!?" Another villager panicked. A group of them were confused and frightened as the others. And not a single one knew why.

"Ohana!" Lilo screamed as she ran by. The villagers then shook their heads and remember who they were.

"Ugh, what happened?" One cured villager asked.

"Ohana! Ohana! Ohana!" The same situation occurred as she yelled and passed by confused villagers. "Where is he?" Lilo said while carrying a butterfly net. She then caught a glimpse of Amnesio flying above the rooftops. "Amnesio!" Lilo called out. The bug-like 'cousin' then flew towards an unexpected couple. But before he zapped them with his memory erasing ray, Lilo jumped and caught Amnesio with the butterfly net. "Gotcha!"

0o0

"Akootah!" A 'cousin' said to another. It was a tan meerkat-like 'cousin' with a long bony drill-shaped tail, round body, short arms and legs with sharp claws, sharp teeth, dark round nose, black eyes and a round head with a row of spikes from his head down to his back [7]. The other was a large grey mole-like 'cousin' with large black claws, a humpback, and a red nose [8]. Both 'cousins' then spun and dug through the pavement.

Stitch then jumped in as his 'cousins' disappeared in the ground. He quickly used all his arms to rip through the pavement and dig down. Moments later, Stitch managed to kick both 'cousins' out of the ground. "Digger. Backhoe. Naga akootah." He told them. He then grabbed the meerkat-like 'cousin' named Digger and the mole-like 'cousin' name Backhoe.

0o0

Lilo was following a small yellow and brown possum-like 'cousin' with a spiked tail [9]. It kept poking holes into any liquid container it could find. "Poki, stop!" Lilo called didn't get its attention. The 'cousin' named Poki then poked another hole into a barrel full of water. "Fine. Have it your way." She said before taking a blaster out of her pack. She then shot out some kind of goop that caught Poki's tail. As it fell to the ground, Lilo quickly grabbed it. "Gotcha."

0o0

Stitch was back at the rooftops and watched as villagers screamed and ran away as an entire colony of bees flew towards a 'cousin'. "Stamen." It was a tan-gray, mouse-like 'cousin' with an oval body, conehead, little arms and legs, no tail, black eyes, a round blue nose and very large ears with stamens in them [10]. "Naga bootifa." Stitch growled before dropping down to the street. He then took a deep breath and blew a small gust of wind, enough to blow a bunch of bees away. Stitch then quickly and roughly plugged his 'cousins' ears with dirt. The bees then immediately flew away.

0o0

One of the village's intercom poles was knocked down by the 'cousin' named Splat. Using his roller, he paved through the street with a disregard for the villagers getting out of his way. "Aggaba, Splat!" Stitch roared as he jumped on Splat's head. He then grabbed his 'cousin' by his antennas and tipped over to the side. "Ika patootie." Stitch growled as he carried Splat away.

0o0

At a candy shop, three 'cousins' had their fill of delectable treats. One, a small yellow cat-like 'cousin' with two antennas above his eyes, black eyes, a small red-orange round nose, a wide mouth with sharp fangs, orange spots on its forehead and back, and a fluffy curled up tail [11], chowed down on a basket of chocolate cakes. Another, a small golden-yellow lemur-like 'cousin' with flat ears, a white face, brown-striped tail and a brown-striped curled up appendage protruding from its head [12], blew a gum bubble from its mouth. The last, a yellow and purple-spotted centipede-like 'cousin' with black eyes, a dark pink nose, four pairs of legs, and a crown-shaped head [13], climbed into a barrel full of lollipops.

"Get out of my store, you vermin." The store owner demanded as he tired shooing them away with a broom.

Lilo then entered. "Spats, Dupe, Checkers!" She called, getting all three's attentions. Lilo then held up a larger chocolate bar. "First one back to the ship gets this chocolate bar!" She wagered. By that suggestion, the 'cousins' then eagerly ran past her and out of the store.

"Hey! Who's going to pay for this?" The irritated store owner asked.

"Uh…put it on the king's tab." Lilo said quickly before running out as well.

0o0

Another 'cousin' had a nice time talking to the villagers. "Hello. Ahola. Salutations. I'm Experiment One-One-Zero. My creator made me and my friend named me. My name is Squeak. Hey, did you know I have six hundred twenty-nine cousins?" Asked from a small red mouse-like 'cousin' wearing a blue hat [14]. "Thank you for inviting us to your village. It's really pretty. Hawaii is really pretty too. The beaches, the sand, the trees, the ice cream. Hey, do you think they have ice cream here? I like ice cream. I eat them four times a day. Most people get brain freezes but I don't because I was creator with stronger brain so it doesn't get distracted by the things I hear, see, smell, feel, and taste. That means I can talk for hours, and hours, and hours, hours, and not get tired." The 'cousin' known as Squeak said extremely fast in a high-pitched voice.

"What!?" An old man said. He was so old he could only move at a slow rate with his cane. Squeak walked right beside and continued to talk aimlessly.

"Do you know how many flavors of ice cream there are? You have vanilla, chocolate, butter pecan, strawberry, cherry, rocky road, raspberry…" Squeak rambled on, giving the old man little silence.

Lilo then ran in and quickly covered Squeak's mouth. "That's enough out of you, Squeak." She said before carrying Squeak away. "Now I sound like Nani."

"Dang blasted vermin." The old man complained. "I'm moving back to Spoonerville."

0o0

Inside a restaurant, the chefs and waiters were out shined by a single 'cousin'. The costumers watched it awe as a small gray and white mustached 'cousin' cooked different varieties of food. It had four arms, black eyes, a red round nose, wide mouth, short ears, a chef's hat-like head, and a spatula for a tail [15]. In lightning speed, the 'cousin' cooked and served mountains of french-fries, pizza, cupcakes, doughnuts, hamburgers, popsicles, and ice cream on each table. "Bon appetite!" The 'cousin' called in a French accent. The costumers, including the chefs and waiters then couldn't help themselves as the chowed down on the irresistible food. Moments later, everyone started to get fatter in mere seconds. Yet neither of them even notice and kept eating. The 'cousin' then snickered and licked its lips with a famished expression.

"Frenchfry!" Stitch called as he jumped through the door.

"Hohoh. Bonjour, cousin." The 'cousin' named Frenchfry greeted with a sinisterly laugh.

Stitch first looked at the fatten villagers and back to Frenchfry. "Goobaja." He ordered.

"Naga." Frenchfry replied.

"Goobaja, cousin!" Stitch growled at him.

"Naga. Meega nala kweesta." Frenchfry told him.

Stitch then sprouted out his spines, antennas and extra arms. "Toobaga!" He yelled before lunging at his 'cousin'.

Frenchfry quickly dodged and jumped away. "Chabata!" He called as he bounced on the already overly obese villagers. "Hohoh. Dinko te fabba."

"Aggaba, cousin!" Stitch growled as he chased his 'cousin' all around the restaurant. Frenchfry then grabbed an empty plate and hurled it right into Stitch's face. "Argh. Yuuga toobaga!"

"Hohoh, ika patootie." Frenchfry unkindly teased Stitch as he just kept laughing. He then stopped and landed on the ground. "Baaheth jihadi, cousin Stitch!" Frenchfry challenged Stitch, holding a cooking utensil in each hand.

Stitch stood there a few feet away. "Oketaka." He acknowledged before he lunged out. At the same time, Frenchfry spun into a miniature tornado with the utensils swinging around.

Stitch easily dodged the swinging kitchen knife but gets smacked it the face with a frying pan. His nose was then pulled by pliers. "Got your nose." Frenchfry ridiculed as he twisted Stitch's nose.

"Ogata! Ogata!" Stitch snarled as he desperately swiped the pliers away. He then tackled Frenchfry to the ground, knocking the utensils out of his hands. "Stop it, cousin!" Stitch tried to persuade his 'cousin' once more.

Frenchfry just chuckled and shoved a chocolate cupcake in Stitch's mouth. "Bon appetite, cousin."

The second he tasted the chocolate frosting, Stitch's entire expression changed. His eyes opened wide and had drool pouring out of his mouth. "Eh, cupcake…eat more…nnnnnaga….must not…eat more." Stitch struggled to to keep himself together as he eyed Frenchfry's mountains of food all over the place. Frenchfry just stood there with smug look and watched. "Eat…naga…eat…naga…eat…nage…" Stitch whispered as he tried to hold himself together, until something suddenly snapped. "Meega nala kweesta! Hahahaha!" Stitch laughed in a deranged state.

"Huh?" Frenchfry uttered right before Stitch tackled him the floor. This time, Stitch didn't even hesitate as he punched Frenchfry in the face. Using all four fists, Stitch rapidly punched his 'cousin' with no remorse. He even laughed hysterically in the air. All the villagers were still too busy eating to notice.

"Stitch?" Stitch heard from behind. He stopped and looked to see Lilo with Squeack in her arms. He was finally able to calm down, but the look on her face confused him. "What are you doing?" She cautiously asked.

"Gaba?" Stitch expressed, tilting his head in confusion. He then turned to see Frenchfry's bruised face. "Uh oh.

0o0

Elsewhere in the village, Yin and Yang were at a fountain. After their encounter with the crocodile guard, they had to wash off the stink from the garbage he through them in. "This is stupid. I say we go back there and kick that guy's butt." Yang suggested while scrapping gum off his feet.

"I told you. It's not going to do us any good to fight the guards." Yin replied as she scrubbed the gunk off her ears. "We just have to find another way."

Their conversation was then shortened when villagers in a nearby cloths store ran out in terror. "Monster!" A woman screamed as they ran past Yin and Yang.

"Monster?" Yin said to herself. She then gasped an idea. "This is it, Yang. We defeat this monster and they'll know we're heroes."

"Aw, yeah. Finally some action." Yang cheered as a bamboo sword appeared in his hand. Yin also readied herself with her hands glowing blue. They both waited in front of the store as the villagers cleared the area.

Then walking out of the store was one of Stitch 'cousins'. It looked like a small, red, chipmunk-like 'cousin' with a large mouth, two sharp buckteeth, no ears, black eyes, a dark pink nose, and two thin antennae [16].

Yang then arched an eyebrow. "Tsk, that's it? That's the monster they're afraid of?" Yang's smug expression then changed when the chipmunk-like 'cousin' opened its wide mouth and released a powerful black-hole. "Aah!" Yang yelled.

"Yang!" Yin screamed as Yang got caught in the suction. She then shot out an energy rope and grabbed Yang. As the pink rabbit used all she had to pull, the blue rabbit just dangled there helplessly. "Do something you idiot." Yin ordered.

"Alright already." Yang snapped back. "Yang-a-Rang!" He yelled as his bamboo sword transformed into a bamboo-formed boomerang. He then threw it as hard as he can into the air. And in just a few, the boomerang came back and swiped the 'cousin' in the back of its head. "Yes." Yang gloated after getting freed from the suction and catching the boomerang.

"Now, why don't we do this the right way?" Yin suggested, holding out her hands. "Fooluminate!" She yelled before creating a bright light.

"Argh!" The 'cousin' ached and turned away from the light.

Yang then sprinted towards it. "My turn!" Yang roared with his bamboo sword in-hand. But before he finished his sentence, the 'cousin' reopened its mouth. This time Yang dodges to the side with surprising speed, leaving a stream of blue. "Not this time! Foo Chucks!" Yang's boomerang then changed into a pair of bamboo-formed nunchucks. As Yang charged at it, the 'cousin' tried aiming its blackhole mouth at Yang.

"I don't think so!" Yin yelled before she shot an energy ray from her hand. It hit the 'cousin' and even knocked off balance.

"Foonado!" Yang yelled as he spun rapidly at the 'cousin' and with the nunchuck swinging in the air. Before the 'cousin' could escape it, Yang smacks his nunchuck to the 'cousin' hard enough to send it flying into a wall. "Ha!" Yang smirked after he ceased spinning. "That was easy."

"Of course, since you needed my help." Yin commented.

"Pfft, please. A warrior like me don't need help." Yang said as he tried flexing his scrawny arms.

Yin just ignored his feeble gloating and walked towards the unconscious 'cousin'. "What is this thing supposed to be anyway?" She questioned as she poked it with a stick.

"Easy, two words. Who and cares." Yang replied. He then noticed there was no one around. "Aw, pellets. There's no one here. So much for your stupid plan."

"My plan wasn't stupid." Yin snapped back. "We just need to…" She then stopped talking with her eyes opening wide.

"Need to what?" Yang asked before looking at shocked face. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"Uh, I don't think this thing is alone." Yin answered as she pointed her finger. Yang curiously turns around and gets the same look as Yin when he sees four more 'cousins'.

One was a two-headed, four-armed green lizard-like 'cousin' with no tail, black eyes, two stubby legs, purple markings on its back and three purple-tipped tendrils on each head [17]. Right behind was a small red blob-looking 'cousin' with a small body, two arms, two legs, a short tail, a thin mouth and dark eyes [18]. Another was an orange 'cousin' with a cone head, short pointed ears, small beady eyes, an oval nose, a wide mouth with large fangs, and a bowtie imprint on his chest [19]. The last was a small turquoise koala-like 'cousin' with a huge head, little nose, huge black eyes, rabbit-like ears, a single small antenna on the middle of its head and a small dog-like tail [20].

"Ha! Bring it on. Four more don't mean nothing." Yang taunted as he switch his nunchuck into a sword.

"Hold it, Yang. Did you just forget what happen not five minutes ago?" Yin questioned while pointing at the chipmunk-like 'cousin'.

"Yeah, yeah. I got this now." Yang arrogantly said. "I guarantee this won't last more than five…" Yang's pledge was then intruded when the two-headed 'cousin' discharged a green ray from each head's eyes. Both rays immediately hit Yin and Yang and swapped both their minds. "…seconds." Yang finished his pledge in Yin's body.

"Uh, Yang?" Yin asked, seeing Yang's hands instead of her own.

"Huh?" Yang uttered, finally realizing it. He then looked at himself and saw only Yin's body. "Aw, pellets."

**[1]-Babyfier (151)**

**[2]-Bugby (128)**

**[3]-Cloudy (320)**

**[4]- Splat (519)**

**[5]- Nosy (199)**

**[6]- Retro (210)**

**[7]- Digger (529)**

**[8]- Backhoe (040)**

**[9]- Poki (036)**

**[10]- Stamen (103)**

**[11]- Spats (397)**

**[12]- Dupe (344)**

**[13]- Checkers (029)**

**[14]- Squeak (110)**

**[15]- Frenchfry (062)**

**[16]- Holio (606)**

**[17]- Swapper (355)**

**[18]- Morpholomew (316)**

**[19]- Heckler (322)**

**[20]- Swirly (383)**


	20. Chapter 20

-In the Disney village-

"Get back here!" Yang yelled, still in Yin's body, as he chased the two-headed 'cousin'.

"I can't go back to Chicago and let Lina see me like this." Yin panicked, still in Yang's body.

"Well then stop standing there and help me!" Yang nagged her. He then lunged at the 'cousin' but only crashed to an intercom pole.

The other 'cousins' there were over at the side and applauded. "Nice one there, Pinky. You almost had him that time. Not." The cone-head 'cousin' heckled at Yang.

The two-headed 'cousin' rolled up into a wheel and rolled circled around Yin and Yang. "It's playing with us." Yin stated.

"Not for long. Yang-a…Agh!" Yang said before Yin's legs suddenly collapsed and made him fall face first to the ground. "What the heck is going on!?" He fumed as he got back up. "Why is your body so weak?"

"It's not that, idiot. Geez, did you study anything." Yin responded as she limped to him. "We both have different auras from each other. You can't fight with my type of aura."

"Hey, maybe if you fall on your face more times, you'll wind up lookin better." The cone-head 'cousin' heckled.

"What did you say!?" Yin fumed. She then shot a blue energy beam out of Yang's hand. The 'cousins' quickly moved and evaded the beam with little effort.

"That all you got? You shoot like a girl!" The 'cousin' booed.

"I am a girl!" Yin fumed, shooting more beams from Yang's hand. None of them touched the 'cousin' as it hopped away.

"Hey! How come you can shoot your energy rays?" Yang questioned her.

"Because, unlike you, I've trained in the mystics of Woo Foo. Controlling aura is a piece of cake." She smugly gloated.

Over to the chipmunk 'cousin', it finally awoke and got back up. "Hey, cuz. Had a nice nap." The cone-head teased.

The chipmunk 'cousin' then immediately got angry when it sees Yin and Yang. "Nala Kweesta." It growled before jumping high in the air and transforming into a large red black hole.

"Argh!" Yin and Yang screamed as they both get caught in the suction. Yin quickly shot out two energy ropes from Yang's hands and grabbed hold of an intercom pole and Yang.

"Can't anyone take a joke!?" The cone-head 'cousin' screamed as it's sucked up into the black-hole. The rest of the 'cousins' ran and hid away.

"I'm losing my grip!" Yin strained as the energy ropes started to thin down. All around, things that weren't tied down ended being sucked into the black hole. It continued to get bigger as it sucked up the bricks from the buildings and street. The intercom was almost about to be yanked from the ground.

Lilo and Stitch then rode into the scene in the X-Buggy that also wheeled in a large wagon behind them. "Stitch, stop him!" Lilo ordered.

"Ih." Stitch acknowledged as he pressed a button on the dashboard. A cupboard then opened with many 'anti-Experiment gear.' Stitch then grabbed a small black orb that was labeled 'Anti-antimatter'. He then jumped into the suction and landed on the intercom pole and passed right by Yin and Yang. While in the air, he evaded incoming debris before finally throwing the anti-antimatter into the center of the black hole. Moments later, the black hole then collapsed with the chipmunk 'cousin' and everything else following to the ground.

"Oof." Both Yin and Yang expressed when they hit the ground.

Stitch quickly dashed and grabbed his 'cousin', who seemed like it had something stuck in its throat.

"What's going on?" Yang said as him and Yin picked themselves up.

Lilo paid them no attention and ran toward Holio. "Holio, look what you did. You could have hurt someone." She nagged at the 'cousin' known as Holio. While still in Stitch's grasp, Holio kept choking until he barfed out the cone-head 'cousin' out of its mouth.

"Ugh, smells like someone's dirty laundry in there." The 'cousin' complained.

"Heckler?" Lilo said.

"Oh, hey Potato Nose. How's your plastic surgery going?" The 'cousin' known as Heckler said to her. "Oh. Looks like it's not going so well." He jested. Stitch snarled at him for the comment. He then violently forced Holio's head into Heckler's mouth.

"Stitch, leave your cousins alone." Lilo ordered him with a severe tone.

Stitch could feel the serious from her glare. "Sorry." He depressingly said.

Heckler then spit Holio's head out. "Gugh! You taste like an old shoe!" He grumbled.

"Let's just hurry and get these guys back to the ship." Lilo said, with an almost annoyed attitude.

"Erh, Lilo…" Stitch desperately tried to say but just watched her walk away.

"Oooh. Rejected." Heckler pestered him while laughing. Stitch snarled and just smacked Heckler in the back of his head.

While Lilo walked with the same scolding expression, the other three 'cousins' came out of hiding. They didn't seem aggressive like the others as they approached her. "Hey Swirly, Swapper, Morpholomew. At least some of you guys are still good." Lilo said in relief.

"Good!?" Yang yapped at her. "That thing switched our bodies!" He yelled pointing at the two-headed 'cousin'.

"Change us back." Yin pleaded.

"Uh oh. Swapper, change them back." Lilo ordered. The two-headed 'cousin' known as Swapper then happily shot out his green ray from each head's eyes. Yin's and Yang's minds were then switched back.

"I'm back to my old self." Yang triumphed.

"Aw, I've never felt so good to be me." Yin said as she embraced herself.

"Sorry about that." Lilo apologized. "They're usually nicer than this."

"Halt!" Everyone heard when a group of soldiers confronted them all. "For actions of vandalism and terrorizing the citizens. You are all under arrest!" The Lieutenant told.

"Wait, they didn't mean it. They just been acting weird since they got to the village." Lilo pleaded.

"I don't care. Any threat to the kingdom shall be present to the Captain to the Guard for punishment." The Lt. told her.

"But were volunteers for King Mickey. He asked us himself to help with the war." Lilo tried to convince.

"What?" Yin said in disbelief.

"We'll see about that when the Captain hears about all the damage your monsters did." The Lt. threatened.

"Swirly, come here." Lilo whispered to the turquoise green 'cousin' with over-sized black eyes. The 'cousin' known as Swirly did as she said and stood right in front of her.

"Now are you coming in peacefully or do we have to…" The Lt. asked before he and the soldiers were caught in a trance. The white spinning lines from Swirly's eyes had them hypnotized.

"You guys look athletic. How bout this. Run around the village and tell everyone that everything is fine and the Experiments are going back in their rooms." Lilo commanded. "And say your pretty little fairies." In seconds, the soldiers all ran in different directions.

"Everything is fine! The Experiments have all been captured!" The Lt. screamed out loud. "And I'm a pretty little fairy!"

"What the heck is going on?" Yang said to himself while Yin thought to herself.

"Alright guys, in the wagon." Lilo ordered the 'cousins'. They all ungrudgingly ran to the wagon and climbed in. Inside, it was filled with escaped and captured 'cousins' such as Huggo, Choppers, Sinker, Cannonball, Squeak, Retro, and Splat.

When Heckler climbed in, he immediately glanced over at Frenchfry. The chef-like 'cousin' was bruised all over and had mouth and arms roped up. "Whoa. Cuz, what happened to you? Someone didn't like your _french-fries_?" Heckler snickered. Frenchfry struggled to say something, but only could mumble.

Stitch got into the driver seat of the X-Buggy. Lilo was about to He nervously glanced at Lilo in the passenger seat. All he saw was the angry expression she gave with her arms crossed. He said nothing and just drove the X-Buggy away.

Yin and Yang just stood there and watched them leave. "What the pellets is going on here?" Yang asked out loud but still got ignored.

"Yang, I think we found our ticket in the castle." Yin whispered to him. "Come on." She ran with him following.

0o0

Stationed right next to the outer wall was the Brownstone Barracks. Lt. Kim Possible made her way to the front entrance, carrying the bag of gear under her arm. As she passed by the infirmary, the agonizing screams from wounded soldiers just kept getting louder and louder.

"Lieutenant." A soldier saluted as she passed by.

"Lieutenant." Another greeted her. More and more respectfully saluted, but Kim just waved and kept walking to the quarters.

"Lieutenant." Kim heard and quickly stopped as a short obese man with a big pink nose, wearing a military uniform and spectacles confronted her. "Lieutenant Possible." The man said with an authority tone.

"Hello, Officer Woodlore." Kim said in a more saddened tone.

"That's _Major_ Woodlore, missy. I've been promoted." Woodlore corrected her. "Where have you've been?"

"Uh…I went to the other world with the King." Kim answered him.

"I know that. I'm talking about after you returned. All military personnel that contributed to the outing signed in except you." Woodlore stated. He then tapped the watch on his wrist. "You've been unaccounted for approximately 31 minutes. Where were you?"

"I just thought I go out in the village and…you know, say hi to the villagers." Kim nervously fibbed while rubbing the back of her head.

"Your duties as a Lieutenant do not require you to wander around wherever and whenever you want. We have to keep an efficient military by the king's orders." Woodlore nagged. "I can't have my Lieutenants playing hooky now can I?"

"Don't think you can have your bears stealing food from the Mess Hall either." Kim commented.

"What?" Woodlore uttered before Kim pointed behind him. There was a large fat brown bear with a heart-shaped nose, trying to sneak out the Mess Hall's entrance with three boxes of food in its arms. "Hey! Private Humphrey! I told you to stop stealing the food!" Woodlore yelled in outrage. When the bear saw Woodlore running toward him, it said nothing but mumbled in a panic as he fled. "Get back here!" Woodlore demanded.

Kim finally made her way upstairs to the quarters. She deeply sighed when she closed the door to her private room. "I really need a shower." She grumbled. She then threw her bag on the bed.

"Ow!" Kim suddenly heard from the bag.

"Hey!" Kim quickly unzipped the bag to find Nosy inside. "You?"

"Hi." Nosy greeted her.

"How did you…what are you doing in my bag?" Kim frantically questioned him.

"I don't know. I just thought I get a better look in your bag." Nosy replied with a lipstick. "This spy gear is pretty high tech. The lipstick is actually real." He said before taking a bite of the lipstick. "Mmm, and delicious."

"Give me that." Kim demanded after she snatched the lipstick out of his hand. She then grabbed Nosy and placed him on the floor. "How do you even know about these things anyway?"

"As an infiltrating Experiment, I am designed to know these things." Nosy proudly told her. He then got a look at her room. "Wow, is this your room? How did a spy get their own room in the military?"

"Who said I was a spy?" Kim questioned him.

"The spy gear, lying to your superior, those cool moves you did against Retro. I didn't watch a marathon of 007 and not learn a thing or two about super spies." Nosy answered her.

"Hmm. I think you should cut down on the movies, Nosy. I'm just a normal Lieutenant of Disney." Kim explained herself as she locked the bag in a chest

"Then why did you lie to the Major?" Nosy quizzed, keeping his casual smile.

"You heard that?" Kim questioned

"Yep. That Major doesn't seem to like you." Nosy replied.

"Yeah, well. I wasn't exactly his star cadet in boot camp." Kim sassed.

"Is that why he doesn't like you? Because he thinks you're a spy?" Nosy questioned.

"I'm not a spy." Kim quickly answered. She then started getting tense.

"What about Wade?" Nosy suddenly questioned again.

"What?" Kim dumbfoundedly said.

"That guy you talked to on your hand-held communication device. He sounded worried." Nosy insinuated.

"Of course you eavesdropped on that too." Kim complained. "Look, not that it's any of your business, but…" she tried to explain but then sees Nosy snoopy through her dresser. "Hey!" She quickly slammed the drawer closed, nearly smashing Nosy's hand in. "Enough with going through my stuff." She frustratedly demanded.

"I can't help it. It's my…" Nosy tried to explain but was cut off.

"Yeah, I know. It's your programming." Kim told him, her patience running thin. "Why don't you go back to your cousin?" She suggested.

"Ok. I can't wait tell them there's a spy in the Disney Forces." Nosy said out loud as he ran towards the door.

"Wait, hold on." Kim quickly called. Right then, the intercom on the ceiling rang_. "All military personnel, report to Main Courtyard."_ Jiminy's voice was heard.

"Ooh. It sounds serious." Nosy commented as he twisted the door knob.

"_I better think fast."_ Kim thought in her head.

Once Nosy opened the door, they both watched abled body soldiers marching. "Hey, guys. Guess what Lt. Kim is." Nosy told them as they marched by, ignoring him.

"Hey Nosy." Kim called in a much charming tone. "Wanna look through my closet?"

"Ok." He excitedly accepted. As he ran towards the closet, Kim quickly closed the door.

"The juiciest things are always in the closets." Nosy again said out loud with Kim sneaking up behind him. Just as he opened the door, Kim suddenly grabbed him. "Hey, what are you doing?!" Nosy screamed as Kim used a roll of tape to wrap his arms closed. She especially tapped his mouth shut.

"Sorry." Kim told him with a little bit of remorse. She then placed him in the closet and closed the door.

"_All military personnel, report to Main Courtyard."_ As Jiminy said from the intercom again, Kim sighed heavily and leaned on the closet door.

"Man, it's been a crazy day." Kim complained out loud. She first hid her bag of gadgets under her bed and then walked out the room.

-At the docks-

Lilo and Stitch finally made it to the B.R.B 9000. Pleakley, still anxious, quickly ran over to them. "Did you get them? Did you get them?" He said repeatedly.

Lilo didn't answer and kept the same angry expression. Stitch headed over to the back of wagon and opened it. "Goobaja, cousins." He ordered. The 'cousins' jumped out one by one and walk toward the ship in single file.

"Aw good. You caught the little monsters." Pleakley sighed in relief as he watched each 'cousin' walk by. "Let's see, there's the hugging little monster [Huggo], the chopping little monster [Choppers], the sinking little monster [Sinker], the big-wave-making little monster [Cannonball]." Pleakley counted as 'cousins' walked passed him. "The infant-changer little monster [Babyfier], the bug-making little monster [Bugby], the rain-making little monster [Cloudy], the neverending-talking little monster [Squeak], the rolling little monster [Splat], the tongue-spinning little monster [Retro], the digging little monsters [Digger], the poking little monster [Poki], the bee-calling little monster [Stamen], the unintentional-conflict-making little monster [Spat], the dividing little monster [Dupe], the supreme ruler-making monster [Checkers], the mind swapping little monster [Swapper], the morphing little monster [Morpholomew], the swirly eyes little monster [Swirly], the black-hole little monster [Holio], the unpleasant-rude-impolite little monster [Heckler]."

"Nice to see you to, princess." Heckler greeted as he walked by.

"And then there's…" Pleakley said before he gasped at the sight of Frenchfry's state. "Good heavens! What happened to the cooking-very-delicious-food little monster?"

"He…fell." Lilo stuttered. Stitch just stood there with his head down. "Let's just gets these guys back to their rooms." Lilo said in an annoyed tone.

"Well, alright. Come on, little monster." Pleakley then kindly helped Frenchfry to the ship. "Darn it, I lost count. Let's see, there's the hugging little monster, the chopping little monster, the sinking little monster…"

While Pleakley continued to count with his four fingers, Yin and Yang hid on top of the rooftops. They watched the 'cousins' enter into the ship. "Why did we follow these weirdos again?" Yang questioned.

"Didn't you hear what she said? They're volunteers for the King. That's what we're trying to do, remember?" Yin replied.

"All I remember is one of those things almost eating us and another one switching our bodies back and forth." Stitch commented.

"We'll just keep our distance and see if they can get us into the castle." Yin told him.

"Stitch." Lilo unkindly called.

"Eh, yes?" Stitch cautiously answered.

"The others should be here too. In case they go bad. Go to Jumba's lab and get them." Lilo ordered.

"Ih." Stitch acknowledged. He quickly jumped into the X-Buggy and drove off.

"That's it. Come on, Yang." Yin ordered Yang as they both jumped on the roof of the wagon.

After they were gone, Lilo sighed heavily. "Man, it's been a crazy day."

"Lilo! Lilo!" Pleakley yelled as he hysterically ran out of the ship.

"What is it?" Lilo asked.

"I counted all of the captured little monsters. And accounting the little monsters in Jumba's lab, there's still two missing." Pleakley answered.

"What!?" Lilo yelled.

"If I'm right the snooty little monster is not here." Pleakley counted with his hand.

"Nosy. Figures." Lilo said in annoyance.

"And then there's the discombobulating plans little monster." Pleakley counted again.

"Snafu. Of course." Lilo suddenly realized. "He must have been the one that locked you in the closet and let the Experiments out"

"Why?" Pleakley hysterically asked.

"Because keeping watch on the Experiments was part of the plan. And Snafu likes destroying plans." Lilo answered before pacing all over the place, pulling her hair in frustration. "Argh! Everything's going wrong! All I wanted to do was come here and be a hero." She complained. "But now Stitch and his cousins might be going back to their original programming, I don't know where Jumba was taken, Yin is trapped in the other dimension."

"Wait, what!?" Pleakley screamed. "One of the little monsters is trapped in the other dimension?"

"They're not little monsters. They're our ohana." Lilo snapped at Pleakley, showing the seriousness in her eyes. "And we're going to get everyone back."

-In the castle grounds-

Disney's military personnel walked into the Main Courtyard. Varying from castle guards to field soldiers, they hurried and bunched together.

Kim joined them and just kept to herself. "Thanks to that snooty big mouth, I didn't have time for a shower. Or at least take off this uniform." She said while tugging on her beat-up battle armor and lemony-sticky hair. Kim then sees Lt. Max in the massive crowd. He was out of his battle armor and back to his t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. She's was then surprised to see parts of his body and face all bruised up. "What happened to you?" She asked him.

"Don't ask." Max replied in a very gloomy tone.

"Salute to their majesties!" An announcer hailed as King Mickey, Archduke Donald, Captain of the Guard Goofy, and Royal Advisor Jiminy appeared from on top of the balcony above. While Mickey kept his serious face, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy on the other hand had combined feelings of disappointment and frustration.

Soldiers, along with Max and Kim immediately salute to them. They're all then taken aback when they see the criminals Shego, Duff, and MonkeyFist step out to the balcony; all of them without shackles and without guards.

"Wha…what are they doing up there?" Max said in distraught. Kim stayed quiet but had the same feeling.

"_Thank you all for coming. I have an announcement to make."_ Mickey's voice said from the intercoms around the whole courtyard.

-Earlier-

"I made a mistake." Mickey bluntly said, giving everyone a puzzled look. Everyone just watched as Mickey walked towards the criminals. "Our forces were in need of some help. I thought I could solve the problem by hiring outsiders for help."

"Help from criminals." Donald said to himself.

"I thought we were ready. But the enemy is more skilled and powerful than we assumed." Mickey explained before his hands suddenly glowed blue. "That's why I need to make drastic changes." He then swung both his hands in the air and shot a blue streak of light at them. Both the criminals and guards flinched as the lights past through them. Moments later, the shackles on the criminals' wrist and ankles suddenly opened and fell off.

"Whacha do that for?" Goofy questioned him, scratching his head.

Mickey ignored him and confronted the criminals. "You all are free for now on you'll be under my protection from crimes you have committed."

"Are ye serious?" Duff asked, taken aback. He then silently fist pumped in the air.

"If you stay and train the soldiers for combat, you'll be well paid and given a place to stay in the castle." Mickey offered.

"Wait. Hold on a minute." Donald stepped in. "Mickey, you can't really think this is a good idea."

"We have no other options." Mickey told him.

"Well, now that's more like it. Finally the respect I deserve." MonkeyFist said, rubbing his wrist.

-Present-

"He can't be serious." Max said to himself. He and everyone else in the courtyard were as much confused as he was.

On top of the balcony, MonkeyFist step forwarded and grabbed Mickey's shoulder. "May I speak to them, your majesty?" He asked politely. Mickey then stepped aside and gave MonkeyFist the microphone.

Another shiver then went down Kim's spine when she sees MonkeyFist's cocky smirk. _"Greetings, everyone. You may already know me. I am Lord Monty Fiske. Archaeologist. Genius. Master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar." _MonkeyFist clarified and immediately saw the puzzled look on everyone. _"Uh…Monkey Kung Fu. And thanks to your king, I come before you as a being of great wisdom and…"_ Before he could say more, Duff jumped in and shoved MonkeyFist out of the way.

"_Aye. And I'm the Deadliest Golfer, Duff Killigan!"_ The deranged Scotsman yelled into the mike, nearly deafening the soldiers.

"Urgh, out of the way buffoon." MonkeyFist whispered. They both fought to seize control of the microphone while everyone just watched.

Shego slapped his forehead in annoyance. She then snatched the microphone from both their hands. "Move it." She ordered as she pushed them out of the way.

"_Listen up, lamoes! If you want to win this war, you're going to have to start taking orders from us for now on." _Shego told them in an unpleasant manner. Most of the soldiers were annoyed and even angered by her statement.

"Ugh, now I really need a shower." Kim commented.

Mickey then took back the microphone. "Trust me, everyone. This is all for the good of Disney."

"Hmph." Donald mumbled quietly with scalding glare.

"Get some rest. Tomorrow will be a new day to our victory." Mickey ordered them. The soldiers, though still irritated in his decision, did as he said and headed out.

"Man, it's been a crazy day." Max complained.


	21. Chapter 21

-In Sector Z -

In the Medical Station, KND medics and nurses were running all over the place, aiding any of the casualties that came through the entrances.

Nurse operative Numbuh 3 ran around, carrying a tray of bandages, patches, ointments, and band aids. Like the rest of them, she wore a nurse outfit. "All done." Numbuh 3 said in a cheerful tone after she placed band aids on wounded operatives. Out of all the medics and nurses, she was the only one that kept a jolly attitude. She had a long line of operatives with minor 'boo-boos'. "Ok. Who's next?"

0o0

"Grandpa!" Ben and Gwen Tennyson screamed when they both ran in. They the split up and desperately searched all around.

"Ben, he's over here." Gwen yelled. They both find their Grandpa Max sitting on a bed and being bandaged up by a medic.

"Hey, kids." Max innocently greeted them.

"Aw, man. What happened to you?" Ben asked him when sees all of the bruises on Max.

"Nothing I haven't felt before. Just getting too old for this." Max complained as he tried bending his back. Gwen then sighed in relief as she leaned on the wall nearby. She then took off her black and purple Mardi Gras cat mask. "Hm? Gwen, why are you in your 'Lucky Girl' outfit?"

"That's what I said." Ben added.

"And like I said before, Ben, I'm a superhero. Just like you." Gwen told while giving Ben a glaring stare.

"Nuh-uh. You're just reading from that book." Ben differed while pointing at the book in her pocket.

"And you're just using the Omnitrix." Gwen snapped back while pointing at Ben's watch.

"Yeah, to turn me into cool alien superheroes." Ben told her.

"Exactly. If you didn't have it, you'd just be the annoying scrawny kid in school." Gwen mocked before thinking about. "No wait; you're still an annoying scrawny kid."

Ben then started getting angry. "And you're just the annoying know-it-all who thinks she's a superhero just because she could read words from a book." He snapped at her.

"That's enough you two." Max ordered in a serious tone, which silent them both. He then winced in pain as he tried to get up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Gwen questioned.

"I have something to check out." He told her before cringing a bit more.

"Oh no you don't." Gwen demanded as she gingerly pushes Max back to the bed. "From what I heard, you just survived a volcano eruption."

"Even though that sounds cool, you need to rest, Grandpa." Ben concurred with Gwen.

"Ugh, more like a temper tantrum from a hot-headed alien." Max corrected.

"Wait, you mean those things were aliens?" Gwen asked.

"It spoke in its own language. I wasn't sure at first, but I'm pretty sure I heard it." Max replied.

"Now that you mention it, that sparky one did speak a weird language to the others." Gwen said while rubbing chin. She then turned to Ben. "Did you hear anything, Ben?"

"Nah. That oversized tank was too busy eating the floor." Ben answered, barely interested in their conversation. He then started tinkering with the dial on the watch, named the Omnitrix.

"What are you doing?" Gwen questioned him.

"The whole treehouse is trashed. I figured I can help speed up the repairs." Ben said before pounding his hand into the Omnitrix. There then was a green flash, along with Ben's body transforming. He then looked like a semi-armored blue-skinned velociraptor with wheel-shaped feet and wears a helmet with a visor. The visor then opened up, showing a blue face, green eyes and black lips and stripes. He also had the symbol of the Omnitrix in the middle of his chest and 5 blue stripes on his tail. "Yes, XLR8. Finally got it right." Ben said with a screechy voice. "Catch you guys on the flip side." He said to Gwen and Max before his visor closed down. He then rushed out in amazing speed.

Gwen nearly lost her mask by the wind Ben created on his way out. "Argh, he's always so impulsive."

"Yeah. He probably got it from me." Max snickered. He then tried clearing his throat. "Could you go get me some water?"

"Okay, I'll be right back." She then walked out into the corridor filled with KND medics and casualties. She tried to ignore them, but kept turning to the operatives that screamed in agony. Gwen then stopped and took out her small book. She quickly flipped through the pages until she found one she was looking for. "Healing Spell." She said to herself.

"Don't worry, my fellow comrade. You're going to be just fine. I won't let anything happen to you." A medic said in an over-dramatic manner to a crying operative with a cut on his knee. He then leaned toward the nurse operative right beside him and secretly whispered, "Ready the guys. We might lose this one." Gwen then showed up and moved him out of the way. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Gwen didn't answer him and just placed he hand on the operatives wound. "Sanare." She said with her hand glowing orange. The operatives, medic, and nurse just stood there a watched. When Gwen's hand stopped glowing, she moved it away and saw that the cut had healed.

"It's completely healed." The nurse gasped.

"Tis a witch?" The medic said before he fainted.

"Yes, it worked!" Gwen shouted in happiness before running off. "Grandpa, it worked! I used a healing spell and…" She said as she just entered Max's room, only to find him not there. "Great. Those two never listen to me." She said in utter disappointment. Her attention is the drawn when she hears more cries from operatives. "Looks like I got work to do." She said before putting her cat mask back on.

0o0

Ben ran his way through the halls, zipping passed operatives repairing damaged parts of the ship. All they saw was a black and blue blur streaking by with a gust of wind following. He then stopped and skid into the inside of the cafeteria. "Hey guys. Miss me?"

"AH! Another monster!" A girl operative screamed. She and the rest of the operatives repairing the cafeteria ran away in a panic.

Ben then quickly ran in front of them. "Hold on. I'm not one of those things." He tried to convince them. "It's me, the hero."

"Oh, it's you. The alien kid." An operative said with little enthusiasm. "Here to destroy the rest of the cafeteria, 'Hero'?"

"Hey, hey. If it wasn't for me, you guys would have been pulverized by that metal-eater." Ben tried to convince them.

"Please, the Kids Next Door don't need no help from outsiders." An arrogant operative told him.

"Yeah, especially one that pretends to be a real superhero Like the Justice Friends." Another joined in.

"And Lucky Girl." One ecstatic operative said.

"What? Gwen's not a superhero. She's a cheater." Ben irately said. "I am a superhero! I'm XLR8." He then closed his visor and dashed all over the room. He picked up all the scraps of metal and wreckage on the floor and stocked them on a pile. "See." Ben said to them.

Two of the operatives then looked at each other with suspicious expressions. "Yeah right. I bet you can't even fix this whole room." One wagered.

"Yeah, no one's that fast." Another one incited.

"Oh yeah." Without even thinking it over, Ben dashed away. He rushed to the Inventory Storerooms and carried a fresh supply of equipment multiple times. The operatives watched as in seconds the entire cafeteria was repaired to a better state before Tank destroyed it. The walls and floor were even squeaking clean. "What'd think of that?" Ben taunted before he turned to see the operatives leaving towards the exit.

"Well, our work here is done." An operative said with the rest snickering away. "Thanks for the cleanup, 'Hero'"

Feeling a bit clueless, Ben just stood there and watched the operatives exit the cafeteria. "Ah, man."

-Back in the Medical Station-

Numbuh 83 was still in a comatose state while was leaning on the wall across the room. He constantly threw his yoyo up and down as her heart monitor kept beeping. And with each passing beep, Numbuh 84 just kept throwing the yoyo harder and harder. "Numbuh 84?" Numbuh 84 then stopped and looked up to see Numbuh 83 looking right at him. He didn't say anything and just ran towards her. "What…what happened?" She asked with a feeble voice. Her eyes were back to normal, but she still looked weak. "Did…we win?"

Numbuh 84 hesitated for a moment. "Yeah. We couldn't do it without you." He told her. Numbuh 83 smile at his statement before passing out once again.

"Uh, hello?" Numbuh 84 heard after hearing a knock on the door. It then opened with I.M. Weasel stepping in. He looked drowsy and had a bag of ice on his head. "Is this where the sick child is?"

"Weasel!?" Numbuh 84 exclaimed. "I thought you were all cartoony from that porcupine thing."

"Argh, not so loud." Weasel cringed. "It appears the effects of the creature's venom were only temporary. But also leaving a terrible headache for an aftermath." He illuminated with an aching tone. "When I came to my senses, I was told a girl was in a comatose state in here."

"Yeah. Numbuh 83." Numbuh 84 said as he guided Weasel to Numbuh 83's bed. "She's been like this ever since she swallowed that glowing ball."

"Glowing ball? The Turbo Pill!?" Weasel exclaimed as he dropped the bag of ice to the floor. "Those were an unstable batch. They were not suitable for consuming." Weasel then went to Numbuh 83's side and examined her. "Tell me everything that happened after she swallowed the pill."

"Well, she the porcupine thing and sent it flying over our heads and into the wall." Numbuh 84 told with splendor.

"_Enhanced strength."_ Weasel thought as he flashed a flashlight into Numbuh 83's lifeless eyes.

"The octopus thing tried to shoot her with water, but she was too fast." Numbuh 84 continued to explain. "She even moved so fast, I could see her."

"_Enhanced speed and agility."_ Weasel thought checking her temperature with a thermometer. _"111 degrees? Even with these bags of ice her temperature continues to skyrocket." _Weasel then turned towards Numbuh 84. "I assume her stamina, dexterity, and senses were enhanced as well?"

"Huh?" Numbuh 84 uttered with a puzzled look on his face.

"Uh, nevermind. Were there anything else different about her?" Weasel asked while observing the heart monitor.

"Well, there was this one thing." Numbuh 84 mentioned. "The whole time she was kicking those monsters' butts she seemed a bit weird."

Weasel then turned to Numbuh 84 once again. "Weird?"

"She never said anything. And her eyes. She looked like one of those nerd zombies." Numbuh 84 said in distraught. "And then…" He stopped, remembering the time when Numbuh 83 wrapped her hand around Numbuh 363's neck. "She just seemed different."

"Hmm, then it's just as I feared." Weasel said while rubbing his chin.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with her?" Numbuh 84 asked in desperation.

"The Turbo Pills were created to improve a person's physical conditions. Enhancing ones strength, speed, agility, stamina, dexterity, vision…" Weasel then stopped when he noticed Numbuh 84 confusion. "Erh…anyhow. The unstable batch, which this child has taken, had an unfortunate side effect." He explained while bringing his attention to Numbuh 83. "It takes away your personality and the ability of thinking and reasoning. Basically, she would be nothing but a robot. Or zombie as you put it."

"But, she was kicking those monsters' butts. How did she do that with no brain?" Numbuh 84 asked.

"Hmm, all I can hypothesis is that, before she took the Turbo Pill, her strongest feelings what was that took control of her body. So if her last wish was to stop the creatures and/or save everyone, her body would have undoubtedly reacted to that wish only." Weasel hypothesized. "Were there any other actions she performed that would have been connected to her domain feelings?" He asked Numbuh 84.

"Uh…no. That was pretty much it." Numbuh 84 said quickly, still recalling the time Numbuh 83 nearly strangled Numbuh 363 to death. "Will she be alright?"

"Hmm, I won't know until the Turbo Pill fully burns through. And it seems that her body and mind were severely affected in a way I have yet to hypothesis. We would just have to wait and hope for the best." Weasel said. "By the way, where is your ill-mannered leader?" Numbuh 84 didn't answer him and just grumbled.

-In the Commander Center-

"Hand it over." Numbuh 363 ordered Supreme Leader Numbuh 1. They were both in the middle of the room in perfect view for everyone to watch.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Numbuh 1 told him.

"Don't try to play dumb with me. You have Weasel's Turbo Pill." Numbuh 363 accused him. "He said it sent to you."

"I never received it." Numbuh 1 assured.

"Liar! You're just trying to keep the pill for yourself." Numbuh 363 yapped at him.

"I don't have time for this, Numbuh 363. We discuss this foolish matter another time." Numbuh 1 said, turning away from Numbuh 363.

"What you say!?" Numbuh 363 said in outrage. But before he could say anymore, a female guard operative grabbed his shoulder.

"You heard the Supreme Leader. Take a hike." He told the buck-toothed kid.

Numbuh 363 then forcibly swiped the operative's hand away. "Don't ever touch me!" He screamed in desperation.

"Look, Numbuh 363…" Numbuh 1 tried to nurture.

"Leave me alone." Numbuh 363 said before storming out.

Numbuh 1 then sighed heavily. "How is the system reboots going?" He asked to all the computer operatives.

"The Computermabob 2 has already been rebooted. But something isn't right." An operative answered. "Everything seems to be fine except some kind of virus is denying us access to everything. We tried all our ways to get rid of it. But nothing."

"_Unauthorized access."_ Computer's voice came out of the speakers.

"See. It says that every time." The operative told him.

"Wait. I think I know that voice." Numbuh 1 said out loud.

"Yes, Numbuh 1." They all heard from the entrance. "How can you forget my greatest creation's beautiful voice?" Dexter pompously gloated as he walked in. "Computer."

"_Yes, Dexter."_ Computer answered.

"Introduce yourself to our guest, my love." Dexter ordered.

"_I am the Quadraplex T-3000 Computer. I oversee all of Dexter's operations." _Computer introduced itself.

"Dexter, what is this?" Numbuh 1 questioned.

"Simple. Through several events caused by the…infestation, my computer was in need of some repairs. So I had her transfer herself to…less suitable system. Yours." Dexter explained as he walked around with a cocky grin. "Now since Computer controls all access to your files, _and_ since most of the technology keeping this treehouse in the air is mine, Sector Z now belongs to me."

A few of the operatives gasped while the guard pointed his S.C.A.M.P.P. at Dexter. "Sector Z belongs to the Kids Next Door, you stinkin outsider." Unfazed, Dexter slowly reached for his watch.

"Hold it!" Numbuh yelled, stopping them both. "Dexter, are you saying you planned to take over the treehouse from the beginning?"

Dexter just stared at him for a moment. Everyone, including the guard, got more and more nervous. The tension was then depleted when Dexter chuckled a bit. "Of course not. I just like making an entrance." He said, giving everyone a moment of relief. "Computer, give full access to our guest's files." He ordered as he walked toward the exit.

"_Yes Dexter."_ Computer acknowledged.

"Well if you need me, I'll be in my lab. I got work to do." Dexter told them. "I only came up here because Computer constantly notifies me of your attempts to breach her fire walls. Humorous tries, but impossible." After his arrogant comment he left.

The computer operatives finally had access to their files. The female guard then walked up to Numbuh 1. "Man that guys a jerk."

"Yes, but he's right about one thing. Pull up the camera in the cells." Numbuh 1 demanded. Quickly up on the big screen, a video showed Zeke Wolf and Stitch's 'cousin' Yin trying get out of their cages. "We have work to do."

-In a private room-

Mandy was leaning on a wall, waiting patiently. Her facial expression always stuck to the same neutral frown. While she waited, she looked at Weasel's Turbo Pill in her hand. When a large portal opened up from across the room, she quickly placed the pill back in her pocket. The Grim Reaper shortly walked through while sipping on a soda cup.

"What took you so long?" Mandy coldly said.

"Nice to see you too." Grim said sarcastically.

"Did you find them?" She said.

"Yep, they're right…" Before he finished, a man with pale green skin, carrying a mace and shield, wearing a spiked helmet, a red and black cape with the collar folded up and armor came rushing out of the portal.

He kneeled before Mandy with his head hitting the floor. "Oh my mistress, Lord Pain has come to your aid and is at your service!" He vowed with his face still planted.

"Just stand over there." Mandy ordered, pointing to the wall.

"Yes, of course, mistress." Pain did as she said and immediately planted his body onto the wall.

_"Well there's Pain. Next is…"_ Mandy thought.

Someone else then came out of the portal. It was a large muscular man with long orange hair, an eye-patch covering his left eye, wearing black boots, black pants, black tank top, and a metal right fist replacing his real one. "Ugh, I hate going through those things." The man said.

_"Hoss Delgado…" _Mandy thought.

"Hello, little girl. The skeleton tells me of an evil alien scum trying to destroy the world." Hoss said. "Well, as long as I'm breathing, they might as well go home to their mommies."

"They're not aliens. They're from another dimension." Grim corrected.

"Well, since they're both here, I guess we could get…" Mandy thought before a giant purple spider came out from the portal. "Jeff?"

"Hiya, Mandy. Wow it has been a while. How ya been?" Jeff said with a huge grin.

"Grim." Mandy said in a broody tone.

"What? He asked about Billy." Grim explain, showing littlest care as possible.

"How is father doing? Does he miss me?" Jeff asked innocently.

Before Mandy could even say anything, a small white dog suddenly ran out a pounced on her. The dog happily slobbered its big tongue all over her face. "Ugh…Saliva!?" Mandy said, gasping for air.

"Found the poor thing eating garbage from a dumpster. No 'thank yous' are needed. This is payment enough." Grim said as he was taking pictures with his camera. The smell coming off of Saliva was enough for Mandy to push her away.

Another individual came out of the portal. It was a chubby dark-skinned boy with glasses, yellow shirt, green pants, and red bow tie. "The cool guy is here, yo."

"Irwin!?" Mandy said in distraught. "I told you to bring me Hoss and Pain. Not these two." Mandy nagged at Grim. Grim just turned the other way and whistled.

"It's so nice to have the old gang back." Jeff delightfully said, clapping his hands. "Darn, I should have made cookies. Do they have a bakery here? My treat."

"Hm, I could use some chocolate chip." Hoss mentioned.

"Your knight in shining armor has come, my love." Irwin said as he approached her.

"Hey, that is me." Pain tried to correct as he came to Mandy's aid. They both then grabbed Saliva. "Step aside, mortal. My mistress needs me."

"Back off, yo. Mandy's my girl." Irwin told Pain. Saliva then whimpered as he dragged away from Mandy.

"The mistress has no time for boys." Pain clarified.

"Says you." Irwin snapped at him.

Mandy then stepped. "Enough! Pain, back to the wall."

"Yes, of course, mistress." Pain said again and planted his body back to the wall.

"Irwin, to the wall." Mandy ordered.

"Whatever you say, my love." Irwin acknowledged and planted himself to the wall.

"Jeff." Mandy called. "Shut up." Jeff then covered his mouth with four of his hands. Hoss just leaned on the wall with his arms crossed, bored. Grim continued drinking his soda. Saliva then tried pouncing on her again. "Ugh, down boy."

"Well isn't that a nice sight." They all heard. The voice frightened Saliva enough for him to hide behind Mandy. Suddenly, coming out of the portal was some kind of being in the form of a thin man, but he was pitch black with lime-green eyes, and wearing a red and black business suit. "The Grim Reaper's master quavering from a simple mutt." He smiled at her with his sharp green teeth. Portal finally closed as the being stepped in.

Mandy glared at him for that comment. She then turned to Grim. "Of all people you brought him?"

"I didn't." Grim nervously tried to explain. "And it's the Grim Reaper's abductor." He said toward the being.

"No need to bark at the bag of bones." The being answered. "You could say I hitched a ride."

"What are you doing here then?" Mandy asked him, while Saliva whimpered behind her.

"I lost something of mine. Perhaps you can help me find it." The being's expression then changed to a more ominous manner. "Where's my son?"

"What's it to you?" Mandy questioned again.

"His mother and I miss him dearly. It's time for him to come home and stop playing around with Earthlings." The being explained.

"Your wife is a human." Grim mentioned.

"Pfft. Sis's grotesque origins mean nothing to me. Once I stroke her off her feet and took her to the Center of the Earth, her days on Earth were nothing but the past." The

"That's so romantic and messed up, yo." Irwin noted.

"Anyhow, where is Junior? I haven't got all day." The being demanded.

"Your son is working for me now." Mandy told him. "He's making good use of his powers."

"Powers? Do you human consider breathing air a power? Do you consider…walking a power?" The being said in annoyance. Four snake-like tentacles then sprouted from his back. "This is not our powers. This is what we are." He told her. "That's why letting my son roam around here was a mistake. He needs to spend time with his own kind. His father."

"Such passion for his son." Jeff said to himself, tearing up.

"How noble. But he's not done here." Mandy coldly said.

"I'm not asking for permission, girl!" The being irately said.

"Yeah? Well too bad." Mandy pompously said. "Cause unless I give approval, he's not going anywhere."

"Insolent child!" The being yelled before the snake-tentacles lunged at her.

"Mandy! I'll save you!" Irwin screamed as jumped to her aid.

"My mistress!" Pain screamed before he threw a small red marble at the top of Mandy's head. It cracked and suddenly a red energy shield formed around Mandy.

Irwin then crashed his face into the shield. "Ow."

Mandy then watched the tentacles smash against the shield, unfazed. "Are you alright?" Pain asked her

"Just take care of him." Mandy ordered.

"Yes, mistress." Pain then walked toward the being, taking out a large shield and spiked-mace. "By the orders of my mistress, you are deemed unworthy to her presence."

"Out of the way, you pathetic fan boy. So I can tear that little brat apart." The being said, ready to strike.

"Come on. Come on." Grim hoped to himself.

"Hey!" Hoss yelled, drawing everyone's attention. "No demon scum's going to threaten a human being and still be breathing with me around." He threatened as his metal fist retracted into his wrist and was replaced by a chainsaw crossbow.

Both Hoss and Pain surrounded the being from either side. While Irwin, Saliva, and Jeff looked nervous, Grim and Mandy were still calm.

"Yah!" Pain yelled as he lunged at the being. The being easily caught him with two tentacles and electrocuted him.

Hoss charged at him and used his chainsaw to shred the being's tentacles right off. "Ow!" The being ached, enough for Pain to wiggle free. "Argh!" The being growled. He then stretched and enlarged his arm and slammed Hoss into the wall.

"Fiend." Pain said before he smashed his mace right in the side of the being's face. "How dare you attack my mistress!" Pain hassled. The being then enlarged his hand and grabbed Pain. He then launched Pain into wall, right next to Grim. "Unhand me!" Pain demanded as he tried squirming free. His attempt ended up knocking Grim's soda from his hand.

"Hey!" Grim screamed as the cup it's the floor.

"I've had it with all of you." The being said as his entire human-ish form started to change. He grew bigger with tentacles replacing his legs. "For too long, I have faced abuse and humiliation from Mandy, Grim, and my dimwitted nephew. But no more." Mandy, still unfazed, watched as the being towered over her, with his face looking more demonic. "Now, you all will finally meet your makers."

"Grim." Mandy suddenly said.

"Yeah, yeah." Grim depressingly answered before stomping his scythe to the floor. A small tornado the appeared and grew bigger in seconds. Surprised, the being, including Pain and Hoss were caught in the vortex. Lightning struck as the three screamed inside; the being even reverted back to his human form. Grim then stomped his scythe again and this making the tornado shrink to nothing.

All three fell just a few feet from Mandy. "Are you three done?" She asked them. All three looked up to her and simply nodded their heads. "Good. Now, I'm sure once your son finds out you're here, he's not going to be returning home anytime soon. So tell you what, once our business is done here, I'll have Grim personally escort him to the Center of the Earth."

"Tsk, figures." Grim grunted.

"But you have to go now. You being here could ruin everything." Mandy told him.

The being thought about it before getting up and straighten himself out. He then stared right into Mandy's cold eyes. "Fine." The being said as he turned and walked toward the wall. He then mumbled something into his hand for no one to here. Suddenly a portal opened on the wall. "But on two conditions." The being said as he turned toward Mandy. "When he returns home, he has to be willing to stay with his family and to never return to Earth."

Mandy stayed silent for a moment. "Consider it done, Nergal."

-Down in the hangars-

Repairs have already been commenced. Mechanic operatives, including non-mechanics operatives cleaned some of the melted equipment and dried lava. Leading the cleanup was Numbuh 60.

"Let's go! I wanna see this place grand spankin new." Numbuh 60 ordered to a couple of Cadet Next Doors.

"Man, I didn't sign up for this." A cadet said as he and others carried a large launcher for an aircraft.

As he observed everyone's working, Numbuh 60 noticed one of the operatives was just staring at a wall. "Hey you!" Numbuh 60 called as he confronted the operative. "Why aren't you cleaning up?"

"Well I…I thought I take a little break." The operative had on sunglasses.

Numbuh 60 arched his eyebrow by the comment. "That's one weird way to take a break. Get back to work." He ordered.

"Yes…yes sir." After Numbuh 60 was gone, the operative grumbled a little. _"Father, what were you doing here?"_

0o0

Across the room, 2x4 technician Numbuh 2 was working on an aircraft with only one hand. Solo operative Numbuh 4 paced back and forth, grumbling at every step.

"Stop moving." Numbuh 2 demanded.

"How can you just seat here after everything that just happened?" Numbuh 4 questioned.

"Sit? I'm upgrading to weaponry for the C.O.O.L.B.U.S." Numbuh 2 clarified. "Might go faster if I had an extra hand." He hinted.

"What about Numbuh 5? Why would she just ditch us like that?" Numbuh 4 asked, getting more and more frustrated.

"She didn't ditch us. Numbuh 5 is a trained spy. She's obviously doing some recon." Numbuh 2 vouched for Numbuh 5. "Just wish she could have given us a heads up."

-In Dexter's Laboratory-

Dexter finally returned to his lab, laughing almost diabolically. "Well, that was fun." He said, still showing his conceited smile. "Computer! Operation Status!" He called.

"_Yes Dexter."_ Computer replied. _"Completion for the Hitchhiker is underway with the final piece." _A group of robots carried a large battery-like generator to the back of the nearly finished aircraft. _"Final analyzes of foreign transmitter are at 83%." _Over at a table, the device that was attached to Zeke was being scanned continuously to every inch. _"Repairs to the laboratory and labor droids are completed. _The entire laboratory was repaired, along with the robots and even the Quadraplex T-3000. _"But Dexter, shouldn't I notify the Kids Next Door of my repairs? And download out of their system?"_

"Nnnah." Dexter uttered as he sat in his chair right front of the Quadraplex T-3000. "It would be nice to keep an eye on them for a while. Show me the Command Center. And get me a soda." Dexter ordered.

"_Yes Dexter."_ Computer acknowledged. A video then opened on the screen and showed the whole Command Center with Numbuh 1 in the middle. A robot waiter then wheeled next to Dexter and handed him a soda can.

"Tsk, just look at him. Thinking he's in charge." Dexter said. "Well, there's only one person who's going to save the world. And it's none of these morons." He said before sipping on the soda. "Hm, speaking of morons, where is my sister? Computer, locate DeeDee."

"_Yes Dexter."_ Computer acknowledged. A few seconds later, the words 'Beacon Not Found' flashed on the screen. _"Dexter, the transmitter is gone."_

"What!? That's impossible." Dexter said, jumping out of his seat. He then started typing into the keyboard. "I placed that transmitter where DeeDee will never find it. There's no way she could take it off."

"_No Dexter. I mean the signal from the transmitter is nowhere in the range."_ Computer clarified.

"Again, impossible!" Dexter said, getting frustrated. "That transmitter has a Nano-fusion battery. And I've hacked into every satellite in this region. There's no way I cannot get that signal. Not unless it's off this world. Or…" Dexter then stopped. "Or…" His eyes widened when he came to realize.

"_Dexter?"_ Computer called but didn't get a response.


	22. Chapter 22

-Some time ago in CN-

In space, Sector V operative Numbuh 5 was in a KND spacecraft. **S.K.I.D.O.O.D.** '**S**pace **K**ruising **I**ntergalactic **D**inghy **O**ptomizes **O**uterspace **D**eliveries'

She had some company. Behind her was a teenage African American girl with dreadlocks. "Argh!" The teen screamed as she struggled for freedom. She had her wrist and ankles chained to the wall. "Abigail, if you don't let me go right now…" She ranted but got cut off.

"Save it, Cree." Numbuh 5 said while look out the windshield. She then turned to the teen. "It's time to pay for the crimes you've done to the Kids Next Door."

"When I get out of this, I'll show just how mad your big sister can get." Cree threatened.

"Heh, yeah we'll see." Numbuh 5 said, turning away.

A few more minutes, they finally reached their destination. The Kids Next Door Moonbase. Numbuh 5 quickly entered into the hangar and landed the ship. She then took Cree by shackles and escorted her out of the ship.

As she walked by, several of the operatives recognized her. "Hey, Numbuh 5." One greeted.

"Sup, Numbuh 5." Another waved.

"Howdy, Numbuh 5." One with a southern accent welcomed.

"Hola, Nombre Cinco." A Mexican operative greeted.

"Bonjour, Abigail." A swove French operative bowed to her.

"Heh, hello to you too, baby." Numbuh 5 tipped her hat to them.

"Oooh, look whose miss popular. I guess my reputation passed down to you." Cree commented.

"Please. You lost that reputation when you betrayed the Kids Next Door." Numbuh 5 told her as they kept on walking.

"Still, you're this popular and you take orders from that chrome dome?" Cree insisted.

"Numbuh 1 was picked to be the leader." Numbuh 5 defeated.

"Please. I know what you did, Abby. When we were on the same team I taught you everything on how to be a leader. And yet you throw it all away? To be someone's lackey?" Crew accused her.

Numbuh 5 then stopped and turned to Cree. "Look Cree, you can make all the foolish accusations you want. But don't forget who was a leader and betrayed the whole Kids Next Door."

"Numbuh 5." They both heard. Numbuh 5 turned to see Head of Decommissioning and Global Tactical Officer Numbuh 86. Behind her was the whole Decommissioning Squad. "Ah, a job well done from the superior gender." Numbuh 86 said proudly. The male operatives rolled their eyes by that comment.

"Numbuh 86!" Spy operative Numbuh 88 called as he approached Numbuh 86.

"What is it, Numbuh 88?" Numbuh 86 impolitely replied.

"Have something Numbuh 362 needs to see." Numbuh 88 said, carrying a stack of photos.

"Can't it wait?" Numbuh 86 asked rudely.

"No. It's super important." Numbuh 88 assured.

Numbuh 86 then sighed in annoyance. "Fine. Take her to the cells." She ordered

"Here, you take her." Numbuh 5 said. Some of operatives grabbed Cree's chains and pointed 2x4 weapons at her. "See ya later, Cree. Heheheh" Numbuh 5 said as she walked back to her ship.

"What!?" Cree said.

"Numbuh 5. You're not going to see your sister's decommission." Numbuh 86 said.

"I got better things to do." Numbuh 5 then looked back at her sister. "She's not worth it anymore." She then walks away.

Cree then glared at her sister. "Why you! Get back here and face me, Abigail." She said before the operatives took her way.

Later on, Numbuh 5 was back in space. _"Sector V to S.K.I.D.O.O.D. Sector V to S.K.I.D.O.O.D." _Numbuh 2's voice was heard from the speakers.

"This is Numbuh 5 in S.K.I.D.O.O.D. Hey, Numbuh 2." Numbuh 5 greeted.

"_Numbuh 5! How'd it go with Cree."_ Numbuh 2 asked in anxiousness.

"Numbuh 5 just delivered her to Numbuh 86. Awaiting her long overdue decommissioning." Numbuh 5 gloated.

"_You're not going to see her decommissioning?"_ Numbuh 2 asked her.

"Nah. With all the arguing, fighting, chasing, it kind loses its touch." Numbuh 5 explained, feeling a little remorse but shaking it off. "She'll get over. Once she loses her memories that is, heheheh." Numbuh 5 snickered. She then suddenly felt the whole ship shake. "Huh?"

"_Numbuh 5?...zzz" _Numbuh 2 said but the got cut off.

Numbuh 5 then heard explosions coming from outside. She then turned the S.K.I.D.O.O.D. around to see the Moonbase under attack. It looked like it was being wreck from the inside with explosion coming from all over. "Cree?"

Suddenly Numbuh 5 got an incoming transmission. "This…this is Supreme Leader Numbuh 362 of the Kids Next Door." A familiar voice said from the speakers.

"Numbuh 362?" Numbuh 5 said.

"This is a message to all sectored KND operatives. The Moonbase has been breached and overrun. I hereby issue Codename: P.R.O.M.I.S.E. Repeat Codename: P.R.O.M.I.S.E." The transmission was then cut off.

"P.R.O.M.I.S.E. No, it can't be." Numbuh 5 said in distress. Right then, the explosions stopped and suddenly the whole Moonbase begin to glow bright blue. "What is…" Numbuh 5 said before there was a huge flash of light, blinding Numbuh 5. When she got her vision back she saw that the entire Moonbase was gone. Not even a trace of debri. "Cree!"

-Later-

After Numbuh 5 returned, she confronted her teammates in the Sector V Briefing Room. "What do you mean the Moonbase is gone!?" Numbuh 4 questioned her.

"Like I said, it's gone." Numbuh 5 answered.

"You mean…destroyed?" Numbuh 2 stuttered while Numbuh 3 had her hands covering her mouth.

"There were no traces of anything being destroyed. It was complete gone." Numbuh 5 clarified. "I'd say someone took them.

"Took them? You mean kidnapped Moonbase?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"Something like that." Numbuh 5 replied.

"I bet it was those cruddy Delightful Children From Down The Lane. Or even Father. I say we go to their house and teach them a new meaning to the word ouch!" Numbuh 4 raged as he ran to the exit.

"Numbuh 4, stop!" Their leader Numbuh 1 screamed, stopping Numbuh 4 at his tracks. "Did you forget about Codename: P.R.O.M.I.S.E.? The plan that was designed for this kind of situation."

"No." Numbuh 4 said hesitantly.

"If what Numbuh 5 said is true, then the entire Kids Next Door is put into jeopardy." Numbuh 1 said to all of them. "We're reporting to Sector Z. I'm sure we won't be the other ones. So let's get started." Numbuh 1 stated. "Ready the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. [1], Numbuh 2." He ordered the Pilot operative.

"Got it." Numbuh acknowledged.

"Numbuh 3, make sure all the hamster have an extra supply of food and water in their cages and then report to the hangar." Numbuh ordered the Hamsters' Caretaker.

"Ok." Numbuh 3 said in a cheerful attitude.

"Numbuh 4, gather as many weaponry as you can find and load them into the C.O.O.L.B.U.S." Numbuh 1 ordered the combatant.

"Yeah." Numbuh 4 said with a bit of reluctance.

"Numbuh 5, are you alright?" Numbuh 1 asked Numbuh 5, showing sincerity.

"I'm fine, Numbuh 1." She told him.

"Good. Then I need you to look into the transmission Numbuh 362 sent out. And make sure Kids Next Door were the only ones who got." Numbuh 1 ordered the second-in-command.

Numbuh 5 the smirked at him. "Whatever you say, leader."

-Later on-

KND aircrafts, including Sector V all flew to the same location. Sector Z. Hidden between mountains, the giant tree house stood taller than Sector V's treehouse. Kids Next Doors from all Sectors reported, including Numbuh 60 and cadets from the Arctic Base, Numbuh 10-speed and KND bikers from the KND Central Bike Hub, and KND scientist from the Deep Sea Science Lab (DSSL). They remained in the hangar and awaited instructions.

Luckily, the KND C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E., **C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. 'C**arries **O**peratives' **D**ata **E**ntered **M**ainly **O**n **D**igitally **U**ncrackable **L**ittle **E**lectronics', had one of its monthly system checkups and was stationed in the DSSL at the time of the Moonbase's attack. "Out of the way. C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. coming through." Head of Security Numbuh 20,000 of the DSSL barked at operatives to move as operatives escorted the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. into the hangar. "Move it!"

"Hey, Numbuh 20,000." Numbuh 2 approached him.

"Hey, back up. We're escorting important equipment here." The almost deranged Numbuh 20,000 told him, pointing his S.C.A.M.P.P. [2] right in Numbuh 2's face.

Numbuh 2 quickly backed up with his hands up, laughing nervously. "Heheh, I was just going to ask 'how's it going?'"

"I don't have time to chat. Now move!" Numbuh 20,000 ordered.

As DSSL guards walked away, Numbuh 3 couldn't help but snicker. "You got in trouble."

"Shut up." Numbuh 2 told.

"This is strange." Numbuh 1 mentioned as he looked around.

"What?" Numbuh 4 curiously asked.

"This can't all be the stationed operatives in each Sector. Some of them are not here." Numbuh 1 said.

"There probably just running late. They'll be here." Numbuh 5 assured. She then noticed someone familiar walking alone. It was Leader of Sector W Numbuh 363. He barely looked where he was going with his head sulked. "Uh, gotta run." She said to her teammates before running off. "Hey, Numbuh 363!" Numbuh 5 called as she ran toward Numbuh 363. He only glanced at her with as little enthusiasm as possible. "Hey. How are you doing?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"What are you talking about?" He foully asked.

"You know, about the Moonbase and your sister." Numbuh 5 clarified.

"I'm fine." Numbuh 363 said defensively.

"Hey. It's okay. I know how you feel. My sister was in the Moonbase." Numbuh 5 tried to support. "We're going to get them back."

"Your sister?" Numbuh 363 said before turning to Numbuh 5. "Don't try to compare Cree to my sister. Rachel's the Supreme Leader and your sister is a traitor." He foully told Numbuh 5 to her face, which didn't sit well with her. "You're lucky. At least you don't have to deal with that crazy teenager anymore." Numbuh 363 then walked away, leaving Numbuh 5 clinching her fist.

-Later on-

The DSSL scientist hooked up the Code Module to a large computer screen. Operatives stood to where they all can see the screen.

"What the crud is happening?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"I dunno." Numbuh 3 shrugged.

"They're picking a new Supreme Leader." Numbuh 5 said, next to both of them.

"Really? How?" Numbuh 3 wondered.

"Code Module has the genetic code of every Kids Next Door operative. It also has the status and background of their positions." Numbuh 5 explained. "It will review every single one and calculates the perfect replacement."

"Ah, man. I hope it picks me." Numbuh 4 hoped.

Finally, the scientist commenced with the calculating. "Initiating Calculation Sequence." A female robotic voice said from the Code Module. As the screen showed nothing but green numbers, most of the operatives didn't seem to want the position.

"Come on. Come on. Make me Supreme Leader Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 4 pleaded.

The calculating then stopped and showed a 3D image of the next Supreme Leader. "Numbuh 1. Numbuh 1. Numbuh 1. Numbuh 1…" The Code Module repeated, showing Numbuh 1 on the screen. The majority of the operatives then applaud as Numbuh 1 just stood there, taking it all in.

"Dang it." Numbuh 4 whined.

"Yay!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed, clapping her sleeves together.

"Nice going, Numbuh 1." Numbuh 2 congratulated, patting Numbuh 1 on the back.

Numbuh 5 didn't say anything and only smirked. She then looked over to Numbuh 363. His expression couldn't look more displeased as he walked away.

-Later in the day-

The entire Sector Z treehouse was given a little remodeling. Most of the woodened floors were replaced with metal plating enforcement. Rooms like the Command Center and Medical Station were built in, replicating the Moonbase.

Numbuh 1 officially received the title of Supreme Leader and was in the middle in the Command Center, just like Numbuh 362. Numbuh 5 then approached him, carrying a clipboard.

"Numbuh 1. So how does it feel being Supreme Leader?" She asked him.

"Nothing I wasn't made for to begin with." Numbuh 1 haughtily said.

"Hmph, that's good to know." Numbuh 5 commented. She then held out the clipboard. "Hey, you remember that order you gave me to find out if Numbuh 362's message reached non-Kids Next Door? Well, turns out you were right. Six non-Sectors received the message."

"Six? But how could that possibly…" Numbuh 1 was then interrupted when an alarm sounded from a computer.

"Numbuh 1, sir! We have a situation in Sector G." A computer operative announced.

"Put it on screen." Numbuh 1 demanded. A video then opened on the big screen, showing a KND treehouse in Germany. It was being attacked from the inside exactly like the Moonbase.

"They're being attacked just like the Moonbase." Numbuh 5 said.

"Why are they still there? They were supposed to head over to Sector Z." Numbuh 1 said as he watched the destruction to the treehouse. "Send operatives there at once!" He ordered.

"Numbuh 1, wait!" Numbuh 5 yelled as they watched the entire treehouse glowed bright blue.

"What is…" Numbuh 1 said before there was a huge flash of light. A second later, the Sector G treehouse was gone. Several of the operatives gasped, flabbergasted. "They're…gone."

"Sir, we have a situation in Sector B." A computer operative announced.

"Sector E is under attack." Another said.

"Same for Sector T." Another said.

"Sector C too. Another said

"Ditto for Sector K." Another said.

On the big screen, five more videos opened and showed treehouse in Brazil, England, Texas, China, and Kansas; each one in the same situation of being attacked from the inside. Not once revealing the people responsible. "They're all under attack?" Numbuh 5 said in disbelief. Then in no time, each treehouse received the same fate as Moonbase and Sector G. disappearing in a blue flash.

The gasps of shock filled the room as the screen went back. Numbuh 1 looked dumbfounded, as well. "How? Why? Why didn't they report to Sector Z?"

"Maybe…" Numbuh 5 said as she held up the clipboard. "…someone else got their message."

"Six messages sent out to non-Sectors. Six Sectors attacked by the same enemy in the same way." Numbuh 1 stated. "What does this mean?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out?" Numbuh 5 answered with determination in her eyes.

-More later in the Disney Harbor-

Spy operative Numbuh 5 check to see the dock was clear before jumping out of the Walt. Wearing a black jumpsuit, boots, gloves, with a utility belt and a backpack, she hid behind steel crates. "Hehe, looks like I made it." She snickered when she first sees the Disney castle. "Time for Numbuh 5 to do what she does best." While Disney soldiers walked around, Numbuh 5 leaped from crate to crate. She easily kept hidden as she explored through the harbor. She then suddenly stopped where she was when the sees the giant spaceship, the B.R.B 9000. "Whoa." Numbuh 5 uttered at the sheer size of it.

"They're loose! The little monsters are loose." Numbuh heard as she saw Pleakley run out of the ship's entrance. "Panic! Panic!" He screamed hysterically. He was so flustered he grabbed Numbuh 5's arms. "Someone's got to do something!" Pleakley screamed right into her face. Taken off guard, Numbuh 5 just stood there and watched Pleakley run around frantically.

"Oook. That was weird." Numbuh 5 stated before running off into an alleyway. Keeping to the shadows, she hurried to the other side of the alley and was shocked. "Whoa." Numbuh 5 uttered again at the sight of the village. All she saw was villagers, varying of animals and humans, walking around the stone streets. She especially noticed their wardrobes; all looking like they were wearing classy attire. "Heh. Man those are some lame cloths." Numbuh 5 snickered. She then climbed up a gutter pipe all the way to the roofs. Once the castle was in better sight, Numbuh 5 took out of what looked like two pairs of soda bottles strapped together. **B.O.N.G.O.S.K.O.P.E.** **'B**inocularized **O**ptical **N**ight **G**lasses **O**r **S**ooper **K**ool **O**utasight **P**ercussion **E**moter**' **She looked through them like binoculars and cased as much of the castle as she could. "Well, if I'm getting answers, they have to be there." Numbuh 5 then jumped from roof to roof, heading straight to the castle. Each time, she made sure no one was watching for her to jump.

"Aggaba, cousin!" Numbuh 5 suddenly heard. Stitch chased his 'cousin' Amnesio and heading right for her. She then gasped and leaped down another alleyway. Stitch and Amnesio then passed by without noticing her.

"Whew." Numbuh 5 expressed in relief. Her liberation was then shortened when something slithered behind her. Before she could react, Stitch's 'cousin' Huggo wrapped its tentacles around Numbuh 5. She didn't even have time to scream as a tentacle covered her mouth. All the operative could do was mumble and struggle for freedom.

"Detaka." Huggo muttered in her ear. As the 'cousin' squeezed its tentacles tighter and tighter, Numbuh 5 desperately reached her hand to her utility belt. She managed to get into a pack and took out a marble. **M.A.R.B.L.E.** **'M**ustardy **A**rmament **R**eleases **B**ig **L**oud **E**xplosion**' **When she threw it to the floor, it exploded on impact and shocked Huggo enough to loosen his grip.

Numbuh 5 slipped out and quickly rolled away. She then quickly took out a 2x4 weapon from her backpack. It looked like a hair dryer with a habanero pepper as its power source. **S.P.I.C.E.R. '****S**tingy **P**epper **I**nfused **C**annon **E**nflames **R**etinas**'** "Back off. This is the hottest spice we got where I'm from." Numbuh 5 threatened, still catching her breath.

When Huggo moved forward, Numbuh 5 then shot out a heat ray from the S.P.I.C.E.R. Huggo then flinched in pain when it hit a tentacle. He then growled and lunged at her. Numbuh 5 jumped and evaded into the alley. Huggo immediately went after her. She fired the S.P.I.C.E.R. as many times as she could, but the 'cousin' continued pursuing.

When she turned a corner, she immediately runs into Stitch's 'cousins' Choppers and Sinker. They looked just as malicious looking as Huggo. "Uh oh." Numbuh 5 uttered as she slowly backed away. Huggo then came and cornered her.

"Kweesta!" Huggo ordered.

Choppers then spun around and attempted smash his tail on Numbuh 5. She quickly dodged, only in inches, and fired S.P.I.C.E.R. right at Choppers' face. While Choppers' ached in pain, Sinker jumped at Numbuh 5 and spun in the air. Its large over-sized fin nearly sliced her head off. Instead, the straps on the backpack ended up get cut. "Dang it." She carped before Huggo grabbed her ankle. "Argh!" she exclaimed as she fell to the floor, dropping the S.P.I.C.E.R. "No!" Numbuh 5 screamed before Choppers stomped on the S.P.I.C.E.R. and chopped it to pieces.

"Le Je Impordement." Huggo said as he wrapped his tentacles around Numbuh 5 again.

"Get off!" Numbuh 5 screamed.

_-0-_

_Four year old Abigail Lincoln was in her backyard, attempting hit her sister. "Yah!" Abigail yelled she ran and swung her fist. _

_Eight year old Numbuh 11, wearing a red hat, easily grabbed her wrist and flipped Abigail on her back. "Lame."_

_Abigail quickly got up and continued swinging her arms. Numbuh 11 just casually skipped back, dodging every swing. She then swung her leg and swiped Abigail off her feet. "Ow." Abigail expressed while on the grass. Numbuh 11 stood over her with a displeased look._

"_Come on, Abby. How are you going to be a part of the Kids Next Door if you keep ending up on the floor?" Numbuh 11 pestered her._

_Abigail grumbled as she got up. "I'm trying, Cree." She snapped._

"_Trying's not going to stop a teenager bullying you out of your allowance." Numbuh 11 educated her. She then lunged and tackled Abigail to the ground._

"_Get off!" Abigail screamed, completely immobilized._

"_Get out yourself." Numbuh 11 told her. "If you want to be an operative like me, you're going to get into jams just like this."_

"_Whacho girls doing in the backyard with the grass, and the fences, and the swings, and the jungle gym?" Said by their father, who peeked out the window._

"_Just playing, dad." Numbuh 11 innocently told him. She then turned back to Abigail. "So, Abby. How you going to get out of this one?"_

_-0-_

"I warned you." Numbuh 5 said before biting Huggo's tentacle. The octopus 'cousin' screamed in agony as he backed away. Numbuh 5 then quickly rolled out of the way before Choppers slammed his tail again.

"Kweesta. Kweesta. Kweesta." Sinker hissed as he crawled to Numbuh 5.

Numbuh 5 then quickly took out a 2x4 foldable ruler stick with metal plating on the edges from her backpack. **B.R.U.L.E.R.** **'B**attle **R**eady **U**nified **L**ight **E**quitable **R**uler**' **Sinker then leapt at her, spinning in the air. Numbuh 5 ducked and this time swatted Sinker away with the B.R.U.L.E.R. He then accidently got his fin stuck into the ground, completely stranded.

Next, Choppers came charging in. Numbuh 5 took out a M.A.R.B.L.E. from the utility pack. Once Choppers got close enough, Numbuh 5 jumped above him and threw the M.A.R.B.L.E. into his mouth. It exploded; causing Choppers to disconcertingly crash into the wall.

Huggo then tried to grab her, but only caught nothing as Numbuh 5 backflipped away. She quickly detached the B.R.U.L.E.R. into two batons. "Bring it on, creep." She tempted him. The two then lunged at each other. Huggo swung its tentacles while Numbuh 5 dodged and blocked with the batons. "Numbuh 5 didn't come all this way to be caught by an octopus." Dodging Huggo's tentacles, she rapidly struck the batons to his face. The 'cousin' started to wobble from the level of abuse. With no hesitation, Numbuh 5 jumped and kicked Huggo into a wall, knocking him out.

Numbuh 5 reattached the B.R.U.L.E.R., folded it, and put it back in her pants pocket. She sighed quietly right before grabbing her backpack and running from the scene.

Shortly after, Stitch jumped in from the roofs. "Gaba?" He uttered when he sees all three of his 'cousins' were immobilized. All he could was scratch his head with a confused expression.

**[1]- C.O.O.L.B.U.S. 'Carriers Operatives Overhead Luxuriously Boasts Unbeatable Speed'**

**[2]- S.C.A.M.P.P. 'Soup Can And Magnified Photon Phlaser'**


	23. Chapter 23

-Still Earlier in Disney-

Numbuh 5 ran as fast as she could. She frantically ran into the streets and bumped into villagers. She finally stopped in an alley. Heavily gasping for air and she leaned on the wall. "That…was close." She panted, still a little shaken from her encounter with Stitch's 'cousins'. "Numbuh 5's getting rusty." She then looked up and saw the castle was much closer but still far away. "Still have some walking to do." She then suddenly hears a rumbling sound coming from down the street. Rolling on his giant ball-like wheel was Stitch's 'cousin' Splat. "How many of those things are there?" Numbuh 5 questioned as villagers moved out of Splat's way. She then sees it heading right toward Lt. Kim Possible who didn't even notice Splat. "Look out!" Numbuh 5 yelled as she ran out and tackled Kim to the ground. A second later, Splat came rolling by.

Numbuh 5 and Kim landed just as Splat stampeded pass them. "What was that?" Kim asked.

"I don't know. But Numbuh 5's not sticking around this place." Numbuh 5 said before she ran off.

"Hey wait!" Kim called but Numbuh 5 ignored her ran into another alley. She looked back to see Kim wondering what just happened as Stitch's 'cousin' Nosy snooping through her bag.

"That was close." Numbuh 5 said in relief. The sound of honking then surprised it. "Huh?" She uttered as she cautious snuck deeper into the alley. Right around the corner was a large obese white goose sleeping on the floor. Instead of snoring the goose made a loud honking sound. "This just gets weirder and weirder." Numbuh 5 said before she left the goose to its sleeping.

The rest of the way was simple sneaking around. As she drew closer to the castle, the number of alleyways to in shortened. But to Numbuh 5's luck, everyone's attention was taken away from her. Several of Stitch's 'cousins' wreaked havoc all over the place.

Retro used his long tongue to turn an automobile into an old carriage. "Argh! My car!" The owner yelled in distraught.

Water barrels kept getting pierced with holes by Poki. "Hey!" A girl complained when Poki poked a hole in her beverage.

"My garden!" A woman screamed as Backhoe and Digger destroyed her whole flower garden.

"What the heck is going on?" Numbuh 5 asked as she watched the disasters continue.

"Where did all these bees come from?" A panicky villager yelled as bees swarmed around Stamen.

Spats shot out two yellow rays and shot two soldiers who immediately started arguing all of a sudden.

At a fruit stand, Dupe released a ray from the appendage on his head onto the fruit and started cloning every single one.

"Hey. These things don't seem too half bad." The fruit vendor said as he grabbed an apple and took a bite. "Gugh! What the. Why do they taste like that?" The vendor said in disgust. Dupe snickered and just ran away.

"Looks like they got the same pest problem we had in Sector Z." Numbuh 5 commented.

"Hi." Numbuh 5 heard. She quickly turned and looked down to see Squeak. "Hello. Ahola. Salutations. I'm Experiment One-One-Zero. My Aunt Pleakley told me I should greet people properly before talking to them. Something called etiquette he said. My name is Squeak." He said really fast.

"Uh…" Numbuh 5 tried to talk but just let Squeak talk.

"Nice hat. I have one too. It's blue though and a bit smaller. My friend, Lilo said it made me look smart. My creator, Jumba said he put it there to make look more appealing to confront people. And my cousin, Stitch told me to shut up and go away." Squeak happily said with the same big smile. Numbuh 5 then just started walking away. "Hey nice backpack. I wish I had one. Or at least pockets to keep some of my stuff. I don't really have all that many things. Most of my bigger cousins get all the good food and junk while I get the left overs. Hey, do you have cousins bigger than you? I know I do."

Numbuh 5 grumbled incessantly as Squeak kept talking. "Hey, look at that!" She suddenly screamed while pointing her finger. When Squeak innocently turned his head and saw nothing, Numbuh 5 quickly dashed the other way.

When Squeak turned back, all he had was a puzzled look on his face. He then sees an old man with a cane walking by himself. "Hello. Ahola. Salutations. I'm Experiment One-One-Zero. My creator made me and my friend named me. My name is Squeak." Squeak harmlessly greeted as he confronted the old man. "Hey, did you know I have six hundred twenty-nine cousins?"

0o0

Elsewhere, Numbuh 5 continued her march to the castle while steering clear of villagers, soldiers, and Stitch's 'cousins'. "Man, what else is Numbuh 5 going to see today?"

"Goobaja, cousin!" She suddenly heard from a nearby restaurant. Curious, Numbuh 5 turned to look through the glass window. She first saw a room filled with overly obese villagers chowing down on food. Stitch was there confronting his 'cousin' Frenchfry.

"It's him again." Numbuh 5 said.

"Naga. Meega nala kweesta." Frenchfry told Stitch.

Stitch then sprouted out his spines, antennas and extra arms. "Toobaga!" He yelled before lunging at his 'cousin'.

Frenchfry quickly dodged and jumped away. "Chabata!" He called as he bounced on the already overly obese villagers. "Hohoh. Dinko te fabba."

"Aggaba, cousin!" Stitch growled as he chased his 'cousin' all around the restaurant. Frenchfry then grabbed an empty plate and hurled it right into Stitch's face. "Argh. Yuuga toobaga!"

"That French guy doesn't seem pretty nice." Numbuh 5 commented while still watching.

"Hohoh, ika patootie." Frenchfry unkindly teased Stitch as he just kept laughing. He then stopped and landed on the floor. "Baaheth jihadi, cousin Stitch!" Frenchfry challenged Stitch, holding a cooking utensil in each hand.

Stitch stood there a few feet away. "Oketaka." He acknowledged before he lunged out. At the same time, Frenchfry spun into a miniature tornado with the utensils swinging around.

Stitch easily dodged the swinging kitchen knife but gets smacked it the face with a frying pan. His nose was then pulled by pliers. "Got your nose." Frenchfry ridiculed as he twisted Stitch's nose.

"Ogata! Ogata!" Stitch snarled as he desperately swiped the pliers away. He then tackled Frenchfry to the ground, knocking the utensils out of his hands. "Stop it, cousin!" Stitch tried to persuade his 'cousin' once more.

Frenchfry just chuckled and shoved a chocolate cupcake in Stitch's mouth. "Bon appetite, cousin."

"What the?" Numbuh 5 uttered as she watched Stitch's expression completely changed. His eyes opened wide and had drool pouring out of his mouth.

"Eh, cupcake…eat more…nnnnnaga….must not…eat more." Stitch struggled to to keep himself together as he eyed Frenchfry's mountains of food all over the place. Frenchfry just stood there with smug look and watched. "Eat…naga…eat…naga…eat…naga…" Stitch whispered as he tried to hold himself together, until something suddenly snapped. "Meega nala kweesta! Hahahaha!" Stitch laughed in a deranged state.

"Huh?" Numbuh 5 uttered.

"Huh?" Frenchfry uttered right before Stitch tackled him the floor. This time, Stitch didn't even hesitate as he punched Frenchfry in the face.

Numbuh 5 watched in horror as Stitch used all four of his fists to rapidly punch his 'cousin' with no remorse. He even laughed hysterically in the air. All the villagers were still too busy eating to notice. Numbuh 5 was so shocked, she didn't notice Lilo walking right beside her and entering.

"Stitch?" Lilo said, while Squeak was in her arms. Stitch then stopped and turned to her. He finally calmed down and seemed confused by the look on her face. "What are you doing?" She cautiously asked.

"Gaba?" Stitch expressed, tilting his head in confusion. He then turned to see Frenchfry's bruised face. "Uh oh."

"Ogata." Frenchfry cried in pain as he laid there.

"Oh no! What did you do to Frenchfry!?" Lilo cried as she ran to his aid, dropping Squeak to the floor. She kneeled down to Frenchfry before turning to Stitch. "Why would you do this to your ohana!?"

The distress in her voice suddenly struck a nerve in Stitch. "Eh…eh…" He tried to say.

"He's hurt really bad. Go get the first aid from the X-Buggy." Lilo ordered him.

"Ih." Stitch said before running to the door.

Numbuh 5 quickly hid behind a barrel before Stitch rushed out. She then crept away from the scene. "What is it with that thing? First it attacks me and my team, then it saves me from the big purple thing, and now this?" Numbuh 5 pondered as she snuck into an alley. She then sat down with her back on a wall. "What the heck is going on?" She said, nearly in a panic.

"_Are you done?"_ Numbuh 5 suddenly heard.

"Huh?" She turned and saw her eight year old sister standing there.

_-0-_

_Inside Numbuh 5's bedroom, Numbuh 5 was on the floor with her back on the wall, trembling. Numbuh 11 was standing in front of her, getting impatient._

"_Well, Abi…I mean, Numbuh 5. Are you done freaking out?" Numbuh 11 asked Numbuh 5 who was sitting in the fetal position in tears. "It's not that bad."_

"_Speak for yourself." Numbuh 5 whimpered to her._

"_Oh come on, girl. You think you're the only one who gets first-mission-jitters." Numbuh 11 scorned her._

"_Oh shut up, Cree." Numbuh 5 snapped at her._

_"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You never listen." Numbuh 11 said in with her arms crossed. "And I thought you wanted to be a Kids Next Door operative. Not no baby."_

"_I'm not a baby! I am an operative!" Numbuh 5 defended. "It's just…"_

"_Just nothing." Numbuh 11 cut her off. "The Kids Next Door don't have time to sit around and cry whenever things get too scary. Part on being an operative is fighting things that we kids are supposed to be afraid of." She then offered Numbuh 5 a hand and hoisted her up. "You done being afraid, girl?"_

_Numbuh 5 quickly wiped the tears on her face. "Yeah."_

"_Good. Now come on. The team's waiting for us." Numbuh 11 said before they both jumped out of Numbuh 5's window._

_-0-_

Numbuh 5 still remained on the floor in an alley. But this time sat in deep thinking. "Yeah." She said before standing up and continued on.

0o0

Later on, Numbuh 5 managed to find several cloths hanging on a on a drying line in an empty alley. Luckily, there was a dress just her size. "This'll do." When she put in on, only her black boots and backpack were visible. "Hope this works." She packed her hat in the backpack and headed out into the street. Staying perfectly calm, she walked along with the crowd towards the castle.

"Everything is fine! The Experiments have all been captured!" A Disney soldier screamed out loud as he ran passed the crowd. "And I'm a pretty little fairy!" The villagers, including Numbuh 5 looked confused as the soldier just kept running around screaming. While some of them were still pondering on what just happened, Numbuh 5 shrugged it off and kept walking.

She finally made her way to one of the Main Gates. It was closed and heavily guarded by soldiers. "Getting past that not going to be easy."

_"All military personnel, report to the Main Courtyard." _TheRoyal Advisor's voice was heard from the intercom poles. The gate then opened slightly and allowed soldiers to enter.

"Now's my chance." Numbuh 5 said. She sprinted as fast as she can, sticking to the shadows. Once the last soldier entered, the gate began to close. Numbuh 5 only had few seconds to act. She jumped and rolled passed the gate before it closed. "Whew. That was a close one." She said in relief from the ground.

"Hey, kid." Numbuh 5 suddenly heard. She turned to Lt. Max standing there.

"Uh oh." Numbuh 5 said to herself. She quickly got up and faced him.

"What are you doing here?" Max questioned her.

"Um…uh…" Numbuh 5 stuttered for an answer.

"You're one of those new service trainees right?" He questioned.

"Huh?" Numbuh 5 uttered to him.

"You're wearing the service uniform." Max said as he pointed to her dress.

Numbuh 5 looked down at the dress before looking back at Max. "Oh right. Yeah, I'm new here." She told him with a more secure attitude.

"Well the Service Hall is on the other side. This place is for military only." Max told her.

"Right. Thanks." She said with a smile. She then walked away.

After she left, Max had a puzzled look on his face. "Geez, I didn't know they start them so young." He then walked toward the Main Courtyard with the crowd of soldiers. "Man, I can't believe I have to go over there like this." He complained as he covered his bruised up face.

Once the way was clear, Numbuh 5 snuck around and hid behind a rack of firearms. She had a good view and stayed hidden. "This should be interesting." She said, taking out her S.L.O.W.T.E.P. [1] from her bag.

"Salute to their majesties!" Numbuh 5 heard from an announcer as King Mickey, Archduke Donald, Captain of the Guard Goofy, and Royal Advisor Jiminy appeared from on top of the balcony above.

"That must be the king." Numbuh 5 said, filming everything. She then suddenly recognized one of the criminals step out to the balcony. "It's her again." Numbuh 5 cringed, seeing Shego's smirk.

_"Thank you all for coming. I have an announcement to make."_ Mickey said from the intercoms around the whole courtyard. _"This military force was in need of some help. I thought I could solve the problem by hiring outsiders for help."_

"Outsiders?" Numbuh 5 said to herself.

"_For now on, the criminals will be your trainers for combat and prepare you for the war."_ Mickey told everyone.

"Criminals!?" Numbuh 5 yelled, accidentally getting the attention from several soldiers. She quickly ducked before they saw her.

_"Greetings, everyone. You may already know me. I am Lord Monty Fiske. Archaeologist. Genius. Master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar."_ MonkeyFist announced and immediately saw the puzzled look on everyone. _"Uh…Monkey Kung Fu. And thanks to your king, I come before you as a being of great wisdom and…"_ Before he could say more, Duff grabbed the mike and shoved MonkeyFist out of the way.

"_Aye. And I'm the World's Deadliest Golfer, Duff Killigan!"_ The deranged Scotsman yelled into the mic, nearly deafening Numbuh 5. Everyone the watched as him and MonkeyFist fought to seize control of the microphone.

Shego then snatched the microphone and pushed them out of the way. "_Listen up, you lamoes! If you want to win this war, you're going to have to start taking orders from us for now on." _Shego told them in an unpleasant manner.

She then handed the microphone to Mickey. _"Trust me, everyone. This is all for the good of Disney."_

Numbuh 5 then looked over at the soldiers' irritated expression. "Doesn't look like it."

_"Get some rest. Tomorrow will be a new day to our victory."_ Mickey ordered. The soldiers did as he said and headed out.

"Man, it's been a crazy day." Numbuh 5 overheard Max say as he walked by.

Numbuh 5 then shut off her S.L.O.W.T.E.P. "You have no idea."

-Currently in Sector Z-

"Clear the way!" KND operatives jumped out of the way as the boy genius ran passed them, wearing his Dexo-Transformer. The clanking of his joints and slamming of his suit's feet echoed through the hallways.

-In the Command Center-

"Wow. This virus that one kid put in is awesome." An astonished computer operative commented.

"I believe the correct term is A.I." A nerdier operative educated.

"Who cares. I can finally play Starcraft in this rusty treehouse." The other operative said.

"That is not the correct use of my features." Computer told him.

"Shut up. You're not the boss of me, stupid computer." He nastily told Computer and continued playing. The sliding doors were then busted open and then came Dexter running in. "Ah!" The operative screamed, falling off his chair. "I didn't do anything. I was just…checking the treehouse's schematics."

Dexter looked around, but didn't see who he was looking for. "Where is your leader!?" He frantically asked.

"You just missed him. He said he was going down to the cells." An operative answered him.

"Drat." Dexter complained before exiting, leaving most of the operatives confused.

0o0

Ben was in a hallway, along with two operatives. "Ok. How do you guys like this?" Ben said while tinkering with his watch. After he pressed down on it, he was transformed. Ben morphed into a 12 feet tall muscular humanoid with four arms, red skin, no hair, yellow eyes and wore a white t-shirt with a black line going down it, black pants fingerless gloves and the green hourglass-like symbol on his upper left shoulder. "Four Arms!" Ben hailed with a deeper voice.

"Hey cool!" The boy operative exclaimed. Ben happily smiled and posed. "He looks just like one of those characters from Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures. Handy Buddy."

"Huh?" Ben uttered, almost tripping himself.

"Yeah. He totally does." The girl operative said.

"What!?" Ben said in outrage. "No! I'm not Handy Buddy from that stupid show. I'm Four Arms." He tried to convince.

"Hey, don't go calling my favorite show stupid." One operative told him. "Come on. Let's get back to work."

"And Four Arms? Pfft, that name is laaame." The girl operative commented as they walked away, laughing.

"Man." Ben grumbled. "How can I show them I'm a real superhero?"

Just then Dexter ran through, easily shoving Ben aside with his exo-arm. "Move!"

"Hey!" Ben yelled as his face hit the hall. Dexter just kept running.

0o0

"Alright Omi, remember. Rock beats Scissors." Clay said to Omi, both of them in a hallway. He made a fist and showed it to Omi. "Paper beats Rock." He then flattened his hand. "And Scissors beats Paper." He then showed only his index and middle finger. "Got it?"

"Yes, yes. Let's go!" Omi said excitedly. Raimundo was resting on the floor next to them.

"Alright, here we go. Rock, paper, scissors!" Clay yelled and then flattened his hand. Omi quickly made a fist. "Yahoo! I win."

"What? But I made the rock!" Omi said holding out his fist.

"And I have paper" Clay said holding up his flattened hand, "Paper beats Rock, remember."

"What!? But that doesn't make any since. How could flimsy paper defeat rock hard…rock?" Omi questioned him.

"Beats me, but those are the rules." Clay stated, shrugging.

"Best three out of two!" Omi challenged him.

"That's two out of three." Raimundo said while he laid on the floor.

"Yes. We must continue." Omi replied. "I cannot call myself a Xiaolin Warrior if I am to lose to such a trivial game."

"Hey! What are you three doing?!" Kimiko yelled in irritation. Her sudden outburst scared Omi, Raimundo and Clay stiff. "We have work to do." She said while holding a whole box of 2x4 tools in her hands.

"We just taking a break." Raimundo explained.

"Yes. Please be taking the chilly pill, Kimiko." Omi smugly told her.

"That's chill pill, Omi." Kimiko corrected, glaring at him. She the stepped closer to him. "And the one who would be taking pills is you on a hospital bed if you don't get..back..to..work!" Kimiko threatened while face to face with Omi, staring at him with her fiery eyes.

"Uh, perhaps we should get back to repairing the treehouse." Omi nervously suggested.

"Ditto." Raimundo said.

"I hear ya." Clay acknowledged. All three quickly picked up the fallen scraps and junk on the floor.

"That's better." Kimiko said with a smug smirk. "By the way. Where's Dojo?"

"Beats me." Raimundo answered.

"Little buddy did seem pretty shaken up." Clay commented.

"Ooh. Not to worry. The Xiaolin Dragon of Water will hunt down and find our dragon companion." Omi admirably pledged.

"Didn't you lose him last time?" Raimundo mentioned.

"Leave it to me." Omi said before leaping away.

"Omi, wait!" Kimiko called but was too late. She then grumbled in frustration.

0o0

In another hallway, Billy was just sitting on the floor. "Ah!" He frantically screamed as he shot a S.C.A.M.P.P. [2] all over the place.

"Hey, Billy." Irwin said as he approached, cautiously dodging green lasers. "What are you doing?"

"They're everyone. They've invaded us. Die, clown demons!" Billy screamed as he kept firing the S.C.A.M.P.P. He then suddenly noticed a chocolate chip cookie in Irwin's hand. "Cookie!"

"Hey back off, yo! This is mine." Irwin said as he kept the savage Billy away with his arm.

"Where? Where?" Billy hysterically asked.

"Ask your pet." Irwin told him.

"Mr. Snuggles?" Billy said in disbelief. He then felt someone tap him on his shoulder. He turns around to see Jeff.

"Hi Dad!" Jeff politely greeted with a huge grin.

"Aaah, spider!" Billy screamed like a girl as he fired green lasers at Jeff. The giant spider just stood there and took it. Irwin just calmly kept eating his cookie.

After the S.C.A.M.P.P. powered down, Billy breathed heavily. Jeff, heavily charred, smiled innocently as he handed Billy a cookie. "Here I brought you this."

"Ooh thanks." Billy said, taking the cookie and munching on it.

-Outside the Holding Cells-

Two armed KND guards were stationed outside of Zeke's cell. They then salute when Supreme Leader Numbuh 1 approached. "Supreme Leader sir."

"I'd like to speak to our quest." Numbuh 1 told them.

"Sir." They acknowledged.

"Hold it!" Numbuh 1 heard. He turned to see Dexter running towards him in his exo-suit. "I must speak with you." Dexter said urgently. He quickly deactivated the suit.

"Not now, Dexter." Numbuh 1 told him. "I have some interrogating to do."

"Forget about that. My sister has been captured." Dexter desperately said.

"What?" Numbuh 1 said.

"The signal from the tracking device I placed on her disappeared at the same time as the creatures returned to the other dimension. Which means those vile things kidnapped DeeDee." The boy genius raged. "We have to rescue her."

"How?" Numbuh 1 questioned him.

"Remember my Hitchhiker. The preparations for it are nearly complete." Dexter told him.

"Does that mean you achieved the dimensional code?" Numbuh 1 asked him.

"You can say that." Dexter stated. "All I need is a small group and…"

"Hey!" Ben screamed as he turned the corner. Still in his Four Arms form, he confronted Dexter. "What's the big idea?" He grilled him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dexter said. Even though Ben towered over him, he stayed perfectly calm.

"Don't play dumb! You shoved me into the wall." Ben hassled him.

"I had urgent business with Numbuh 1. You were in the way." Dexter replied.

"Ever heard of the term 'excuse me'?" Ben nagged at him.

"I said move." Dexter countered. "And shouldn't you activate your bio-morphing device to do something more useful."

"One, it's the Omnitrix. And two…" Ben told him before the symbol on his upper left shoulder started beeping a red light. A green flash then shined and Ben completely changed back into his human form. "Argh man!"

"Dexter, Ben…" Numbuh 1 attempted to say.

"Oy!" Omi called as he jumped in. "What down, my roomies?" [3] He greeted them. Everyone looked confused by his words. "Have you seen my friend, Dojo?"

"Uh…no, Omi." Numbuh 1 answered. "Look whatever problem you two have, solve it. I'm going to interrogate the prisoners."

"Ooh!" Omi uttered in excitement. He then jumped closer to Numbuh 1 and landed on one hand. "Allow me to join you. As the Xiaolin Dragon of Water, I can help uncover the secrets the evil doers hold."

"Hmm, I actually could be some assistance in that department." Dexter mentioned, tinkering with his watch.

"Hey count me in too." Ben said.

"No. It's best if I handle this on my own." Numbuh 1 declined.

"I don't think so." Mandy said as she, along with Pain and Hoss, approached them. Numbuh 1, Dexter, Ben, Omi and the two operatives were all took off guard when they saw the tall brute men coming their way.

Numbuh 1 quickly stepped in. "Mandy, who are they?"

Mandy then lifted up her hand to Hoss. "This is Hoss Delgado. A spectral exterminator." She then pointed toward Pain. "And this is Lord Pain. My servant from the Underworld. I brought them here cause we can use the extra muscle."

"And when did you plan to tell me you were bringing more adults here." Numbuh 1 questioned her.

"When I cared." Mandy coldly answered. She walked in a superior manner as she passed Numbuh 1. "Now, about these prisoners, why don't you let us handle them?"

"Handle them? What do you plan on doing?" Numbuh 1 questioned. He first looked at her but then looked up to the more menacing two.

"None of your concerns. It won't take long." Mandy answered. Just then, Numbuh 1 grabbed Mandy by her shoulder.

"That's not good enough, Mandy. As Supreme Leader, I cannot allow you to undermine my authority any longer." Numbuh 1 told her.

Mandy didn't bother to turn to him. "Don't." Numbuh 1 arched an eyebrow from her order. "That's an order, Pain." Mandy commanded.

Numbuh 1 then turned around to see Pain standing just inches away with a spiked mace in his hand. _"He's fast. And quiet."_ Numbuh 1 thought. Dexter, Omi, Ben, and the two operatives just stood there and watched.

"But mistress, no one should dare lay their hands on you." Pain said.

"I said don't." Mandy demanded.

"Yes, my mistress." Pain quickly acknowledged, putting his mace in the void of his cape.

Mandy then swiped Numbuh 1's hand off her shoulder. "Fine, Numbuh 1. Would you like it if all four of us interrogate him?" Mandy offered.

Numbuh 1 then glanced over to Hoss and Pain. "Leave these two out here and I'll consider it."

Mandy had to think about it for a moment. "Sure. It's your funeral." She suddenly commented which just left Numbuh 1 puzzled. "Pain. Hoss. Wait out here." She ordered.

"Yes, mistress." Pain acknowledged in a courteous manner. "I shall not leave this spot."

"Egh." Hoss to himself with his arms crossed.

"Ahem." Dexter cleared his throat. "Do not forget about me."

"I say all five of us go in." Ben suggested.

"Yes. I agree with the shapeshifter's proposal." Omi commented.

"Yeah…wait what?" Ben expressed from Omi's statement.

"Fine. You three can come. Let's just gets this over with." Numbuh 1 said in annoyance. They all then marched to the cell door. Numbuh 1 approached one of the operatives. "You two stay here." He then glanced at Hoss and Pain once again. "And keep an eye on those two." He whispered.

"Sir." The operative acknowledged before pressing a three digit code into the 2x4 keypad on the wall. When the door slid open, the five entered. The first thing they see was the menacing grin from Zeke Wolf.

**[1] - Spy Looking Operating Watch Taping and Eavesdrops People**

**[2] - Soup Can And Magnified Photon Phlaser**

**[3] – "What up, my homies?"**


	24. Chapter 24

-Inside Zeke's Holding Cell-

Zeke calming sat on the floor, resting his thoughts. Right beside him, Stitch's 'cousin' Yin was in her small cage whimpering. "Hmm, let's see. The mouse's plan failed. And now I'm trap here with this octopus thing. No way they'll come back a rescue me. So now I gotta think of another way outta here." Zeke's train of thought ends with Yin whimpering louder and louder. Getting irritated, he crudely shook her cage. "Hey, keep it down. I'm trying to think." He rudely told her. Yin just trembled in the corner of her cage. "Lab Freak. You can't even talk." Zeke criticized. He then jumped up in realization. "Wait, that's it. I'll talk. Offer them information for my freedom. I don't owe that mouse anything. He left me here for dead." The door to the hallway then slid in opened. He gave a menacing grin as Numbuh 1, Dexter, Ben, and Omi entered. "This will be easy." Zeke thought. His attitude suddenly changed when he saw Mandy come in. He growled roughly as he lunged and grabbed the bars. "You're dead!"

"I don't think so." Dexter expressed as he pushed a button on his watch.

A small electric rod then popped out from the ceiling in Zeke's cell and shot a lightning onto him. "Ah!" He cried, falling to his knees.

"I can understand that you still have a grudge on me from our first encounter." Dexter arrogantly said. "But don't bother. I upgraded each of these cells with multiple discipline features at my watch's control." Zeke only replied with a snarl.

"Um…pardon me." Omi said as he tapped Dexter on his shoulder. "But I am most certain he has hatred towards me after I came to your aid and gave a most feared kick butting." [1]

"You? All you did was get in my way." Dexter told him.

"Yes, because you were nearly of being attacked by the prisoner." Omi said with a smug attitude. While the two egotistically argued, Zeke looked right at Mandy's ominous glare.

"I had everything under control." Dexter snapped, getting right into Omi's face. "The wolf was in my grasp."

Numbuh 1 then stepped in and pushed them away. "Enough, you two. Plus it's obvious he grudges me when I froze his hand." He confidently said. He then stepped closer to Zeke. "I am Supreme Leader Numbuh 1. You and your…" He stuttered when he glanced over to Yin. "…companions are going to pay for what to the Kids Next Door."

"Kids Next what?" Zeke questioned as he stood back up.

"You killed thousands of operatives, destroyed 5 treehouses, including the Moonbase, and you don't even know who we are?" Numbuh 1 said in disbelief.

"Nope. I'm just your normal criminal-for-hire." Zeke answered in a smirky manner.

"Criminal-for-hire?" Ben questioned.

"Yep. Back in my world, I was in prison. They called me Zeke, the Big Bad Wolf." Zeke explained. "The next thing I know. The King offers me freedom for my 'talents'. Other than that, this war has nothing to do with me."

"Nothing!? You attacked the Powerpuff Girls and my team, you snuck in the treehouse and unleashed an army of these creatures." Numbuh 1 said, pointing at Yin. The octopus just sat there in silence.

"Like I said, I'm just following orders from his highness." Zeke clarified. "Nothing personal."

"Computer. Is he lying?" Dexter said out loud.

_"Negative, Dexter. The prisoner's vital signs have not altered." _Computer voiced from the watch.

"See." Zeke said with a cheeky grin. "So I have a proposition. I'll tell you anything you want to know. In exchange for my freedom."

"You'll just tell us everything?" Numbuh 1 questioned.

"I don't owe those royal idiots anything." Zeke bluntly told him.

"Why would you ask for freedom? You're stuck in our world." Dexter asked.

"I'll figure that out eventually." Zeke replied. "I just rather not stay behind bars."

"I don't know guys. It could be just a trick." Ben guessed.

"Hey! The four eyes said I wasn't lying." Zeke defended before a lightning bolt electrocuted him again. "Argh!"

"That's Dexter, boy genius." Dexter glorified.

"I'd say, hear him out." Mandy calmly suggested. "From where we are now, what's there to lose?"

"I agree." Omi said.

"I'm curious too." Dexter added.

"Fine. But try anything, and I'll go Four Arms on you." Ben threatened.

"Ok, Zeke. Since your nothing but a 'criminal-for-hire', if that's even true, why don't you start by telling us what were up against." Numbuh 1 interrogated.

Zeke then smirked in success. "Alright, where do I begin? What you're up against is a kingdom known as Disney. From what I've heard, it's only one of the most powerful kingdoms in the world. Well, my world. The King is your real enemy. He's a very powerful mouse wizard." Zeke explained.

"That's something you don't hear every day." Mandy commented.

"Hmm, what is his name?" Dexter curiously asked.

"Mickey." Zeke answered

"Mickey? Okay, come on. This guy's definitely lying." Ben accused.

"Yes, the prisoner does seem to be pulling our feet." [2] Omi added.

"I don't think so." Dexter mentioned. "Computer, show holo-footage B-12." He ordered.  
><em><br>"Yes, Dexter."_ Computer acknowledged. There then was a 3-dimensional hologram video being projected from the walls. The image showed both Stitch's 'cousins' Bonnie and Clyde trapped in Dexter's energy field.

"What are those?" Numbuh 1 questioned.

"Just two of the vermins that infiltrated my treehouse. But these two vile things in particular broke into my lab and decimated it." Dexter raged.

"Uh, it's the Kids Next Door's treehouse." Numbuh 1 told him. "And why are you showing us this."

"Watch." Dexter answered, pressing a button on his watch. The video then played.  
><em><br>"Now that I have you two vermin in a more 'suited' state, you'll have no choice but to answer my questions." Dexter said as he approached them._

_"Yeah right. We ain't telling you nothin." Bonnie snarled at him._

Hearing Bonnie's voice was enough for Yin to stand and watch.__

_"Wrong!" Dexter snapped before pressing a button on his watch and unleashes an electric shock inside the energy bubble._

_"Aah!" Both Bonnie and Clyde screamed in agony._

_"You've destroyed my lab. You owe me an explanation." Dexter told them in a threaten tone._

_"Geez, dude." Ben expressed._

_"No one messes with my lab." Dexter told him. As the video went on, Yin mumbled angrily through her mouthless face._

_"Wasn't personal, man. We were just doing a job." Clyde suddenly answered. Bonnie then smacks him in the back of his head. "Ow."_

_"Shut up, Clyde." Bonnie told him._

_"What job? Who are you working for?" Dexter demanded._

_"The King." Clyde answered again and gets smacked in the back of his head again. "Ow."_

_"I said shut up, Clyde!" Bonnie yelled at him._

_"AAH!" They both screamed when Dexter unleashed a much powerful electric shock in the bubble._

_"I don't like it when someone tries to destroy what I built. I always have to start all over again and again" Dexter calmly said while looking down. He then gave them a serious and almost frightening look "Which is why I don't have patience for you vile things to answer my questions." He said in a threatening tone before turning the holographic dial from his watch. The bubble then started to shrink and squash Bonnie and Clyde. "Now, who is this king?"_

"Oh. I feel most regretful for jumping on his head." Omi said quietly. Yin grabbed the bars on her cage and desperately shook it.__

_Both Bonnie and Clyde looked terrified as they were forced to be back to back with the walls closing in. Clyde was ready to spill his guts until Bonnie cut him off. "King Mickey. King Mickey sent us heeya." She quickly answered._

Dexter then pressed the button again. The hologram then disappeared "He might be telling the truth on this King Mickey."

"Hmph." Zeke snickered. The loud mumbling and cage shaking from Yin then started to antagonize him. "Hey, didn't I tell you to be quiet." Zeke snarled as he mercilessly kicked Yin's cage into a wall. That action didn't sit well with Ben.

"What can you tell us about that?" Mandy asked, pointing at Yin.

While was Yin was a bit dazed, Zeke harshly picked up her cage. "These things? Just some nutty doctor's experiments." He then threw Yin across the cell and into the wall.

"Hey, that's not cool." Ben protested.

"What? Who cares, kid?" Zeke stated him.

Ben glanced at Yin who was whimpering while she laid there. "But…"

"Leave it, Ben." Numbuh 1 cut Ben off. "Tell us more about this king and his kingdom." He demanded.

"Hmm, well. I don't really know that much about either. Except from the newspapers I find in the trash." Zeke explained. "From what I hear, Disney hasn't had any major conflicts for over twenty years. Until now. Nothing much before that."

"What changed that?" Numbuh 1 questioned."

"Beats me. I was in prison." Zeke clarified. "But there were rumors in the cells of Disney being attacked and nearly destroyed. I thought it was another kingdom finally taking action." He continued. "But the next thing I know, I'm being drafted and sent through a portal machine into your world."

"You just went into another world to fight without even knowing why?" Dexter questioned.

"I didn't really have much chance to ask questions." Zeke told him.

"Why would the King hire criminals?" Mandy asked.

"Heh. I wondered that to. But the second I arrived to the castle I knew." Zeke replied.  
>"Most of the so called Disney forces are nothing but show; just a bunch of kids and amateurs. They probably never been in a real battle into this war started. It makes since though. Barely any conflict happens with Mickey there. No one wants to mess with wizards." He continued. "But I guess his highness can't win the war by himself. That's why he hired me and other criminals." Zeke then glanced over to Yin. "Same with these things. They all came from some small island before being recruited to the army." Yin finally came to and picked herself up. Zeke the cruelly kicked her cage again. "Isn't that right, Squishy?"<p>

"Hey, stop! It's not doing anything." Ben tried to say.

"What does it matter?" Mandy coldly asked him.

"Why!? It's just sitting there!" Ben said in outrage.

"There's no room for sympathy in the bases of war." Mandy told him.

"It's not sympathy. It's just…" Ben said before seeing Yin's cage getting picked up by Zeke. "Hey!" Ben yelled before activating his watch. He quickly transformed into a tall thin plant-like creature. He had five vine-like legs, four long fingers on his hands and flytrap-shaped flaps around his head, black pods on his back, one blue eye in the middle of his face, and Omnitrix symbol on his chest. "I said stop!" Ben yelled as all of his fingers stretched through the bars.

"What!?" Zeke expressed as the vines wrapped around him. When he dropped Yin's cage, Ben quickly caught it and neatly placed it on the floor. Still a little dazed, Yin witnessed it all. "Let me go." Zeke demanded, snarling through his teeth.

"Not until you promise to leave it alone." Ben ordered.

"Ok, ok." Zeke quickly repeated. Ben then released him.

"Whoa. Shapeshifter, your powers are most impressive." Omi commended.

Irritated, Ben turned to Omi. "Stop calling me Shapeshfter. I'm a superhero. And right now you can call me Wildvine." He posed. The symbol on his chest then started beeping a red light. A green light then flashed and Ben completely changed back into his human form. "Ugh, nevermind."

"Back on the subject." Numbuh 1 made sure his voice was heard. "Tell me more about this King."

Zeke had to wait a moment to catch his breath. "Fine…like I…said…no one attacks Disney with Mickey's magic around."

"Pfft, magic." Dexter grumbled before Mandy smacked the back of his head.

"Shut it." She said.

-Currently in Disney-

Just after King Mickey made his announcement in the Main Courtyard, everyone on the balcony went their separate way.

_"From the stories I've heard, he's a kind king. But from what I've seen, he's one ruthless mouse."_ [Zeke's dialogue]

"Your majesty." Jiminy confronted Mickey. "Professor Ludwig informed me that he's lost the signal to his transmitter."

"It doesn't matter. We already found the enemies base." Mickey told him.

"But the transmitter was attached to Zeke." Jiminy enlightened him. "What if he was captured? Or worse."

"What does it matter?" Mickey asked.

"It was your idea to send him out there. If he is dead, the blood would be on your hands, Mickey." Jiminy advised. He's then caught off guard by Mickey's sudden chuckle

"What does it matter? He was a criminal. You could say he did one last deed before his execution." Mickey said. The shallowness from Mickey surprised Jiminy even more. "Now escort the criminals…I mean our guest to their rooms."

"Yes…your majesty." Jiminy hesitantly said before hopping off.  
><em><br>"The Archduke and Captain of the Guard are his best friends and both have equal second-in-command privileges, but it's always what the King says goes. Always." _

Donald couldn't help but watch Mickey walk away with a suspicious look. Goofy's couldn't help but make a loud distressed yawn that echoed through the halls. "Well, I guess I'll just go back to my office."

"Goofy, wait." Donald confronted him. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Goofy asked with a mix of drowsiness and depression in his face.

"Not here. Come on." Donald demanded in annoyance. He then led Goofy away.

_"The guys you should worry about are the criminals like me."_

Jiminy floated down to where Shego, MonkeyFist, and Duff waited. "King Mickey has offered you three living quarters here in the castle. I will escort you there." He said, landing on Duff's. To his surprise, none of them said a word and had evil smirks on their faces. "Um, this way." He pointed with his umbrella.

-Back in Zeke's Cell-

"I could even say they're almost as bad as me." Zeke admitted. "Heh, almost."

"Were they also given a silly name for their size and behavior?" Omi asked.

"No…hey!" Zeke replied, annoyed by Omi's question.

"And the creatures that intruded into the treehouse?" Numbuh 1 quizzed.

"I already told you everything I knew about these things." Zeke answered, pointing at Yin. "They were recruited after my first mission."

Numbuh 1 arched an eyebrow. "What first mission was that?" He asked.

"Hmm, they were all pretty much the same." Zeke puzzled, rubbing his head. "All I remember was going through a portal and winding up in a place like this."

"A place like this?" Numbuh 1 interrogated.

"Yeah. These giant tree buildings filled with brats like you. Cept the first one was weird. It was a red tree in space." His answer completely shocked Numbuh 1.

"Wait, that was you!?" Numbuh 1 yelled.

"Huh?" Zeke uttered.

"You're the one who attacked the Moonbase and all those Sectors. All those operatives are gone because of you!" Numbuh 1 accused him.

"Hey! I already told you. I was just falling orders." Zeke defended.

"That does not matter! All their blood is on your hands just as much as this King Mickey. And do you think we forgot what you did to the operatives when the alarm was ringed?" Numbuh 1 fumed. "I'm going to make sure the Kids Next Door gets their rightful vengeance."

"I told you he's not my king. This war has nothing to do with me. I don't deserve to be in here." Zeke yelled, grabbing the bars.

"Didn't you say you were a criminal?" Mandy reproached. "What exactly were you in for?"

"Uh…" Zeke hesitated a bit. "I…stole food."

A short buzzing rang then sounded. _"He appears to be lying, Dexter." _Computer stated from Dexter's watch.

"Thank you, my love." Dexter thanked.

"I'm done with this. Stay here and rot for all I care." Numbuh 1 said, leaving out the door.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Zeke desperately yelled as he watched Mandy walked through the door. She looked back at him with her apathy glare which enraged Zeke. "I said wait!" He yelled, ramming his body continuously into the bars.

"Hmph, that's annoying." Dexter grumbled. "Computer, give our prisoner a rest."

_"Yes, Dexter."_ Computer acknowledged. A tranquilizer gun then popped out from the ceiling and shot Zeke.

"Argh!" Zeke cried, pulling the dart from the back of his leg. He then turned to the tranquilizer gun and lunged at it. The gun quickly shot three more darts into Zeke's chest. "Argh…ugh." Zeke grumbled as the tranquilizer took effect. "Who's afraid of the big bad wo…" He sang before passing out on the floor.

"That's better." Dexter said.

Omi then snickered a little. "He sounded like Dojo when he has too much sake." It then finally hit him. "Ah! I forgot I was looking for Dojo." He then ran out.

Just as Dexter was heading to the door, Ben grabbed his shoulder. "Wait. Can you move the octopus thing to another cell?" Ben asked.

Dexter turned and looked at Yin, who was looking back. "I can. But the question is why?" He questioned.

"I don't want that guy waking up and hurting it again." Ben answered.

"What does it matter to you? As far as I care, they're both just as guilty." Dexter said.

"I just don't want him bullying it again. No one deserves to be bullied." Ben answered in a serious tone.

Dexter thought about it for moment, rubbing his chin. "Hmm, fine. Computer, move the creature out of the cell." He ordered.

"Yes, Dexter." Computer acknowledged. A robotic arm then came out from the wall and grabbed Yin's cage. Three bars then lifted up slightly as the Yin's cage is pushed out.

"There." Dexter indifferently said as he walked.

Ben was about to follow him before he heard Yin's whimpers. He then curiously and cautiously approached Yin's cage. She looked more depressed then hurt with her head down. "Hey, you ok?" Ben asked with kindness. He's then caught off guard when Yin suddenly wrapped her tentacles around the Omnitrix. "Hey! Let go!" Ben demanded. Yin just aggressively held him while mumbling loudly. When she finally released him, Ben fell back. "What's your problem?" He tried asked but only got mumbling for an answer. "Geez." Ben expressed in frustration. He then checked out the Omnitrix and is surprised to see it was different. "Hey, it's yellow."

**[1] – Butt kicking**

**[2] - Pulling our legs**


	25. Chapter 25

-Outside of Zeke's Cell-

"So…you really a demon?" One of the operatives curiously asked Pain.

"Yes. I am Lord Pain. Loyal servant to Mistress Mandy." Pain proudly introduced himself in a upright manner.

"And you're from the Underworld?" The operative questioned more.

"Why yes." Pain answered with enthusiasm. "My humble abode resides in the great realm Level 9."

"Level 9?" The other operative asked.

"Once entitled the Plane of Eternal Suffering, but then changed to a more tourist-friendly name. Level 9 just has that ominous ring to the name." Pain promoted. He then takes out two brochures out from his pocket and hands them to the operatives. "Here, have some brochures if you are thinking about visiting. Comes with a poison-rose garden and a good view of the acid lake."

The operatives looked at the brochures and then at each other with unsure faces. "Cool." They said in union.

"Argh!" All four of them heard Zeke's cries through the door.

Hoss then grumbled in frustration. "I should be in there and interrogating the scumbag." He grunted while switching his metal fist with his chainsaw crossbow.

"What are you doing?" Pain questioned.

"I'm tired of waiting." Hoss said. When he walked toward the door, the operatives aimed their weapons at him.

Pain quickly stepped in his way. "The Mistress ordered us to remain here." Pain told.

"She wants answers. I'll get her answers." Hoss tried to push him away but Pain stood his ground.

"I cannot allow you any to disobey the Mistress's orders." Pain said, taking out his spiked-mace from his cape.

"Bring it on. I'll give you a one way trip back to your cesspool of a world." Hoss grunted as his chainsaw blades started spinning.

"Hey! There's no fighting in here unless the Kids Next Door says so, adults." One operative said with both of them pointing their weapons at Hoss and Pain.

Suddenly the door to Zeke's cell opened with Numbuh 1 and Mandy walking out. "Pain down." She said as Hoss lunged at Pain.

"Yes ma'am." Pain acknowledged. Missing Hoss's chainsaw in inches, he then sat like a dog.

"Hoss." Mandy said as she approached Hoss. "I know a spectral exterminator like you is tired of waiting. But now is not the time. You'll have your time later." Hoss didn't reply but just grunted at her.

Omi then leaped out of the door. "Cuse me. Pardon me." He said as he hurried into the hall, leaving everyone just confused.

"That was a waste of time." Numbuh 1 grumbled out loud. He then turned to the two operatives. "Keep this cell locked. No one gets in or out."

"Yes sir," They acknowledged with a salute.

"I would hardly call that a waste of time." Mandy enlightened him. "We know that most of the King's army are inexperience. We know there's only a handful of dangerous criminals are on their payroll. And we know the biggest threat is a mouse. If you had let me handle it, we would have more information a lot faster." She pestered him.

Numbuh 1 paused for a moment. "I think we got more than enough." He told her. "And don't forget, Mandy. You're a guest with your adults under a temporary truce. When this is over, you'll be escorted out. But right now, I need to see to the repairs to the treehouse. So you are dismissed."

"How dare you…" Pain tried to defend but Mandy held up her hand and stopped him. She had no reply for Numbuh 1's order

Dexter then walked out of the cell and approached Numbuh 1. "Numbuh 1, my sister."

"Right." Numbuh 1 remembered. "How long did you say you were done with the Hitchhiker?" Mandy stayed silent but curiously eavesdropped.

"Nearly complete. I'll be able to slip into the enemies' world." Mandy arched an eyebrow from Dexter's statement. "There are enough seats for five."

"Fine. I'll find some operatives as soon as I can." Numbuh 1 offered.

"Operatives? After what happened in San Francisco, I'll take my chances with us 'non-Kids Next Door'." Dexter snootily said. He then took a glanced at both Hoss and Pain. "Hmm, like these two."

"Pain and Hoss have a job to do by my side. They don't have time to go on your suicide mission." Mandy told Dexter.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind going on that…" Hoss tried to volunteer.

"Don't forget our deal, Hoss." Mandy coldly said to him. "Let's go. Now!" She ordered, walking away. Hoss grumbled in annoyance as he and Pain followed Mandy.

"Fine, Dexter. Form your _team._ Then report to me when you're done." Numbuh 1 ordered him before walking away.

"Hm, I hate to admit it, but Mandy is not wrong. Who would go with me on something so dangerous?" Dexter pondered to himself. Suddenly Ben walked out.

He was tinkering with the Omnitrix with the symbol still yellow. "Hey guys, I think I got that thing's DNA. Maybe I can transform into it and…" He gets cut off when Dexter wrapped his arm on Ben's arm.

"Hello, hero. How would you like to save the world?" Dexter said to him with a cheeky grin.

-In the Medical Station-

"_Sanare_." Gwen said with her hand glowing orange over a wounded operative. "Done. Who's next!" A pack of wounded operatives raised their hands.

"Me!" One operative yelled.

"No, me over here." Another operative yelled.

Numbuh 3 stood a few feet away and watched with her arms crossed. "Hmph." She grumbled. Her attitude then changed when Numbuh 4 came by, practically dragging Numbuh 2 along by Link's goo. "Numbuh 4!" She said excitedly, skipping toward him.

"Numbuh 3 you've got to know a way to get this off me." Numbuh 4 pleaded in desperation.

Happy to see familiar faces, Numbuh 3 joyfully rubbed Numbuh 4's head. "The medics already tried everything, silly."

"I tried to tell him." Numbuh 2 mentioned. "Whatever this stuff is, it was made to stay on."

Frustrated, Numbuh 4 slammed his abled-fist to the floor. "This stinks!"

"Yeah, tell me about it." Numbuh 3 said with a gloomy attitude as she glanced over at the operatives waited in line for Gwen. "Hey, have you guys seen Numbuh 5? I haven't seen her in while." Numbuh 3 innocently asked.

Numbuh 2 and 4 both looked at each other in uneasiness. "Uh, yeah she's…around." Numbuh 2 said without looking at her and laughing nervously. Numbuh 4 didn't say anything and just looked down at his feet.

Numbuh 3 could only tilt her head in confusion. "What's the matter with you two?" She asked.

"Nothing." Numbuh 2 and 4 both answered.

"Nurse! Nurse!" All three heard someone yell.

"Uh oh. I gotta go. Bye." Numbuh 3 waved and the skipped away.

"We should tell her." Numbuh 4 said.

"Numbuh 1 said not to tell anyone. It'll just make things worse." Numbuh 2 told him.

Annoyed by Numbuh 2 response, Numbuh 4 confronted him. "Numbuh 3's our friends. She deserves to know the truth. Come on." He ordered as he tugged Numbuh 2 along.

"Hey, easy." Numbuh 2 said as he's dragged along.

-In Disney-

When the Main Courtyard was finally cleared out, Numbuh 5 snuck from the rack of firearms she was hiding behind. "Okay. Where to now?" She said while casing the area.

The gate doors to the outer wall then suddenly opened. Stitch sped in on the X-Buggy with the wagon attached. Numbuh 5 quickly hid as Stitch rode by. "Kweesta. Kweesta. Kweesta!" Stitch yelled as loud as he could in frustration. He quickly stopped the X-Buggy right in front of a garage door. Next to the door was a keypad on the wall which Stitch entered a 4-digit code.

Numbuh 5 watched as the door opened to Jumba's lab with Stitch's 'cousins'. "Great, there's more of them. Numbuh 5's not sticking around here anymore." She said as she snuck away.

Over at Jumba's lab, Stitch's 'cousins' barely paid him any attention as they fooled around in the lab; destroying all parts of it. Growling from annoyance, Stitch whistled with two fingers. Once his 'cousins' looked at him, Stitch pointed at the wagon. "Ah-chooga moopa! Goobaja!" He ordered in a serious manner. Most of his 'cousins' quickly ran toward the wagon. Looking inside, Stitch could see his 'cousins' Yang, Kixx, Heat, Thresher, Plasmoid, and Sparky huddled up together. Getting more and more irritated, Stitch hurried to confront them. "Goocha!"

Angel then walked out from the little huddle. "Goocha, Boojiboo." She said to him flirtatiously.

"Angel?" Stitch questioned as Angel happily wrapped her arms around his arm.

"Cousin." Kixx said as he approached Stitch. He then held his four fists together. "Soka." He apologized

"Huh?" Stitch said in confusion.

"Yuuga isa grazzi, cousin Stitch." Kixx then bowed his head to him.

"Gaba?" Stitch pondered before Angel tugged on his arm.

"Come, Boojiboo. Maka." Angel demanded as she pulled him away. While Stitch wasn't looking, Angel turned to Yang, Kixx, Heat, Thresher, Plasmoid, and Sparky and winked at them. They all acknowledged and nodded their heads at her.

Stitch then sees his 'cousin' Richter near the metal container. "Goobaja, Richter." Stitch ordered.

Richter looked a bit nervous and reluctant. "Eh…eh…naga."

"Now, cousin!" Stitch yelled aggressively while dragging his claws through the floor. His spine slowly sprouted from his back which Angel took noticed. "Now!"

Richter first glanced over to where Courage and DeeDee were and then to his cousin. "Oketaka." He sulked and walked to the wagon.

"Boojiboo? Yuuga oketake?" Angel nervously asked, placing her hand on Stitch's shoulder.

It took a few seconds for Stitch to calm down and retract his spines. "Ih, come on." They both then exited with Stitch closing the garage door.

Secretly on top of the wagon, the rabbits Yin and Yang observed as the 'cousins' got into the wagon. "We're passed the stupid wall. What are we waiting for?" Yang asked.

"For the right time to come." Yin told him. Finally, with several 'cousins' in the wagon and several riding on Butter and Tank, Stitch and Angel got in the X-Buggy. He then drove to the gate with Butter right behind. "Ok. When I say now. Jump in the tree." Yin said as Stitch drove passed one of the tall planted trees in the courtyard. "Jump." She said jumping into the tree. When she landed on a branch, she looked back to see Yang still on the wagon. "Yang!" The blue rabbit then jumped as hard as he could but missed the tree. The pink rabbit shot out a lasso-like beam of energy from her head and caught Yang. "You moth-head. Why didn't you jump!?"

"You said jump when you said now!" Yang yelled back.

-In the Archduke's office-

Donald entered into his office with Goofy right behind. He closed and locked the door. Goofy just stood there and disconcertingly examined as Donald closed all six of his door locks. "What's with all the secrecy, Donald?"

"I need to make sure were alone." Donald responded. He then got annoyed when he sees his glass window opened. "I told my secretary to stop leaving my window opened." He complained.

"Oh don't sweat it, Donald. No one's crazy enough to sneak in through your window. Your office is higher than mine and Mickey's." Goofy assured him.

"Nothing wrong with being too cautious." Donald told him whiling closing the window. But unknown to him, both Bonnie and Clyde were hiding under his desk.

"We're so busted." Clyde whispered.

"Shut up." Bonnie shushed him.

Donald confronted Goofy and took a deep breath. "Goofy, do you remember when you first met Mickey?" Donald calmly asked.

Goofy arched an eyebrow from the question. He then rubbed the back of his head. "Gawrsh."

"You can't remember?" Donald questioned.

"Ah-hyuck, of course I remember. It was the same time I met both of you. One of the best days of my life." Goofy said with a tear in his eye. ". Back in our old town when we were just little tykes." Goofy happily reminisced in fond memories.

"Do you remember how Mickey was back then?" Donald asked.

"Yeah. He was kind, caring, humble, optimistic, adventurous…" Goofy tried to go on.

"And…how is he now?" Donald asked.

"Well, he's...uh. Well, he's…" Goofy had a harder time thinking of an answer.

"Hiring dangerous criminals. Having them under his protection? Giving them their own rooms in the castle? Letting them train the solders?" Donald said, counting his fingers. "Goofy can't you see that something is wrong. Ever since this war started. Ever since the attack, Mickey's …changed."

"Well, sure. We've all changed. It was a hard day for most of us." Goofy said in drear.

"I know. But something just isn't right." Donald tried to pursue more. Goofy then placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Mickey is just doing what he can to protect everyone. He always has." Goofy assured him. "Even you said the army was too inexperienced."

"Yeah well, I didn't expect him to bring dangerous criminals here. There had to be a better way." Donald protested.

"Well, maybe you should invite your own criminals to help." Goofy humorously said.

Suddenly an idea popped in Donald's head. "Wait, that's it. Why didn't I think of that!?" Donald said as he walked to the phone on his desk.

"Huh? Now your bringing criminals here?" Goofy pondered.

Bonnie and Clyde both cringed when Donald came over and grabbed the phone. "No. But I can request for real heroes to help. I'm the Archduke after all." Donald said, dialing numbers.

"Really?" Goofy said in disbelief. "You know superheroes?"

"Sort of." Donald replied before someone picked up on the other line. "Hello, Launchpad. It's me Donald."

-At the Brownstone Barracks-

Kim hustled back to her room as fast as she could, sneaking right past the fussy Major Woodlore. "Now you bears know the rules; no stealing food from the Mess Hall." Woodlore nagged at a few of the bears.

Once she opened her door, she immediately sees her closet open with ripped tape on the floor. "Oh no." Kim freaked as she searched the inside of the closet. She looked around to see her room ransacked. "You got to be kidding me." She panicked, looking under her bed and is surprised to see Wade's delivered gadgets were still in the duffel bag. "Good, still here." She said in relief. She then finds a piece of paper taped to the inner wall of the bag. "What's this?"

Kim took it out and read what was written on. "Sorry for the mess. I get a little anxious when I get a scent of secrets. Hope you don't mind but took the liberty to borrow your tasty lipstick laser. Your short acquaintance, Nosy."

"Awesome. Can this day get any worse?" Kim whined, crumbling the paper in her hand.

"Well, it seems keeping your room tidy is not one of your specialties." Major Woodlore stated from the other side of the front door.

Kim hurried to hide the bag under the bed as Woodlore closed the door on his way in. "Hello again, Officer…Major Woodlore. May I ask why you're in my room?" She asked politely with a slice of cheekiness in her tone.

"Surprise inspection. Initiated since September. You would know if you ever attended my _mandatory_ meetings." Woodlore fussed as he walked around and examined the room. "Just look at this room. You're worse than the Private. This is what happens when you constantly miss my meetings."

Then when he was about to check under the bed, Kim intervened. "Well maybe if your meetings were more useful to the Disney Forces than the barracks than maybe I'll come to one or two." She purposely insulted with a sassy smirk.

Woodlore faced her in outrage. "I beg your pardon!"

"Well you're at…we're at war and your ordering cadets and soldiers to keep the barracks clean than train them for battle. Some of them haven't even held a sword or gun yet." Kim indicated him.

Furious, Woodlore stepped to her. "A well-ordered environment sets the tone and stature this kingdom desperately needs. Sending troops out in unfamiliar territory with chaotic insolences, such as leaving their own rooms a mess, is doom for failure." He debated.

"But sending them out without any experience to defend themselves is a bigger failure." Kim contested.

"Now see here, Lieutenant Possible. The barracks and everyone living here is under my supervision and I will not have a disobeying teen undermining my authority, given to me by the King himself." Woodlore nagged at her. From the folder he held in his hand, Woodlore took out a single paper. "Here."

"What's this?" Kim questioned, receiving the paper.

"A letter of eviction. Your moving out." Woodlore answered.

"Hold on! Your kicking me out!?" Kim expressed in shock. "But I'm a…"

"Yes. A Lieutenant. I'm aware." Woodlore said with displeasement. "If you had read my Brownstone Barracks handbook, you would have been aware that this is a home for training soldiers. Higher ranking such as you, reside in the barracks of the Military Campus." He then walked to the front door. "You are to vacate the barracks and report there immediately."

"You want me to pack now?" Kim complained.

"Well, I would have given you the notice days earlier. But you always seem to disappear at the most convenient times." Woodlore told her.

"But…uh…" Kim couldn't find the words to respond with. "Can I at least have time for a shower?"

"Hmm, no." Woodlore coldly replied. "Proceed to vacating or I'll be force to registration have you escorted out." He opened the door but turned back to Kim. "Lieutenant Possible, I don't know why the Captain of the Guard was so fond of your "talents" during boot camp and promoted your rank. Say what you want about my methods, but your lone-wolf attitude will wind up getting you and others killed." Woodlore said before slamming the door.

"Haven't heard that before." Kim said in a broody and sarcastic tone. She just stood there in her dirty room, rough up battle-suit and lemony sticky hair.

-On the castle grounds-

The Military Campus is a collection of buildings that take up one-fourth of the castle grounds; the Barracks, Research Facility, Storage, Gym, and Infirmary.

In the barracks, two soldiers were in a hallway. "I sighed up for the financial and social benefits. Now I have to take orders from a woman, some monkey nut-job, and golfer?" One soldier complained.

"Yeah. Some king we got." Another followed. He then noticed Lt. Max Goof walking towards them. "Whoa, quick, here comes a Lieutenant. Afternoon Lieutenant Max, sir." He greeted while he and the another soldier up straight and gave Max commendable salutes.

"Hey." Max said with little enthusiasm and walked past the soldier without a single glance. Both soldiers then had expressions of confusion and annoyance.

"Hmph. That was rude. Didn't even look at us." One soldier commented.

"Typical spoiled brat. That's the Captain's son for ya." Another commented.

Max finally entered his room. He quickly closed the door and immediately slammed his body onto his bed.

_-0-_

_Max gets thrown face first on the floor for the third time. "Pfft. Three strikes you're out." Horace teased him._

"_Not a chance." Max said as he struggled to get back up. He then came at Horace with the broomstick. And like all the other times Horace easily took advantage of Max's reckless fighting. "Still too careless." Just as Max had a clear opening to Horace's head, Horace swung his long leg and tripped Max off balance. "Yah! Ah!" Max expressed, using his one leg to balance._

_Horace then used one finger and gradually pushed Max by his forehead. "Whoops." Horace said as Max fell back onto a pile of junk. "That looked like it hurt." Horace chuckled._

_Frustrated, Max wiggled himself off the junk. "This is stupid. There's no way I can beat you." He protested._

"_Hmm? Who said anything about beating me? This is just sparring." Horace enlightened, helping Max up by his arm._

_Still frustrated, Max yanked his arm off and walked away. "Doesn't feel like sparring to me." He went to a mirror on the wall and examined the injured condition of his face. "Geez, Horace. And you call me careless."_

"_Just puts some remedial gel on those bruises and you'll be good as new." Horace advised. He then approached Max, putting his sword back in its sheath. "Here. Take this one. Not as strong as unicorn horns, but I should've figured earlier someone with your speed will move better with a lighter weapon." When Max hesitantly grabbed the sheath, Horace held on to it. "And remember. No matter how strong the enemy is, you always have to do whatever it takes to protect someone. Always." Horace told him in a serious tone before letting the sheath go._

"_All military personnel, report to the Main Courtyard." The Royal Advisor's voice was heard from the intercom in the room._

"_Well, guess our little session came to an end. You better go before Goofy gets worried again." Horace suggested, guiding Max to the door. "Hey, speaking of which. How is old Dippy Dawg [1] doing?"_

"_He's…the same." Max answered with disappointment in his voice._

_Horace tilted his head, puzzled by Max's answer. "Well say hi to him for me." He kindly said as Max walked out. "And if you see Gus, tell that goose to get back here or I'm deducting his pay."_

_-0-_

While he laid there, Max held the sheath above his head. He slowly took the sword out and looked at his reflection on the blade. A long sigh then came as he sees the gloomy expression of his face.

-Back in Archduke's Office-

After Donald was finished talking on the phone he hung up the phone. "Done. They should be here by tomorrow."

"Gawrsh, Donald. You really think going behind Mickey's back is a good idea?" Goofy worried.

"We don't need Mickey's permission. This is our kingdom to protect too." Donald told him. "Besides. I'll feel better if there were some volunteers here I know and can trust. Not those monsters that crazy doctor made." Infuriated, Bonnie was about to yell before Clyde covered her mouth. "Out of all the things he's been doing, I still don't understand how he can trust those freaks to do anything right."

"Well. There's no point complaining about it now. Hey, want to get some lunch?" Goofy offered.

"I guess. Maybe some pie can ease my head." Donald hoped as he unlocked his six locks. He and Goofy then exited out.

Bonnie and Clyde came out as soon as the coast was clear. "Monsters? Freaks!? That bird-brain better shut his beak before I sock him one." Bonnie fumed. She climbed up on the desk and kicked the phone off. "We definitely picked the right place, Clyde. I just wish we could see the look on the Archjerk's face when he sees his office."

"Yeah." Clyde happily agreed, knocking books off Donald's shelves. He then took a large portrait of Archduchesses Daisy from the wall. To his surprise, there was a safe behind the portrait. "Bingo. I found a safe." He then changed his bionic hand into a drill and started piercing into the metal.

"Hurry. We'll steal whatever's inside, then head back to the lab. No one will know we were gone." Bonnie told him as she ruined the office more.

"We'll show these royal-heads why not to call us Experiments monsters." Clyde declared as he kept drilling.

"Haha, yeah." Bonnie acknowledged, kicking over Donald's trashcan.

"Perhaps you should start by doing things monsters don't do." Bonnie heard.

"Huh?" She uttered and turned to see the head of the of the pink and purple striped cat floating just a few feet in from of her. "Ah!" Bonnie fell back as she screamed.

"Bonnie!?" Clyde called as he raced to her. "What's wrong?" Bonnie quickly sat back up to see the cat's head was gone. "Did you see something."

Bonnie didn't say anything and just kept looking at where the cat's head was, breathing heavily. "Nno. I just tripped." She stuttered, picking herself up. "Just hurry up and gets what's ever in that safe." She ordered Clyde. He unreluctantly did as she said while she glanced one more time at the spot where the cat's head was.

-Back in Jumba's lab-

After Stitch's 'cousins' left, Courage stuck his head out from the metal container. He sighed in relief at first but then sees the garage door opening. "Oh no." Courage quietly said. Not long after, he sees the shadowy figure of a large obesely individual. _"What do I do? What do I do?"_ Courage panicked.

"Hmm, Pony Puff Princess!" DeeDee mumbled in her sleep. "Don't drop in a pool of molten lave. I'm not an Action Hank fangirl." Courage then panicked and started shaking DeeDee awake. "Hmm?" DeeDee moaned as she opened her eyes. While she yawned, she stretched out her arms and legs. "Whoa. I had this weird dream that I accidentally switched with Dexter's decoder clues." Courage quickly waved his paws and shushed her.

"Egh! My lab!" They both heard.

"What was that?" DeeDee questioned.

"My equipment dismantled. My workstation is ruined. My entire supply of delicious delicacies! Gone!" They heard again

"Heeey, is that Dexter?" DeeDee questioned as Courage tried shushing her again.

Suddenly, the top of the container opened standing over the two. "Oh no." Courage whimpered quietly.

"What's this? You are not my Experiments." The evil genius Jumba puzzled as he looked down to him.

Still a little drowsy, DeeDee's vision was still blurry. All she noticed was Jumba's lab coat. "Dexter?"

"What are you doing in my laboratory?" Jumba questioned her.

DeeDee then stood up in excitement. "Hi Dexter!"

"Huh?" Courage uttered.

"Dexter? I am Jumba Jookiba, evil genius." Jumba introduced conceitedly.

"Hmm?" DeeDee mumbled, glaring at Jumba as she was in deep thought.

"_I am Dexter, boy genius."_ DeeDee heard Dexter say, visualizing him in his laboratory. She then looked around the lab with all the high tech machinery.

"But you look like Dexter, talk like Dexter, and have lab like Dexter. So you must be Dexter." DeeDee assured with certainty. Both Jumba and Courage had dumbfounded looks on their faces. DeeDee leaped out of the container. "Ooooh. Is this your new lab?"

"I don't know who this Dexter you mistake me for, but this is my laboratory." Jumba told her as DeeDee tiptoed around the lab. "Though it appears that my Experiments have made a mess of things." He said while looking around the destroyed lab. "Maybe I could request the king to give a better suited lab area."

"King? You mean from a kingdom? With a castle, a crown, and carriages!?" DeeDee said in excitement. "You know a king, Dexter?" She asked right into Jumba's face."

"Hmm, how did you get into my lab again?" Jumba questioned her.

"I don't know!" DeeDee exclaimed in an innocent and jolly way. His suspicions made Courage more and more nervous.

Jumba was about to say something before he heard a statically noise from the walkie-talkie on the floor. _"Jumba…zzz…are you there?"_ Pleakley's voice broke out through the speaker.

Jumba quickly picked up the walkie-talkie. "Yes. Hello."

"_Jumba, you're back! Are you ok?"_ Pleakley asked in distress.

"I'm fine. But I cannot say the same for my laboratory." Jumba said with aggravation.

While Jumba talked to Pleakley and DeeDee playfully slid down on the ice slide that was created by Slushy, Courage secretly picked up something. It was glass capsule similar to the one Richter gave Courage to heal DeeDee. The label tapped on it read 'Sleeping Elixir'. Thinking fast, he put it in his mouth and hides it under his tongue.

"_Zzz…Let me talk to him."_ Jumba heard Lilo's voice. _"Jumba? What happened to you? Why did the big dummy take you away?" _She worriedly asked.

"A simple misunderstand, little girl." Jumba answered coldly. "What's more important is my lab. What happened here?"

"Sorry. After the big dummy took you…zzz…Pleakley called and said the Experiments on the ship escaped…zzz…" Lilo explained with the static continuing. _"We got most of them back and I sent Stitch to bring the cousins in the lab…zzz…back to the ship."_

"Escaped!?" Jumba gasped. "I'm on my way." Jumba quickly put the walkie-talkie in his coat pocket. He then turned to DeeDee and Courage. "Annoying girl, dog, if you wish to accompany me I will have no problem. If you wish not, then I suggest you leave before the guards find you."

"Whatever you say, Dexter. Whee." DeeDee expressed as she pranced out. Courage was reluctant but went anyway. After he closed the garage door behind them, Jumba headed toward the gates with DeeDee and Courage right behind.

-Inside the King's quarters-

Mickey was alone in his room with only lit candles giving light. He sat at a desk and read a large book that was twice his size. As he read through the pages and magically flipped them, a dark red cobra slithered to him from behind. When it was close enough, the cobra morphed into Jafar. "So did it go on your end, Jafar?"

"Excellent. I chose my target as you said. The curse is brewing as we speak in the other world." Jafar answered in a suave manner.

"Good." Mickey said while he still read. "Once it's done, we'll start phase two."

**[1] - Goofy's original name.**


	26. Chapter 26

-In the Disney village-

Villages were still in distress, even after the chaos form Stitch's 'cousins'.

"Excuse me. Pardon me." Jumba reasoned as he shoved through the crowd of villagers. He rushed as fast as he could to the docks with DeeDee and Courage following.

"Oooh. What a pretty castle." DeeDee expressed as she walked backwards, gazing up at the castle. "Oooh! Carriage rides!" She said, pointing to a carriage equipped to two horses. Courage nervously stayed close to her.

As he walked through a crowd, Jumba stopped and looked around. He easily could tell all the damages his Experiments caused; pierced pavement by Digger, leaking water containers by Poki, bee-stung people by Stamen, fattened obese villagers by Frenchfry, crushed carriages by Chopper. "My hypothesis must be true. My Experiments have reverted back to their original programming.

"Everything is fine! The Experiments have all been captured!" A soldier screamed as he ran through the streets. "And I'm a pretty little fairy!"

"Oooh! I want to be a pretty little fairy too!" DeeDee exclaimed, dancing like a ballerina.

Jumba curiously watched the soldier ran passed. "Hmm, seems to be the work of Experiment Three-Eight-Three's hypnotism. There's going to be much work to do." He said to himself.

"Oooh! Candy!" DeeDee said when her attention is drawn to a candy shop that was already robbed by Spats, Dupe, and Checkers. Courage, still panicking, stuck to DeeDee as picked up candy right outside the store.

"I wonder how the King will react to all this." Jumba pondered, scratching his chin. He then gets a piece of taffy shoved in his mouth.

"Here, little brother. Have some taffy." DeeDee said in a motherly tone.

"Egh!" Jumba uttered before quickly spitting it out in disgusted.

"Heey, I thought you liked taffy?" DeeDee said.

"My teeth were not made to chew such soft candy." Jumba replied, digging the rest of the taffy out of his mouth. "I think you should run along now, annoying girl." He said to DeeDee. "I have much work to be done."

As he walked away, DeeDee stood there with a frustrated look on her face. She then hurried to him, Courage right behind. "No." DeeDee said as she tugged on Jumba's sleeve. "You're always busy. Ever since those Kids Next Dorks invited you to their clubhouse, you never have time to play with me."

"Kids Next what? I don't under…" Jumba questioned.

"Well not this time. This time I'm not going anywhere." DeeDee interrupted him and guaranteed.

Jumba then rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Look, I'm sure what you believe is true. But for the last time, I'm not…"

"Hey!" An angry man called as he confronted Jumba. "You're that scientist!"

"I prefer the term evil genius" Jumba corrected him.

"Oh you're evil alright. Your freaks of nature dug holes in my garden." The man told to him.

"One poked holes in all my barrels of expensive wine." Another man complained.

"Those vermin raided my candy store." The store owner nagged. DeeDee quickly hid the hand full of candy behind her back with a guilty expression.

"One brought an army of bees and had them sting me." A woman with bee stings cried. The crowd of villagers surrounded the three, aiming their frustrations at Jumba. While Courage cowardly hid behind DeeDee, she looked at all the angry villagers berating Jumba.

"Everyone calm down. My Experiments are harmless…in a degree." Jumba tried to explain.

"You're a crazy scientist!" A villager told him.

"You and your monsters don't belong here!" Another ranted.

"I hope is majesty hangs you all!" One villager threatened him.

DeeDee finally jumped in. "Stop!" DeeDee screamed as loud as she could, getting everyone's attention and silencing them. "Leave my brother only!" She told them.

"Urgh!" Courage uttered as he slapped his forehead.

"Sure his inventions may not work all the time. And he could be a little self-centered. But my brother is the smartest brother I have, and won't let anyone bully him for it. Now go away!" DeeDee said in a very serious and threatening tone. Her attitude caused several of the villagers to step back. They looked at her and then at Jumba for the resemblance who seemed just as confused as them at just shrugged. The villagers then gradually dispersed and walked away.

"Hmm." Jumba mumbled, almost impressed. "Perhaps you could upcoming me to my ship."

"Yay!" DeeDee expressed in glee. "And here." She said before putting the hand full of candy in Jumba's coat pocket. "For later."

"Yes, much appreciative." Jumba said as he walked. "Come then. We must hurry."

"Come on, Doggy." DeeDee told Courage, following Jumba. Courage sighed in annoyance but followed anyway.

-In Sector Z-

Dexter entered into his laboratory. "Good. Almost finished." He said, walking past his Hitchhiker. Preparations were nearly complete. He then approached his Quadraplex T-3000. "Computer." He called.

"_Yes, Dexter?"_ Computer answered.

"Give me a list of all the non-Kids Next Doors in my treehouse." Dexter ordered.

"_Yes, Dexter."_ Computer acknowledged.

"These Kids Next Door may be resourceful in above average level, but I'll need the help from _actual_ combatants." A few seconds later, the screen showed a list of names and pictures. Each photo looked like they were taken without anyone noticing.

"Thank you, darling." Dexter thanked. "I knew secretly analyzing each person in the treehouse would prove useful. Finding suitable teammates shouldn't take long. Have you also done background checks on them?"

"_Yes, Dexter."_ Computer answered.

"Give me a short description of each to see which could be the most useful. Start with the people who came in that…peculiar RV." Dexter ordered.

"_Yes, Dexter." _The screen then showed the profile of Ben. _"Full Name: Benjamin Tennyson. Age: 10. Bellwood, Alabama. Studies show the subject transforming into varies creatures. The source of his ability seems to be from the unknown device on his wrist."_ Computer stated.

"Already have him on board." Dexter mentioned.

The screen then showed to Gwen's profile. _"Full Name: Gwendolyn Tennyson. Age: 10. Bellwood, Alabama. Studies show the subject using a number of abilities simply by uttering words. Such as capturing one of the unidentified creatures in an energy sphere and shooting an energy ray through the metallic walls."_

"Hmm, she may be useful." Dexter said, intrigued.

"_Subject believes her powers come from a magic book."_ Computer stated.

"Ugh, never mind. Next." Dexter said, annoyed.

The screen then showed the profile of Max. _"Full Name: Maxwell Tennyson. Age: 60. Bellwood, Alabama. Bzzz…limited files on subject. Bzzz...appears to have an occupation in…plumbing."_ Computer stated, stuttering in a few parts.

"Plumbing?" Dexter pondered. "Drat. He must have his files of the Plumber Organization encrypted. What about the RV in the Hangar?" Dexter questioned.

"_Bzzz...scans are…inconclusive. The recreational vehicle appears to have unknown properties my system cannot comprehend."_ Computer attempted to state.

"Hmph." Dexter pondered. He then sighed in frustration. "Forget it. I don't have time focus on him. I'll find out all about the Plumbers sooner or later.

"_Yes, Dexter." _The screen then showed the profile of the samurai.

-Down in the Hangar-

KND operatives were still repairing the damage from Yang. Max Tennyson limped his way to the part of the area that was unharmed by the lava. "Glad you're still in one piece." Max said as he approached an RV and climbed in. A GMC Classic Motorhome. Inside was just as normal as the outside.

Still hurting, Max went to the front and pressed one of the many buttons on the dashboard next to the steering wheel. Suddenly, the entire inside of the RV changed into a high-tech workstation; furnished with video monitors, scanning boards, weapons rack, and a research station.

"I hope you heard what I heard." Max hoped as he touched the screen of one of the monitors. He then started sliding his finger to the right and rewinding a recorded footage. He got all the way to the scene of Yang wreaking havoc in the Hangar.

"_Yu Porma dissy!"_ Yang screamed in anger as he fired lava at Max in the video. Max then slid his finger to the left and fast-forward after Yang erupted the whole hangar. _"Toobagas." _He said to group of injured operatives. Max again fast-forward when gets ambushed by KND aircrafts._ "Meega nala kweesta!"_

Max then immediately pressed on the screen and paused the video. He rubbed his chin, in deep though. "I knew I wasn't hearing things." He finally said. "It's definitely _their_ language."

-Back in Dexter's lab-

"Gaaaaaw, so awesome." Dexter said with a starstrucked look on his face. He watched a footage of the samurai facing off with Phantasmo. "Computer, put him down on the list."

"_Yes, Dexter."_ Computer said. The screen then showed the profile of Weasel. _"Full Name: I.M. Weasel. Age 7. Niagara County, New York. Global celebrity. Studies show the subject seems to be especially brilliant in the field of bio-chemistry."_

"Hmm. Nah. No need for him." Dexter mentioned. "One genius is enough for this task."

-In the Medical Station-

In the I.M. Weasel checked Numbuh 83's temperature as she remained unconscious on her bed. "99.7. Good. Her temperature has gone down."

"Spinner!" Weasel heard Numbuh 84 yell. He looked to see the boy spinning his yo-yo at a short range. "Around the Round!" Numbuh 84 then swiftly swung his yo-yo around his body.

"Uh, young boy?" Weasel tried to get his attention. He cringed and grabbed his head, still feeling the aftereffects of Spike's venom.

Numbuh 84 ran up the walls and jumped off them several times. "Stinger!" He then threw the yo-yo as hard as he could and quickly pulled it back.

"Young boy." Weasel called again but still no response.

Numbuh 84 then took out another yo-yo from his pocket and tied the loop on his finger. "Dual Spinner!" He yelled as he spun the yo-yos with both hands. As they spun, Numbuh 84 swung them around and kicked in the air. He grunted constantly in frustration. As he jumped around, he gets images of the time when he helplessly watched Numbuh 83 getting yelled at by Numbuh 363, when Spike through him to the floor, when Numbuh 83 almost strangled Numbuh 363 to death. He then stopped and prepared to throw the yo-yos again.

"Young boy!" Weasel yelled, grabbing Numbuh 84 by his shoulder.

"Huh?" Numbuh 84 uttered, turning to Weasel.

"What are you doing?" Weasel asked him.

"I uh…just thought I get some training." Numbuh 84 answered while panting.

"Well could you keep it down? I must concentrate." Weasel told him as he walked back to Numbuh 83. "Your teammate's conditions seem to be improving."

"Really?" Numbuh 84 said in excitement.

"Yes. The Turbo Pill must have finally burned out of her systems. I can start with the healing." Weasel said before he took a notepad and wrote on it. "Take this." He said, ripping a paper off and handing it to Numbuh 84.

"What's this?" Numbuh 84 questioned while receiving the paper.

"It's a list of equipment and ingredients I need to help her. Please go to my lab and bring them here as fast as you can." Weasel commanded.

"Got it." Numbuh 84 acknowledged, rushing out the room.

0o0

Numbuh 84 blew right passed KND medics and nurses, including Solo operative Numbuh 4, Mechanic operative Numbuh 2, and Nurse operative Numbuh 3 who has just been informed of Numbuh 5's disappearance.

"No. No that can't be true." Numbuh 3 whimpered. "Right, Numbuh 4?"

"It's true. I saw her board the ship myself." Numbuh 4 answered, looking down at the floor.

"Why would she do that?" Numbuh 3 asked with her voice slowly breaking.

"We don't know. Numbuh 1 told us to keep it to ourselves until we know more." Numbuh answered before Numbuh 3 grabbed his shoulders.

"We have to get her back! Numbuh 5's our friend. We have to help her!" Numbuh 3 said, hysterically rocking Numbuh 2 back and forth. She then calms down when Numbuh 4 placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Numbuh 3. I'll get her back for you. Promise." Numbuh 4 vowed to her. He then looked at his right hand. "Just have to get this cruddy stuff off first.

-Back in Dexter's lab-

"Next." Dexter demanded.

"_Yes, Dexter."_ Computer said. The screen then showed the profile of Mandy, Billy, Grim, Irwin, Jeff, Hoss, Pain.

"Urgh, no. I don't need to hear this one. The last thing I need is Miss Frown and her circus of 'magical beings'" Dexter mocked. "Next group."

"_But Dexter. The subject has shown signs of suspicious activities while on board the treehouse."_ Computer stated.

"Computer! My sister is being held captive by those cretins. I don't have time to study every single person in my treehouse." Dexter yelled at his computer.

"_Understood…Dexter."_ Computer said with a brief pause.

-In a hallway-

"I didn't come here to be your bodyguard, girl." Hoss complained while he and Pain followed behind Mandy. "When do I get my

"Watch your tongue, barbarian." Pain ordered him. "The Mistress gave you simplicities instructions for your reasons here."

"You want to start losing teeth, fanboy?" Hoss threatened him.

"Quiet!" Mandy shouted. "Like I said before, your time will come, Hoss. Now shut it."

Hoss again just grumbled in response. He then felt the ominous presents of someone behind them. Immediately switching his metal fist with a machine gun, he quickly turned and aimed at the end of the hall. "Show yourself!" Pain quickly stood in front of Mandy with his mace out.

Then, turning out of the corner was a KND operative wearing sunglasses. "I was wondering when you'd show, Nergal."

The operative took off his glasses to show his lime green eyes. "Mandy, why was my father here?"

-Back in Dexter's lab-

The computer screen now showed the profile of Raimundo. _"Full Name: Raimundo Pedrosa. Age: 14. Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, South America. Subject shows to have skills in Shaolin Kung Fu, as well as powers of controlling the air around him."_ Computer stated, showing the footage of Raimundo blowing Deforestator away with a gust of wind.

"Interesting." Dexter said, sounding a bit impressed.

The screen then showed the profile of Clay. _"Full Name: Clay Bailey. Age: 14. Austin, Texas, USA. Subject shows to have skills in Shaolin Kung Fu, as well as rapturing the floor with a single stomp."_ Computer stated, showing a footage of Clay stomping the floor and making it flip into Butter's face.

"Has potential." Dexter said, a little more impressed.

The screen then showed the profile of Kimiko. _"Full Name: Kimiko Tohomiko. Age: 13. Tokyo, Japan. Subject shows to have skills in Shaolin Kung Fu, as well as igniting fire on her body."_ Computer stated, showing a footage of Kimiko flipping through the air with her foot on fire.

"Daaaah. Definitely put her on the list." Dexter swooned with hearts in his eyes.

"Yes, Dexter." The screen then showed the profile of Omi._ "Full Name: Undiscovered. Age: Undefined. Place of Origin: Unknown. Subject shows to have skills in Shaolin Kung Fu, as well as controlling water." _Computer stated, showing a footage of Omi spinning water up an elevator shaft and engulfing Dexter and Zeke.

"Pfft. I don't need to see that again, Computer." Dexter complained.

-Elsewhere in a wrecked part of the treehouse-

KND operatives were grouped up and watched in awe.

"Fancy Feet!" Raimundo yelled, wearing a pair of blue, gold-winged sandals. He then ran in superfast speed that allowed him to gather up damaged junk.

"Whoa." The operatives uttered as Raimundo rushed around

"Ruby of Ramses!" Clay yelled, holding a large, eight-sided, conical shaped ruby with numerous yellow spikes close to the base of the ruby. While it glowed, Clay pointed the ruby at a pile of junk and telekinetically moved them to clear the hallway.

"Cool." The operatives expressed as objects floated by.

"Lotus Twister!" Kimiko yelled, holding a yellow lotus flower with a long green handle. The lotus then wrapped around her wrist.

"Awesome!" The operatives yelled as Kimiko began to stretch her body, along with her clothing, just like rubber. She used her flexibility to slip through a crack in the floor.

"Are you guys superheroes!?" An excited operative asked.

"Huh? Nah, little buddies. We're not…" Clay was about to correct him before Raimundo stopped right in front of him.

"Yeah, we're superheroes." Raimundo said with a sly smirk. "I'm Wind Surfer. This is The Cowboy." He said, pointing at Clay.

"Got it!" Kimiko said in relief as she came out of the floor cracks. "Thought I lost you." She said with a cellphone in her hand.

"And that, boys and girls is the always angering, Hothead Girl." Raimundo said to the operatives. Before he knew it, Kimiko launched her arm and punched Raimundo to the floor

"Can I have your autographs for my superhero collection?" An operative asked with a pencil and notepad in hand.

"Well actually…" Clay tried to say before Kimiko stretched her way in front of him.

"Sure. Anything for my fans." Kimiko happily permitted in an appreciated tone. "And why don't you call me Kasai Girl instead." She happily took the notepad and wrote her name in.

"But Kimiko, we're not…" Clay again tried to say.

"Just play along Clay. No harm done." Kimiko whispered to Clay.

Clay then sighed. "Alright. I guess I could be called _'The Cowboy'_." He cringed when he said The Cowboy.

Still a bit dizzy from Kimiko's punch, Raimundo finally sat up from the floor. Watching Clay and Kimiko sign autographs, he looked elsewhere to see Dojo slithering to them. "Hey. Look kids. It's our superhero mascot, Super Gecko."

"Stop calling me a gecko." Dojo nagged at him. "And who you calling mascot?"

"Where have you been?" Kimiko asked.

"After the whole near-death-experience from those horrible monsters, I'd figured I needed a break for a while. So I took a stroll to the cafeteria for an ice cream snack." Dojo answered.

"Awesome. Now we're still missing Omi." Kimiko unenthusiastically said.

"We call him Cheeseball Head." Raimundo slyly whispered to the operatives.

-Back in Dexter's Lab-

"Hmm." Dexter rubbed his chin as he watched a footage of the Powerpuff Girls faced off against Stitch and his 'cousins' in an hallway. "Fascinating." He said after the scenes of Blossom freezing Splodyhead in ice, Bubbles shattering Slushy with her scream, and Buttercup head-butting Kixx to the floor. "Those creatures didn't stand a chance against the girls. Just one of them would be enough." Dexter then turned and walked toward the exit. "That's enough analysis, Computer. I've made my chose."

"_Yes, Dexter."_ Computer said as Dexter walked to the door. _"Dexter."_ Computer called.

Dexter stopped as he opened the door. "What is it, Computer?"

"_Is it wise to command a team to travel to another dimension at such a time? The percentage of survival are low due to the unknown properties to other dimension possesses."_ Computer questioned.

"Is it wise?" Dexter expressed in confused, turning to his computer. "Of course it's wise. These evil doers destroyed my lab and have now kidnaped my sister. After I find her, I will show them the wrath of a boy genius." He pledged before exiting. "Have the Hitchhiker finished when I return!"

"_Yes, Dexter."_ Computer acknowledged.

**[1]- Kasai. The Japanese word for fire.**


	27. Chapter 27

-In Disney-

At the docks, Lilo was again waiting for Stitch and his 'cousins' to return.

"Uh, Lilo? Maybe it would be better if you waited in here." Pleakley nervously suggested from the entrance ramp of the B.R.B. 9000.

"I'm not moving until Stitch, Jumba, and the others come back." Lilo stubbornly told him with her arms cross.

"Ugh, so stubborn. Much like Jumba." Pleakley complained. "Did he sound alright on the radio?"

"I don't know. But when he gets back, we're going to get Yin, Snafu, and Nosy back." Lilo assured.

"I hope we find them fast." Pleakley hoped while looking to the setting sun at the horizon. "It'll be night soon."

They both then hear the rumbling roar from the X-Buggy's engine. Stitch finally rode in with his 'cousins' in the X-Buggy and wagon. Butter and Tank were right behind.

"Did you get everyone?" Lilo asked as Stitch parked.

"Ih." Stitch answered.

"Pleakley, can you count them to make sure we're not missing anyone else?" Lilo asked as Pleakley approached them.

"Can do." Pleakley happily accepted. "Alright, little monsters. Please come and return to your rooms in a calm and orderly fashion." He said to all the 'cousins'. They did as he said and marched to the ship in a single file. "Hmm, now let's see." Pleakley said as he watched the 'cousins' walk by. "There's the ice little monster [Slushy], the plasma-shooting little monster [Splodyhead], the hair-eating little monster [Clip], the spiky little monster [Spike], the battering big monster [Butter], the spinning little monster [Deforestator], the slugging little monster [Slugger], the metallic-matter-eating-and-growing little monster [Tank]." Tank was half the size he was back at the garage. "The slippery-liquid-dispensing little monster [Slimy], the ghost little monster [Phantasmo], the hammerhead little monster [Hammerface], the melting-matter little monster [Melty], the loud little monster [Yaarp], the screaming little monster [Belle], the repeating little monster [Sample], the chocolate blob little monster [Fudgy], the pranking little monster [PJ], the sleep-inducing little monster [Drowsy], the lightning bolt little monster [Zap], the scary little monster [Spooky], the springy little monster [Sproing], the disappearing little monster [Houdini], the lazy-inducing little monster [Lax], the luck-and-unlucky making little monster [Shoe], the sticking-people-together-with-goo little monster [Link], the wind-blowing little monster [Phoon], the lie-detecting little monster [Fibber], the little-monster-cage little monster [Clink], the finding little monster [Finder], and the ground-shaking little monster [Richter].

"Stitch, did you see Jumba?" Lilo asked Stitch as he jumped out of the driving seat.

"Naga." He answered.

"Urgh." Angel uttered in annoyance, disgusted by Stitch's obedience. She jumped out from the passenger seat with her 'cousins' Kixx, Sparky, Yang, Heat, Thresher, and Plasmoid confronting her.

"Kweesta?" "Kixx eagerly asked while holding up his fist.

"Toobaga! Not now." Angel hissed at them in irritation. She glanced to Lilo and Stitch to make sure they weren't looking. "I. Say. When." She said through her teeth. Kixx and the rest of them grumbled before walking toward the ship. Angel looked over to Lilo and Stitch again, watching Lilo talk down to Stitch.

"We'll use Finder's nose to find Jumba and the rest of your cousins. Then we'll find a way to rescue Yin." Lilo said.

"Ih." Stitch acknowledged.

"And make sure you behave this time." Lilo nagged at him.

Stitch looked over to see Angel's cold stare. "Ok." He apathetically said.

"Urgh." Angel uttered again, shaking her head in disappointment. Stitch watched her as she walked to the ship.

"And here we have the singing-and-turning-other-little-monsters-into-evil-little-monsters little monster." Pleakley said as Angel approached.

"Aloha, Pleakley." Angel cheerfully greeted, faking a smile.

"Huh. Well it's a good thing she's still good or things would be a lot worse." Pleakley said in relief as Angel walked to the ship. "Now, let's see. Counting all the Experiments in the ship, plus the ones that have just arrived, including Stitch…" He thought about it while scratching his head. "Uh oh." Pleakley then ran to Lilo and Stitch. "Lilo! Lilo!"

"What is it?" Lilo asked.

"If I counted right, we're now missing the two thief little monsters." Pleakley answered.

"Bonnie and Clyde? But they were in the lab." Lilo then turned to Stitch. "I thought you said it was everyone."

"Eh…eh…" Stitch stuttered to say while shrugging his arms.

"Ugh." Lilo pulled her hair in frustration. "Everything keeps getting worse."

"And it will keep getting worse." Jumba said as he approached. "As long as we're all exposed."

"Jumba!" Lilo, Pleakley, and Stitch said at the same time.

"Hello!" DeeDee greeted, poking her head out from behind Jumba.

Pleakley quickly raced to Jumba. "I was so worried. When Lilo told me you were taken…" Jumba shut him with hand.

"No time for worrying. How many of the Experiments are not accountable?" Jumba questioned.

"Well, we're missing five, including the poor liquescent-shooting little monster." Pleakley answered with sadness.

"Ooooh, space ship!" DeeDee exclaimed, looking up to the ship.

"Pleakley, have all the Experiment contained in the ship and keep them there until I say so." Jumba ordered him.

"Um…ok." Pleakley hesitantly accepted before running to the ship.

"Experiment 6-2-6, you are to locate and capture the rest of the Experiments as soon as possible. Remain discreet. Recruit Experiments 1-5-8 and 0-8-6 if you must." Jumba ordered Stitch.

"Oketaka." Stitch acknowledged before dashing to the ship.

"Jumba, what about the Experiments that are evil again?" Lilo questioned.

"I will see to them after our return." Jumba told her

"But why did that big dummy take you?" Lilo asked. She then looked at DeeDee who was twirling on her toes with Courage right next to her. "And who are they?"

"Never mind that. And never mind them." Jumba told her. "Right now you are to accompany me to the castle." Jumba told her. He then turned towards DeeDee; who was still looking up at the B.R.B 9000. "Annoying little girl. If you insist on troubling any further, then I would suggest you wait here for my return."

"Hmm…ok." DeeDee agreed, actually thinking about. "Weeee!" She leaped towards the interest of the ship. Courage hesitantly followed her.

"Pleakley!" Jumba called to Pleakley. "Remember. No Experiments are to leave the ship."

"Right. No Experiments will vacate the spatial transport shuttle." Pleakley acknowledged with a salute. As Jumba started to walk away, Pleakley had a puzzled look on his face. "Wait, why am I saluting?"

"Come little girl. We must leave at once." Jumba commanded.

"But…" Lilo started to say but stopped. She just grunted in frustration and followed Jumba.

0o0

Inside the B.R.B 9000, Pleakley tried to keep the order as the 'cousins' headed further inside. "Alright, fun's over everyone. Please return to your assigned rooms." He guided them with two Marshalling wands. Most did as he said while others continued to clown around. Tank started chewing on the metal floor. "Tank, no! It's not snack time yet." Pleakley ducked when Zap flew over his head. "Zap, be careful. You might hit someone."

"Chocolate? Ow. Ow. Ow." Sample emitted from his ears. "My ears hurt. Cho. Cho. Cho. Chocolate?

"Sample, no sound reiterating." Pleakley ordered.

Spooky snuck behind Pleakley and morphed into the same species as him; a more elderly feminine one. "Pleakley, you've disappointed me for the last time." Spooky said an old lady's voice with a slight hissing sound. "You are here by banished from home. Forever."

"Not now, Spooky." Pleakley told him, unfazed. "Besides me and mother are on good terms…for the most part."

Stitch quickly charged in. "Finder! Clink!" He called for his 'cousins' attentions. "Salsa!" Both Finder and Clink then followed him out.

"Wait. Stitch. Jumba said no Experiments are to leave." Pleakley tried to stop him but was too late. "Urgh. Why doesn't anyone listen to me?"

"Hello!" DeeDee screamed as she made her entrance.

Pleakley just watched with a puzzled look as DeeDee pranced around. "Say, you were with Jumba. And he told you to stay here. Who are you exactly?"

"You mean Dexter. I'm his sister." DeeDee said, still prancing around.

Nothing but silence came from Pleakley as he begun processing of what he just heard. He then let out a loud gasp. "Jumba has a sister!?"

-On the castle grounds-

Spy operative Numbuh 5 hid in bushes as the 7th patrol of guards walked by. Still wearing the maids outfit, she stuck her head out as soon as the guards were gone. "I'll never get anywhere like this." Numbuh 5 quietly said. She quickly went through her pack and slipped on two 2x4-made oven mitts. **G.R.A.B.R. Grabby Retractable Accessories Big Reliability.** Both mitts had multiple built-in string launchers; each launcher tipped with numerous grabbling features. Numbuh 5 said as she looked up to the castle wall she was near. She then launched a hook-tipped grabble high up the wall. With surprising pump strength, it pulled and tossed her up in incredible speed. "Yah!" Numbuh 5 screamed. She quickly activated the spikes in both mitts and held on to the wall. "Ha. Thank you, Numbuh 2." She said before relaunching the grabbling hook. "Time to get a bird's eye view."

-Elsewhere-

Bonnie and Clyde were high up, scaling the castle walls. Clyde had trouble climbing with he held folders filled with paper under his arm.

"I don't get it. That big safe and all we found was a bunch of boring papers?" Clyde complained, trailing behind Bonnie.

"It don't matter. We'll add it to our stash. We messed up that place good too." Bonnie replied. "That birdbrain will know next time not to talk behind us and our cousin's backs."

"Wanna head back to the lab?" Clyde asked.

"Nah. Let's head all the way to the top and check out the scenery." Bonnie quickly said before rushing up the wall.

-0-

Numbuh 5 climbed up to the top of one of the cone-shaped roofs of the castle, getting a good few of the whole village and ocean. "Woo. Man that's one sweet view." She said as the Sun began to disappear into the horizon. She looked down to the castle grounds and took pictures with her 2x4 camera; the Main Courtyard, the royal garden, the watch towers along the out wall. She then took an interest on the Military Campus. "That looks interesting."

"What's taking you so long, Clyde!?" Bonnie yelled from below.

"I'm trying. These papers keep gettin in my way." Clyde complained.

"Uh oh." Numbuh 5 gasped. She quickly ran to the other side and climbed down. She held herself to the wall with the help from the G.R.A.B.R.s.

Bonnie and Clyde finally reached the roof. A large gust of wind blew by and nearly knocked Bonnie off. "Whoa. Windy up here." She then went up and grabbed the pole that had the flag with the signature Disney symbol. "Haha, yeah. I'm the queen of the world!" She exclaimed as she mischievously spun around the pole.

"Hey, shouldn't we get back before they notice were missing?" Clyde asked.

"Not yet. I found us another souvenir." Bonnie told him as she tug on the flag.

Numbuh 5 struggled to hold herself up. She tried using her feet to ledge onto but failed. "Agh." She yelped as she almost fell to the ground below.

"Hmm?" Clyde uttered when he heard Numbuh 5's yelp. Curious, he crawled toward the other side while Bonnie was busy with the flag. Numbuh 5 hurried and scampered to the other side, as the cyborg 'cousin' came closer, switching his bionic hand into a blaster.

"What's up with you?" Bonnie asked.

"Thought I heard somthin." Clyde replied. Readying his blaster, he leaned over the ledge and saw nothing. "Nah, it's nothin."

"Good. Cuz I allllmost…" Bonnie said as the flag started to rip. "…got it!" Once the flag was freed, Bonnie lost her footing and rolled down the roof.

"Bonnie!" Clyde shouted.

"Aah!" Bonnie screamed, quickly anchoring her claws into the roof. She stopped with most of her body off the edge.

"You okay?" Clyde anxiously asked.

"Heh, yeah. That was a close one." Bonnie told him with the flag in her other hand. She then looked down to see Numbuh 5 a few feet below. "Huh?" Bonnie uttered before she noticed Numbuh 5's attire. "What's a maid doing up here?"

Clyde leaned over the ledge. "I knew I heard somethin."

"_They look like the things that attacked the treehouse."_ Numbuh 5 then noticed Clyde's blaster. "No you don't." She said as she aimed and fired a stringed harpoon from her G.R.A.B.R.

Before Clyde could react, the harpoon pierced his bionic arm. "Hey!" He yelled with sparks flying out of the arm. Then, without warning, the blaster began firing in full blast. "What the?" Clyde said when he had trouble controlling or even shutting it off. Shots were fired all over the place; in the air, the roof, nearly hitting Bonnie and Numbuh 5.

"Watch it!" Bonnie nagged when one blast hit the ledge near her.

"I'm tryin!" Clyde then frustratedly smashed his hand into the bionic arm. The firing and stopped and even switched his bionic hand back. "Got it." He then looked down to Numbuh 5. "You're gonna pay for that." With the harpoon still attached to his arm, Clyde grabbed the string.

"Uh oh. Yah!" Numbuh 5 uttered before Clyde viciously hoisted her up high above them. _"Gotta think fast!"_ Numbuh 5 thought before she slipped off the G.R.A.B.R. that Clyde had. Before she ended up being thrown over the castle, Numbuh 5 launched a claw-like grabble at the flagpole. It latched and pulled her back.

"Huh!?" Clyde watched as Numbuh 5 came right at him.

"Don't just stand there. Get her." Bonnie ordered, starting to climb up.

"_He's strong."_ Numbuh 5 thought. When she landed, Clyde swung his arm at her. He missed and almost lost his footing. _"But slow and clumsy."_ Numbuh 5 quickly took out her B.R.U.L.E.R. from her bag and jabbed it into Clyde's gut.

"Oof." Clyde uttered. Numbuh 5 then spun and kicked the side of Clyde's head. He was so dazed by the impact, he lost the grip of the folders of paper.

"Ah!" Bonnie slightly yelped as the papers flew out into the windy air and floated down all over the place. "Geez, do I have to do everything?" Bonnie complained, jumping in. She then threw the flag in front of Numbuh 5. And while Numbuh 5's sight was blocked, Bonnie leapt and tried kicking Numbuh 5's head.

Numbuh 5 stepped back and evaded. _"This one's smarter and quick."_ The second Bonnie landed, Numbuh 5 quickly pushed her back. _"But not as strong."_

"Gotcha." Clyde said as he caught Bonnie.

"_They're not as tough as the purple guy." _Numbuh 5 said. She quickly searched through her bag and took out a M.A.R.B.L.E.

"Quick. Use your Gel Gun." Bonnie ordered.

"I can't. My arm's not working." Clyde told her with the harpoon still pierced in his arm.

Numbuh 5 glanced to her right to see sun setting in the horizon. _"Better finish this fast." _She then charged at them.

"Here she comes!" Bonnie yelled. They readied themselves before Numbuh 5 leapt over their heads. "What's with this maid?" Bonnie said as Numbuh 5 flipped over his head.

Numbuh 5 then shot her claw-grabble at the flag pole and pulled herself to it. When she grabbed on, she turned to the 'cousins'. "Hey!" Numbuh 5 called to them.

"Huh?" Bonnie and Clyde said at the same time.

With the M.A.R.B.L.E. in her hand, Numbuh 5 tossed it at their feet. "That's for Sector Z." When the M.A.R.B.L.E. hit the roof, it exploded and blasted both 'cousins' off the roof.

"Argh!" Bonnie and Clyde screamed as they plummeted down.

"Phew. That was close." Numbuh 5 said in relief; jumping jumped down, the roof she landed on cracked on the impact. Before she could do anything, she fell and fell into the tower. "Yah!" Numbuh 5 screamed. Inside the tower was hollow with support beams connected to the walls. She tried launching one of her grapples, but ended up having the back of her head smashed into a beam. Knocked unconscious, she fell all the way down, hitting other beams along the way like a ragdoll.

-Earlier in the Main Courtyard-

Yin and Yang were still in the same tree they jumped in.

"Let me guess. Waiting here in this tree is part of your plan too." The annoyed blue rabbit insinuated.

"No. We need to find a way inside and present ourselves in a proper manner to King Mickey." The pink rabbit told him.

"Well…then why are we just sitting in a tree!?" Yang irately yelled.

Yin quickly shushed him. "Keep it down. We can't just walk through the front. There are guards everywhere and we're trespassing." She told him.

"I say we go find the top guy around here, take'em down, and let everyone know we mean business. Then they'll be begging for us to help them." Yang suggested.

Yin gave him a disturbed look for a moment. "You've been watching more prison movies behind Master Yo's back again, haven't you?" Yin accused. "Look, I just think it's better if we do this the civil way." She tried to convince.

Yang thought about it with his arms crossed. "Hmph. Fine. But next time we follow _my_ plan."

"Whatever you say, Yang." Yin said with her fingers crossed behind her back. The sound of an explosion then caught her ears. "Hey, did you hear that?"

"What? I didn't hear anything." Yang said. He then hears the fate sound of screaming. "Hey wait. I do hear something. What is that?"

"I don't know. It sounds like…" Yin said as the screaming got louder. She then looked up. "…Uh oh."

Both Bonnie and Clyde then came falling right on top of them. All four fell down the tree, snapping branches off, all the way down to the ground.

"Ow." Clyde uttered after he landed on his head.

-In the castle-

Outside the Archduke's office, sitting at the secretary chair was a fat female chicken with brown and white feathers and wore a large green hat with a feather on it. The sign on the desk read, 'Secretary Clara Cluck'.

"Bwuck buck buck bwuuk bwuuk!" Holding a music sheet, Clara sang an opera song in her native tongue. She then sees both Donald and Goofy coming and quickly hides the sheet away.

Donald and Goofy then came with both had ice cream cones in their hands. "Ugh. We need to find a new chef. Who puts vinegar in ice cream?" Donald said in disgust.

Goofy happily licked his chocolate-flavored cone. "Hmm. It's not so bad." He assured him.

They both walk passed the secretary's desk. "Bwaw. Welcome back, sir." Clara quickly said as she frantically typed on her computer.

"Thanks, Clara. I know you want to do your rehearsal. You can leave for the day." Donald offered. Ecstatic, Clara packed her things and dashed passed them.

Goofy then yawned. "Well. Guess I'll head back now. Clarabelle would have already checked herself out by now." He said, walking away. "Goodnight, Donald."

"Goodnight." Donald told, watching Goofy exit. "Maybe he's right. Maybe I really was overreacting. Hopefully things will start getting better." Donald entered his office and saw it was completely ransacked. Piles of paper, books, and trash were all over the floor. His desk drawers and bookshelves cleaned out. Donald was so taken aback, he lost grip of his cone and let it fall to the floor. He then looks over to the large portrait of Daisy on the floor and the raided safe. "I was robbed!" He then quickly bolted to the opened window. "Thief! Thief!" He screamed out.

"The word you're looking for is plural." Donald heard.

"Huh?" He uttered, looking around the room.

The pink and purple striped cat appeared sitting on the ledge of the window. "The correct word to your response would be thieves, Archduke. Thieves of a large family with a long reputation of mischief." He smiled at Donald with his long grin.

"The Cheshire Cat." He said dully.

"You're not happy to see me?" Cheshire said while floating around the room, still grin.

"No. Every time you show up, you always have something tell, but you say it in riddles and disappear." Donald said, getting enraged.

Cheshire chuckled a little and teleported onto Donald's desk. "Oh, but aren't riddles fun when you figure them out."

Not if you know who the thief…I mean thieves are." Donald fumed at Cheshire.

"What could have possibly been stolen for you to be so furious?" Cheshire asked.

"That safe had documents of all the businesses in Disney, including the castle grounds. Financial records, blueprints, employee archives, shipping schedules. In the wrong hands, Disney's entire economy and trades could plummet." Donald hysterically answered.

"I believe, at such a time, Disney has other things to worry about." Cheshire spoke in a more serious tone.

-On the Military Campus-

Near the castle, the Research Facility was probably the most secured building in Disney. Rhino guards stationed at every wall behind a tall chain-link fence; each guard armed with large advance automatic rifles and wearing heavy armor. The signs that were hung at each fence gate read 'Royal Personnel Only.'

When King Mickey approached the front entrance, the guards saluted him while one opened the door for him. "Sir!" They hailed him. Mickey paid them no attention and entered the building.

Inside it seemed to be completely empty. Majority of lab rooms were closed and even the corridor Mickey walked in was barely lit. The only light there was at the end of the corridor; seeping out from two large steel doors. Both doors were locked with a keypad connected to them. Mickey stopped and typed in a 4 digit code. The doors immediately opened and revealed an overly large laboratory; a round room that was three stories high. There were many machines, including one that was tower-like in the middle and stretched all the way up to the ceiling. What caught Mickey attention was, unlike the rest of the building, the walls and floor were cracked and crumbling.

"Connect the Dermalanoid to the Antimotor! That way the Electrofusion components won't interfere with the Geofusion components." Mickey heard from the second floor.

"I've already said it von't vork vithout dee Rotoionizor, you blue idiot!" Mickey heard from another with German accent. [th=d, w=v, and=und]

His majesty waved his magical hands and created a platform staircase to the second floor railing. He then made his way up. The two voices came from two men tinkering with equipment on a table.

"Listen to me, you oversized ant. The rotoionizor will only slow it down." The self-categorized evil megalomaniac, Dr. Drakken said. He had light-blue skin, black hair with a long ponytail, a scar under his left eye, a thick underbrow, and unusual small hands. His attire was of the uniform of a prisoner "We want it to burn through the ground as fast as possible so no one will notice until it's too late."

"Only if dee apparatuses I configured vere vrong. Vich dey aren't since I've done it myself." The mad-scientist, Professor Dementor debated. He was shorter and stocky, yet muscular, with slightly tan skin, black eyes, and stylish chin-strap beard. The black helmet mask he wore covered most of his head; only showing his chin to his nose and two eye holes. He too wore a prison uniform.

"I'll check that myself?" Drakken said smugly. "Wouldn't be wise to take the word from a demented fool."

"I'm not demented! I am Professor Dementor!" Dementor yelled as he picked up a large pipe over his head a threw it.

Drakken flinched just as the pipe stopped in midair. They looked looked at the pipe in confusion before looking towards Mickey as he approaches. "Where's Ludwig?" He asked.

They both pointed up. "In his room." Dementor replied.

"Thank you." Mickey then released the pipe and dropped it to the floor. "And one more thing." Fire then appeared in his hand. He threw a fireball at the table and destroyed all the equipment. Both men moved away as everything, including the table was engulfed in flame. "Get back to work." Mickey coldly ordered them. He created more platforms and headed up, leaving the two in an even more frustrated state.

At the top floor, there was a small office room. The sign on the front door read 'Ludwig's Office.' Inside was messy with piles of blueprints, notes, where Mickey finds a slender, elderly duck sleeping on his desk. He was white-feathered with gray hair, half bald, thick gray eyebrows, and wearing a crimson vest. "Dat's my pie cannon, ya blasted fools." The duck said in his sleep. He too had a German accent.

"Ludwig?" Mickey called but got no answer. He closed the door and approached the desk. "Ludwig!" He called again, but still nothing.

"No. I vill not sign dose papers." The duck said again in his sleep.

"Ludwig!" Mickey screamed, tapping the duck on his shoulders.

Finally the old duck woke up and jumped on the desk. "Dat's Professor Ludwig Von Drake to you." Still in a daze, he held up his fists. "Fight me like duck."

"Ludwig, it's me." Mickey tried to convince him.

It took him a few seconds until Professor Ludwig snapped out of it. He looked to Mickey. "Aw, Mickey. It has been a vile since I've seen you."

"Yes. It has." Mickey said with a hint of regret. "But I'm here for important business."

"Of course you are. Vye vould today be any different." Ludwig said in annoyance. He climbed down from the desk and grabbed a gray overcoat from his chair. After he put it on, he took out spectacles tied to a string from the coat pocket and placed them on his bill.

"Did you know Drakken and Dementor we're building something to escape?" Mickey told him.

"Again? Those two scatter-brains will never learn." Ludwig complained. He headed over to his desk and pressed one button. The entire desk then transformed into a multi-screen computer with three keyboards; each screen showing either status of machine or camera shots of the laboratory. Ludwig and Mickey focused on the screen that had footage of Drakken and Dementor.

"_I really hate that mouse. Can't he see a desperate man trying earn his freedom back."_ Drakken complained.

"_Ve'll vill try again later after his mousejesty leaves and the quack is asleep."_ Dementor said.

Ludwig then pressed the intercom button. "Boys, the Thermonuclear Chamber has clogged up again. Clean it out. Or dey'll be no snack breaks."

"_Urgh!"_ Drakken and Dementor both uttered in frustration.

Ludwig couldn't help but snicker mischievously a little. "Dat vill keep dem busy for a vile."

"You should be more cautious and strict with them. We can afford them to escape." Mickey suggested.

"Ah, it's no biggy. I commend their determination." Ludwig then pressed the button that made the computer set transform back into a desk. "And I can't say I blame dere need to leave dis place."

"What's that supposed to mean." Mickey questioned.

Ludwig walked to a table with large chemistry set that was already brewing some kind of liquid through the tubes. He poured liquid out into a coffee mug labeled 'World's Greatest Professor.' "Ven I received your personally request papers at the university, I felt honored and flattered for giving me the reputation as a world renowned genius. The King of Disney himself, asking for my intellect." Ludwig then paused and took a sip from the coffee mug. "Den, ven I see dee vole perspective of my duties, I realizes I vas instead drafted for var. Locked up in a laboratory, forced to build a machine and work non-stop like some infernal Christmas elf, vorking alongside criminals." Ludwig paused again and took a sip from the mug. "Mmm. Dat's good coffee."

"What's your point, Ludwig?" Mickey asked.

"Vell, ever since this vole mess started, dings around here seem a bit…different." Ludwig said in a curious tone.

Mickey arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean by different?"

Ludwig chugged the rest of the coffee and slammed the mug on the table. "Oh it's nothing. Just spouting out nonsense. Guees I just voke up on dee vrong side of dee desk." Ludwig jokily said, changing the subject. "So, vat business does dee King have here?"

"I came here to know when the portal generator is ready." Mickey answered.

Ludwig then sighed in frustration. "I figured as much." Ludwig complained, walking passed Mickey.

"Ludwig?" Mickey curiously asked as Ludwig searched through the piles of paper.

"Vork, vork, vork. Portal dis, portal dat. Asking as if dere are portals fixed und ready to serve." Ludwig ranted. "Do me favor und look out of dat window." Mickey did as he said and turned to the only window in the office. It looked out into the lab and had a clear few of the tower-like machine. "Ven dee portal generation is activated; it admits a strong vave of pressurized Exonic energy."

"Uh…" Mickey was to puzzled to answer. Ludwig then approached Mickey, holding a blueprint of the lab.

"I vill spare you dee details and say dis energy causes a negative effect on the surround material." Ludwig explained. "Did you notice the condition of the lab? Dee valls, dee floor; all corroding from the sheer pressure. Look." Ludwig then showed Mickey blueprints of the lab's structure.. "Dee reason I told you I needed dis lab in particular vas for dee dinkess of dee valls." Ludwig then through the blueprint back to the floor and walked to a brick wall. "But I miscalculated the raw power the generator needed. Dis entire building is falling apart. I vasn't even sure dat vee vould have made it ven vee tried to bring you back." With one hand, he scraped off a large chuck of brick and showed it to Mickey. "Und if it vasn't for dis building, more damage vould have floated on to dee village."

"If that's true, then why hasn't Dr. Jookiba said anything?" Mickey asked.

"His generator is used to open small portals to send the criminals or his creations in und out. Dee portals don't last dat long, so he doesn't need dat much power to use it and have dee Exoinc energy leaking out." Ludwig explained. "Mine on dee other hand is used to open giant portals for your entire fleet to go drough. Especially the Valt."

"Then fix it. I've prepared the soldiers to be trained by the criminals. I need to know when a portal can be opened so we can plan another strike." Mickey explained.

"It can't be fixed, you blasted fool!" Ludwig yelled in frustration. "How many times do I have to say it? Ripping open a portal as large as ve've made is dangerous."

"You've already knew risks had to be taken when you agreed to build it. Just notify me when it's ready." Mickey said, walking to the door.

"It's not risks, it's a blasted dooms day device." Ludwig commented in a serious tone. Mickey turned to him before he left. "If you continue this var, it vill be the end of Disney." Mickey didn't bother to come up with a response and just left Ludwig in his office.

-In the Sector Z treehouse-

Professor Utonium was in his personal laboratory. Surrounded by his equipment, he worked aimlessly to figure out Blossom's sickness. From the ceiling, a camera followed Prof. as he paced around the room. "I don't understand." Prof. said, analyzing Blossom's blood on his small computer. "Even if there was a way to pierce Blossom's skin, any natural and artificial venom would be vanquished by her antibodies."

"_Perhaps the substance was created through unnatural and non-artificial means." _Prof. heard Computer's voice.

"What? Who said that?" Prof. looked all around his lab.

"Over here, Professor Utonium." He heard from his computer. The screen then changed into a video of green feminine lips. _"I am the Quadraplex T-3000 computer. Because of recent events, my creator has given me access to the entire facility's mainframe. I am now able to observe everything and everyone in the treehouse."_

"Oh. Well that's…disconcerting." Prof. said. He then sat on a chair and faced Computer. "What did you mean by 'unnatural and non-artificial means?"

"_From my surveillance, I have recorded numerous incidents of irregular aptitudes performed with unknown scientific usage by subjects in this very treehouse."_ Computer elucidated. Videos of Gwen Tennyson and The Grim Reaper both showed on the computer screen; both using their magical powers in the treehouse.

"Unknown scientific usage?" Prof pondered.

"_I have hypothesized that the enemy is using this same unidentified source to execute their attacks."_ Computer illuminated. _"A source my creator completely ignores of its existence." _

"What source is this?" Prof. questioned.

-In the Medical Station-

"_Sanare."_ Gwen said with her hand glowing orange. She made a small cut on an operative's finger disappear.

"I'm healed! I'm healed!" The operative exclaimed, hopping away in excitement.

"Well, that's the last of them." Gwen said, wiping the sweat off her forehead. "Didn't think using so much magic could be so exhausting."

"_Gwendolyn Tennyson. Report to Room 3G immediately."_ Computer spoke out from the intercoms.

"Huh? What's that all about?" Gwen questioned to herself. With her book in hand, she strolled through the corridors of the Medical Station. Thanks to her, most of the injured were healed and the panic calmed down.

When she finally reached the room labeled 3G, the door suddenly opened. "Aah!" Dexter screamed as he was thrown out the room.

"For the last time, four-eyes! We're not leaving our sister's side! Now beat it!" Buttercup shouted along with Bubbles sticking her tongue at him.

"Ow!" Bubbles yelped when Buttercup slammed the door in her face.

"Wait, was that…" Gwen started to say, flabbergasted.

"Drat. So much for them." Dexter said, picking himself up. He then walked passed Gwen who witnessed the whole thing. "Why hello there, Gwendolyn. Lovely day to be playing Halloween isn't?" He said in a sarcastic way, commenting on her Lucky Girl costume; a black jumpsuit, purple gloves, sash around her waist, and a black and purple Mardi Gras cat mask.

Gwen glared at him in annoyance as Dexter walked away. "_Reanima Verdanica_." She whispered to her book while pointing to Dexter. A bouche of flowers then appeared on top of Dexter's head without him noticing. Gwen then smiled and watched him walk away. "Nice to see you too." She happily said.

"No point asking that magic nut job. I'll need people of science on my side." Dexter quietly said to himself. As he pondered to himself, he walked along the corridor with operatives snickering at him.

Back to Gwen, she approached the door to 3G and knocked. Bubbles then slightly opened the door. "Hello?"

"Whoa. It's really you." Gwen said in amazement. Bubbles on the other hand had a more confused expression.

"Is that him again?" Buttercup asked from behind the door.

"No, it's..." Bubbles answered. She eyed and analyzed Gwen's costume up and down several times. "...some kind of cat human."

Buttercup then opened the door wider. "Heh. Nice costume." Buttercup said, also in a sarcastic way. "What are you supposed to be?"

"I'm…a superhero." Gwen answered her.

"Superhero?" Buttercup questioned.

"Yeah. Like you two. Bubbles and Buttercup of the Powerpuff Girls."

"Oh, you're from Townsville?" Bubbles asked.

"No, I don't have to be. You guys are world famous. And I'm such a huge fan." Gwen said in excitement.

"Really?" Bubbles asked.

"Of course. There's always an article of you in the weekly Heroes Magazine." Gwen, still excited, explained. "I still remember when you tried joining the Association of World Super Men and ended up having all the members begging to join your club."

"Yep. And now it's the World Association of Champions." Bubbles said in delight

"Yeah, From AWSM to WAC.[1]" Buttercup commented in annoyance.

"I know, isn't it funny?" Bubbles said while giggling. "Blossom thought of it."

"Speaking of which, where is your other sister?" Gwen asked. Both Bubbles's and Buttercup's face then switched to a more saddened look. Confused, Gwen looked into the room and saw Blossom's lifeless body. "Oh."

-Back in Prof.'s lab-

Witnessing on his computer screen, Prof. watched Gwen enter into the room and walked to the side of Blossom's bed.

"You're sure this girl can help Blossom with her…magic?" Prof. questioned.

"_No. My actions are only motivated by the hypothesis I have constructed through the previous occasions I have witnessed."_ Computer answered. _"There is limited information of magic for me to calculate a high percentage of such a success."_

-Back in the Medical Station-

"What happened to her?" Gwen asked.

"It happened so fast, we don't know who or what did this to her." Buttercup answered.

"She hasn't woke up ever since. We don't know what to do." Bubbles whined, tears filling her eyes.

"Hmm. I think I could help." Gwen suggested.

"Really!?" Bubbles and Buttercup said at the same time.

"Yeah. But this isn't small cuts." Gwen flipped through the pages of her book. She then found the page she was looking for. "Here we go." She read as much as she could, put the book away, and held her hands over Blossom. "_Remedium._"

Both of Gwen's hands emitted a pinkish energy that covered around Blossom's body. The room was silent and tension built. Bubbles and Buttercup watched their sister intensely. Over a minute goes by with no sign of change as Gwen continued to keep the flow of energy constant. Suddenly, Blossom's eyelids started to twitch.

"Look! She's waking up!" Bubbles gasped.

Everyone held their breath and just paused. Blossom's eyes and mouth opened wide. "Arrgh!" She screamed with a deep demonic voice, her eyes glowing dark red. A strong shockwave was emitted from her body.

"Ah!" Buttercup yelped as she, Bubbles, and Gwen were pushed into a wall. "What the heck was…" Buttercup wondered before she looked back at Blossom. She was shocked to silence when a dark red smoke came out of Blossom's mouth. When enough was out, the smoke formed into a cobra.

The girls said nothing and just stood there as the smoke cobra just swayed in place, hissing at the three of them. It especially hissed intensely at Gwen and her book. "_Witch_." The cobra said through its fangs. It then descended back into Blossom's mouth.

The girls were too shocked to say anything as Blossom's condition returned to a comatose state.

-Back in Prof.'s lab-

Prof. anxiously grabbed his computer. "What was that!?"

"_That, Professor Utonium, was an reaction I theorized to happen from the cause I initiated."_ Computer answered. _"By sending Gwendolyn to Blossom, it is now proven that whatever has caused Blossom's illness is similar to Gwendolyn's abilities."_

"That was more than just a reaction." Prof. said. "Someone could have gotten hurt or worse. You can't just put people, let alone children in danger like that."

"_Risks must be submitted to achieve discoveries such as this." _Computer explained.

"If there are risks, I will take them myself and not involve my daughters or anyone else." Prof. told Computer. "I appreciate your help, but I will lead this research myself for now on." He then began packing equipment up.

"_I assure you, Professor Utonium, I would be exceedingly useful to your investigations on this power."_ Computer tried to convince. _"Discovering the formula of magic and harnessing it is too significant for this time."_

"It's not significant enough. I'm going to save my daughter my way." Prof. said, walking out.

"_As will I, Professor."_ Computer added.

-In a hallway-

"Numbuh 3, are you sure about this?" Mechanic operative Numbuh 2 asked

"Of course, silly. I'm always sure." Nurse operative Numbuh 3 said while approaching the two with a power saw in her hands. "Now hold still." She then turned on the saw

"I don't think this is a good idea." Numbuh 2 nervously said once the saw was switched on.

Solo operative Numbuh 4 then pushed Numbuh 2 forward. "No backing out now. Let's do it!" He and Numbuh 2 held out Link's goo.

Numbuh 3 lunged the saw into the goo. Its sharp blades quickly broke and flew off; causing no effect to the goo "Aw." Numbuh 3 uttered in disappointment.

Suddenly, running through the halls, Numbuh 84 comes by and bumps into Numbuh 4. "Hey! Watch it!" Numbuh 4 yelled as Numbuh 84 kept running.

"What's his rush?" Numbuh 2 questioned.

0o0

Numbuh 84 ran as fast as he can through the halls. He held the note Weasel gave him in his hand, determined to complete the written list.

He ran passed other operatives while they were repairing parts of the treehouse. "Hey!" An operative yelled when Numbuh 84 bumped into him. "Wait, there's a gap in the floor!"

Because of one of the cannonballs shot from the Walt, parts of the hallway were gone, including 6 feet of the floor. Numbuh 84 didn't listen as he dashed toward the gap. Without slowing down, he took out his yoyo and threw it up to a broken pipe from the ceiling. Once it wrapped around the pipe, Numbuh 84 used the string to swing across the gap. "Gotta hurry." He said to himself, stopping for nothing.

The treehouse's science labs were just around the corner. Numbuh 84 knew exactly which one was Weasel's. Then to his surprise, the lab was filled with KND scientist. "Huh?" Numbuh 84 uttered. To him, it looked they were all searching the room for something. In the center of the room, he saw Numbuh 363. "Sir?"

The Leader of Sector W finally noticed him at the door. "Aw, Numbuh 84. Good. The more, the better." He said in relief. "Come in and help search."

"What's going on?" He asked as he approached.

"What's going on is that we're searching for the one thing that's going to win us this stupid war." Numbuh 363 replied.

"What?" Numbuh 84 questioned.

"The Turbo Pill." Numbuh 363 said in excitement. "Didn't you see how it made someone like Numbuh 83 super cool and sent those monsters packing?"

"Yeah, super cool." Numbuh 84 said, less enthusiastic. All he remembered was Numbuh 83's blanked face. "But isn't it kind of…dangerous?" He then reminisced the time Numbuh 83 nearly strangled Numbuh 363 to death right before coughing out blood.

Numbuh 363 started rubbing his neck. "Well, of course there are still bugs that need to be tweaked. No thanks to that weasel."

"Actually, I'm here by Weasel's request." Numbuh 84 said.

"You're what?" Numbuh 363 questioned.

Numbuh 84 then held out Weasel's list. "He ordered me to bring these to his labs."

"Hey, I'm your leader. I order you around. Not that fleabag." Numbuh 363 nagged at him.

"It's to help Numbuh 83, sir. Weasel said he can help her." Numbuh 84 said quickly. "You do know Numbuh 83 is sick? Right, sir?"

"Of course I do. I visited her before you were even there." The bucktooth operative quickly said. "Fine. Go fetch the weasel's things."

"Yes, sir." Numbuh 84 said, running past Numbuh 363.

"Will you guys hurry it up!" Numbuh 363 yelled out. "The sooner we get those Turbo Pills, the sooner every operative will have one!"

Numbuh 84 then froze when he heard Numbuh 363's words; every operative will swallow the same pill Numbuh 83 consumed. _"Those were an unstable batch. It takes away your personality and the ability of thinking and reasoning."_ Numbuh 84 remembered Weasel's words.

"Argh! Keep it down. Some of us still haven't recovered." A scientist requested. Several of them were still feeling the side effects from Spike's venom.

"And this could go faster if you actually helped search." Another suggested.

"What do you think I'm doing? Part of the Sector leaders' job to supervise their subordinates." Numbuh 363 told them.

"Hey. Who said we were your subordinates?" An annoyed scientist questioned.

"Yeah. We're the well-respected scientists of the Deep Sea Science Lab." Another said proudly.

"Shut up and get back to work or they'll be no chocolate pudding for lunch." Numbuh 363 threatened. The scientist quickly ended their attack and went on with the search.

While they all were distracted, Numbuh 84 had snuck over to where him and Numbuh 83 tried to hide from Spike and Yin. Under a desk, he found the spilled small box of green glowing pills he dropped. He then began to get flashes of Numbuh 83's emotionless state, the time she collapsed in the bathroom, and back to the Medical Station._ "Numbuh 84? What…what happened?" _He remembered seeing Numbuh 83 nearly unconsciously on the bed. _"Did…we win?"_ He quickly packed the pills in the box and stuffed them in his ushanka before Numbuh 363 noticed.

Numbuh 84 then looked at Weasel's list. He dashed around the lab and searched. Lucky for Numbuh 84, the list had detailed instructions on where every item was; also fortunate that every item was small enough to be packed into one bag. In no time, he rounded up the items one by one. "Let's see. Br..Br..Brazilian Fire Eye?" The last item was a potted plant on one of the desk. Numbuh 84 grabbed it but didn't bother stuffing it into the bag. He just ran passed Numbuh 363 and to the exit.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Numbuh 363 called towards several scientists attempting to open a large safe. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" He approached them.

"No need to yell. We're merely trying to open Weasel's safe." One scientist replied, holding a stethoscope to the safe and turning the dial.

"What makes you think the pills are in there?" Numbuh 363 questioned him.

"We…don't." Another scientist spoke, attempting to open the safe with a crowbar. "But we know something more important is in there. Chemical X."

"Chemical X?" Numbuh 363 asked him.

"It's Weasel's so-called secret ingredient for the Turbo Pills. We know little about it since he only showed it a few times and then locks it in that safe. He's oddly very secretive to it." The scientist explained. "If we can get our hands on it and figure out what so special about it, we can create Turbo Pills ourselves. I mean, why settle with Weasel's left over where we, the KND scientists of the Deep Sea Science Lab, can make them better. Our way." He said, with all scientists around having the same sinister smirks. Numbuh 363 first looked confused an arched an eyebrow, but then showed a similar smirk.

0o0

"Numbuh 4. That's not going to work." Numbuh 2 said while he and Numbuh 3 watched Numbuh 4 aimlessly smashed a wrench onto the goo.

"Be quiet…I think…I almost…got it!" Numbuh 4 smashed the wrench as hard as he could. When he saw there was no effect given to the goo, he threw the wrench to the floor. He then rubbed his hands on his face in frustration. "What's with this cruddy stuff?!"

Suddenly, running through the halls, Numbuh 84 comes by and bumps into Numbuh 4. He collided so hard, he lost grip of the plant and let it fly right at Numbuh 2. "Ah!" Numbuh 2 yelped, holding his hands up. The pot smashed on impact and fell to the floor. "Ewgh." Numbuh 2 uttered with some of the wet soil on his hands and shirt.

"You again?" Numbuh 4 said as he grabbed Numbuh 84 by his shirt. "Hasn't anyone told you to watch where you're going?"

"Numbuh 4." Numbuh 2 tried to get his attention.

"Does it look like we have time to be shoved around!? One of our pals is missing!" Numbuh 4 barked into Numbuh 84's face.

"Numbuh 4." Numbuh 2 tried again.

"How would you feel if a shoved you down the garbage chute!?" Numbuh 4 threated.

"Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 screamed.

"What?" Numbuh 4 asked, turning to the two. His eyes widened when he saw Numbuh 2's hand completely goo-free. He then looked to his hand to see that the goo was slowly dissolving off.

"It's gone." Numbuh 2 said in disbelief.

"Oh man." Numbuh 84 panicked as he twisted out of Numbuh 4's grip. He quickly picked up the plant and what's left of the soil. "Sorry." He said softly before running off.

"You're free!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed in delight.

"Finally." Numbuh 4, cracking his knuckles.

"But how?" Numbuh 2 wondered.

"Who cares. Now we can go help Numbuh 5." Numbuh 4 said, ecstatic.

**[1] From AWSM (awesome) to JOCE (joke).**


End file.
